The special guys
by Lira-Lira19
Summary: La noche de la víspera de navidad cambió la vida de aquellas personas para siempre. Ahora, con el fin de pasar desapercibidos para no ser capturados, tendrán que fingir ser una familia mientras se las arreglan para convivir los unos con los otros en su día a día; tarea difícil, mucho más si se es un chico con poderes especiales. AU. [OkiKagu, KamuSoyo, GinTae, HijiMitsu, SakaMutsu]
1. Prólogo

**Notas de autor: Bien, bueno, esta es la primera historia que publico para este fandom, y será un fanfic largo, así que espero que les gusta y que por favor sean amables conmigo, puesto que estoy dispuesta a aprender mucho mucho! la verdad esto fue inspirado en la serie Los protegidos, que es buenísima y pues quise hacerle una adaptación para este gran anime. Es un AU, y hay varios emparejamientos que se irán desarrollando a lo largo de la historia, así que ojalá y les guste.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Los increibles personajes no son mi creación sino del gorila :3**

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

* * *

La vida es un cuento relatado por una persona, tan llena de ruido y de furia que no tiene ningún sentido. Y lo que es importante en una historia, lo verdaderamente importante de ella, no es el argumento, las cosas o las personas en ese cuento sino las relaciones entre ellas. Así pues, los protagonistas de los cuentos son importantes; son quienes le dan el sentido a la historia. Muchas veces se presentan los personajes antes de empezar con el cuento, y después se va desarrollando la historia.

Como por dar un ejemplo, tenemos un cuento que relata la vida en familia de unos chicos que poseen poderes especiales mientras tratan de vencer a los que vendrían siendo los malos de la trama.

El primer personaje es un tipo perezoso, de cabello plateado con permanente natural y obsesionado con la Jump, la leche de fresa y la chica del clima. Sin ninguna aspiración en la vida más que ser un vago bueno para nada, se encuentra en noche buena con lo que vendría siendo el acontecimiento que daría una vuelta de 180 grados a su vida.

El segundo personaje es todo lo contrario al primero; con trabajo estable, esposa amorosa y un cuñado insoportable. Un tipo responsable con un extraño gusto por consumir mayonesa en cada comida del día sin temor a generarse ateromas en las arterias coronarias y dependencia la nicotina sin preocuparse por la salud de sus pulmones. Con su poca tolerancia, se suma a la aventura de su vida.

Siempre hay una primera protagonista femenina, no importa si esta de femenina no tenga nada. Capaz de controlar el fuego, el agua, el aire y la tierra la convierte en alguien sumamente poderosa, pero gracias a su carácter una que otra vez se sale de control y se mete en líos. Tan pequeña que pareciera que no mataría ni a una mosca, Santa Claus le reservó el lugar en una familia disfuncional para navidad.

El siguiente chico con poderes se hace invisible, pero no sólo él, sino todo lo que pueda tocar. Como desarrolló sus poderes a una edad muy corta, lo convierte en el que mejor los controla. Tiene cara de niño bueno pero es más malo que la leche agria y su corazón a veces es comparado con un gran agujero negro. En navidad, junto con su cuñado molesto, descubrió que él no era el único chico especial.

La siguiente protagonista femenina de este cuento es muy delicada a simple vista, pero su cuerpo posee descargas eléctricas que podrían fundir una planta de energía que de abasto a toda una ciudad. Siendo la hermana de un funcionario de alto rango en el gobierno era muy custodiada por el personal de seguridad, más esto no fue impedimento para que aquella noche de invierno en donde la gente cantaba villancicos conociera a esas personas.

El personaje malo pero no tan malo también hace acto de presencia y viene en forma adolescente con un cuerpo de hierro, curación rápida y fuerza sobrehumana, posicionándolo como el más fuerte de aquellos chicos especiales. Su cara angelical e inocente logra engañar a las personas. En noche buena encontró un grupo de personas que, además de ser como él, le dieron una casa y algo así como una familia.

Hay un equilibrio entre aquel choque de personalidades; gritón como él solo, siempre busca mantener la calma entre aquellos que se pelean como si por ello les pagaran. Equipado con un par de gafas descubre junto con su vago jefe y su hermana que puede mover objetos sin necesidad de tocarlos la noche del 24 de diciembre.

La primera mujer adulta siempre tiene una sonrisa plasmada en la cara, la cual oculta la verdadera fuerza de gorila que posee. Trabajadora, inteligente y audaz. Esta mujer se convierte en el modelo a seguir de las chicas con quienes terminó conviviendo en navidad.

La siguiente mujer adulta es rubia y a veces un poco torpe, pero leal y bondadosa, que a su manera se preocupa por aquellos niños con quienes terminó junto con su pequeño hermano viviendo bajo el mismo techo la víspera de navidad.

Por último, está un niño, puede leer la mente y plasmar sus pensamientos en la mente de los demás. Es el más pequeño de todos y por lo tanto el más custodiado por los mayores. A pesar de que tuvo que separarse del lado de su madre por un tiempo en noche buena, no se sentía tan triste, pues gracias a eso pudo conocer a aquellas personas que ahora llamaba familia.

Y, así, el cuento puede dar su inicio, pero no sin antes decir las palabras que por regla son la apertura a una buena historia. Pues entonces:

Érase una vez….


	2. Serie de sucesos

**Serie de sucesos.**

* * *

Siempre existe una serie de sucesos y decisiones que llevan a las personas hacia destinos distintos. Depende que esa persona el ser sabia y elegir lo que mejor le convenga.

 ** _05…_**

Para Sakata Gintoki el destino o lo que fuese le valía; no creía en esas cosas. Las cosas que le pasaban las clasificaba según si eran buenas o malas. Si eran buenas, había sido un jodido suertudo que supo cómo ingeniárselas para que le salieran así. Si eran malas―como la mayoría del tiempo―pues nada, había sido un pendejo sin suerte. Él no pensaba mucho en el pasado, ni sentía ansiedad por llegar al futuro; escasamente vivía su día a día y así le gustaba su vida. Por esa razón se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en el futuro. ¿Qué pasaría con ellos ahora? y, mirando por la ventana, se permitió pensar en aquella serie de decisiones que tomó para llegar hasta ese punto.

Que pendejo había sido.

La navidad no lo emocionaba más allá del hecho de que bebería hasta hartarse de ello. No era por nada pero el licor que Sakamoto compraba para esas fechas era una delicia digna de ser probaba por su paladar poco selectivo. Bien, esa mañana se había levantado con aquel pensamiento.

Su casa estaba como siempre: un desorden por doquier. Ya esperaría a que Shinpachi llegara del colegio para que limpiara. Y no es que Gintoki se aprovechara de la manía del muchacho por la limpieza; ojo, que no lo hacía. Con la pereza a flor de piel, se sirvió un poco de cereal y se sentó en el sofá que estaba en la sala justo en frente del televisor, encendiendo este en el canal de las noticias; hombre, que ya era la hora de que la chica del clima hiciese su reportaje.

Dijo, la muy sabia mujer, que para aquel día no habría tormentas de nieve y que sería un día tranquilo. Además escuchó también algo de que a Libra le sucedería algo grande; algo con lo que no se sentiría muy a gusto al principio, pero que después lo tomaría bien. Bien, seguro y él por fin se ganaba la lotería.

En el proceso de cambiar de canal, escuchó alguien abrir la puerta de su casa. Echó un vistazo al reloj y descartó de inmediato a Zura o Sakamoto. El primero porque estaba con aquella mujer viuda y el segundo porque trabajaba―o algo así―así que, siendo más de medio día, sabía a ciencia cierta que solo podría ser Shinpachi.

―Gin-san, en serio, ¿por qué tienes que esperar a que yo llegue para limpiar? el olor de este cuchitril se siente hasta por fuera de la casa. ―se quejó el chico de lentes descargando su mochila en el sofá.

Gintoki lo ignoró. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la misma retahíla de siempre. ―¿Por qué has venido directamente para acá y no primero con Otae?

―Porque mi hermana está preparando la cena navideña y dijo que vendría al atardecer. Y antes de que lo digas, hice todo lo posible para que ella comprara la cena en lugar de hacerla, pero no lo conseguí.

―Estaremos en mil maneras de morir para el amanecer. ―el hombre se puso azul de sólo pensar en tener que comer la cena preparada por Shimura Otae. Eso podría considerarse una forma de tortura.

Sacando la escoba, Shinpachi empezó a barrer aquella marranera. ―Ah, por cierto, Gin-san, estaba esto en el buzón. ―el muchacho se acercó a su mochila y sacó un sobre de ella para después entregárselo a su jefe. ―Por favor dime que es algún tipo de trabajo. Necesito en serio dinero.

―Lo dices como si yo nunca te pagara. ―Gintoki agarró el sobre sin interés.

―¡Pero nunca me pagas!

―No te preocupes por pequeñeces. ―movió su mano derecha restándole importancia a las réplicas de las gafas. Con el ánimo por los suelos, se dispuso a sacar el contenido del sobre. Era una carta, o algo así.

 _Kintoki._

 _¡Feliz navidad! y te lo digo ahora porque creo que no podré estar para la cena de la noche, jajaja. En todo caso, necesito que me hagas un favor. Lleva esta libreta a la dirección que está apuntada en la parte inferior izquierda. Es de suma importancia, y no te preocupes, que si te pagaré esta vez, jajajaja._

 _Sakamoto._

―Ya cree este que voy a trabajar en navidad. ―arrugando la carta, miró la libreta que estaba en el interior. ¿Sumamente importante? ¿Acaso Tatsuma sabía lo que era eso?

―No importa que sea navidad, si es un trabajo hay que aceptarlo. No estamos en posición para ponernos exigentes. ―Shinpachi se paró en frente del hombre y puso una mano sobre su cadera como buena ama de casa. ―Además, es sólo ir, dejar el paquete e irnos. No nos tomará toda la vida.

―Después de que almorcemos, lo pensaré.

* * *

 ** _04…_**

―Estoy en casa. ―dijo el chico de cabello castaño, dejando los zapatos en la entrada y el abrigo en el perchero.

―Sou-chan, bienvenido. ―saludó su hermana mayor con una sonrisa cálida. ―¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?

―Bien, sin problemas, como siempre. ―la sonrisa que le dedicaba a su hermana se borró en cuanto la puerta fue abierta nuevamente y ella salió a recibir al hombre que entraba, preguntándole como había estado el trabajo.

Que Hijikata Toshiro no le agradara no era un secreto de calidad confidencial. Se lo aguantaba sólo porque hasta ahora había dado la talla para estar con su hermana, la hacía feliz y los mantenía a ambos. Vamos, que si él quería a Mitsuba tenía que querer a Sougo; él venía incluido en el paquete y hasta ahora, no había dado señales de querer deshacerse del pequeño hermano problema. Incluso hasta parecía que le había agarrado cariño al muchacho, cosa que a Sougo le daba un escalofrío y unas nauseas incontrolables de sólo pensarlo.

―Pues bien, ¿qué prefieren para navidad? ―Mitsuba preguntó en medio del almuerzo, llamando la atención de ambos hombres. ―¿Cenamos aquí o cenamos fuera?

―Aquí. ―ambos dijeron al unísono, lo cual era raro, pues casi nunca estaban de acuerdo. Sougo más que todo porque le gustaba llevarle la contraria al hombre policía.

La castaña sonrió radiantemente. ―Pues bien, me encargaré de hacer la mejor cena. ―se paró para recoger los trastes. ―Y les prometo que no tendrá ningún tipo de picante.

―Y que tampoco tenga mayonesa. ―dijo Sougo, levantándose para ayudar a su hermana.

―Sougo, la mayonesa es nutritiva. ―mencionó Hijikata con una vena marcada en la frente. Tan temprano y al muchacho ya se le ocurría molestar. ¡Qué ni en navidad lo dejaba en paz!

―Nutritiva para los perros. Por eso es que tú la consumes.

Hijikata decidió hacer caso omiso del castaño y subió a su habitación para descansar un rato, dejando a los dos hermanos en la cocina lavando trastes. A medida que hacían la labor, el chico le contaba a su hermana mayor todo aquello que había hecho en la escuela ese día―fuese bueno o malo―y ella lo escuchaba atenta a cada palabra.

―Y, ¿Cómo va aquello, Sou-chan?

El menor de los Okita la miró confundido. ―¿Aquello? ―cuando su hermana hizo un ademán con sus manos, él lo comprendió. ―Ah, bien. No ha habido ningún cambio. Aunque ahora puedo hacer desaparecer cosas.

―Bueno, ¿y alguien más se ha enterado?

―No que yo sepa.

Ella suspiró y lo miró preocupada. ―Tienes que tener mucho cuidado cuando y donde lo haces, Sou-chan. Hay personas malas que pueden querer aprovecharse de ti.

―Tendré cuidado, lo prometo.

Esas palabras lograron tranquilizar un poco a Mitsuba. Si bien Sougo se desaparecía completamente desde que tenía diez años, ella hasta la fecha no había podido a acostumbrarse al hecho de que su pequeño hermano fuera un humano con poderes especiales. Y no podían contárselo a nadie, puesto que, o los tratarían de locos, o les creen y a Mitsuba le quitan a Sougo para llevárselo lejos. Ni siquiera había tenido el valor de decírselo a su esposo, aun sabiendo que él muy probablemente guardaría el secreto. Pero era mejor no arriesgarse. Ella no quería que nadie le pusiera una mano encima a su hermano.

―Bueno, Sou-chan. Hacen falta algunos ingredientes, así que necesito que por favor vayas a comprarlos, ¿vale?

―Si~

Fue entonces cuando Mitsuba tuvo un presentimiento. Aunque ella no fuese la madre de Sougo, si poseía aquel instinto maternal con él. Algo malo le iba a pasar si lo dejaba irse solo. No sabía porque, pero lo presentía.

―¡Sou-chan! ―le llamó en cuento lo vio poniéndose el abrigo para salir. ―Son muchas cosas las que me hacen falta, así que necesitarás ayuda. Le pediré a Toshiro-san que te acompañe.

Él frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada más. Bien, podría fastidiar a Hijikata si estaban los dos solos en un auto.

* * *

 ** _03…_**

Seita era un niño feliz, a pesar de que tenía pocos amigos y que las personas pensaran que él era raro por saber que por sus mentes pasaba en ese momento. A sus escasos nueve años, había estado en muchas familias que lo habían adoptado, más lo devolvían al orfanato inmediatamente después de que se dieran cuenta de que él no era un niño común. En pocas palabras, las personas le tenían miedo.

Venga, que no era culpa de él tener que escuchar en su cabeza los pensamientos ajenos.

En fin. Todo aquello cambió cuando aquella mujer llamada Hinowa lo adoptó y le dio un hogar. Tal vez no el mejor hogar del mundo―la mujer era dueña de un burdel y pues vivían en el piso de arriba―pero si el más amoroso del mundo, porque contaba con las mujeres que trabajaban allí, y también tenía a Tsukuyo. Ella también había sido adoptada por Hinowa, así que Seita la veía como una hermana mayor.

Y el amor por aquella mujer que lo acogió se le multiplicó al niño cuando ella se dio cuenta de que él podía leer la mente. No lo devolvió al orfanato, y le dijo que estaba bien que fuese así; que lo aceptaba. Que no se preocupase porque ella era su madre y una madre aceptaba a un hijo fuese como fuese. Pero, que aun así, tenía que controlarlo, pues era de mala educación escuchar los pensamientos ajenos.

No podría haber deseado una mejor mamá que ella.

Por eso, cuando en la escuela lo trataban como un niño raro, no prestaba mucha atención, pues sabía que no lo era y que tenía una familia que lo aceptaba tal y como era.

―Tsukki, no soy raro, ¿cierto? ―preguntó el chico, arrugando la frente en cuanto vio que la rubia no le daba respuesta. _"Por supuesto que no lo eres, no pienses en idioteces"_ fue lo que ella estaba pensando. Sonriendo, asintió. ―Está bien, no pensaré más en eso.

―¿Qué?

Tsukuyo era ajena a la habilidad de Seita. A pesar de que Hinowa le tenía mucha confianza, no había podido contarle a la mujer lo que le pasaba al niño, puesto que aquello representaría ponerla en peligro y eso era lo que menos quería.

―Seita, cariño, déjala. Tsukki debe ir a trabajar. ―dijo Hinowa desde la cocina.

―¡Pero es noche buena! nadie trabaja en noche buena.

―Una adicta al trabajo como ella, sí.

―No soy adicta al trabajo. ―murmuró la rubia. ―Seita, tú no eres raro, ¿bien? y si me prometes que dejarás de pensar en eso, te traeré un regalo.

El niño entrecerró los ojos para luego sonreír. ―¡Si quiero un carro a control remoto!

―Ya, pero, ¿tú cómo has sabido eso?

En ese momento, Hinowa interrumpió. ―Bueno, bueno, déjalo para después que se te hace tarde para el trabajo. La chica que tienes que cuidar no te va a esperar toda la vida.

Dejando pasar el hecho de que Seita había adivinado el regalo, se despidió de él y de Hinowa. ―Nos vemos en la noche.

* * *

 ** _02…_**

Tokugawa Soyo se miró por vigésima vez en el gran espejo de su cuarto. Podría afirmar, modestia aparte, que estaba preciosa. Que el vestido que le había regalado su hermano mayor le sentaba muy bien, y en conjunto con aquellos zapatos de tacón la hacían lucir muy estilizada. El peinado ni que decir, estaba perfecto. El tenue maquillaje resaltaba un poco sus bonitos ojos. Que todo era acorde, como debería ser. Pero había una cosa de la cual ella no había logrado deshacerse. Lo único fuera de lugar eran aquellas descargas eléctricas que atravesaban su piel expuesta tanto literal como figurativamente.

Ya eran más de las 3:30 de la tarde y ella debía salir para hablar con los invitados, pero tenía miedo a electrocutarlos como había hecho―sin querer―con una compañera de clase. Se había abrazado a un árbol porque supuestamente eso quitaba energía, pero a ella parecía aumentársela, pues en la mañana de aquel 24 de diciembre se despertó con la cama envuelta en rayos.

No entendía por qué le pasaba aquello. Hasta ese año había sido un chica normal, con buenas notas, amable, gentil y todas esas cosas que le habían inculcado desde pequeña. Pero un día simplemente despertó y ya era un motor con alto voltaje andante.

Suspiró, derrotada. No tendría de otra más que evitar que los invitados la tocaran. Cuando se dispuso a abrir su habitación para salir, se topó con una mujer alta y rubia que la miraba con mucho respeto.

―Señorita Tokugawa, Soy Tsukuyo y por este día estaré a cargo de su seguridad. ―la mujer se inclinó un poco.

―Hola, mucho gusto. ―Soyo imitó la acción.

Caminaron en silencio―la pelinegra bien alejada de la rubia por temor a hacerle daño―por todo el pasillo y también al bajar las escaleras. A la mujer le parecía un poco extraña la actitud de la joven, más no preguntó por el hecho de no llegar a ser descortés. Cuando ambas estuvieron en el piso de abajo, por fin Tsukuyo le dirigió la palabra.

―Si necesita alguna cosa, no dude en llamarme. Estaré cerca.

―Gracias.

En cuanto Tsukuyo desapareció del campo de visión de Soyo, ella se sintió perdida. Si bien no era la primera vez que ella iba a esos grandes eventos que se realizaban en su hogar en honor a la navidad, si era la primera vez que ella asistía siendo una amenaza para las personas. Y no le ayudaba para nada que ese año a la fiesta de noche buena hubieran asistido más invitados de lo normal.

Suspiró una vez más para calmarse. Si con aquello tendría que vivir el resto de su vida, pues aprendería a controlarlo y punto. Aunque fuese más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Saludó a algunos invitados que la vieron y se dirigió a un asiento. Allí se permitió relajarse, observando como su hermano mayor hablaba con unas personas que por alguna razón no le daban una buena sensación a Soyo. Hacia un tiempo que su hermano recibía visitas frecuentes de esas personas.

Pasados algunos minutos, aquellas personas, junto con su hermano mayor, se acercaron a ella. Supuso entonces que el mayor de los Tokugawa le presentaría a aquellos individuos.

―Ella es mi hermana pequeña. ―dijo el hombre, presentando cortésmente a Soyo.

A pesar de que la sensación seguía allí, ella sonrió lo mejor que pudo. ―Tokugawa Soyo, un placer. ―y entonces sucedió aquello por lo que ella temía. El tipo que estaba parado en frente de ella le ofreció su mano para tomar la de ella. ―Y-yo debo disculparme por ser tan descortés pero me temo que no podré tomar su mano.

―¿Qué ocurre señorita?

―E-es que…

―¿Estás bien? ―su hermano la miró preocupado.

―Si pero… hace un momento entré al baño y pues se me olvidó lavarme las manos. Así que si me disculpan iré a hacerlo ahora mismo. ―se inclinó y rápidamente corrió hacia uno de los baños, chocándose con una persona en el proceso. ―¡Lo siento mucho!

―No ha sido nada. ―dijo aquel hombre, apresurándose por tomar los papeles que ahora mismo estaban regados por todas partes. Soyo inmediatamente empezó a ayudarle.

Y, como era algo que no se podía evitar, observó el contenido de uno que otro papel, como aquel que tenía una foto de ella junto con algo de información.

"Nombre: Tokugawa Soyo.

Edad: 15 años.

Habilidad: Conducción eléctrica."

Tragó saliva en cuanto el hombre le arrebató la hoja.

―No debiste haber leído eso, pequeña.

El tipo quiso sostenerla y ella por acto reflejo lo tocó con su mano y lo electrocutó, logrando así que la soltara. Agarró la hoja que contenía más nombres y se paró rápidamente, corriendo hacia el baño, encerrándose en este. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con la cara sorprendida de Tsukuyo, quien no sabía si preguntar por qué la chica tenía cara de haber visto un fantasma o por qué demonios no llamaba a la puerta antes de entrar en un lugar como ese.

Optó por la primera opción.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―los golpes incesantes en la puerta le dieron la respuesta. ―¿Te están siguiendo? ―Soyo asintió frenéticamente. ―Carajo. Hay que avisarle a tu hermano que…

―¡No! tengo que salir de aquí ya, mi hermano no puede enterarse de lo que me pasa.

―¿De lo que te pasa? ―Tsukuyo intentó tomarla de la mano pero la chica se apartó rápidamente.

Desde afuera se escuchó como intentaban forzar la cerradura de la puerta. ―Por favor, vamos de aquí ahora.

La mente de Tsukuyo empezó a trabajar. No había tiempo para preguntas que podría hacer después. Allí había una ventana, que con el esfuerzo suficiente se abriría y podrían salir de allí ilesas, puesto que estaba en el primer piso.

―Ayúdame a abrir la ventana. ―pidió.

―No puedo, si lo hago tomará electricidad y te haré daño.

La rubia no entendía un carajo. ¿Qué era eso de tomar electricidad? bien, no había tiempo. Concentrando todas sus fuerzas, se dispuso a empujar hasta que logró abrir la ventana lo suficiente como para que un cuerpo humano lograra pasar por allí.

―Rápido, rápido.

Una vez ambas habían salido, se echó a correr con la jovencita siguiéndole los talones. Tomó un taxi en la primera parada y sin más se dirigió al burdel, dígase su casa.

* * *

 ** _01…_**

―Pupilas dilatadas, muestra un poco de fatiga, los huesos rotos han comenzado a curarse a una velocidad mayor, los hematomas de hace media hora han desaparecido y el sujeto en este momento se encuentra consiente. ―La mujer terminó de hacer su informe y se dirigió al muchacho que estaba comiendo con ganas. ―¿Te sientes cansado, Kamui?

―No.

―Bueno, hoy has sido un buen chico a comparación con las otra veces, así que podrás comer todo lo que quieras sin restricción. Puedes retirarte.

Él se fue de ahí no porque esa molesta mujer se lo hubiese dicho, sino más bien porque le dijeron que podría comer todo lo que quisiese hasta hartarse. Que destruir todo y fracturarse algunos huesos lo valía si con eso conseguía pase VIP para la cocina y de paso un poco de diversión. A pesar de que la diversión duró poco, pues aquellos tipos con quienes le dijeron que tenía que pelear se murieron a solo dos puñetazos suyos.

Con su sonrisa característica plasmada en su rostro, se paseó por todo el lugar en busca de la cocina, ignorando las miradas de los demás niños o los trabajadores de aquel sitio. Sabía muy bien que lo miraban así por las manchas de sangre en su rostro y en su ropa, pero a él le importaba lo mismo que le importaba no bajar la tapa del sanitario, dícese igual a nada.

En cuanto llegó al paraíso soñado, tomó una bandeja y se sirvió una―o dos―porciones de cada cosa ofrecida por el menú.

―Tu cabello luce como un nido de pájaros. ―soltó Abuto en cuanto lo vio. Mientras tomaba su propia bandeja, analizó más a fondo la apariencia del chico, que parecía haberse metido en una pelea con 20 leones hambrientos. ―¿Puedo preguntar como la han liado los tipos con los que tuviste que pelear esta vez?

―Si quieres te recito la estructura de un cayado aórtico para responderte.

―Gracias, pero no gracias. ―hizo una mueca. ―Dejando la forma de lado, me parece bien que aprendas anatomía.

Abuto suspiró. No había forma de hacerle entender a Kamui que matar por diversión estaba mal. Vale, que él le estaba pidiendo mucho a un joven que prácticamente se había criado en aquellas instalaciones de prueba para niños con poderes especiales y al cual le habían dicho desde niño que sus poderes servían única y exclusivamente para la destrucción. Que no era su culpa estar dañado psicológicamente. Además, de todos los niños especiales, pareciera que él era el favorito de la Jefa. A ese paso le iba a ser muy difícil seguir con el plan de sacarlo de ahí junto con su pequeña hermana.

Ah, y hablando de la hermana.

―¿Has ido a ver a Kagura? ―preguntó con curiosidad una vez se sentaron en una mesa vacía.

―No.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque no.

Se hizo el silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Abuto decidió romperlo de nuevo. ―Oí que la tenían en aislamiento por mal comportamiento.

Kamui se encogió de hombros. ―Lo que haga no es mi problema. Eso le pasa por ser débil.

Y ahí murió la conversación. Abuto se rindió y más bien hablaron de otra cosa.

―¿Por qué se escucha tanto alboroto desde afuera de aquí? ―preguntó el de cabello bermellón.

―Porque es navidad.

―¿Qué es eso?

―Una festividad que se celebra en familia y junto con amigos.

―Uhm. ―aquel sonido vago no significaba nada, así que Abuto siguió comiendo. ―Familia… ―murmuró. ―¿Por qué la encerraron?

No se lo esperaba, sinceramente. Parpadeó frenéticamente, esperando a que Kamui se retractara o algo. Al no ver que lo hizo y cuando compró que en efecto, no había cerdos voladores, se aclaró la garganta y contestó.

―Se metió en el área restringida de archivos para buscar el de su madre. La descubrieron y como usó su poder con la Jefa y no pidió perdón, la mandaron a aislamiento. ―vio como Kamui se levantó de su asiento, llevándose consigo una caja de comida.

―Me voy a dormir, tengo mucho sueño. ―y bostezó.

Abuto miró el camino por el que se había marchado el muchacho. Fue en aquel momento en que su celular vibró con un mensaje nuevo.

 _"Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí hoy mismo. Quieren deshacerse de Kagura a como dé lugar, y ella no se puede ir sola; tiene que irse con su hermano."_

―Por una mierda.

* * *

 ** _00…_**

―Que puto frío.

Kagura cerró los ojos y se frotó las manos con los brazos. Desde hacía dos días que estaba encerrada en ese oscuro lugar, teniendo como único soporte de luz el fuego que ella misma provocaba; para hacerlo solo bastaba que pensara en la estúpida cara de ese señora que los tenía allí retenidos y ella obtendría llamas por doquier a causa de la ira. Respiró hondo y se acomodó mejor en la posición que tenía. Si ella sufriera de claustrofobia, hace rato que se hubiese muerto o algo. El especio ahí era tan pequeño que escasamente cabía ella.

Su estómago rugió como por enésima vez. Tenía demasiada hambre como para pensar claramente. Ya hasta había empezado a ver borroso. Y sintió que alucinaba cuando el olor a un plato de comida inundó sus fosas nasales.

―Pequeña hermanita, hora de comer~ ―la cantarina voz que conocía a la perfección la despertó de su, ahora, nula alucinación.

―¡Kamui! ―dijo sorprendida al ver por el huequito de la puerta la sonrisa amigable de su hermano. ―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó con recelo.

―Me dijeron que tenían a una tonta encerrada y supuse que esa tonta se moría de hambre. ―pasó el plato lleno de comida por la apertura inferior de la puerta. Kagura, aun desconfiada, tomó el plato y luego decidió que tenía mucha hambre para ponerse a meditar el actuar de su estúpido hermano mayor. ―Así que… ¿encontraste algo?

―¿Afgo de qué? ―dijo con la boca llena.

―En el registro de nuestra madre.

Ella tragó el contenido de su boca, esta vez antes de contestar. ―No, no pude leer ni una letra porque primero, esa mierda no se me da bien y segundo, la maldita señora esa llegó y me retuvo.

El joven suspiró. Odiaba a esa mujer igual o más que Kagura, pero él tenía su propia forma de hacer las cosas. A pesar de que compartían la misma meta―saber acerca de su madre―tenían diferentes métodos. Y el de su hermana que era ir directo y sin tapujos, no le estaba dando frutos.

―¿Te hizo daño? ―la pregunta fue lanzada con una pizca minúscula de preocupación. Venga, que a veces él actuaba como un hermano mayor.

―No, o bueno, me metió aquí, entonces sí lo hizo.

En ese momento, los sentidos de Kamui se activaron al escuchar pasos acercarse por el pasillo. Si lo veían ahí, probablemente no la liaba bien para el final y lo último que quería era generar algún problema y no poder conseguir información acerca del paradero de su madre. No obstante, se relajó al ver a la mujer que custodiaba día y noche a Kagura.

―Kamui, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Hey, Mutsu. Podría hacerte la misma pregunta. Se supone que mi hermanita no puede recibir visitas de nadie, mucho menos de quien más la aprecia aquí.

―Qué extraño, yo pensé que tú eras quien más la apreciaba. ―la mujer permaneció imperturbable.

―¡Mutsu, que el idiota no vino a hacer nada malo! ―gritó Kagura desde adentro. ―¡Me trajo comida!

Mutsu medio sonrió. ―Kamui, voy a abrir esa puerta y en cuanto lo haga, se vienen conmigo.

Ambos hermanos fruncieron el ceño, sin entender muy bien de qué iba la cosa.


	3. El encuentro

**El encuentro.**

* * *

―¿A qué te refieres con qué nos tenemos que ir contigo? ―cuestionó Kamui, mirando a Mutsu abrir la puerta que mantenía en cautiverio a su hermana menor.

―No hay tiempo para que les explique, se tienen que ir de aquí. ―una vez quitó el cerrojo, Kagura salió disparada de ese lugar abrazando a Mutsu.

―¡Muchas gracias, Mutsu! ―dijo alegre. ―Pero no me puedo ir de aquí. Esta gente sabe algo de mami y yo tengo que saber qué es.

―Y entiendo eso, pero le prometí a su padre que los sacaría de aquí si las cosas se ponían feas, y pasaron de castaño a oscuro en cuestión de horas.

―¿Nuestro padre? ―intervino el muchacho. ―¿Qué tiene que ver él aquí? ¿Cómo que las cosas se pusieron feas?

―Quieren a Kagura muerta. ―Mutsu observó la cara de horror de la chica. ―Como nunca han podido controlarla, piensan que no la necesitan. Además, ella es quien ha mostrado más interés en saber acerca de su madre, por lo que no les conviene que se siga inmiscuyendo en asuntos confidenciales.

―A ver, espérate. ¿Por qué nos dices esto? ¿Qué tu no trabajas para ellos? ―preguntó la de cabello bermellón, quien estaba completamente confundida. ¿Cómo era eso de que querían matarla?

―No. Estuve infiltrada por años en esta organización. Mi trabajo era protegerte, y el de Abuto proteger a Kamui. ―la mujer sabía que con cada palabra sólo conseguía confundir más al par de adolescentes. ―Ustedes son muy importantes, más de lo que creen.

―Y si somos tan importantes, ¿por qué quieren matarla? ―Kamui señaló a la menor.

―Porque ella no es el primogénito de la mujer que dio origen a los poderes. Por lo tanto, si tú te vas con ella, no la perseguirán para matarla porque también tendrían que hacerlo contigo.

Mutsu comenzó a caminar deprisa. Sólo tenía diez minutos para sacar a ambos muchachos de ahí, y ya había perdido bastante tiempo con las explicaciones.

―¿Eso quiere decir que no les conviene que él se muera? ―dijo Kagura, caminando igual de rápido que la mujer.

―No. No tienen a su madre, por lo tanto sólo les queda su primer hijo. ―Al doblar la esquina, se encontraron con Abuto, quien los estaba esperando con una puerta abierta.

―¿A qué te refieres con eso? ―cuestionó Kamui.

Fue entonces cuando la alarma sonó, alertando que había un intento de escape. Mutsu chasqueó la lengua, pero se calmó inmediatamente. Les entregó a ambos jóvenes unos abrigos y un poco de dinero para que se defendiesen mientras llegaban a su destino. Abuto desactivó los brazaletes que funcionaban como localizadores y posteriormente se los retiró de las muñecas.

―Escúchenme bien. Tienen que llegar a esta dirección. Allí encontrarán a un tipo con cara de imbécil y risa perturbable que los ayudará. ―continuó Mutsu. ―Entréguenle estos papeles, y, aquí también está el registro de su madre.

Un par de guardias se dirigieron hacia el lugar.

―Espera un momento, ¿qué va a pasar con ustedes? ―preguntó Kagura al ver a Mutsu dándose la vuelta.

―Eso no importa, enana. Ya cumplimos con nuestro trabajo. ―Abuto los empujó fuera del sitio. ―Ahora lárguense y por aquí no vuelvan jamás. ―y cerró la puerta.

Ambos hermanos se miraron confundidos. Estaban en medio de la nada, con una ventisca que los movía sin ellos hacerlo, y solos. Era la primera vez en sus vidas que salían de ese lugar, por lo que se sentían un poco perdidos.

―¿Y ahora qué? ―Kagura miró a Kamui con la esperanza de que él supiera que hacer.

―¡Esos son los mocosos que se han escapado! ―se escuchó la voz de un hombre, seguida de varias pisoteadas que se acercaban con rapidez.

―Ahora corremos.

* * *

El burdel estaba a reventar de clientes. Eso era algo muy bueno para la economía familiar y para pasar desapercibidas completamente. Si Tsukuyo se ponía a meditar su actuar, podría considerarse que ella acababa de secuestrar a una persona realmente importante y la había traído a un burdel. Pero vamos, que la misma niña había pedido que la sacaran de allí.

―Entonces te estaban persiguiendo. ―dedujo Hinowa antes de escuchar la parte final de la historia. ―¿Puedo saber por qué?

Soyo no sabía si debía decir lo que le pasaba. Indirectamente había involucrado a aquella mujer que sólo debía protegerla por esa tarde, y no, no se sentía especialmente orgullosa de eso. Estaba tan agobiada de todo lo que ocurría que a pesar de que las temperaturas eran bastante bajas, ella no sentía ni una pizca de frio.

Seita, que había estado todo el rato mirando a la recién llegada, no pasó por alto la cara de preocupación que esta traía. Así que por el bien común, él le leyó la mente, sorprendiéndose de saber que aquella joven era especial como él.

―¡Es genial que puedas manejar la electricidad! ―dijo, dando un salto de alegría.

La pelinegra lo miró horrorizada. ―¿Y tú cómo has sabido eso?

Tsukuyo también lo miró, pero confundida. ―Esta mañana también ha pasado algo parecido. ―meditó. ―¿Y cómo es eso de que manejas la electricidad?

―Bueno, por más raro que sea puedes decírnoslo. ―dijo Hinowa, tomando un sorbo de su taza de té.

―¿Eres electricista? ―preguntó la rubia sorprendida. A ver que con razón le daba vergüenza, con eso de que pertenece a una familia estirada.

―¡No, Tsukki! No sólo la maneja, también la crea. ―intervino Seita. ―Y no, no me lo estoy inventando.

―¡Bueno, basta! ¡¿Tú como sabes lo que yo estoy pensando?! ―a Tsukuyo nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo le parecía lógico. Y le preocupaba mucho más el que descifraran sus pensamientos que el hecho de haber cometido un casi secuestro.

―Pues porque yo leo la mente. ―el niño dijo como si nada. Soyo lo miró sorprendida, para luego sentirse acompañada en el mundo de los raros. Hinowa tosió; ella no quería que Tsukki se enterara así. Y Tsukuyo lo miró como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

―Ya entiendo, estás jugando conmigo, ¿verdad, Seita?

―De hecho…. puede que aquello no sea tan raro. ―dijo Soyo, atrayendo la atención. ―Lo que él ha dicho es cierto. Puedo crear electricidad. ―y para probar su punto, la chica tomó una bombilla y la hizo estallar en su mano.

―¡Ves, Tsukki! ―le dijo Seita, sólo para encontrarse con una Tsukuyo desmayada.

―Lo tomó muy mal. ―mencionó Hinowa.

―Tsukki, que no es para tanto. Prometo que no te leeré la mente si te levantas. ―el niño sacudió el cuerpo de la mujer, que apenas y daba señales de vida.

Incorporándose después de unos minutos, Tsukuyo se dispuso a entender cómo demonios era aquello posible. ―Entonces, ¿desde cuándo les pasa eso?

―Bueno, no estoy segura. Comenzó hace apenas un par de semanas. Y lo odio porque no puedo controlarlo. ―dijo Soyo.

―Pues… yo puedo hacerlo desde que cumplí los ocho, pero tampoco puedo controlar no oír lo que piensa la gente.

―Tsukki, sé que esto es demasiado para una noche, pero está de más pedirte que lo mantengas en secreto, ¿verdad? ―Hinowa la miró con compasión. La rubia asintió ante lo dicho, procesando la nueva información adquirida.

―Así que entonces, ¿te estaban persiguiendo por eso? ¿Sabían que tenías poderes? ―Tsukuyo miró a la joven, la cual asintió.

―Tenían esta lista. ―dijo, desarrugando los papeles que había tenido por horas en el poder de su mano derecha. ―No la he leído, así que no sé qué más nombres ahí allí. Sólo leí la parte que era mía.

Ambas mujeres mayores se acercaron para poder observar la lista, topándose con una infinidad de niños. A Soyo le llamó la atención los dos nombres que estaban en rojo.

"Nombre primera matriz: Kamui.

Edad: 17 años.

Habilidad: curación rápida, fuerza sobrehumana, cuerpo resistente.

Nombre segunda matriz: Kagura.

Edad: 15 años.

Habilidad: control y creación de fuego, agua, tierra y aire."

―Bueno, al parecer se puede tener más de una habilidad. ―mencionó Hinowa. ―O tal vez ellos son especiales por ser la matriz.

―Hinowa, mira los nombres que no estaban tachados.

"Nombre: Okita Sougo.

Edad: 17 años.

Habilidad: Invisibilidad.

Nombre: Shimura Shinpachi.

Edad: 16 años.

Habilidad: Telequinesia.

Nombre: Seita.

Edad: 10 años.

Habilidad: Lectura de mente."

―Es la lista de los niños a los que vinieron a secuestrar. ―Soyo dijo.

En ese momento, un estruendo se escuchó en el burdel, y al instante, tocaron la puerta de la casa de Hinowa. Tsukuyo abrió.

―Jefa, abajo hay unos hombres preguntando por una chica de cabello negro. Quieren hablar con usted.

―Diles que ya bajo. ―y cerró la puerta. ―¡¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?!

Hinowa movió su silla de ruedas rápidamente, agarrando la mochila de Seita y empacando en ella algunas cosas comestibles y uno que otro cambio de ropa. ―Tsukki, tienes que llevártelos de aquí ahora mismo. También vienen por Seita.

―¿Qué pasa, mamá? ―preguntó el niño asustado.

―Cariño, mamá debe quedarse a hablar con los hombres malos y tú tienes que irte con Tsukki y la señorita Tokugawa. ―ella besó su frente. ―Te amo, y pórtate. No quiero que cuando nos volvamos a ver me den quejas tuyas.

La rubia estaba pensando en otra opción que no implicara dejar atrás a Hinowa. Ella haría lo que fuese por aquella mujer, incluso dar su propia vida, pero le había pedido que se fuera con los niños y le había rogado con la mirada que la obedeciera; que pusiera a salvo a Seita y a Soyo. Maldita sea, a Tsukuyo no le quedó de otra. Tomó la mochila del niño y lo agarró de la mano, indicándole a Soyo que la siguiera.

―Los mantendré a salvo, te lo prometo. ―y así desapareció por las escaleras de emergencia.

* * *

Shinpachi sostuvo mejor la linterna para alumbrar el lugar que estaba intentando reparar su jefe. Él sabía que esa moto que poseía Gintoki hace rato necesitaba mantenimiento a manos de un mecánico; no a manos de un dueño vago y demasiado tacaño como para pagar por un revisión. Gracias a eso, ahora se encontraban en medio de la noche buena, con un frío del demonio y un paquete que todavía no habían entregado.

Vale, vale, que no todo era culpa del de la permanente. Shinpachi mismo se había equivocado de camino provocando que se perdieran por un buen rato, y cuando regresaron a la autopista, se encontraron con una obstaculización llena de vehículos siendo manejados por personas intentando llegar a casa a tiempo para la cena navideña. Y, por cosas del destino, la moto comenzó a fallar, dejándolos sin transporte.

Suspiró, no le quedaba de otra que confiar en las―nulas―habilidades del hombre para arreglar una motocicleta varada. Sólo esperaba poder llegar a tiempo para la media noche y cenar con su hermana.

―Gin-san, venga, que eso no está funcionando. ―mencionó el de las gafas, al observar como Gintoki recibía una nube de polvo de lleno en la cara.

―No te preocupes, Shinpachi, que tengo todo bajo control. ―intentó apretar la tuerca, pero esta le cayó encima de un ojo. ―¡Ah, por un demonio!

Y la paciencia del joven estalló. ―¡¿Por qué no hemos llamado a un mecánico a estas alturas?! ¡Llevamos aquí varados más de una hora y me estoy congelando!

―¿Qué? ¿Vas a pagar lo que cueste el mecánico? ¿Harás que el bello transporte de Gin-san quede como nuevo? ¡¿Eh?!

―¡Si dejaras de jugar en los casinos tendrías algo de dinero para pagar a un mecánico modesto!

―No te metas por ahí, niño, que es bueno creer en la suerte de vez en cuando.

―¡Pero si nunca ganas nada! ―y con ese grito que dejó sordo a Gintoki, un bote de basura voló hacia él y lo golpeó directamente en la cabeza, llenándolo de residuos de las personas.

Él adolescente hubiese dicho que aquello le pasaba por ser un vago, pero no dijo nada porque:

1- estaba muy sorprendido como para articular palabra alguna.

2- Los botes de basura no volaban de la nada.

3- Él había estado mirando aquel bote antes de gritarle aquello a Gintoki, y había deseado tirárselo en la cara.

El peliplata por su parte miraba al chico como si fuese un dragón de ocho cabezas. No se lo había, claro que no. Esas putas gafas habían tenido la intención de bañarlo en basura ajena, más la cuestión iba en que no había una maldita forma lógica en que Shinpachi hubiese movido el bote, pues estaba como a un metro de distancia suyo.

Tragó saliva desde suelo, se incorporó y miró al joven que parecía más asustado que otra cosa. ―O-oye, Shinpachi, ¿has sido tú quien movió eso?

―G-Gin-san, ¿cómo ha sucedido eso?

Pensando las cosas fríamente, si Shinpachi tenía ese tipo de habilidad de mover cosas con la mente, Gintoki se había encontrado con la gallina de los huevos de oro. Más viendo el chico así, asustado y sin entender nada, pensó que su posible negocio de vender su habilidad tendría que esperar un poco. En ese momento, la moto se encendió por fin.

―Venga, Shinpachi. Vamos a entregar ese paquete para largarnos a casa. ―optó por no hablar del tema más de lo necesario, para no asustar de más al de lentes.

Se subieron a la moto y Gintoki condujo hacia la condenada dirección. Por la cabeza de Shinpachi pasaban un sinfín de preguntas: ¿Él lo había hecho? ¿Podría conseguir hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? sin prestar mucha atención al tiempo que les tomó llegar a su destino―que fue relativamente corto―se encontró con una casa de dos pisos, la cual no parecía estar esperando recibir visitas, mucho menos un paquete.

―Gin-san, esto parece sospechoso. ―le comunicó al hombre, que parecía estar pensando lo mismo que él.

―Bueno, igual no es nuestro problema, solo venimos a dejar un paquete, ―él puso aquel sobre en el buzón. ―Cosa que ya he hecho.

Shinpachi estaba de acuerdo, pero entonces oyeron un estruendo en que provenía desde el interior de la casa, y eso a ninguno de los dos le dio buena espina.

* * *

―350, Hijikata incinerado. 351, Hijikata ahogándose en el mar. 352, Hijikata empalado desde-

―¡Basta, mocoso mal nacido! ―gritó Hijikata al no aguantar más aquella retorcida forma de "contar ovejas" que tenía Sougo para quedarse dormido. Se lo había aguantado 352 contadas, ya no podía más.

―Hijikata-san, es de mala educación perturbar el sueño ajeno. ―dijo el muchacho, abriendo los ojos y mirando por la ventana el sinfín de carros que había por delante de ellos. Chaqueó la lengua, irritado de ver cuánto se habían tardado. ―Hey, ¿no hay forma de tomar algún tipo de atajo o algo?

El pelinegro encendió su tercer cigarrillo y después de darle una calada, miró a Sougo. ―Sí, si la hay, pero debemos llegar a aquella intersección. ―señaló. ―Y cómo puedes ver, no nos hemos movido mucho de este sitio.

El joven lo miró como el imbécil que él era. ―Hijikata-san, eres bastante idiota.

Mordió el cigarrillo que estaba en su boca. ―¡¿Y ahora eso por qué ha sido?!

―¿No te das cuenta que eres policía? ―le señaló la placa. ―Venga, que hace rato pudimos haber salido de aquí si hubiésemos encendido-

―Ni de coña. ―negó rotundamente, cortando la frase del castaño. ―La sirena sólo se usa para casos exclusivos, y salir de una congestión vehicular no clasifica en esa categoría.

La cara del joven cambió completamente, mostrando aquella sonrisa llena de maldad que a Hijikata no le daba buenas sensaciones. ―Vale, Hijikata-san, pero de seguro que tu estúpida revista edición limitada de cómo funciona la fábrica de mayonesa no volverá a ver la luz del día jamás.

Un sudor frío recorrió la nuca del policía. ―¿Q-qué le has hecho a mi revista?

―Nada~

Bien, un hombre tiene que hacer lo que un hombre tiene que hacer. La sirena fue encendida y rápidamente los vehículos abrieron paso para que la patrulla de policía circulara con velocidad. ¿Por qué, de todas las personas en el mundo, le había tocado a él el cuñado más malvado en la historia de los cuñados malvados? no era que se estuviese quejando de su vida―bueno si, se estaba quejando sólo un poquito―pero el niñito ese a veces era realmente desesperante. Tenía sus cosas buenas―pocas, pero las tenía―que sólo Mitsuba lograba que saliesen a la luz.

Bien, había que darle mérito. Tampoco había sido tan mala idea, pues pudieron salir rápidamente de la congestión para dar la vuelta y tomar el atajo que los llevaría en poco tiempo a casa.

―Hijikata-san, creo que estoy presenciando un intento de robo. ―la inexpresiva voz del adolescente lo sacó de su proceso de pensamiento.

―¿Qué? ―atinó a decir, para luego mirar a un hombre acompañado de un joven que intentaban por la fuerza entrar a una casa aparentemente vacía. ―Ah, no, eso sí que no. ―estacionó el auto policial y, agarrando una linterna junto con su pistola, salió del coche. ―Sougo, no te muevas y espérame aquí.

―Eso no es divertido.

―Carajo, que me esperes aquí. ―al escuchar el resoplido del castaño, lo cual indicaba que sí, que no se movería, procedió a acercarse a los sospechosos.

Una vez estuvo más cerca, pudo visualizar una característica cabellera plateada y a un chico de lentes mirando fijamente la puerta, como si este co eso pudiese abrirla.

―Venga, Shinpachi, que si quitas el cerrojo con tus súper poderes podremos entrar.

―Lo estoy intentando pero no me sale, Gin-san.

Apuntando el arma en contra del hombre―porque al chico no le apuntaría―procedió a interrumpir. ―Ponga las manos en donde pueda verlas.

Aquellas palabras lograron que Gintoki soltara un gritito de niña de preescolar y de que por el susto, Shinpachi lograra por fin quitar el cerrojo de adentro de la puerta, dándoles libre acceso a la casa. Sin pensárselo dos veces el de la permanente, sintiéndose todo un delincuente, agarró a Shinpachi y se metió dentro de la casa, siendo perseguido por aquel policía.

Desde el auto, Sougo miraba toda aquella situación con poco interés. Bostezó, acomodándose mejor en el asiento del copiloto, cuando dos personas que a su criterio parecían sospechosas se acercaron a aquella casa. Quizá y eran los cómplices de esos delincuentes. Pero aquel pensamiento quedó descartado cuando vio a uno de los hombres quitarle una parte importante a la moto que estaba estacionada allí. Se hizo invisible en cuanto el segundo hombre miró a la patrulla. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no lo miraban, abrió despacio la puerta del auto y se dirigió hacia aquellas personas, aun siendo invisible.

―Bueno, con esto ya no tendrán como escapar. Tomamos al muchacho telequinético y dejamos dormido al viejo. No representará un problema.

―Vale, después de esto, iremos a por el invisible.

Okita abrió los ojos de par en par. Esas cinco palabras le sacudieron todo el ser. Que no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que hablaban de él. Carajo, su hermana si tenía razón al decirle que habían personar que se querían aprovechar de su habilidad. Retrocedió unos pasos, pero se topó con la cerca blanca de la casa, causando un sonido y que por el dolor que el golpe le generó, se hiciese visible ante aquellos hombres.

―Mierda. ―fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir disparado adentro de la casa, siendo perseguido por ambos sujetos.

Adentro, Gintoki se encontraba frente a frente con aquel policía.

―Hombre, que esto tiene una explicación muy buena. ―dijo, intento sin éxito de convencer a ese hombre.

―Sí, dile eso al juez. Has cometido el delito de invadir propiedad ajena y encima arrastrar a un menor de edad en esto.

―¿Qué me haces? ¡No le pongas esas cosas a Gin-san! ¡Carajo, que parezco un criminal! ―gritó, tratando de zafarse de las esposa que ahora lo mantenían cautivo. ―¡Yo no metí a ese par de gafas en esto! ¡Él trabaja para mí!

―¡Pues peor aún!, te añadiré los cargos de explotación infantil.

―G-Gin-san, ¿escuchaste ese ruido? ―intentó llamar la atención Shinpachi, más fue ignorado por el par de hombres que peleaban. ―¡Oigan!

―¡¿Qué?! ―tanto el pelinegro como el peliplata se giraron violentamente para encarar al joven.

―¡Alguien más entró en esta casa! ―y, como si lo hubiesen llamado, Sougo apareció por la puerta y se recostó contra la pared, tratando de recuperar el aliento. ―Díganme que lo conocen.

―¡Sougo, por un demonio, te dije que te quedaras en la patrulla! ¿Por qué nunca escuchas lo que digo?

El aludido no respondió―porque le dio igual el regaño―y más bien se concentró en los tipos que venían siguiéndolo. Cuando escuchó pasos acercarse a las escaleras, miró a los tres restantes de la habitación.

―Escóndanse y déjenme esto a mí.

―Mira, niñito, esto no es un juego y tu-

―Hijikata-san, confía en mí. ―la mirada carmesí repleta de seriedad le dio la certeza al policía de que podía dejarlo en sus manos.

Un Gintoki esposado, Un Shinpachi asustado y un Hijikata con los nervios a flor de piel presenciaron como un castaño con cara de bebé desapreció, sin dejar rastro alguno. A Hijikata casi se le subió todo el colesterol que había consumido a lo largo de su vida cuando vio como Sougo―por el momento invisible―golpeaba sin compasión alguna a los sujetos que habían acabado de ingresar a la habitación, al punto de casi matarlos. Cuando ambos tipos tosían sangre, el muchacho apareció nuevamente visible para el ojo humano y tomó del cuello de la camisa al sujeto que menos estaba escupiendo liquido rojizo.

―¿Por qué demonios nos quieren llevar al cuatro ojos y a mí?

―¡¿Me has dicho cuatro ojos?! ―gritó el cuatro ojos indignado.

El sujeto solo sonrió, cosa que molestó más a Okita. ―Tarde o temprano se los llevarán, así que aprovechen que pueden escapar ahora, porque ya vienen refuerzos para acá.

―Espera un momento, ¿esto que tiene que ver con Sakamoto? ¿Cómo es que terminé en este embrollo? ―preguntó Gintoki, jalándose de los pelos hasta quedar calvo mentalmente.

―Venga, que nos tenemos que ir ahora, Gin-san. Oíste lo que ese tipo dijo y yo no quiero irme no sé a dónde.

Okita le dio un último puñetazo al hombre, el cual cayó inconsciente, y junto con los otros tres salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la patrulla, cuando se percataron que en efecto, más gente como esa ahora les perseguía. ¿Para qué demonios querían llevarse a ese niño de lentes y a Sougo? ¿Era por qué tenían poderes? Hijikata no entendía un carajo.

* * *

―Tsukuyo-san, no puedo correr más. ―dijo, Soyo, poniendo en cuclillas para recuperar el aliento. Estaba segura de que habían corrido lo suficiente como para perder a aquellos tipos. Además, los tacones la estaban matando lentamente.

La rubia se sentó en un andén, sin soltarle la mano a Seita, y puso una mano encima del hombro de la pelinegra. ―Comprendo que esto es complicado, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de que nos alcancen.

―Pero hemos corrido como si estuviéramos en una maratón, Tsukki. Yo creo que ya nadie nos sigue. ―mencionó Seita, igualmente cansado.

―Además, no tenemos a donde ir. ―dijo Soyo.

―Eso es- ―y la frase de Tsukuyo se vio cortada por el grito de uno de los hombres que las seguían. Carajo, que parecían cucarachas multiplicándose.

Cargó de inmediato a Seita y le ordenó con la mirada a Soyo que la siguiera, pero pronto se vieron rodeados por una cantidad bastante considerable de los tipos malos.

―Mujer, si nos entregas a los niños, prometemos que te dejaremos libre. ―dijo el tipo más alto.

―No voy a permitir que les hagan daño a estos niños. ―ella respondió sin titubear. ―¿Qué quieren de ellos?

―Eso no es asunto tuyo. ―sacó una hoja en donde apuntó algo y después movió su mano en señal de dar una orden. ―Acaben con la mujer y traigan a los niños.

Por instinto, la rubia se puso en frente de Soyo y Seita para la protección. ―Escúchame, Soyo. A mi señal, corres con Seita lejos.

―P-pero-

―No te preocupes, solo hazlo.

Más los siguientes acontecimientos podrían tomarse como la calma después de la tormenta. El arcoíris después de una intensa lluvia. Un sol de verano después de un gran invierno. La salvación, que vino con dos pelirrojos que al parecer, eran objetivos prioritarios.

―¡Yo te dije que no había que voltear por aquí! ―gritó la niña con todas sus fuerzas, llamando la atención de todos.

―Bueno, no conozco esta ciudad, hermanita. ―el chico se encogió de hombros. ―Ahora tendremos que deshacernos de estos. ―y sonrió cual bestia llena de deseos de destrucción.

Así pues, la pelea entre ambos recién llegados contra aquellos sujetos se libró en ese lugar poco concurrido. Tsukuyo le tapó los ojos al niño para que no viera semejante forma de matar. La parte buena era que ahora estaban a salvo.

Después de lo que parecieron minutos, Kagura y Kamui habían terminado. Ella inmediatamente se volteó a ver a las personas a quienes esos sujetos estaban siguiendo.

―¿Se encuentran bien?

―¿Có-cómo es que no consiguieron hacerles daño? ―se encontró preguntando la rubia.

Seita se centró en mirar al muchacho de cabello largo, y lo que él pensaba le dio un poquito de miedo, más se alegró de saber que no tenía ningún interés en hacerle daño a ellos. ―¡Son como nosotros, Soyo-chan!

―¿Eh? ―Soyo también miró a aquel muchacho, que le devolvía la mirada. Por su apariencia parecía haber recién salido de un reclusorio. La ropa rasgada y machas de sangre alrededor de esta. Luego miró a la chica, que parecía ajena e inocente a todo lo que la rodeaba; encontrándose en las mismas condiciones que el muchacho. A juzgar por su parecido, Soyo podía asegurar que eran familia.

―Soy Kagura. ―dijo la pelirroja. ―Y este imbécil de aquí es Kamui. ―el aludido le dio un codazo a Kagura que le dolió más de lo que ella quisiese admitir. Que si tenía bastante fuerza el cabrón ese.

―¿También los estaban siguiendo? ―les preguntó Tsukuyo.

―Sí, pero ya nos hemos encargado de eso. ―respondió Kamui.

―Bueno, ella es Tsukki, ella es Soyo-chan y yo me llamo Seita. ―dijo el pequeño, sintiéndose ya en confianza con los recién llegados.

―¿A dónde se dirigían? ―por fin habló Soyo.

Kagura le arrebató el folio a su hermano―quien la miró mal―y sacó de allí la dirección. ―Nos dijeron que en este lugar nos podrían ayudar.

―Bueno, eso está cerca de aquí. ―mencionó la pelinegra. ―Eso quiere decir que a Seita-kun y a mí también nos pueden echar una mano.

Tomando la decisión sin necesidad de palabras, todos acordaron dirigirse a aquel lugar. Cuando emprendieron el caminar, Tsukuyo sintió escalofríos inundarla en el momento en que escuchó una sirena perteneciente a una patrulla de policía. Tal vez las personas allegadas a ese sitio en donde ellos se encontraban habían reportado el incidente. No les convenía para nada que los arrestasen. Tragó saliva en cuanto vio al vehículo, más se sorprendió al ver la velocidad con la que este iba y, su sorpresa aumentó más cuando vio que el coche se dirigía a la dirección de Kamui, que ni por enterado de lo que ocurría.

―¡O-oye! ―gritó para que el muchacho espabilara, más fue demasiado tarde, pues el auto no había alcanzado a frenar para no llevárselo por delante.

La cosa buena―pensó Tsukuyo cuando vio el resultado del suceso―es que aquel chico no era normal. El vehículo había quedado vuelto trizas nada más haber impactado contra el cuerpo del pelirrojo y este lo miraba como si se hubiese chocado contra él un mosquito.

* * *

 **Notas de autor: Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora. Tanto el prólogo como estos dos capítulos los he escrito el fin de semana pasado, pero como se me fue el internet, apenas hoy pude compartir esto que se me ha ocurrido con ustedes. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si ha sido así pues los invito a dejar su comentario, eso me animaría un montón :3 perdonen cualquier dedadoso que se me haya pasado o cualquier tipo de incoherencia narrativa. Además, también pido perdón por el ooc, pues soy nueva con esto de subir fanfics.**

 **No siendo más, me despido y nos leemos con otra actualización :3**

 **Lira-Lira19: off.**


	4. A falta de un hijo, tienes seis

**Notas de autor: les traigo un nuevo capítulo! aquí si se ve bien el comienzo de la convivencia. Sin más, los dejo leer.**

* * *

 **A falta de un hijo, tienes seis**.

* * *

Gintoki no era de los que azaraba―no muy seguido, más bien―tampoco era de los que sentía los nervios sacar lo mejor de él―que va, eso sí era una completa mentira―pero aquella situación ameritaba el sudar todo el líquido que pensó que su cuerpo no poseía. Se iba a deshidratar, por supuesto. Y si su nerviosismo no había sido suficiente cuando estaban protagonizando la persecución al estilo Rápidos y Furiosos, sí que le iba a dar un infarto en cuanto aquel muchacho se cruzó en su espacio de visión. La buena noticia era que habían logrado escapar de eso tipos que los seguían.

―¡Oye, poli, que te cargas al niño! ―había alcanzado a decir, logrando que Hijikata pisara el freno con todas las ganas, más no logrando disminuir la velocidad a tiempo. Gintoki cerró los ojos y que fuese lo que Dios quisiera. ―Sólo tenemos que buscar una máquina del tiempo y revertir este hecho. ¡Ahora sí que me voy a la cárcel!

Más cuando abrió los ojos, visualizó el chico parado, en perfectas condiciones―ignorando lo sucio que se veía―sin ningún rasguño a causa de haber sido previamente atropellado. Y, si este hecho no le hubiese sorprendido a niveles épicos, sentir el olor a humo en sus fosas nasales sí que lo descolocó. Miró al hombre en el asiento del conductor, el cual estaba igual o más anonadado que él.

―Si no salen pronto, se van a quemar. ―la tranquila voz del chico castaño lo trajo de vuelta a sus sentidos, por lo que ambos hombres se dispusieron a salir del vehículo, el cual estaba hecho una chatarra, con gasolina saliendo por doquier.

―¡¿Por qué demonios no estás muerto?! ―fue lo primero que Gintoki dijo, dando rienda suelta a sus ya de por sí quebrados nervios.

―¿Querías matarme? ―dijo Kamui, señalándose así mismo. ―Qué lástima, te hará falta mucho más que eso para lograr hacerme un rasguño. ―terminó con su típica sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno.

Allí fue cuando se analizaron entre todos. Después de lo que había ocurrido antes en aquella casa, no podía fiarse de nadie, especialmente de un tipo que destruía un carro que supuestamente debió haberlo matado. Okita, quien no estaba para nada alarmado por lo sucedido, llegó a la conclusión de que si el pelirrojo estaba ahí tan campante, algo raro debía tener. Cosa que no lo sorprendería porque cara de criminal si tenía.

Entonces Hijikata por fin reaccionó. ―¡Mi auto! ―gritó en cuanto vio el coche vuelto puré. Aquella noche se clasificaría como la menos olvidable para él.

―¿Quiénes son ustedes? ―preguntó Kagura, dando un paso al frente, dispuesta a partirles los rostros si decían algo medianamente sospechoso. ―¿Acaso están con esos mal nacidos?

―K-Kagura, no creo que- ―pero Tsukuyo fue cortada por el chico castaño del bando contrario.

―Aquí los que parecen sospechosos son otros. ―dijo Sougo, mirando a la pelirroja. ―Sino, ¿cómo explican los cadáveres y la sangre en sus ropas?

Kagura frunció el ceño. ―¡A mí no me vengas con eso, que tú también estás lleno de sangre, imbécil cara de niña!

El castaño resopló. Vaya niñita irritante. La miró de nuevo, sonriendo altaneramente. ―Prefiero tener cara de niña, a una de gorila como tú.

Kamui silbó, impresionado por las agallas de aquel chico. Después miró a Kagura, quien tenía la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados con fuerza. ―cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno….

La pelirroja le lanzó tremenda patada, que para nada tenía que ver con el comportamiento de una señorita. Irritada porque el mono ese la había esquivado como si no hubiese sido nada, dejó que la ira la consumiera y por ende, el fuego también. Ante la atónita mirada de todos―excepto su hermano―se iba a lanzar encima de Okita, más no lo encontró por ningún lado.

―¡¿A dónde se fue este mal nacido?! ―y en un intento por mitigar la ira, lanzó una bola de fuego que resultó dirigirse hacia Gintoki, pero este―aun esposado―hizo gala de sus habilidades de reflejo y la esquivó, impactando entonces en el auto recién estrellado y con litros de gasolina saliendo de él.

―¡Mocosa infeliz! ―más la frase del peliplata fue cortada por la gran explosión que siguió.

Luego, siguieron unos minutos eternos de silencio. La explosión había sido tan fuerte que dudaban que alguien no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Seita miró la cara de velorio que traían todos, y como nadie decía nada, decidió averiguar que pensaban.

Soyo: _Ahora sí que de esta no salimos bien librados. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?_

Tsukuyo: _¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? es imposible que nadie se hubiese enterado de esto._

Hijikata: _¿Por qué mi auto? ¿Por qué no el idiota de la permanente? ¡Debió haberse dejado dar con la bola de fuego!_

Shinpachi: _Si salimos de esta, prometo dejar de gritar por todo, en serio._

Gintoki: _¡Con todos estos niños raros me puedo montar un espétalo Freak Show y cobrar mucho, mucho dinero!_

Kamui: _Tengo hambre._

Sougo: _Tengo sueño._

Kagura: _Tengo hambre; también tengo sueño. ¡Quiero largarme de aquí!_

―Tsukki. ―llamó entonces a la rubia que hasta hace poco estaba absorta en sus pensamientos viendo el fuego consumirse. ―¿Qué es un espectáculo de Freak Show?

―¿Dónde has oído eso? ―ella lo miró intrigada.

Seita señaló al peliplata. ―En su cabeza. Piensa que haciendo eso puede cobrar mucho dinero.

La rubia fulminó al hombre con su mirada, quien tragó seco. ―No es como si de verdad lo fuese a hacer. ―se apresuró a decir. ―Oye, niño, ¿nunca te han dicho que escuchar pensamientos ajenos es de mala educación?

―Que quieras hacer eso no me sorprende, Gin-san. ―dijo Shinpachi, dedicándole una mirada de reproche al hombre.

―Deberíamos preocuparnos por lo que vamos a hacer ahora, porque no dudo en que en cualquier momento vendrán a por nosotros. ―dijo Soyo y como si el presagio se hubiese cumplido, una sirena que pertenecía probablemente a una patrulla de policía se escuchó a lo lejos.

Hijikata y Gintoki entraron en pánico. ―¡Que ahora sí nos fuimos a la cárcel! ―el de la permanente quería correr, más no se sentía en plena forma para hacer eso―porque aun esposado era la razón más grande―así que se resignó a su destino. Bueno, no es como si nunca hubiese pisado una cárcel.

En medio de su conmoción interna, se fijó en el chico que venía con el policía. Ese que tenía ojos carmesí parecidos a los suyos y que parecía estar muriendo de aburrimiento. El bombillo de ideas imaginario en su cerebro se encendió y se acercó de inmediato al joven.

―Souji-kun~ ―si mal no recordaba, ese era su nombre, ¿cierto?

―¿Eh? ―Sougo miró a todos lados y al verificar que sí, que efectivamente el vago ese se estaba dirigiendo a él, lo atendió. ―Me llamo Sougo, no Souji.

―Como sea, Souichiro. ―sonrió. ―Tu puedes hacer desaparecernos, ¿no?

―Hey, ¿qué quieres de él? ―intervino entonces Hijikata. Él era el adulto responsable de ese niñato ahí, por amor a Dios.

―Que nos salve el culo a todos, eso es lo que quiero.

―¡Te estás aprovechando de su habilidad!

―¡Es un beneficio común que él haga lo que le pido!

―¡Ni siquiera estamos seguros si puede o no hacerlo! ―a pesar de que estaba cabreado, tenía que admitir que la idea de aquel hombre no sonaba para nada descabellada. El problema era que no sabían la capacidad de Okita para hacer aquello. ―Sougo, ¿puedes manejarlo?

El castaño lo miró inocentemente. ―Ni siquiera he dicho si quiero hacerlo o no. ―sonrió. ―Puede hacerme invisible solo yo y salvarme, y de paso me desharía de ti de una vez por todas, Hijikata-san.

El pelinegro lo miró incrédulo. ¿Él no hablaba en serio, cierto?

―Él es interesante. ―dijo Kamui.

―¡Es un puto sádico! ―gritó Kagura. Escuchando las sirenas mucho más cerca. Se acercó a aquel muchacho y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa. ―¡Hazlo! ―le enfureció aún más que no pudiese logar intimidarlo. ―¿O eres tan poca cosa que no puedes hacer desaparecer a más de una persona?

Eso le sonaba a desafío, y Okita Sougo no rechazaba ningún desafío. Le iba a callar la boca a esa sucia chica que parecía China. ―Agárrense de mí.

Gintoki no perdió tiempo y con gran dificultad―malditas esposas―lo tocó en el antebrazo derecho, al igual que Shinpachi. Hijikata lo tomó del antebrazo Izquierdo junto con Tsukuyo, mientras que Seita se pegaba a una de sus piernas. Kamui lo agarró por la espalda y Kagura simplemente se quedó en la posición en la que estaba inicialmente; frente a él, tomándolo del cuello de su camisa.

Entonces todos miraron a quien faltaba, y Soyo los miraba con miedo.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Kagura.

―Y-yo… no puedo tocarle. Lo lastimaré si lo hago. ―ella dijo, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con más fuerza cuando el sonido de la sirena se hacía mucho más claro. Miró hacía una pila de arbustos, y pensó que ese sería el mejor lugar para esconderse. ―Solo hazte invisible ya, que yo me esconderé ahí.

Y así lo hicieron. La patrulla llegó por fin, revelando la figura de dos hombres que a Hijikata sus rostros no le sonaba de nada. Afortunadamente, Sougo si había podido hacerlos a todos invisibles y Soyo se mantenía muy quieta y callada tras los arbustos. Los dos hombres reportaron el incidente, así mismo llamaron a las ambulancias y al cuerpo de bomberos para que se llevaran los cuerpos y apagaran la patrulla incendiada. Todo fue más o menos bien, hasta que a Okita le entró el cansancio. Era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso y se sentía como que pronto iba a desfallecer si no los hacia visibles nuevamente. El corazón le latía con fuerza, tanto así que lo sentía en todas las partes de su cuerpo. Estaba empezando a ver borroso, mareándose en el proceso. Dudaba poder aguantar mucho.

Y, conexión cósmica o lo que fuese, Soyo se apoyó en ese momento sobre el poste de luz, lo que ocasionó que su cuerpo lo sobrecargase y que este estallara, dejando sin fuente de luz a varias calles. Aquello sorprendió a los hombres que estaban allí, que de inmediato fueron a buscar la causa, permitiendo entonces que Sougo dejara de usar su habilidad. En el momento en que todos se hicieron visibles, el castaño se desmayó.

―Uy, se murió. ―dijeron ambos hermanos pelirrojos.

―¡Sólo agárrenlo y larguémonos de aquí! ―dijo Gintoki, empezando a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, siendo seguido por Shinpachi.

Unos segundos después, Tsukuyo cargó a Seita y le hizo señas a Soyo de que la siguiera. Hijikata cargó como pudo a Sougo y también emprendió camino, siendo seguido por Kamui y Kagura. Ocho calles de carrera continua después, se encontraban en frente de la casa del peliplata,y Shinpachi la abrió apresuradamente y la cerró con llave incluida. Cuando se giró, se encontró con la sonrisa de Otae.

―¿Puedo preguntar por qué llegan tan tarde para la cena? ―dijo. ―¿Y quiénes son todas estas personas?

―Nunca pensé decir esto, pero que alegría verte. ―expresó Gintoki, logrando que la mujer lo mirase extrañada.

―Hermana, ¡ha pasado algo muy loco! ―dijo Shinpachi.

―¿Tan loco como lo que ponen en las noticias de que la hermana de Tokugawa Shigeshige la han secuestrado?

―¡¿Qué?! ―Soyo gritó, haciendo que todas las fuentes de luz en la casa comenzaran a titilar por culpa de su nerviosismo.

―Vaya, vaya, Gin-san. ¿El cableado eléctrico te está dando problemas? ―preguntó Tae.

―Algo así. ―dijo, mirando a Soyo para que se controlara.

―Ya. ―empezó a caminar hacia la cocina. ―Suerte que hice mucha comida, por lo que la cantidad no será un problema.

Tanto Kamui como Kagura espabilaron ante esa aclaración, siguiendo a la mujer hacia donde se dirigía. Shinpachi también lo hizo, sólo para velar por la seguridad de su hermana. Tsukuyo se permitió ponerse cómoda, intentando establecer comunicación con Hinowa mientras Seita exploraba la casa. Soyo encendió el televisor y comprobó que efectivamente, la estaban buscando. Hijikata dejó a Sougo en el sofá y se dispuso a llamar a Mitsuba―ya habiendole quitado las esposas al peliplata―, mientras Gintoki subía a su habitación para relajarse. Habían sido muchos acontecimientos en una sola noche, y no tenía ganas de ponerse a pensar el porqué de aquella situación.

Luego del tercer timbre, Mitsuba por fin atendió el teléfono. ―Toshiro-san, ¿todo bien? los he estado esperando desde hace mucho y estoy preocupada.

―Hey, Mitsuba, tranquila que no nos ha pasado nada. En cuanto sepa que las cosas están en orden, volveré con Sougo y-

―No, no, no lo entiendes. ―el tono de la mujer le dio la certeza de que algo andaba mal. ―Se lo querían llevar, Toshiro-san. Vinieron hace poco, mientras yo no estaba y registraron toda la casa.

Aquellas palabras lograron que la sangre del pelinegro hirviera por la ira. El solo pensar en que pudieron haberle hecho daño a ella en su ausencia lo hacía querer despescuezar a alguien. ―¿Estás bien?

―Sí, pero Sou-chan está en peligro. Escúchame, hay algo de lo que yo nunca te he platicado acerca de él.

―Ya lo sé. Me enteré porque también nos han perseguido a nosotros y a otras personas hoy. ―suspiró. ―estaremos allí en cuanto Sougo se despierte.

―No. ―no le gustaba hacia donde se dirigía la conversación. ―No pueden volver aquí porque esos hombres están custodiando cada movimiento que hago, incluso esperan el momento en que Sou-chan atraviese esa puerta para llevárselo y no dejaré que le hagan daño.

―Yo tampoco dejaré que le hagan daño, ni a ti ni a él.

―Llévatelo lejos, Toshiro-san.

―Eso no-

―Por favor. ―la escuchó hipar, probablemente por el llanto. Joder, que aquello no era justo. Era ella quien tendría que estar con aquel chico en ese momento, no él. ―No puedes volver a contactarte conmigo. No al menos hasta que se calmen las cosas.

En esa situación, no podía hacer nada. Si le llevaba la contraria a esa mujer era perder tiempo, pues ella lo haría decir que si, así él no quisiese. Sougo la necesitaba, él era mejor persona con ella a su lado. Tan sólo era un chico, maldita sea. Que gran responsabilidad le había dado Mitsuba. Aquel muchacho era su adoración, ahora dependía de él mantenerlo a salvo y lejos de quienes quisieran lastimarle―aunque la cosa sería muy al revés si se ponía a pensar bien―.

―Lo haré. ―dijo finalmente. ―Lo mantendré a salvo con mi vida si es necesario.

El sutil sonido de su risa lo calmó un poco. ―No le digas eso a él, que te tomará la palabra.

―Probablemente.

―Toshiro-san.

―¿Si?

―Te quiero.

Sonrió. ―Y yo a ti. ―y la llamada terminó.

Suspirando una vez más, miró la cara angelical de un Sougo durmiente. ¿Cómo se las arreglaría para cuidar a ese engendro del mal? empezaba a temer más por su vida que por la del muchacho mismo.

―La cena está servida. ―llamó Shinpachi, viendo como los primeros en el comedor fueron los hermanos pelirrojos. ―Me da la impresión de que ustedes no comen poco. ―más la respuesta fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre.

―¿Quién será? ―Tae se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola después de quitarle el seguro que Gintoki había puesto quien sabe por qué. Al momento de abrirla, la recibieron dos hombres. ―¿En qué les puedo ayudar? ―más solo recibió silencio.

Ya en la mesa todos los presentes―excepto Sougo que seguía dormido―escucharon un sonido extraño provenir desde la puerta. Extrañado, Shinpachi se paró para ir a ver que sucedía y se encontró con que su hermana estaba siendo retenida por un tipo que la amenazaba con un arma. Los demás aparecieron después.

―Vengan con nosotros chicos, y les aseguramos que la mujer saldrá ilesa.

El de lentes entró en pánico, sin saber qué hacer. Más cuando se dio cuenta de que ambos hombres miraban a los pelirrojos, le entró curiosidad.

―Los dejaremos libres si nos dan a aquellos mocosos. ―fue lo que dijo el hombre que mantenía cautiva a Tae.

Kamui adoptó su posición de pelea, al igual que Kagura por si las moscas. No podían confiar en nadie en ese momento.

―¿Sólo por ellos nos dejan ir? ―preguntó Gintoki, señalando a ambos hermanos. Después sonrió. ―Me pregunto, que pasaría si algo malo les pasa a este par. ―y, tomando la mano de Hijikata como escudo, empujó a Soyo para que callera encima de Kamui, lastimándolo y arrancándole un gemido de dolor.

Eso sorprendió a Kagura. Era la primera vez que alguien en verdad lograba lastimar a Kamui.

―¡Oye mal nacido! ―gritó el pelinegro en el acto, sobándose la mano recién electrocutada.

Soyo inmediatamente se levantó, disculpándose con el muchacho, más este ni siquiera le prestó atención. La herida que ahora tenía era más importante. Joder, que le ardía demasiado. Ese vago de la permanente se las pagaría. Había sido la primera vez que algo de verdad lograba dolerle tanto.

―Ahora, si no nos dejan ir a todos, la pequeña Soyo podría matar a ese chiquillo. Que ya le ha dejado en carne viva un brazo. ―dijo el peliplata, sonriendo. ―Y Souji podría degollar a la chiquilla en cualquier momento.

Kagura frunció el ceño al sentir algo afilado contra la piel de su frágil cuello, más no pudo ver el objeto ni quien lo sostenía por detrás de ella. Por lo tanto, llegó a la conclusión de que era el desgraciado sádico cara de niña cabeza de hongo que se hacía invisible.

―Es Sougo.

―Lo que sea.

Tanto Tsukuyo como Hijikata no tenían ni idea de lo que aquel vago hombre estaba haciendo, pero se dieron cuenta de que había dado frutos, pues el tipo que mantenía cautivo a la mujer la dejó libre, mientras el otro daba paso para que ellos se pudiesen marchar. Obviamente, Gintoki sabía que en cuanto el último saliera, los seguirían, así que cuando él salió, cerró la puerta inmediatamente con seguro y le indicó al resto que lo siguiesen. Cuando llegaron al garaje de la casa, se toparon con dos autos.

―No me digas que esto es tuyo, porque no te lo creo. ―mencionó Hijikata, observando los vehículos.

―No, no son míos. ―Gintoki se encogió de hombros. ―Pero hoy los tomaremos prestados.

Tsukuyo se paró en frente de él. ―Ya pero, ¿y a dónde vamos?

―Tengo una vieja conocida, así que ella podrá ayudarnos con eso de escondernos.

―¡¿Nos vamos a ir juntos?! ―gritó Kagura, que había sido libre desde que salió de la casa, más no pudo golpear al tonto invisible porque bueno, no lo veía. ―Nosotros tenemos que llegar a esta dirección. ―y entonces le mostró el folio a Gintoki, que palideció.

―Gin-san, pero si allí es donde Sakamoto-san nos dijo que teníamos que llevar el paquete. ―dijo Shinpachi.

―¿Y ustedes como saben acerca de ese sujeto? ―preguntó Kamui. Si mal no recordaba, ese era el nombre escrito en el folio que poseía Kagura.

―Es imposible que vayan allí, probablemente ahora esté más custodiado por esos tipos. ―interrumpió Hijikata, ignorando al pelirrojo.

―Pero, ¿y entonces? se supone que allí nos ayudarían. ―comentó Soyo.

―No quiero interrumpir su charla tan amena, pero esos tipos ya vienen para acá. ―dijo Tae, logrando que todos le prestaran atención. ―No sé lo que está pasando, pero me imagino que es de suma importancia largarnos de aquí ahora, y la única idea que hay conveniente es la de Gin-san.

Era más que obvio que Shinpachi y Otae se irían con Gintoki. Tsukuyo no tenía más opción; debía mantener a salvo a Seita y a Soyo. Hijikata había acabado de hacer la promesa de cuidar al engendro del mal, y si yéndose con esa gente lo conseguía, pues bienvenido sea. Kamui y Kagura no tuvieron tiempo para razonar―como la mayoría de veces―por lo que decidieron irse con ellos, siempre y cuando los ayudasen a esconderse y a encontrar a ese tipo llamado Sakamoto. El peliplata se apresuró a agarrar las dos llaves de los autos y le entregó una a Hijikata.

El auto rojo lo condujo Gintoki, quien iba con los hermanos Shimura y los hermanos pelirrojos. El otro auto era gris y lo condujo Hijikata, quien llevaba a Tsukuyo, Sougo, Seita y Soyo.

Vaya tipo de noche buena habían pasado. Más de una vez esa noche quiso despertarse de esa pesadilla, más aquello era completamente real. Gintoki no era de los que se preocupara por el porvenir, pero ahora sentía algo así como angustia, pues tenía en su poder a seis niñitos especiales que los buscaban hasta por debajo de las piedras. Que él no pensaba que era eso a lo que Ketsuno Ana se refería con lo de "gran giro de vida".

Al amanecer, cuando menos se lo imaginó, ya estaban llegando a las calles del vecindario que había sido su territorio en su infancia. Estacionó el auto en cuanto divisó la tienda de la vieja esa. Mirando por el retrovisor, se dio cuenta de que los mocosos que venían en los asientos traseros estaban dormidos, y al parecer Tae les había seguido. Se desabrochó el cinturón y se bajó del vehículo, encontrándose con la cara de Hijikata. Al parecer, quienes venían con él también se habían quedado dormidos.

―¿Y bien? ¿Entonces qué hacemos? ―preguntó el pelinegro, sacando el último cigarro que le quedaba en la caja.

―Hablar con esa mujer y que nos dé una casa. Hasta que no sepamos que mierda es lo que pasa, nos tendremos que esconder, y aquí es difícil encontrar a alguien.

―No tengo nada para ti. ―fue lo primero que Otose le dijo en cuanto lo vio entrar. ―Además, aun me debes el pago del alquiles de aquella cabaña desde hace seis años.

―Venga, no seas rencorosa, vieja. ―Gintoki movió la mano, restándole importancia. ―Tengo un problema muy gordo, y esperaba que me ayudaras.

―Te escuchó. ―dijo, después de soltar el humo de sus labios. El hombre procedió a explicar, pero sin lujo de detalles, lo que le había ocurrido. Hijikata solo asentía o interrumpía cuando algo a su parecer le sonaba exagerado. ―Entonces, ¿estás en busca de darle un hogar a niños desamparados?

―¡Así mismito!

Ella lo miró con el estúpido que era. ―No esperas que me trague ese cuento, ¿o sí?

―Bien, esta es la verdad. Estos niños son algo especiales, y no sé por qué cojones se los quieren llevar, pero no podemos permitir que eso suceda.

Otose intuyó que aquello sería lo único que sacaría de Gintoki por el momento, por lo que suspiró. Se tendría que conformar con esa explicación. ―Entiendo, pero como ya te he dicho, no tengo nada para ti. Ahora, tengo el conocimiento de que mi amiga Amayu tiene una casa en renta. Es grande, por lo que podrían acomodarse allí.

―Eso sería suficiente. ―sin más, Otose se encargó de indicarle donde estaba esa mujer.

Resultó que sólo tuvo que mover el auto dos calles abajo, y allí estaban. Era verdad que la casa era grande; si desde fuera ya se le veía como si fuese una mansión. En cuanto todos estuvieron fuera de los dos coches y la mujer dueña de la casa se dirigía a donde ellos, el peliplata se giró hacia los menores.

―No abran la boca para nada, a menos que se los digamos. Dejen a los adultos manejar esto.

―Estamos perdidos. ―mencionó Sougo.

―¡Buenos días! ―saludó la enérgica mujer. Parecía tener los mimos años que Otose, pero un poco más alegre. ―Otose me dijo que llegaría una familia grande a vivir aquí, y por el orden en que salieron de los autos, supongo que la tuya son ellos, ―señaló a Hijikata, para posteriormente señalar a Sougo, Tsukuyo, Seita y Soyo. ―y la tuya, ellos. ―Los mismo hizo con Gintoki, para seguir con Tae, Shinpachi, Kagura y Kamui.

―¡¿Familia?! ―tres de las personas adultas se sobresaltaron. Otae solo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Bueno, me gustaría alquilarle el lugar a una familia que parezca estable, como ustedes. ―prosiguió la mujer, abriendo la casa y entrando en ella, dejando al resto atrás.

Gintoki miró a Hijikata, y por primera vez estuvieron de acuerdo en algo.

―Venga, vamos a hacerle creer a la vieja que tiene razón, ¿vale? ―dijo entonces el peliplata. ―Nosotros dos somos sus padres. ―Otae lo miró horrorizada, más no tanto como lo miraron Shinpachi, Kagura y Kamui. ―Y ellos dos son los padres de ellos. ―a Tsukuyo casi le da un infarto. ¡¿Cómo demonios iba ella a lograr eso?!

―¿Pero hacer eso no es como mentir? ―preguntó Seita.

―No si es por una buena causa.

―No quiero un padre tan inútil. ―comenzó Sougo, logrando que Hijikata soltara un par de maldiciones.

―Nuestro padre es calvo. ―dijo Kamui.

―Y también es un inútil. ―mencionó Kagura. ―No quiero cambiar de padre inútil a padre vago.

―¡Ustedes tres, dejen de replicar por todo! ―la vena en la sien del peliplata comenzó a marcarse.

―Gin-san, este cuento no se lo van a tragar. ¡No nos parecemos en nada! ―dijo Shinpachi.

―Yo puedo actuar como esposa amorosa. ―y entonces Tae golpeó a Gintoki en el abdomen.

―¿Así actúa una esposa amorosa? ―preguntó Kagura.

―Por supuesto.

―¡No, así no se hace! ―dijeron Soyo y Tsukuyo a la vez.

―¡Bueno, ya! ―gritó Hijikata. ―Si vamos a hacer esto, lo vamos a hacer bien. Necesitamos conseguir esa casa, y posteriormente averiguar qué demonios está pasando.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, en donde todos reflexionaron acerca de esas palabras, Okita intervino.

―No te hagas el cool diciendo esas palabras, Hijikata-san.

El pelinegro apretó los dientes y agarró a Sougo por el cuello de su camisa. ―Mira, engendro bastar…. ―más se tragó sus palabras al ver a la dueña de la casa afuera de esta. ―Bastante que te quiero, hijo mío.

―Que padre tan amoroso. ―dijo la señora Amayu.

―No se hace una idea. ―Tsukuyo forzó su sonrisa.

―Bueno, ¿van a entrar?

Hombre, que no era tan difícil intentar actuar como familia, ¿cierto?

* * *

 **Notas de autor: Quiero agradecer a Shiawase Day, Franny Franny Tsuki y a daslevfka por haberse tomado el tiempo de comentar, que me han animado un montón :3 espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Ah, y a Franny Franny Tsuki le prometo que voy a responderle cada una de sus preguntas :3**

 **Lira-Lira19: off.**


	5. Una casa para vivir

**Notas de autor: Este capítulo se suponía que lo subiría el miércoles, pero en vista de que tengo muchos trabajos que presentar para la uni, mejor me adelanté. Por lo tanto, les traigo esto que espero y lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Una casa para vivir.**

* * *

Todos siguieron a la mujer dentro de la casa, siendo los mayores quienes iban por delante.

―¿Tenemos un plan? ―preguntó Hijikata bajito, para que Amayu no escuchara.

―Hablo yo, y síganme la corriente. ―dijo Gintoki.

―Bueno, como les iba comentando, yo considero que esta casa es para una familia numerosa como la de ustedes. ―empezó a decir la señora. ―Pues esta es la entrada, la puerta de la derecha conduce a la cocina, y a la izquierda se encontrarán con el salón principal. Ya todo viene amoblado. ―fue señalando cada lugar mencionado. ―La casa tiene pocos años. Fue parte de la herencia de mi abuelo, que en paz descanse.

―¿Y así tiene el descaro de decir que tiene pocos años? si su abuelo ya era anciano cuando usted era niña, y ahora usted es anciana, ¿pues cuantos años tiene esta casa? ―preguntó Kagura, ajena a la cara de reproche que le ponían Gintoki, Hijikata y Tsukuyo, y haciendo reír un poco a Soyo y Shinpachi.

La mujer mayor fingió una sonrisa. ―Pero que carismática señorita. ¿De quién de ustedes es?

―Nuestra. ―Gintoki y Otae la arrastraron con ellos. ―Kagura-chan, a las mujeres mayores no se les recuerda su edad, cariño. ―finalizó diciendo Tae, mientras Gintoki le proporcionaba un coscorrón a la pelirroja.

―Bien, como iba diciendo, le tengo mucho cariño a esta casa y por eso estoy buscando a gente que yo vea que la va a cuidar bien. ―mencionó. ―Bueno, dadas las épocas de invierno hace mucho frio, pero aquí hay calefacción, así que iré a encenderla, ¿vale? con permiso. ―y la mujer desapareció por la cocina.

―Esto se va ir a la mierda antes de que comience. ―dijo Hijikata, ansiando probar el sabor de la nicotina que no había tenido para ese día.

―Deja el pesimismo, hombre. Hasta ahora se ha tragado el cuento. ―Gintoki hizo una mueca.

―Pero es que nosotros no nos parecemos en nada, Gin-san. ¿Cómo demonios de ti van a salir niños pelirrojos? ―Shinpachi miró al hombre, que se estaba hurgando la nariz con el dedo índice.

―Es cierto, nadie se va a creer que este es nuestro hermano. ―dijo Kamui, señalando a Shinpachi.

―Nosotros dos somos mucho más guapos que estas gafas. ―finalizó Kagura, cruzándose de brazos.

―¡Me han dicho feo! ―gritó Shinpachi.

―No te preocupes, gafas, que estos tampoco es que tengan mucho de que presumir. ―si esa era la forma de Sougo darle ánimos, que se quedase callado mejor.

―Pues tú eres más feo que mis verrugas, cara de niña. ―dijo Kagura.

―Qué asco.

―Venga, venga, ya. Ahora somos una familia normal que está buscando una casa para vivir, eso es todo. ―Gintoki agarró a Kagura de la cintura, porque ya sabía que se iba a tirar encima del castaño para pelear.

―¿Normal? ―Hijikata y Tsukuyo lo miraron como si tuviese otra cabeza. ―¡¿Normal?! ―gritaron después de mirar a los chicos con quienes estaban.

Tae, que había estado silenciosa, se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer ya se dirigía nuevamente hacia donde ellos, por lo que sostuvo del brazo a Gintoki, simulando perfectamente. Hombre, que ella debió haber estudiado actuación.

―Bueno, supongo que la caldera ahora funciona perfectamente. ―dijo. ―¿Continuamos en el piso de arriba?

Subieron, y de paso miraban cada parte de aquella casa, mientras escuchaban―y Gintoki fingía hacerlo―lo que la mujer decía acerca de la casa. Algo que le llamó la atención, fue el hecho de que sólo había dos habitaciones principales y 3 habitaciones normales.

―Bueno, pues supongo que los chicos compartirán habitaciones, ¿no? ―los mayores asintieron, ignorando las miradas de odio que los adolescentes les estaban enviando. ―Ah, y no me han dicho, ¿Cuál es su parentesco?

―Nosotras somos hermanas. ―intervino Tsukuyo, tomando a Otae del brazo. Si ya se había metido en ese embrollo, pues por lo menos fingía bien, ¿verdad? solo deseaba salir bien librada de ese lio. ―Y pues como siempre hemos estado juntas en todo, no quisimos separarnos, más porque los chicos se llevan muy bien, ¿verdad?

―Por supuesto. ―dijo Tae. ―Nunca separaría a mis hijos de los hijos de mi hermana. ¿Cierto, chicos? ―todos sonrieron en señal de aprobación.

―Ya, ¿qué les ha parecido entonces la casa?

―Buenísima. ―dijo Hijikata.

―A mi mamá le gustaría un montón. ―dijo Seita. Gintoki fingió un ataque de tos mientras la rubia miró al niño, comunicándole que se callara. Ahí si no le daba por leer la mente.

―¿Cómo que le gustaría? ―Amayu miró al niño, que recién se había enterado de que la había cagado.

―E-es que Seita es más de matemática y esas cosas. ―intervino Hijikata. ―Le cuesta un poquito de trabajo conjugar verbos. ―miró al niño. ―A tu mamá le gusta, pequeño, que ella está aquí.

―Qué lindo. ―la mujer le sobó la cabeza al niño. ―¿Les parece si hablamos de dinero?

―El dinero no es problema. ―se apresuró a decir el peliplata. El resto lo miraron, tratando de descifrar lo que estaba intento aquel vago. Porque estaban seguros que no tenía un peso en el bolsillo. ―Aquí donde vez el marido de mi cuñada, tiene las cuentas bancarias a rebosar.

―Hijo de…-

―Ah, ¿y en qué trabaja o qué?

―Era policía.

―¡Soy policía!

―Bien, por mí no hay ningún problema entonces. ―Amayu sonrió. ―Los papeles estarán listos en unos quince días.

―Lo que pasa es que necesitamos la casa cuento antes. No sé, hoy mismo, podría ser.

―Sabemos que es un poco precipitado, pero es que no podemos volver a donde vivíamos antes. ―siguió Otae.

La dueña del lugar los miró sorprendida. ―¿Hoy mismo? pero es que no está funcionando ni el gas ni la electricidad.

―Por la electricidad no habría por qué preocuparnos. ―dijo Kamui, mirando a Soyo, quien lo miró con reproche.

Afortunadamente, la mujer se tomó aquello como broma, y sugirió entonces llamar para que ayudaran con la luz y el gas en aquella casa. Unos minutos después, aquella mujer se había ido, diciéndoles algo sobre que más tarde vendrían a ayudar con aquellos servicios antes mencionados y otra sarta de cosas a las que nadie prestó atención.

Media hora había pasado desde que esa señora se había ido de allí, prometiendo que volvería para ayudar con los problemas eléctricos y habilitarles el gas. Los mayores habían decidido entonces que se asignarían las habitaciones―más bien las asignó Otae―de forma equitativa para que no hubiesen problemas, mucho menos peleas. La cosa resultó siendo más fácil de lo que parecía en un principio, pues la repartición de compañeros a nadie le importó, a excepción de Hijikata y Gintoki.

―¡¿Y por qué tengo que compartir cuarto con el poli?! ―gritó exaltado el peliplata a la mayor de los Shimura. ―Anda, se supone que hay que fingir, ¿no? pues duermo contigo.

―Gin-san, soy una mujer pulcra. No compartiré cama con un vago que no es mi marido. ―respondió ella sutilmente.

―¡Carajo! ¡Que yo hasta anoche dormía muy cómodo en la cama con mi mujer! ―exclamó Hijikata, al cual de la nada le cayó una servilleta arrugada en forma de proyectil en el ojo. No tenía que ser un genio para saber quién había sido el de la broma. ―¡Sougo!

―Ya lo hemos decidido. Es la mejor forma para conservar la castidad. ―finalizó Tae, mientras Tsukuyo se preguntaba cómo era que ella podía decir aquellas cosas sin sentir vergüenza. ―¿Alguien más tiene alguna queja? ―ninguno respondió. ―Excelente.

Así pues, la repartición de habitación había quedado así:

Primer cuarto principal: Otae y Tsukuyo.

Segundo cuarto principal: Hijikata y Gintoki.

Cuarto al lado del baño: Shinpachi y Seita.

Cuarto de la esquina izquierda: Sougo y Kamui.

Cuarto de la esquina derecha: Kagura y Soyo.

Siendo así, entonces cada uno se dispuso a ir a su lugar asignado.

* * *

Si Tsukuyo tuviese que enumerar los momentos en los cuales se sintió feliz en su vida, la lista la encabezaría sin duda alguna el día en el que Hinowa la llamó para decirle que ella sería su nueva tutora―no madre porque en ese entonces la pelinegra era muy joven―y se la llevaría de aquel orfanato para vivir juntas. El siguiente momento más feliz de su vida probablemente sea aquel que estaba viviendo, pues después de haberse dado un baño bien merecido con agua caliente, allí estaba descansando en ese cómodo colchón, al que su cuerpo se acostumbró rápidamente.

Aquello sin duda era vida.

Más cuando abrió los ojos y volvió a la realidad que estaba viviendo, sintió un peso de angustia. Aun no sabían por qué buscaban a esos niños―y que al parecer Kagura y Kamui tenían mucho que ver con ello―o como era que se habían enterado de su existencia. En una solo noche, su vida había dado un giro completo. Y, pensando de nuevo en aquellos hermanos, recordaba que en el papel que tenía Soyo estaba escrito los nombres de ellos, de modo que se diera a entender que eran los precursores de algo.

¿Y si ellos sabían más de lo que decían? bueno, hasta ahora no habían demostrado querer hacerles daño―por muy malos que pareciesen―e incluso parecían estar….perdidos.

―Un buen baño después de todo esto ha sido lo mejor, ¿no lo crees? ―la voz de Tae la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella recién salía de la ducha, tirándose también en el colchón, aun envuelta en la toalla. ―Me siento como nueva. ―La miró. ―¿Sucede algo?

―¿Algo más aparte de todo lo que está sucediendo ahora? ―No tenemos nada de lo cual tomar iniciativa para empezar a investigar el porqué de toda esta situación.

―Vale, tal vez estemos más en la hoyo que en el cielo, pero mientras nos mantengamos unidos de seguro que podremos lograr salir adelante. ―la rubia la miró. ―Además, con todos estos niños especiales, Shin-chan no se sentirá raro.

Sonrió. ―Bueno, desde que Soyo apareció, Seita ha estado más contento. Supongo que es porque se dio cuenta que no era el único así.

―Es bueno que ellos interactúen entre sí, mientras los mayores nos encargamos de mantenerlos a salvo.

Y precisamente, esa era la idea. Mantenerlos a salvo mientras buscaban una forma de deshacerse de quienes quisieran dañarles por uno u otro motivo.

* * *

La vida era una cosa llena de estiércol. Sentía que estallaría si no fumaba nada dentro de los próximos diez minutos. Desde hace mucho que los nervios le habían pasado factura, y bien, que habían logrado escapar―por los pelos―de aquellos sujetos. Habían logrado burlar a algunos oficiales―gracias a la habilidad de Sougo―y se habían quedado con la casa para poder esconderse―eso si aún no entendía muy bien cómo es que había sido posible―pero ya, en ese momento, Hijikata Toshiro era más estrés que persona. Y, para aumentar más su disgusto, tendría que compartir quien sabe hasta cuándo la habitación con aquel ricitos.

―Hey, tu. ―lo llamó. ―¿Has pensando en que vamos a hacer ahora?

Gintoki―que así se llamaba el ricitos si mal no recordaba―estaba en su lado de la cama boca abajo, y parecía estar durmiendo. Lo cual era justo, Hijikata no lo iba a negar, pues ese hombre había estado conduciendo toda la noche y mal que bien había sido quien más crédito tenía por haber conseguido aquella casa. Le parecía increíble que alguien que parecía no importarle nada, hubiese dejado todo atrás por unos niños que apenas conoció la noche anterior.

Hijikata entendía la razón por la que Otae, Tsukuyo y él estaban enredados en eso; pues los niños que tenían a cargo estaban inmiscuidos hasta el cuello, ¿pero y ese hombre? ¿Qué era lo que lo mantenía ahí con ellos? ¿Lo que lo había llevado a ayudarles? No tenía ninguna relación con ninguno, pero a su manera procuró por el bienestar de todos. Ese permanente natural era más raro que un perro a cuadros.

―Oye, ¿qué estás sordo o qué? ―lo pateó, logrando sacarle un gruñido entrecortado.

―Malditos policías corruptos, que ya creen que pueden manejar a nosotros los inocentes ciudadanos como les venga en gana. ―lo escuchó decir, para luego verlo adoptar de forma muy perezosa una postura más o menos sentada. ―¿Qué quieres que te diga, poli? ni yo mismo se cómo es que hemos llegado hasta aquí.

―Pues deberíamos idear un plan o algo. ¿Cuál será nuestro próximo paso a seguir?

El peliplata lo miró pensativo. ―Mi siguiente paso será bajar las escaleras y buscar cerveza bien fría en la nevera.

Una vena hinchada se pronunció en la frente del pelinegro. ―¡Que te estoy hablando en serio, imbécil! ―le gritó, pero la expresión de nada de aquel sujeto siguió intacta. ―¡No tenemos una mísera migaja de pan, ¿Cómo carajo va haber cerveza en la nevera?!

―Bueno, pero si la encuentro, no te voy a compartir ni un poquito, ¿eh? que conste.

Lo iba a patear hasta que implorara, en serio, pero el timbre anunciando la llegada de visitantes lo detuvo de sus intenciones asesinas. ―¿Quién demonios será?

―No sé, tal vez la señora dueña de esta casa que nos viene a compartir cerveza muy amablemente.

―¡Deja ya lo de la cerveza! ―completamente irritado, se encaminó para bajar las escaleras―siendo seguido por el otro sujeto― y abrir la puerta, más se encontró con que Shinpachi ya lo había hecho.

―¡Hola querido! ―dijo Amayu. ―He venido con mi marido para que les eche una mano con lo de la luz y el gas. También traje a mi nieto, para que conozca a tu primo. ―terminó, mientras presentaba al niño que tenía alrededor de la misma edad que Seita. ―¿Podrías llamarme a tu padre?

―A mi vago padre probablemente no le interese hablar ahora. ―dijo Shinpachi.

―A no ser que tenga cerveza. ―exclamó Gintoki.

―¡Que ya dejes eso! ―le gritó Hijikata. ―Una pregunta, ―se dirigió a Amayu. ―¿De casualidad no tendrá un cigarrillo?

―¡Ja!, que fumar es peor que beber, Hijikata-kun~

Después de una discusión que Shinpachi clasificó como infantil―en serio, ¿esos eran los adultos responsables?―el esposo de Amayu se presentó como Hitaba y procedió a ayudar con lo que la mujer antes había mencionado, mientras Seita jugaba con el nieto de la mujer. Amayu entonces se encaminó hacia la cocina y le ofreció un cigarrillo a Hijikata―que cantó el ave María―y de la nevera sacó una lata de cerveza para Gintoki―al cual los ángeles le corearon el aleluya―y se sentó a "charlar" con ambos hombres. Pocos minutos después, al comedor se acercaron Tsukuyo y Otae, que fueron invitadas por la mujer para que se uniesen a la charla.

Menuda mierda.

* * *

Soyo miraba el techo de la habitación, acostada en la cama, contemplando la posibilidad de huir a Cuba y hacer una nueva vida. No había podido establecer contacto con su hermano para decirle que estaba bien y que no era necesario que hiciera público el anuncio de su supuesto secuestro―con consentimiento―y explicarle que no volvería a casa por un tiempo, pues aquello representaría un peligro para él.

No sólo porque la estuviesen buscando, que eso era lo que menos le preocupaba; sino más bien porque ella misma era el peligro. Alzando sus manos, vio como de estas salían pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Nunca podría volver a tener contacto de piel contra piel con nadie si no aprendía a cómo controlarlo. Suspiró, regresando su vista al techo pintado de blanco. Más cuando se aburrió de hacer esto por unos diez minutos más, miró al lado derecho, en donde se encontraba la cama vecina con la pelirroja acostada en ella, contemplado lo que parecía ser una foto.

―¿Qué ves? ―preguntó curiosa.

Kagura, que reaccionó con susto ante la pregunta, metió la foto entre la chamarra que traía. ―N-nada.

La pelinegra se levantó de su cama y se sentó en la de Kagura, quien la miraba con aquellos ojos azules atentamente. Estiró la mano para lograr alcanzar el objeto, más Kagura se alejó de inmediato. Soyo supo que la había asustado, puesto que ella había sido quien hirió a su hermano hace unas cuentas horas por el solo mero hecho de haberlo tocado piel contra piel.

―Lo siento. ―murmuró, volviendo entonces hacia su cama.

Kagura la miró fijamente volver a su sitio, y no le despegó los ojos por un buen rato. Era la primera vez para la pelirroja el interactuar con más chicas que se asemejaban a su edad. Por esa razón le costaba mucho abrirse. Además, no era del todo su culpa haber reaccionado así cuando ella quiso tocarla. Que si aquella chica lograba lastimar a Kamui, que era como de hierro, ¿que podría hacerle a ella?

Pero, algo dentro de sí le dijo que Soyo no había querido hacerlo. No tenía los ojos de alguien que quisiese lastimar por gusto, y parecía ser una buena persona.

―Es una foto. ―dijo después de un tiempo, atrayendo la atención de la pelinegra. ―La única que tengo de mi mami.

Soyo la miró, sintiéndose feliz de saber que aquella chica por fin quería hablar con ella. ―¿Puedo ver? ―preguntó con cautela.

La pelirroja asintió, sacando la foto de donde la había escondido y mostrándosela. En la foto, aparecía ella, mucho más pequeña―como de unos 3 años―, siendo cargada por un hombre. Al lado del hombre había una mujer, con el cabello rojo―quien Soyo supuso, era la mamá de Kagura―y tomado de la mano derecha de aquella mujer estaba un niño―que de seguro era Kamui―.

―Qué bonita es tu madre. ―dijo la pelinegra.

―Mami es la mujer más guapa que puede haber. ―Kagura sonrió, orgullosa. ―Por eso yo soy guapa.

Soyo soltó una risita. Kagura era bastante peculiar. Hace tan solo cuestión de segundos, no le tenía nada de confianza y ahora hablaba con ella como si se conociesen de antaño.

―Tu hermano también se parece mucho a ella. ―dijo Soyo, a lo que Kagura la miró unos segundos sin decir nada, y después sonrió con burla.

―¿Estás tratando de decir que Kamui es guapo?

Los ojos de la pelinegra casi se salen de sus cuencas. ―¿Q-qué? ¡Y-yo no quise decir eso! ¡Digo, bueno, si! o sea, es apuesto….supongo, ¡pero no lo dije por eso! ―a cada palabra, las fuentes de luz―la cual había sido habilitada hace un rato―comenzaron a titilar.

Kagura casi expulsa un pulmón por la boca de tanto que se rio. Soyo inmediatamente se levantó―aun sin poder controlar lo de las luces―y le dijo a la pelirroja que iría por un vaso de agua, más esta la siguió, disculpándose por lo que había dicho, pero al salir del pasillo, ella se chocó con Sougo, que recién salía de la habitación que había sido asignada para él y Kamui. La chica inmediatamente puso cara agria.

―¿Qué no ves por donde caminas, China?

Ignorando el apodo por el cual se dirigió a ella, respondió. ―Es que como te haces invisible todo el tiempo, pues ya ni me fijo si estás o no, Sádico.

―Lo que pasa es que estás ciega, no trates de dar excusas. Pídele a tu padre vago falso que te compre unas gafas.

―¡Pues no necesito ver para poder patearte el trasero!

―Bien, bien, ya basta, Kagura-chan. ―dijo Soyo, que apenas y había logrado controlar lo de las luces. ―Sólo vamos a ignora- ―y se quedó muda cuando vio a Kamui salir, sin camiseta. ¿Por qué Kagura tenía que haber dicho eso?

―¿Por qué no dejan dormir a las personas pacíficamente? ―preguntó el pelirrojo, observando como las luces titilaban sin parar. ―¿Esto es cosa tuya? ―se dirigió a Soyo, que seguía muda, mientras Kagura y Sougo se retaban con la mirada. ―Hey.

Y después de una sobre carga, los bombillos se fundieron, dejando de nuevo sin suministro de luz a toda la casa.

* * *

Shinpachi veía ir y venir palabras en la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar en el comedor de la cocina entre las personas mayores de la casa. Nunca había pensado que las habilidades de mentira y engaño de Gintoki sirvieran para tanto en ese momento. Que podría ser considerado como el Dios de la manipulación por sus grandes dotes. Y venga, que su hermana mayor no se quedaba atrás. Tae parecía perfectamente sincronizada con cada palabra falsa que expresaba el peliplata. Los que si parecían tener un poco más de dificultad para mentir fueron Hijikata y Tsukuyo, que interrumpían en la conversación solo cuando se les preguntaba algo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, decidió que su Jefe era lo perfectamente capaz para sobrellevar la situación solo, por lo que se fue a la sala para ver televisión y ocupar su tiempo en algo ahora que la luz había sido habilitada. Más su dicha no duró mucho, pues tanto el televisor como los bombillos comenzaron a presentar fallas inesperadas.

La primera razón para que aquello ocurriera sería que el cableado eléctrico hubiera quedado mal instalado.

La segunda razón tenía que ver con Soyo.

Decidió echarle la culpa a la primera opción, pues luego de unos minutos el titileo de la luz había cesado. Se levantó entonces del sofá para ir por un vaso de agua, cuando a la cocina entró Seita y el nieto de la señora.

―Abuelo, este niño sabe lo que estás pensando. ―dijo aquel niño, señalando a Seita. Shinpachi escupió el agua en el fregadero, mientras veía como Tsukuyo se levantaba para acercarse a Seita. Ante las palabras del niño, todos rieron, tomándolo como si fuese una broma. ―Dice que estás pensando que ojalá mi abuela se callara de una vez.

Todos miraron al hombre. ―Eso lo dice en broma, seguramente. Y en ese momento, las luces volvieron a presentar el titileo.

Bueno, ya no era la primera opción; era Soyo la causante. De aquello se pudo dar cuenta cuando Tae codeó a Gintoki para que prestara atención a lo de las luces.

―Pero también dice que estás pensando que su mamá es más guapa que mi abuela cuando era joven. ―la señora Amayu abrió los ojos miró al hombre ofendida.

―Seita. ―la rubia reprendió al niño, quien la miró con cara de inocencia.

Y Shinpachi no supo si el siguiente evento se podría clasificar como desastroso, o beneficioso―solo para aquel hombre que de seguro estaba deseando que la tierra se lo tragase―. El hecho era que los bombillos titilaron desmesuradamente, hasta el punto de fundirse, y que, particularmente, el que estaba sobre la mesa, estallara y se volviese pedazos, cayendo encima del comedor, haciendo que todos se pararan asustados de la mesa.

Luego de que Hijikata les asegurara―lo más amablemente que pudo―que se encargarían ellos de la electricidad esta vez y después de pedir disculpas por lo que su supuesto hijo había dicho, los vecinos por fin se marcharon. Porque si, resultó ser que ellos Vivian en la casa de enfrente. Una vez que se cerró la puerta, el de lentes suspiró.

―¡Soyo! ―gritó Gintoki al cabo de unos segundos.

Los cuatro demonios―que así le había puesto su Jefe a Okita, Soyo, Kamui y Kagura; Shinpachi no tenía nada que ver―bajaron de la planta de arriba, y Soyo traía la cara más grande de arrepentimiento.

―¿Entonces nos vamos a quedar aquí al fin? ―preguntó Seita entre tanto silencio.

―Bueno, yo creo que nos ha ido bastante bien. ―dijo Gintoki, olvidando el asunto de la bombilla.

―¿A si? ―Hijikata lo miró. ―¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo nos quedábamos como idiotas sin saber que decir? ¿Cuándo el niño por poco y provoca el divorcio de los vecinos? O cuando esta se ha cargado la instalación eléctrica de la casa. ―señaló a Soyo.

―¡No fue mi culpa! ―técnicamente, no había sido suya.

―¿Entonces? ―Tsukuyo la miró, y ella desvió la mirada hacia Kamui.

―¿Qué? yo ahí no pinto nada. Que me he portado bien. ―sonrió inocentemente.

―Bueno si, todo lo hemos hecho como el culo. ―reflexionó el peliplata.

―Bien, pero simplemente hay que practicar, y ya está. ―dijo Tae.

Bueno, el de lentes tenía que darle algo de razón al policía. Si de verdad querían aparentar ser una familia normal, ellos por ser adultos tendrían que salir a trabajar―lo cual le hizo gracia, pues Gintoki no trabajaba antes, mucho menos ahora―, y ellos por ser chicos tendrían que ir a colegio. ¿Se estaban volviendo locos? aquello les estaba quedando grande. Eso que estaban haciendo podía ser catalogado como delito, ¿no? ¡Lo más fácil es que los pillaran!

―¿Entonces qué? ―todos miraron a Kamui. ―¿Nos quedamos o no?

Gintoki miró a Hijikata, quien chasqueó la lengua. ―Sí, nos quedamos.

―Bueno, entonces llevemos bien. ―finalizó diciendo Tsukuyo, pero un estruendo desde la cocina los alarmó.

Rápidamente se dirigieron a dicho lugar, para encontrarse a Kagura peleando a puño y pata con Sougo por un paquete de palomitas de caramelo.

―Sí, si ya se ve el aprecio desde ya. ―dijo resignado Shinpachi.

* * *

 **Bien, pues eso ha sido todo por ahora. ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Si lograran engañar a todos? ¿Cuando apareceran los malo? ¿Por qué hay más preguntas que respuestas? xD bueno, bueno, prometo que todo irá aclarándose poco a poco. No es que esté improvisando, no señor u.u y, con respecto a la pregunta que me hizo Shiawase Day, hasta el momento no he pensando en la muerte de nadie (porque no me gustan las cosas sad) pero no he descartado la idea. Gracias por los Reviews.**

 **Ahora si, eso ha sido todo.**

 **Lira-Lira19: off.**


	6. Reglas para la convivencia

**Reglas para la convivencia.**

* * *

―Entonces los perdieron de vista. ―musitó una mujer, paseando de un lugar a otro por aquella sala.

El par de hombres que en ese momento acompañaban a la mujer se inclinaron, signo evidente de la vergüenza que tenían por aquella situación. Habían tenido muchas bajas, y ellos se consideraban afortunados por no haber sido aniquilados por aquel demonio de cabello rojo, quien era el consentido de la Jefa. Ahora, uno de ellos había experimentado de primera mano el poder de la niña eléctrica, y la herida que ella había dejado no había sanado. Se suponía que debían traerlos al Centro, no dejar que un par de hombres y una mujer se escaparan con ellos.

―Bueno, tranquilos, no les quitaré la vida por eso. ―la mujer se paró en frente del escritorio y sorbió un poco de café de la taza. ―Pero debemos encontrarlos cuanto antes. O por lo menos, a Kagura y a Kamui; no los puedo dejar libres por ahí. ―dicho esto, se giró para encarar a los sujetos. ―¿Ya encontraron a los responsables que los dejaron escapar?

Uno de ellos dio un paso hacia adelante, se aclaró la garganta y con respeto miró a la mujer. ―Las cámaras de seguridad no muestran nada, Jefa. El vídeo se corta desde que el joven visita a la hermana hasta que salen de la organización.

―Por lo tanto, alguien de adentro los dejó salir. ―se encogió de hombros. ―Bueno, eso no importará mucho una vez estén de vuelta en su casa. Ellos no conocen otra forma de vida que esta después de todo. ―Se sentó en la silla tras el escritorio. ―Ahora el plan es encontrarlos. ―miró a la mujer que estaba en la esquina de la habitación. ―¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

Aquella mujer asintió, caminando hasta el escritorio y poniendo en este un folio lleno de papeles. Revisando las cuatro hojas que contenían información personal, se sorprendió al ver la foto de un tipo con cabellera plateada. Había dejado atrás la cara regordeta de niño, pero esos ojos de pez muerto no los olvidaría jamás.

―Esto es una gran sorpresa. ―dijo con una sonrisa. ―El Demonio Blanco se llevó a los niños.

Mirando las demás hojas, identificó los anteriores roles de esas personas. Un policía, una mujer que trabajaba como guardaespaldas personal y otra que trabajaba en un restaurante.

―Bien, ―comenzó entonces. ―Empezaremos buscando más información de estas personas. Amigos, familiares, allegados, quiero todo. Y, ―mirando de nuevo la foto del hombre, sonrió. ―Tráiganme el archivo del Demonio Blanco.

* * *

―¡Tengo hambre! ―gritó Kamui, dando vueltas después en la cama, como si estuviera en estado de agonía.

Sougo rodó los ojos, anotando la vez número 100 que el pelirrojo decía esas dos palabras. Hombre, y que de verdad no podía culparlo. Él mismo sentía que si no probaba algo en las próximas dos horas, empezaría a cometer canibalismo. Al escuchar el rugido del estómago de Kamui, decidió pararse e ir a buscar algo; lo que fuera. Incluso estaba dispuesto a tomarse las cervezas de Gintoki.

―Venga, vamos a buscar algo de comer. ―le dijo al pelirrojo, el cual se levantó como zombi y sin ganas, comenzó a arrastrar los pies.

Una vez llegaron a la cocina, se encontraron con el aura oscura que despendían los cuerpos de Kagura, Shinpachi y Gintoki.

―No hay comida…―dijeron al unísono, arrastrando las palabras.

Okita se hubiese reído de eso―bueno, si lo hizo―pero tenía tanta hambre que mejor decidió unirse a la depresión colectiva después de ver a Kamui desmayarse―que exagerado―.

―Gin-san, tú eres el adulto aquí. Tráenos comida. ―pidió Shinpachi.

―Seré adulto, pero aún tengo espíritu de niño. ―respondió. ―¿Qué pasó con las palomitas de caramelo que había ayer?

―La China se las comió. ―respondió Sougo.

―Que mentiroso. Fuiste tú quien se las tragó. ―respondió Kagura, sin ánimo de pelear.

Espantando el ambiente pesado, Hijikata, Seita y Soyo entraron en la habitación.

―Tenemos un muerto. ―avisó Seita, levantado el brazo de Kamui y dejándolo caer sin mucho cuidado.

―Pronto nosotros también moriremos. ―dijeron entonces la parda de depresivos.

El pelinegro perdió la paciencia―que nunca tiene, para empezar―. ―¡Bueno, simplemente vamos a buscar algo que preparar para comer!

Y, después de lo que podía catalogarse como una búsqueda inútil, terminó sentándose en la mesa y uniéndose a la depresión. Soyo rodó los ojos, y después de decirle a Seita que dejara descansar el cuerpo de Kamui en paz―de hecho si, parecía muerto―llamó a las mujeres adultas del hogar. Se suponía que como tal, ellas deberían dar una solución.

―Bueno, pues nos vamos de compras. ―dijo Tae felizmente. ―Vayan y dense una ducha, que con lo que Hijikata-san tiene ahorrado en el banco de seguro nos alcanza para comprar suministros de comida.

Hijikata hubiese protestado de no ser porque estaba realmente hambriento y, si había algo más que deseara aparte de consumir nicotina, eso era comer mayonesa en todos sus platos. Ya le hacía falta una buena dosis de colesterol.

―Eso suena bien pero, ¿y qué ropa nos ponemos? porque yo solamente tengo este vestido. ―Soyo se señaló a sí misma. ―Otros no tienen ni ropa. ―señaló a Kagura, cuya blusa estaba rasgada.

―Pues compramos también ropa. ―dijo Gintoki, renovado. ―Venga, que el poli invita.

Encogiéndose todos de hombros, se levantaron y caminaron hacia las escaleras dispuestos a darse una ducha.

―¿Y qué hacemos con él? ―preguntó Hijikata, señalando al pelirrojo que seguía tendido en el suelo.

El peliplata se paró de su silla y, con toda la fuerza que tenía―el canijo pesaba mucho―se lo llevó rumbo a su respectivo cuarto. ―Hey, Kamui, que si haces caso el poli te comprará todas las porciones de comida que quieras. Pero tienes que despertarte, bañarte y sacarte la sangre de la cara.

―Bien. ―bajándose del hombro de Gintoki, observó la fila larga para darse una ducha. ―¿Quién está bañándose primero? ―le preguntó a Seita.

―Kagura-chan.

―Ugh, que fastidio.

Tsukuyo, al ver la fila de cinco personas esperando para poder bañarse, decidió habilitar para ellos los baños que venían incluidos en las habitaciones principales. Kamui inmediatamente salió disparado al baño de la habitación de Hijikata y Gintoki, mientras Soyo fue al baño de la habitación de la rubia y Otae. Sougo, Shinpachi y Seita no tuvieron de otra más que esperar a que la pelirroja saliera. Pero, luego de cinco minutos, Okita sentía su vejiga a reventar. Lo que sea que se estuviese haciendo Kagura allí dentro, le estaba tomando demasiado tiempo.

―No aguanto más. ―dijo a la nada, pero el de lentes abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al suponer lo que estaba a punto de hacer el muchacho.

Y lo hizo, pues en microsegundo se volvió invisible para el ojo humano, abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y se adentró en este. Como instinto de auto-conservación, Shinpachi tomó a Seita y se lo llevó a para la habitación. Que Kagura matara a Okita, no a ellos.

Por su parte, la pelirroja estaba tan ensimismada con lo deliciosa que se sentía el agua caliente contra su piel, que no se percató del sonido de la puerta siendo abierta o de la tapa del sanitario siendo levantada. De lo que si se dio cuanta fue el sonido parecido a una descarga de agua; como un chorro o algo. Asomándose con cuidado por las cortinas del baño, vio la puerta abierta y, como ella no es estúpida, sabía exactamente quien estaba ahí con ella.

―¡¿Pero tú eres imbécil?! ―le gritó a Sougo, haciendo que el vapor del agua caliente se multiplicara y esta saliera ardiendo. A lo lejos, Kamui y Soyo gritaron.

El condenado ese se hizo visible cuando Kagura salió de la ducha y enrolló una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

―Sufro de incontinencia urinaria. ―le dijo, sin sentir la más mínima vergüenza.

―¡Me importa una mierda tu inco….inco…..incontingencia!

―Incontinencia, estúpida.

―¡Lo que sea! ―saliendo del baño, se encaminó en busca de Hijikata. ―¡Oye, Toshi!

―¡¿Toshi?! ―la miró, enojado. ―¡No me digas así, niñita!

Lo ignoró y procedió a hablar. ―¡Yo me estaba duchando muy tranquila y de repente entró este bastardo invisible y ha levantado la tapa del váter! ¡Exijo que lo maten antes de que yo lo haga!

―Venga, que solamente quería orinar, y te demoras mucho duchándote. ―se defendió, importándole una caca la mirada de reproche del pelinegro. ―Que lo digan el de gafas o Seita. ―señaló a los mencionados.

―Sougo, ¿no podías esperar? ―se sobó la frente, intentando comprender la situación. ¿Cómo era que un simple baño generara problemas?

―Ya no aguantaba más, Hijikata-san. ―se encogió de hombros, despreocupado por la intención asesina de la pelirroja a su lado.

―¿Cuándo orinas siendo invisible el pis no se ve? ―preguntó Seita, haciendo reír a Okita.

―¡Oye, no digas esas cosas, niño! ―reprendió Hijikata. ―Haber, vamos a intentar hablar esto como las personas maduras que so-

Su discurso fue interrumpido por la puerta de la cocina siendo rota en mil pedazos.

―Pequeña hermanita, ¿por qué el agua está saliendo tan malditamente caliente? ―apareciendo en escena, el pelirrojo traía consigo un aura tremendamente peligrosa. ―Si hasta la Chispitas se ha quemado. ―señaló a Soyo, que venía tras él.

Soyo lo miró indignada, pues no le gustó la forma en la que decidió referirse a su persona. ―¿Cómo que Chispitas? ―y por el enojo, comenzó de nuevo el titileo de las luces.

―Ya, relájate _, Chispitas_. No es para tanto. ―le dijo, refiriéndose a lo de las luces.

―¡No me digas así! ―ella intentó hacer su mejor esfuerzo para controlar lo de la electricidad, pero fracasó.

―¡¿Y lo del agua por qué va ser mi culpa, hermano imbécil?! ―la mano de Kamui aplastando el cráneo de Kagura con fuerza, le sacó un quejido. ―¡AY!

Y entonces Hijikata Toshiro se rindió, cuando vio que la lámpara de la cocina estalló, cayendo casi justo encima de su cabeza, y por el susto de aquello, Shinpachi movió un cuchillo que terminó enterrándose en la pared, a escasos centímetros del rostro del pelinegro, mientras la mano de Kamui se prendía fuego, quien rápidamente la apartó de la cabeza de Kagura y moviéndola de un lado a otro, intentó apagar el fuego.

Okita entonces silbó, alabando la Azaña de Shinpachi y de Soyo. ―Eso fue genial.

Seita entonces miró fijamente al pelinegro con cara de velorio y que presentaba temblores a lo largo de su cuerpo, leyéndole la mente.

 _"¡Niñitos hijos de puta!"_

―¿Qué significa hijos de puta? ―preguntó.

* * *

―Vamos a ver, entiendo que el poli es estresante a veces, pero no pueden matarlo. ―empezó Gintoki.

Los seis muchachos estaban sentados en los sillones de la sala, como si fueran los acusados a un delito―bueno, casi matan a Hijikata―y aquello fuera un juicio. Los cuatro adultos estaban de pie, mirando de distintas formas a los jóvenes.

―Si queremos que esto salga bien, tenemos que cumplir una serie de reglas. ―continuó Hijikata, observando como Shinpachi atraía un objeto de la mesa hacia él. Miró a Gintoki y este atendiendo a la petición silenciosa, golpeó al de lentes en la cabeza.

―¡Auch! ―se quejó entonces el chico.

―Primera regla, y las más importante. ―prosiguió entonces el hombre policía. ―no pueden mover nada telepáticamente, o desaparecer de un momento a otro, o leer pensamientos, o prender en fuego las cosas, o romper la casa con súper fuerza y, por favor, nada de encender o apagar las bombillas.

―Deben entender que eso muy peligroso. ―siguió Tsukuyo. ―Pueden hacerle daño a alguien. O imagínense que algún vecino los viera, ¿qué pasaría con ustedes?

―Si alguien aquí se entera de lo que ustedes pueden hacer, no podremos vivir tranquilos. ―les dijo Tae. ―¿Entendido?

―Vale, pero es que yo no puedo evitarlo. ―le dijo Soyo. ―Y también creo que Seita-kun y Shinpachi-san no pueden tampoco. ¿Qué pasa si nos ocurre en cualquier lugar? ¿Qué hacemos?

―No hay necesidad de ir a ningún lugar. ―dijo Gintoki.

―¿No vamos a salir de aquí nunca? ―preguntó Kagura, preocupada. Se suponía que ella y su hermano salieron de un cautiverio de años no para meterse en otro, sino para buscar a su madre.

―Bueno, nunca, no. Sólo hasta que aprendan a controlar un poco sus poderes. ―explicó la rubia mujer.

―Así que entre menos nos relacionemos con la gente, menos posibilidades tenemos de cagarla. ―exclamó Seita. ―Gin-san piensa así.

―¡Hey, mocoso! ¡¿Cuál es la primera regla?! ¡No-leas-los-pensamientos-ajenos! ―le dijo el peliplata.

―Bueno, regla número dos: tienen que llamarnos mamá y papá respectivamente. ―dijo Tae. ―Y regla número tres: pasar tiempo juntos. Así nos acostumbramos a estar los unos con los otros.

En aquel momento, el timbre de la casa sonó. ¿Quién demonios querría hacerles una visita a ellos? por un demonio, aún seguían vistiendo lo mismo que tenían puesto desde hace dos días y eso ya empezaría a ser sospechoso. Más porque las ropas de Sougo, Kagura y Kamui estaban completamente ensangrentadas y si ese detalle había pasado desapercibido antes, de seguro ahora no.

―¡Hola~! ―la voz de Amayu se escuchó desde fuera. ―¡He venido con Otose-san, y traigo comida! Kamui no lo pensó dos veces y salió disparado a abrir la puerta. Comida era comida, y él no era nadie para rechazarla. ―Ah, pero si es el hijo delincuente de Gintoki-san.

―¿El hijo de Gintoki? ―Otose preguntó. Ella estaba allí porque iba dispuesta a averiguar en qué era lo que estaba metido aquel vago de la permanente, pues su intuición le decía que era algo bastante grande y grave. ¿Y ahora se encuentra con que tiene un hijo? Las mujeres entraron en la casa, y entonces Otose notó la petición silenciosa que Gintoki le hizo de seguirle la corriente con lo que fuera que fuese a decir.

―¿Cómo que el hijo de Gintoki? ―Amayu la miró. ―Si es tu nieto. Por ser él tu hijo fue que yo le dejé esta casa a la familia.

Ella quería una explicación muy buena después. ―C-claro, mi nieto. ¿Cómo estás, querido?

―Bien. ―respondió Kamui con la boca llena, pues había abierto la canasta que traía Amayu y se había dispuesto a comer el pan.

―¡Abue~! ―gritó Kagura sobreactuando y abrazando a Otose. ―Qué bueno verte.

Después de lo que parecía una obra mal sincronizada, los adultos se dirigieron a la sala a platicar de cosas mientras los muchachos se quedaron comiendo en el comedor.

―Bueno, traerles aquel pan no es el único motivo de mi visita. ―dijo Amayu, con una sonrisa que a Tsukuyo y a Hijikata no les gustó. ―Santa les ha traído un regalo.

―Pues qué raro porque nosotros no habíamos pedido nada. ―mencionó Gintoki, pensativo. En realidad él si había pedido algo, pero tenía que ver con el pachinko.

―Pero por supuesto que lo había pedido. ―continuó la mujer mayor. ―¿No se acuerdan de lo que platicamos ayer? sobre matricular a los niños en el colegio.

El peliplata escupió toda la leche que estaba bebiendo. Aquella plática del día anterior había acarreado tantos temas que Gintoki no se acordaba de todas las mentiras que había dicho; lo del colegio entre ellas.

―Querido, ¿estás bien? ―le preguntó Tae, dándole "pequeñas" palmaditas en la espalda para que tosiera.

―Estuve hablando con el director del colegio. ―prosiguió Amayu, ignorando la muerte lente por ahogo del hombre de cabello plateado.

―Y…. ¿qué te dijeron? ―intervino Tsukuyo con miedo.

―Que a estas alturas es muy difícil tener cupo para seis niños.

―Claro, eso es completamente comprensible. ―Hijikata asintió, sintiendo un peso liberarse de encima suyo. Así pues, tomó un sorbo de la taza de café.

―Pero yo insistí, y esta tarde quieren hablar con ustedes y los chicos.

Ahora fue el pelinegro quien escupió el café que había ingerido. Tsukuyo―dado que es su esposa falsa―le dio golpes en la espalda al igual que Otae lo estaba haciendo con Gintoki.

―P-perdón. ―habló por fin el peliplata, recuperado de la tos pero con dolor en la espalda. ―Estamos hablando de llevar a los niños a un colegio donde hay otros niños, ¿no?

Otose rodó los ojos. Ese vago no había cambiado para nada su forma estúpida de ser. Amayu asintió, a pesar de que la pregunta era increíblemente idiota.

* * *

Luego de la plática con la dueña de la casa, Otae la despidió de forma amable y le dijo que no se preocupara, que mañana irían a esa dichosa cita. Luego, mirando como Otose se quedaba atrás, no pudo evitar escuchar lo que le decía a Gintoki.

―Mañana te espero en mi tienda. Quiero que me expliques todo esto. ―se dirigió a la puerta. ―Ah, y aún estoy joven para tener un nieto mayor de 17 años. ―y salió por la puerta.

Una vez estuvieron sólo ellos cuatro, Otae suspiró.

―Bueno, ¡¿me quieren explicar que vamos a hacer ahora?! ―exclamó Hijikata, quitándose en cigarrillo de la boca. ―¡Si esos chicos no necesitan que les enseñen matemática! ¡Necesitan que les enseñen a cómo no freír al profesor de matemática!

―Si no lo hacemos, la gente va a empezar a hablar, poli. ―le dijo el peliplata, metiendo su dedo índice en una fosa nasal.

―¿Y qué importa? igual no vamos a estar mucho tiempo aquí. ―respondió. ―Porque sólo es hasta que sepamos lo que ocurre, ¿verdad?

―Sí, pero no sabemos exactamente cuánto tiempo vamos a estar. ―intervino Tae.

―Pienso que deberíamos pedirle la opinión a los involucrados. ―repuso Tsukuyo.

Así pues, los reunieron de nuevo y les comunicaron las nuevas no tan buenas noticias, pues por las diferentes expresiones que adoptaron aquellos chicos se podía ver que no estaban muy contentos con la idea.

―Yo nunca he ido a un colegio. ―la primera en quejarse fue Kagura. ―En la Central lo único que nos enseñaron fue a leer y a escribir.

―Pues eso fue porque tú naciste ahí, hermanita. ―le dijo Kamui. ―Los colegios son horribles.

―A mí no me lo parece. ―mencionó Seita.

―Pero lo son.

―Por lo menos él tiene ganas de acabar la primaria. ―Soyo le dijo al pelirrojo. Él se encogió de hombros, porque por más ganas que tuviera de matarla, no la podía tocar.

―De todas formas, a estas alturas no nos van a aceptar. ―dijo Shinpachi.

―Para saber eso tendremos que ir a esa bendita cita. ―Gintoki se revolvió el pelo. ―¡Que complicado se vuelve todo!

Otae suspiró de nuevo, porque estaba de acuerdo con el hombre. Cada vez esa mentira se volvía más y más complicada.

* * *

A Seita le gustó el colegio. No creía que estudiar fuera una pérdida de tiempo como lo había dicho Kamui, así que si estaba emocionado por entrar a estudiar en ese lugar. Pero, al parecer, él era el único emocionado, puesto que los demás traían unas caras demasiado largas. Como si los estuviesen obligando a estar allí―cosa que era cierta―.

El director del colegio apareció, dándoles la bienvenido y todo eso. Los hizo seguir a una oficina más o menos grande y empezó a decirles que, si bien era complicado el aceptar a los chicos, lo hacía porque era una petición de Amayu, y que la mujer le había dicho que ellos venían de un caso especial. Les pidió los nombres y todo eso, mientras Seita miraba el parque de juegos que había en la planta baja.

―Bueno, muchas gracias por la ayuda. ―Antes de que Hijikata se parara, el director habló.

―¿Y los apellidos?

―¿Qué?

―De los niños, para ir haciendo los trámites de aceptación y todo.

―¿Los apellidos de los niños? ¿De todos?―a veces Seita pensaba que lo que decía Shinpachi de que Gintoki como adulto no servía era cierto.

―Bueno, sí. Digo yo que tendrán ellos tres su apellido. ―señaló a las gafas y los pelirrojos. ―Y ellos tres el de él. ―señaló a Hijikata y luego a Seita, Sougo y Soyo.

―Hijikata y Sakata. ―dijo Otae, mostrando a quien partencia cual respectivamente.

Sinceramente, a Seita no le importaba llevar falsamente el apellido del hombre que supuestamente era su padre. Soyo tampoco parecía darle gran importancia. Pero, muy por el contrario, a Sougo parecía que le hubiesen mencionado la peor forma de morir.

―Muy bien, entonces sólo falta la documentación.

―¿Eh? ―los adultos preguntaron.

―Bueno, fotos y copias de sus identificaciones.

Y, Gintoki y su magnífica habilidad para la mentira y el enredo, había dicho que habían perdido todo con la mudanza, por lo que cuando tuviesen tiempo de ir y reportar el incidente a la policía, le traerían las identificaciones. Gracias a eso consiguieron plazo hasta el día siguiente. El director, tan amable que parecía, les dio la dirección del lugar en donde se conseguían los uniformes y por fin los dejó ir.

―Bueno, ―el peliplata llamó la atención. ―Para la misión de las identificaciones necesitaré fuerza bruta, telequinesia e invisibilidad.

―Gin-san, te estás aprovechando de nosotros. ―le reprochó Shinpachi.

―No.

 _"Si ustedes pueden hacerlo fácil, ¿por qué me tengo que esforzar?"_ era lo que pensaba realmente, Seita lo escuchó.

―¡Que no me leas la mente, niño!

La verdad era que Seita no lo hacía por enojarlo; solo le gustaban los pensamientos de Gintoki; le daban gracia. Pero solo cuando él estaba despierto, porque cuando dormía, pensaba cosas malas.

Cosas que tenían que ver con muerte, sangre y cautiverio.


	7. Los niños no deben hacer el trabajo suci

**Los niños no deben hacer el trabajo sucio.**

* * *

Mientras comían―lo mejor del día para Kamui―los mayores hablaban sobre lo de las identificaciones y quien sabía que más mierda. A él ciertamente no le importaba. Estaba con ellos porque no tenía a donde más ir y además, se sentía un tanto curioso de la razón por la que querían a los otros chicos. Tomando la pajita de la bebida en su boca, se estiró lo mejor que pudo. Esas cosas como las compras nunca le habían gustado. Demasiado tedioso tener que medirse la ropa y esas cosas; para su buena fortuna, el chico invisible tallaba lo mismo que él en todo, así que sólo a uno tuvo que medirse la ropa―porque, palabras de Gintoki, debían compartir la ropa si tallaban lo mismo. Como si él hubiese sido quien había comprado todo aquello―.

Bien, si Kamui era sincero, no se sentía mal estar con ellos. Eran tan estúpidos que le causaban gracia. Además, el de la permanente conocía al tipo ese que Mutsu había mencionado, por lo que no podía irse sin saber qué demonios era lo que aquel hombre sabía de su madre. Y, si él no se iba, Kagura automáticamente tampoco. Venga, que puede ser un hermano un poquito violento y hasta a veces maldito―a veces, que quede claro―, pero no la dejaría sola a sabiendas de que podría pasarle algo. Ella era la única familiar de sangre que tenía cerca, después de todo.

Seguía bebiendo despreocupadamente de la pajita, cuando sus ojos azules se toparon con los ámbares de la niña eléctrica―de quien no se había preocupado por aprenderse el nombre―. Ella lo miraba como si supiera algo de él de lo cual él mismo no tenía conocimiento. Maldita la hora en la que la naturaleza lo hizo vulnerable a la electricidad.

―Deja de mirarla así, estúpido hermano. ―le había dicho Kagura bajito tras un golpe que le había dado en el antebrazo. ¿De cuándo acá su hermana le tenía aprecio a Chispitas?

La Chispitas desvió la mirada hacia Gintoki, quien había llamado la atención de todos, por lo que Kamui imitó el acto después de unos segundos.

―Bueno, tenemos que conseguir esas identificaciones.

―¿Y a dónde? ―Tsukuyo había terminado su comida, por lo que fue la primera en preguntar lo más obvio.

―A la policía. ―respondió el hombre de cabellera plateada, como si realmente aquello no representara un peligro.

―¡¿Pero tú estás loco?! ―le gritó entonces Hijikata, haciendo que varios de las demás personas presentes en el restaurante volteasen a mirar. Suspiró, tratando de modular su voz para no llamar la atención. ―Tú no puedes ir a la policía y pedir que te den identificaciones falsas.

―Nadie va a pedir nada, poli. ―Gintoki sonrió de medio lado, lo que claramente significaba que tenía una idea turbada en su cabeza. ―Hay chicos aquí que pueden facilitarnos las cosas si sabemos cómo guiarlos a que lo hagan.

―¡No voy a permitir que hagas que estos niños cometan un acto ilegal!

―Ya, pero dos de los que necesito no son tan santos como para no hacer lo que les pido. Además, es por un bien común. No creo que sea tan difícil de hacer.

―No, difícil no es. ―el pelinegro tenía una vena marcada en su sien. ―Es ilegal.

Bueno, Kamui pensó que había que entenderlo. El pobre Cigarrilloman hasta hace 48 horas había sido policía; respetaba y hacía cumplir la ley, por lo que ahora hacer cosas ilegales no le iban muy bien.

Así pues―y después de una larga y absurda discusión por parte de Hijikata y Gintoki―acordaron que el primero se iría con los demás a la casa mientras el segundo se llevaba a Kamui, Sougo y Shinpachi. De las cosas raras, y esa.

Se encaminaron a la comisaría de aquel lugar, deteniéndose antes en una panadería para comprar unos dulces―de los cuales si apenas quedaban para el supuesto regalo de soborno ya que todos comían disimuladamente―, y finalmente llegaron a dichoso lugar.

―Gin-san, ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer? ―preguntó Shinpachi.

―Agradecer por la gran hospitalidad que han tenido con nosotros al esposo de Amayu-san que es policía.

Bien, Kamui no sabía si era porque Gintoki tenía un master en el engaño o porque aquel hombre era idiota, pero se había tragado todo el cuento que el de la permanente le había echado sobre ir a agradecerle ofreciéndole aquellos dulces―los cuales solo habían poco menos de la mitad―y que además estaba paseando por el vecindario con sus dos hijos varones y el hijo mayor de su cuñada con el fin de familiarizarse más con el lugar. En algún momento la conversación llegó al punto de hacer identificaciones, porque se supone que ellos los habían perdido con la mudanza. Aquel hombre les señaló una puerta que tenía llave y le dijo que si, los hacían, pero solo en horario de oficina, por lo que por ese día no había servicio.

―Ya, ¿y tú jornada es mucho más larga? sería injusto que te tengan aquí toda la noche. ―continuó Gintoki.

―No, que va, de hecho estaba a punto de irme cuando ustedes llegaron. Aquí con poco basta. Con un solo oficial que haya para todo el edificio es suficiente.

―Ah, qué cosas, ¿no? ―el peliplata asintió en son de comprensión. ―Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos. ―una vez estuvieron fueron, Gintoki se giró para mirarlos con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro. ―Esto será más fácil que perder dinero en el Pachinko.

* * *

Kagura se tiró en su cama en el momento en que entró en la habitación. Nunca había estado tan cansada de hacer nada. A no ser que estar quitándose y poniéndose ropa contara como hacer algo productivo. La cosa buena era que habían logrado conseguir una rica cena; de esas a las que ella no estaba acostumbrada a tener en la Central. Sólo cuando Mutsu lograba traerle algo desde afuera de las instalaciones que era verdaderamente delicioso.

Abrió los ojos de par en par una vez pensó en Mutsu. La pelirroja era de las que pensaban positivamente, así que no estaba preocupada del todo por el estado de Abuto y Mutsu una vez los dejaron escapar, pero si le preocupaba que aquella odiosa mujer hubiese decidido hacerles daño posteriormente a los sucesos. Además, Mutsu había dicho que tenían que buscar a un tal Sakamoto, pero Gintoki había dicho que en esa casa no había nada.

Se levantó de su cama y fue a la mochila que traía consigo desde la Central. De ella, sacó el folio que Mutsu le había entregado. Estaba mal que lo hiciera, pues con su hermano había acordado que lo mirarían juntos, pero es que Kagura necesitaba saber un poco más de su madre. Suspiró, pensando que de seguro si pudiese y tuviera el folio en su poder, Kamui hacía rato habría leído lo que allí estaba.

 _Febrero 16._

 _La niña no muestra avances ni mejoría con su enfermedad. Sigue igual de débil, después de haber inhalado por accidente el medicamento, sus células parecen tener una especie de mutación en el núcleo, cambiando la estructura del ADN. Más allá de eso, en el cuerpo exterior no se muestran cambios visibles._

 _Febrero 26._

 _Hoy está más activa, más alerta. Sus células han sufrido un proceso adaptativo increíble al estrés al que fueron sometidas por la sustancia. Ella parece tener mejor semblante, no parece estar tan débil a pesar de que la enfermedad sigue estando en su sistema._

 _Marzo 6._

 _Hoy se ha lastimado, pero el proceso de coagulación y curación fueron acelerados, permitiendo que ella estuviese bien en una hora. Saqué un poco de su sangre para estudios de la misma._

 _Marzo 16._

 _Su sangre es…_

―Kagura-chan. ―la voz de Soyo logró que Kagura espabilara, cerrando de golpe el folio. Descifró que con la mirada Soyo le preguntaba que era aquello, pero la pelirroja lo ignoró adrede y fingió demencia.

―¿Qué ocurre, Soyo-chan?

Pensó que la pelinegra había ignorado lo que ella guardó, y entonces procedió a sacar una hoja del colchón de su cama y se la mostró. ―He querido comentarte sobre esto. En esta hoja están escritos nuestros nombres, también el tuyo y el de tu hermano. ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con la razón por la que nos quieren?

La pelirroja tomó la hoja y comprobó que sí, que efectivamente allí estaba escrito su nombre y el de todos los que estaban ahora en esa casa―que tenían poderes―. Y algo que le llamó la atención bastante fue el hecho de que el nombre de ella y el de su hermano mayor se mencionaba con las palabras "primera y segunda matriz" previas a sus nombres. Ella nunca había escuchado sobre eso. ¿Kamui y ella de qué cosa era la matriz? fue Soyo quien manifestó la pregunta en voz alta.

―¿De qué son la matriz ustedes dos?

―No sé. ―respondió con sinceridad, aunque estaba intentando hacer memoria de si alguna vez ella dio pie para que algo naciese.

¿Y si eso tenía que ver con lo que ellos dos eran hijos de la mujer que dio origen a los poderes? Mutsu lo había dicho, así algo deben tener ellos de especial e importante.

―Soyo-chan, ¿tú sabes cómo llegar a esta casa? ―preguntó entonces, mostrándole la dirección escrita en una de las hojas del folio que Mutsu le había dado.

―Sí. Estábamos cerca de allí cuando nos encontramos con Hijikata-san y el resto. Pero ellos dijeron que no había nada ahí que pudiese servirnos.

―¿Crees que Toshi nos lleve? ―ante la mirada de pánico de la pelinegra, Kagura trató de calmarla. ―No vamos a hacer nada malo. Es sólo que tengo un presentimiento. Creo que si vamos, podremos encontrar algo que nos ayude.

Luego de varios minutos de indecisión interna, Soyo le dijo que tendrían que preguntarle a alguien mayor, y juntas fueron en busca de una de las figuras autoritarias de la casa. Sabía que en la casa sólo estaban ellos tres, pues Otae, Tsukuyo y Seita habían ido a por los uniformes del colegio. Por lo tanto, no había nada de malo en consultarle al policía lo que había pasado en esa casa, ¿cierto?

―No. ―les dijo rotundamente una vez ellas habían terminado de hacerle la petición. ―A ese lugar no vuelvo ni loco.

―¡Pero Toshi! ―exclamó Kagura, ignorando el: "no me digas Toshi" del hombre. ―Es importante. Tal vez allí encontremos algo que nos sea útil para desenredar todo este embrollo.

La mirada atenta y fría del hombre no se suavizó hasta pasados dos minutos. Suspirando, tomó su cigarrillo y le dio otra calada. ―¿Y qué se supone vamos a hacer? Ir, tocar y decir: hola, ¿podrían por favor decirnos que demonios está pasando?

―No, pero siempre podrías acercarnos y echar un vistazo. ―declaró Soyo, luego sonrió maliciosamente. ―Gin-san hubiese dicho que sí.

―Venga, que ese ricitos no es mejor que yo. ―dijo el pelinegro, levantándose del sofá. ―Vamos.

Kagura miró a Soyo y le sonrió. Ella no era tan buena como pintaba su apariencia.

* * *

Tsukuyo sentía pena por el pobre Hijikata Toshiro y su ahora casi vacía cuenta bancaria. Y es que, joder, comprar tantas cosas para tantas personas debía ser muy costoso. Si aquel hombre no quedaba en la bancarrota después de todo eso, sería considerado como un milagro. En el carrito de la compra estaban las bolsas con los uniformes―que es a lo que ella, Otae y Seita habían ido originalmente―pero Tae dijo que sería bueno comprarles algo como un regalo de navidad a los niños, puesto que habían pasado una noche buena muy acarreada y no habían recibido ningún regalo.

Bien, eso sería comprensible y la rubia apoyaría la idea al cien por ciento si no estuviesen hablando de niños que son de todo, menos normales. ¿Cómo era que un regalo los iba a hacer sentirse mejor consigo mismos? lo entendía con Seita, porque hombre, él era el único niño menor a 10 años, pero el resto ya sobrepasaban los 15. Aun así, Otae insistió en que sería una sorpresa y además, adolescentes o no, un regalo siempre hacía sentir bien a alguien.

―No será como cualquier regalo. ―comenzó diciendo Tae, sintiéndose como pez en el agua en aquella tienda. ―Será algo que los ayude a mantenerse bien.

―¿Puedes explicarte? ―Tsukuyo la observó ir de un lado a otro, sin lograr comprender nada.

―Por ejemplo, la tela puede disminuir el efecto de la electricidad, por lo que a Soyo-chan podríamos comprarle un par de guantes. Así podrá tocar personas. No piel contra piel, pero algo es algo.

―Entiendo. ―poniendo el dedo índice sobre su barbilla, asintió. ―Seita necesita dejar de escuchar voces, por lo que un par de audífonos podría funcionar.

―¡Exacto! y a Kamui podemos darle un saco de boxeo. Con eso creo que logrará canalizar un poco más su fuerza.

―Bien, pero, ¿y a los que no podemos ayudar con sus poderes? como Kagura, Shinpachi u Okita.

―Bueno, a ellos les compraremos regalos normales. De cualquier forma, la idea es hacerlos sentir bien.

Así pues, se encaminaron alrededor de toda la tienda―Tsukuyo prestando atención casi todo el tiempo al parque en donde jugaba Seita―y compraron los objetos que dijeron que iban a comprar, más un par de lentes nuevos―de seguro para el menor de los Shimura―unos adornos para el cabello―para Kagura―y un antifaz para dormir―para Sougo―.

En medio de la paga que efectuaban las mujeres con la tarjeta de Hijikata―en serio, pobrecito―la alarma del establecimiento sonó, dando aviso de que alguien había salido del lugar sin pagar lo que llevaba. La rubia inmediatamente identificó en sospechoso―porque estaba corriendo―y fue tras él, dejando a Otae sorprendida.

Ella había sido guardaespaldas por mucho tiempo; sabía bien sobre defensa personal y, sobre todo, como atrapar a los tipos malos. Por lo que no le fue difícil retener al hombre que se había llevado una bufanda―¿tanto escándalo por esa prenda? ―y lo había obligado a entregar aquella prenda, esperando que las autoridades competentes llegasen para dar el veredicto contra el hombre.

―Muchas gracias. ―el gerente le agradeció a Tsukuyo. ―Gracias a usted es que no nos han robado.

―No es nada. ―le dijo la rubia, restándole importancia a la acción.

―Señorita, ¿tiene usted trabajo? ―preguntó entonces el hombre, haciendo que Tae y Tsukuyo se mirasen entre sí.

―No, pero está buscando. ―intervino rápidamente la mayor de los Shimura. ―¿Por qué?

―Bueno, aquí nunca hace mal un poco de ayuda extra, y estamos buscando reforzar la seguridad de este almacén. ―explicó. ―Mi pregunta es, ¿quiere usted tomar el puesto?

―¿Seguridad? ―la verdad era que sí, que ella tomara ese empleo ayudaría mucho para los gastos de la casa, pero para eso le pedirían hoja de vida y junto con ella iría una identificación y hasta donde tenía entendido, no tenía ni lo uno, ni lo otro.

―¡Pero por supuesto que sí! ―Tae sonrió magníficamente. ―¿No, hermana?

―Si. ―respondió mecánicamente. Mentir no estaba bien, pero se repitió a sí misma que lo hacía por Seita y por los demás chicos; ellos los necesitaban.

Y un trabajo, de verdad que no estaba de más.

* * *

Sougo rodó los ojos, para después mirar la hoja que tenía Gintoki en la mano. Vale, que él aceptaba hacer el trabajo sucio―porque a él le tocaba falsificar las identificaciones―pero tener que escuchar la repetición de ese plan una y otra vez no le molaba. Lo suyo era más de improvisar y ver cómo salían las cosas. El plan brillante de solo tres pasos era tan estúpido que ni siquiera podía considerarse un plan brillante.

1: Kamui golpea a los vigilantes y al policía de turno―sin matarlos―.

2: Shinpachi abre la puerta con seguro de la oficina donde está el sistema para hacer identificaciones.

3: Sougo entra y crea las identidades que necesitan.

¿Qué por qué Gintoki no aparecía en ninguna parte del plan? a Okita le encantaría saber eso.

―Jefe. ―el castaño llamó la atención del hombre mayor. ―Estoy de acuerdo con el cuatro ojos. Nos está utilizando para salir bien librado de esto.

―Que va, Souichiro-kun. ―le palmeó la espalda. ―Yo los estaré esperando dentro del auto para llevarlos a casa de nuevo, y además les mandaré mis buenas vibras.

―Me llamo Sougo.

―Lo que sea. ―le restó importancia. ―Ahora vayan y sean héroes.

Así pues, Kamui ni corto ni perezoso ejecutó la acción dada para él y golpeó a los guardias de seguridad y al policía que salió a averiguar qué era lo que estaba mal―y, record para el joven, no los mató―. Luego entraron a la comisaría, y Shinpachi―con mucho esfuerzo―logró quitarle el seguro a la puerta; no era su culpa, él todavía no controlaba sus poderes. Se supone que Sougo tenía que hacerse invisible para evitar las cámaras de seguridad dentro de la oficina, así que lo hizo. Se acercó al ordenador y, ejerciendo sus pocos conocimientos en informática, logró tener acceso al registro de personas.

Una vez allí, comenzó a digitar uno por uno los nombres de todos los que ahora vivían con él. Hizo memoria de las personas, cosa de que no le faltase ninguno. El jefe, la rubia sexy, el gafas y su hermana, Hijibastardo, el psicópata y la China, y por último, Soyo y Seita. Con la de él, estaban todos.

―Esto pudo haber sido más emocionante. ―mencionó Kamui desde afuera de la habitación para evitar que la cámara de seguridad lo grabase.

―Pues es preferible que sea así y que nadie nos atrape. ―dijo Shinpachi.

―Listo. ―avisó Sougo, tomando las identificaciones en su mano izquierda y guardándolas en su bolsillo. Salió de la habitación y entonces encaró a los otros dos jóvenes. ―Estoy de acuerdo con el Chino. Esto pudo haber sido más interesante.

―¿Chino? ―la sonrisa espeluznante de Kamui se hizo presente.

―Venga, vámonos de una vez antes de que alguien...-

―¡¿Quién anda ahí?! ―la voz de un hombre alertó a los tres muchachos.

―Nos descubra… ―terminó Shinpachi la frase con pesar.

Los siguientes sucesos fueron en cámara lenta. Un hombre con un arma apareció tras las escaleras―no se habían percatado de él hasta el momento―apuntándoles y amenazando con dispararles si ellos no decían a qué era que habían ido a ese lugar. Shinpachi se congeló sin saber que hacer o decir, Kamui miraba desinteresado y Sougo pensó que tenían que deshacerse de ese problema.

―Ehhh, somos fantasmas. ―declaró entonces el castaño, sin inmutarse. ―Y estamos aquí para atormentar tu sucia alma.

Bueno, como era de esperar, el hombre no le creyó ni media palabra a Sougo. ―¡No me tomen por alguien estúpido, niñitos! Tienen tres segundos para decirme que… ―la frase quedó en el aire, cuando Okita agarró a Shinpachi y Kamui para hacerlos invisibles junto con él. ―¡¿A-a-a dónde demonios se fueron?! ―y, seguramente por el miedo, aquel hombre disparó el arma.

La bala se incrustó rápidamente en el costado derecho de Kamui―interiormente, Shinpachi y Sougo agradecieron que no les diera a ellos, porque si los mataba―y este soltó un quejido apenas audible. Acelerando el paso, salieron de la comisaría aun siendo invisibles y se montaron en el auto, despertando a peliplata que estaba contando pescados.

―Jefe, tenemos problemas. ―avisó Okita una vez cerraron la puerta. ―¡Jefe!

Gintoki despertó, aturdido. ―¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Me voy a casar por fin con Ketsuno Ana?

―¡Gin-san! ―Shinpachi le reprendió. ―¡Le dispararon a Kamui-san!

―Tienen…que sacarme esa bala rápido…porque así no podré curarme.

―Mierda. ―el peliplata maldijo cuando vio la sangre escandalosa cubrir todo lo que tocaba y a el guarda salir desde dentro de la comisaría. La cosa buena era que ya había arrancado el auto. Al hombre no le había quedado más de otro que asustarse por saber que en la comisaría había fantasmas.

―¡¿Y ahora qué?! ¡¿A dónde vamos?! ―preguntó Shinpachi alarmado, mirando como Kamui se desangraba.

―Pues al hospital, fijo que no. ―les avisó Gintoki. ―¿Tu hermana no hizo un curso de enfermería o algo? ―le preguntó a Shinpachi.

―¡No! ¡Ella nunca se ha interesado por esas cosas!

―Pero la mía sí. ―murmuró Sougo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que fuese audible. ―Antes de casarse con Hijibastardo ella estudiaba esas cosas.

―Entonces sabrá como extraer una bala, ¿no? ―afirmó el peliplata. ―¿Dónde es?

―No iremos donde ella. ―expresó el castaño, sin inmutarse por la fuerte presión que el brazo de Kamui hacia en su antebrazo. Joder, que el mal nacido ese aun con litro de sangre fuera de su cuerpo seguía teniendo una fuerza demoniaca. Además, no los llevaría donde Mitsuba porque no quería ponerla a ella en peligro. Le valía él mismo, pero ella no. ―El punto es, que si me dan las cosas necesarias, yo puedo sacarle la bala. Aprendí de primeros auxilios en ese tiempo.

―Hagan lo que sea, pero sáquenme esta mierda. ―incluso en el tono de voz, el pelirrojo ya se notaba cansado.

Gintoki giró el volante violentamente, conduciendo en dirección a una farmacia a toda velocidad. Okita sabía que aquel hombre estaba confiando en él, y además quería sentir la satisfacción de ser por una vez quien salvara la vida y no la quitara―él nunca había quitado una vida, pero ha estado a punto―.

Notando que la presión en su antebrazo disminuía, se giró para ver a Kamui. ―Oe, no te duermas.

―Voy a matar a ese bastardo luego. ―amenazó el pelirrojo, refiriéndose al policía que le había disparado. Y a Sougo pues no le importaba mucho si lo hacía o no.

* * *

―¿Esta es la casa? ―preguntó Kagura, a lo que Hijikata asintió. ―Parece que aquí no ha vivido ni un alma en mucho tiempo.

Soyo, Hijikata y Kagura bajaron del auto y, con cuidado que no estuviese nadie cerca rondando que pudiese verlos, abrieron la reja blanca de aquella casa y se adentraron en ella, luego de descubrir que seguía sin seguro. Una vez dentro, el pelinegro pudo notar detalles que, cuando estuvo allí la primera vez, no se percató gracias a la oscuridad. El primero de ellos era que en efecto, esa casa lucía tan vieja y sucia, que creía imposible que alguien estuviese viviendo allí en los últimos años. La otra cosa que le llamó la atención―y esto lo hizo estremecer un poco―fueron la cantidad de fotos que habían pegadas en una de las paredes de la sala; como si fuese un mural.

Las fotos eran de niños entre los 6 hasta los 18 años. Algunas―por no decir la mayoría―estaban tachadas de rojo, dando a entender o que habían encontrado al chico, o que de plano estaba muerto. Hijikata prefirió pensar en la primera opción. Allí entonces, entre tantas fotos, encontró una que retrataba la cara de Sougo y de fondo, lo que parecía ser un hospital.

―¿Todos estos niños tendrán poderes como nosotros? ―cuestionó Soyo, acercándose al hombre mayor que observaba la pared.

―Aquí hay más de 100 fotos. ―Kagura observó entonces la foto de un niño que no pasaba de los 10 años. Se veía algo vieja, pero sin duda aquel cabello plateado se le hacía familiar. Lo dejó pasar simplemente porque más abajo del lugar de aquella fotografía, estaban la de Abuto y Mutsu.

¿Ellos dos tenían poderes? ahora sí que la pelirroja no entendía un carajo.

Para Hijikata fue inevitable entonces preguntarse ¿por qué demonios aquella noche el ricitos y el gafas estaban en aquella casa? ellos le habían dicho que un conocido les había encargado llevar un paquete a aquella casa, y que habían estado intentando entrar porque escucharon sonidos raros….

¡El paquete!

―Niñas, busquen algún tipo de paquete. Creo que eso podría servirnos. ―aunque las vio mirándose con duda, ella acataron la orden.

Para su mala suerte, no había ni paquete, ni sobre, ni nada que se le asemejase. Lo que quería decir que efectivamente, alguien había ido a recoger dicho objeto. La pregunta era, ¿quién? para resolver la incógnita, les hacía falta una pieza clave en el rompecabezas: aquel tipo quien envió el paquete con Gintoki tenía que saber qué era lo demonios estaba pasando.

―Bueno, aquí no hay nada. Sólo muchas fotos. ―dijo Soyo, con la decepción presente en su voz.

―Sí, pero por lo menos ahora sabemos a quién tenemos que buscar, y no creo que sea tarea difícil, puesto que el vago de la permanente le conoce. ―les dijo Hijikata, caminando hacia la puerta de salida.

―Eso es cierto, Toshi.

―No me llames Toshi.

Kagura continuó. ―Mutsu había mencionado algo sobre ese tipo. Nos dijo a Kamui y a mí que debíamos encontrarlo aquí; que él nos iba a ayudar.

Bien, próximo objetivo: encontrar a Sakamoto Tatsuma.

Una vez estuvieron fuera, y de que se asegurasen que nadie los seguía o los había visto allí, subieron al auto de nuevo y se dirigieron a la casa, que quedaba bastante retirada la condenada.

* * *

 **Notas de autor: En el capítulo anterior no dejé ninguna nota porque pensé que este lo publicaría al día siguiente, pero pues pasó a la semana siguiente xD que cosas nos trae la vida. La verdad fue que me quedé sin ordenador por unos días porque le dio un virus, y apenitas lo han arreglado (gracias a Dios). Este capítulo tiene muchas cosas xD y creo que todavía no responde a muchas de las incógnitas que tienen, pero por lo menos ya saben a quien es que hay que buscar para las respuestas :v**

 **Gracias por los comentarios y espero que les guste el capítulo. En el transcurso de esta semana subiré el siguiente así que esperenlo**

 **Lira-Lira19: off**


	8. De monjes, heridos y curaciones

**De monjes, heridos y curaciones.**

* * *

Hay un momento límite en que la paciencia deja de ser una virtud, y, si a eso se le suma que Kamui no gozaba mucho de su paciencia, pues el momento límite llegaba en menos de lo se supone debía ser. Entre la conciencia y la inconciencia―pues la condenada bala seguía entre su cuerpo―exigía a gritos al pobre de Shinpachi que se bajase del auto y buscase a Gintoki y a Okita que estaban dentro de la farmacia comprando―a saber con qué dinero―lo que se necesitaba para hacer la extracción de aquel objeto extraño.

Si el pelirrojo fuera un humano normal, hace rato que se hubiese muerto por hemorragia.

A Shinpachi lo único que le restaba por hacer era intentar calmar al iracundo muchacho asesino―y rezar porque no lo matase―mientras los otros dos volvían de comprar aquellas cosas, pues Gintoki le había pedido―ordenado, mejor dicho―que se quedara con Kamui mientras ellos conseguían lo que se necesitaba. Y desde eso ya habían pasado como tres minutos. Estaban ignorando adrede que era posible que Kamui muriese si su cuerpo no conseguía regenerarse en poco menos de media hora.

Y entonces hubo un momento en el que el ruidoso pelirrojo se quedó en silencio. Shinpachi no había notado ese hecho en primera instancia, dado que estaba más preocupado por asegurarse que el policía de aquella estación no los hubiese seguido que por el estado de salud del chico, pero cuando dos minutos pasaron y el silencio se volvió preocupante, giró su cabeza para darse cuenta de que sí, efectivamente Kamui había caído por fin inconsciente a causa de la herida. Estaba más pálido de lo que normalmente era―Shinpachi hasta entonces creía que a él y a la hermana nunca les había dado la luz del sol―sudaba a mares y al tacto estaba frío.

―¡Gin-san, que se nos murió el asesino! ―gritó con todas las ganas, abriendo la puerta del auto y yendo en busca del castaño y el peliplata. Los encontró saliendo de dicha farmacia. ―¡Gin-san, mueve tu perezoso trasero y vamos a casa ya!

Gintoki, que no entendía mucho de lo que hablaba el de lentes, se subió en el asiento del copiloto y al visualizar al niñito súper fuerte inconsciente, estando más en el lado de los muertos que de los vivos, encendió el auto, pisó el acelerador con todo lo que tenía de fuerza en su pie y a toda velocidad se fue directo a lo que ahora era su nuevo hogar.

Una vez llegaron a la casa, bajaron del auto y abriendo por completo la puerta trasera izquierda, entre Sougo y Gintoki sacaron a Kamui, manchando sus ropas―nuevas, para colmo―inevitablemente de la sangre del pelirrojo.

―Hey, vecino, ¿por qué tan solito? ―llegó a los oído de todos la voz de Amayu, que se acercó a Shinpachi.

―¿Eh? ―miró desconcertado a la anciana mujer, que le sonreía falsamente.

―Pues mira que un niño de 16 años no debería estar solo en la calle a estas horas; ya es prácticamente la hora de la cena. ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Al escuchar la pregunta, Shinpachi se giró en todas direcciones en busca de Okita y su Jefe, más encontró rastro de estos. Supo entonces que el castaño se había hecho invisible y consigo también a Gintoki y a Kamui. Internamente, el de lentes agradeció el rápido accionar del muchacho sádico.

―Es fui a hacer un par de encargos para la cena. ―dijo cortésmente.

―¿Y dónde están las bolsas? ―la chismosa mujer preguntó. ―Además, hoy los he visto salir a todos juntos pero solo volvieron a casa la mitad de ustedes. Y hace poco que tu tío salió con tu hermana menor y tu prima, y de tu mamá y tu tía no se ha sabido nada.

El chico se quedó hecho piedra. ¿Cómo era que esperaban vivir en paz si la vecina, que también era su casera, se metía en donde no la llamaban? ¡Estuvo al pendiente de todos sus movimientos durante todo el día! Más tarde le diría a su hermana mayor que era de suma importancia comprar cortinas, pues así por lo menos tendrían la privacidad del hogar.

―Es que no había de lo que fui a comprar. ―dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. ―Ahora, si me disculpa, mi papá me está esperando dentro para hacer la cena. ¡Con permiso y buena noche! ―sin más que añadir, abrió la puerta de la casa y la cerró rápidamente, dejando a Amayu con la palabra en la boca.

Una vez estuvo dentro, Shinpachi visualizó a un Gintoki vestido de monje―a saber por qué y de donde había conseguido el traje―prendiendo una vela blanca y posteriormente tomando el incienso que tenía en la mesa. Okita, por su parte, había puesto en la mesa del centro de la sala alcohol, un bisturí, una bandeja, vendajes, algodón y lo que parecían ser un par de pinzas.

―Gin-san, ¿se puede saber qué es lo que haces? ―preguntó entonces, con un aura tétrica.

―Rezando para que el niñito este no se muera. ¿Sabes lo costoso que son los ataúdes?

Shinpachi simplemente se pegó una palmada en la cara. ¿Por qué le había tocado a él un padre falso tan imbécil?

* * *

La menor de los Tokugawa se estiró una vez estuvo fuera del auto. Había sido un viaje largo desde aquella casa a su―ahora―hogar. Si bien no habían conseguido mucha información acerca de sus circunstancias, por lo menos ya sabían a quién era que debían buscar para saber al menos la mitad de las respuestas a sus preguntas. El punto positivo era que aquel personaje Gintoki lo conocía bien, así que podrían indagar sobre él a través del peliplata. Observó entonces como Kagura bajó del asiento trasero y Hijikata del delantero, para luego mirar hacia el frente y darse cuenta que el otro auto ya estaba estacionado allí; lo que quería decir que Gintoki y compañía ya habían llegado.

Una vez Hijikata abrió la puerta de la casa, un olor a incienso inundaron sus fosas nasales. ¿Estaban haciendo limpieza de espíritus o algo? y, aunque ella e Hijikata habían olido la misma cosa, Kagura, cuyos sentidos por alguna razón eran más agudos, percibió un aroma totalmente diferente.

―Huele a sangre. ―dijo la pelirroja, alarmando a ambos pelinegros.

Hijikata, como el hombre mayor de aquella situación, tomó una estatua de porcelana que había en la mesa de la entrada, con la intención de usarla como arma si así se requería. Siendo seguido por Soyo y Kagura, entraron en la sala de estar, topándose con una escena un tanto peculiar.

Gintoki tenía delirios de monje y repetía una y otra vez: _"dale señor el descanso eterno, brilla para él la luz perpetua",_ mientras Shinpachi no sabía si debía reírse o llorar―Soyo lo vio en su expresión―por la estupidez ajena, y Okita estaba en medio de lo que podía catalogarse una operación en un cuchitril de mala muerte. Sus ojos avellana se centraron en la figura del chico de la trenza inconsciente y sangrando en el sofá.

―¡Kamui! ―gritó Kagura, acercándose a su hermano y golpeándolo en la cara. ―¡¿Por qué estás muerto, ah?!

―No está muerto, China estúpida. ―le dijo Sougo, intentando mantener el pulso en la mano que sostenía las pinzas que por fin habían dado con la bendita bala. ―Ahora deja de golpearle y permíteme trabajar.

―Tú no me dices que hacer, imbécil. ―pese a sus palabras, ella se apartó un poco, mirando la cara durmiente de su hermano. Soyo comprendió que ella estaba preocupada, e intuyó que no quería hacer la pregunta que se suponía debía hacer para no sonar como si le importase su hermano.

¿Qué clase de conflictos tenían esos dos? a saber, pero la pelinegra se apiadó de la muchacha e hizo la pregunta ella―a pesar de no estar preocupada, porque ese chico era un monstruo regenerador―.

―¿Qué le ha pasado?

―Gajes del oficio. ―respondió Gintoki, dando por terminado su sesión de espiritismo. ―Una bala se impregnó en su costado y aquí Souji-kun intenta extraerla.

―Sougo, Jefe. Es Sougo.

―¿Y cómo demonios le pasó eso? ―preguntó Hijikata, exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo.

Así pues, mientras Okita sacaba el objeto extraño―diminuto pero mortal―, desinfectaba la herida y la vendaba, el peliplata procedió a contarles los últimos acontecimientos y que si bien obtuvieron las benditas identificaciones, fue a costa de la casi perdida de la vida de uno de los niños que se supone debían proteger.

―Bueno, habría sido mucho mejor si la bala le daba al Sádico. ―dijo Kagura en tono burlón. ―Así nos deshacíamos de la basura rápidamente.

―Te morirías sin mí, China.

―Me moriría pero de la alegría.

―¿Y se pondrá bien? ―cuestionó Hijikata, parando la próxima guerra campal que se avecinaba.

―Según lo que aprendí de mi hermana, sí. ―ante la cara de pocos amigos que hizo Hijikata, Sougo suspiró. ―Pero seguramente ella lo hubiese hecho mejor. Pero es más importante que esté bien y a salvo, a que esté aquí con nosotros.

Soyo miraba conmovida las intenciones del castaño de levantarle el ánimo al policía―porque para ella, Okita no era tan maldito como pensaba Kagura―pero luego su atención volvió al chico inconsciente, que poco a poco volvía al mundo de los vivos.

Una vez los ojos azules estuvieron abiertos, todos lo miraron como si fuese el nuevo descubrimiento de la NASA. Él elevó una ceja sin entender nada.

―¿Te sientes bien? ―le preguntó Shinpachi.

―¿Por qué me sentiría…? ―los acontecimientos de la tarde volvieron a su memoria en cuanto intentó sentarse adecuadamente, pues un dolor punzante atravesó todo su cuerpo. ―Que puta mierda. ―se recostó de nuevo, cerrando los ojos, intentando dormir, pues sabía que si se dormía su regeneración sería más rápida.

―Lo importante es que no debemos enterrarlo. ―concluyó Gintoki, sacándose el traje de monje y dirigiéndose a la cocina en busca de una muy necesitada leche de fresa.

Hijikata lo siguió, pero en busca de algo de comer, diciendo algo de que se envejecería pronto si continuaba así. Shinpachi fue a buscar una escoba―Soyo ya sabía quién sería la chacha―para barrer las cenizas del incienso.

―Bueno, por lo menos hoy fuiste útil y conseguiste hacer las identificaciones y salvar el trasero de mi estúpido hermano. ―Kagura le dijo a Sougo, levantándose del brazo del sofá y yendo a la cocina también en busca de comida.

―Eso fue un gracias. ―Soyo le dijo al castaño, traduciéndole el mensaje oculto que las palabras de la pelirroja querían transmitir realmente.

Okita no le dijo nada, pero sí cambió de tema. ―¿Podrías por favor pasarme esos vendajes? ―ella asintió, yendo un poco más cerca y sentándose al lado de él, dándole el objeto solicitado.

Viendo como el castaño envolvía los vendajes, preguntó: ―Él se pondrá bien, ¿verdad?

―No te preocupes, Chispitas, que lo único que realmente conseguiría matarme son tus eléctricas manos. ―respondió Kamui en lugar de Sougo.

A ella le empezó un tic en su ojo izquierdo; ese apodo estaba sacando lo mejor de sí misma. ―¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no lo intentamos?

―Tócame y será lo último que hagas en tu vida.

A Okita le gustaría intervenir, pero es que aquello parecía interesante. Era como ver a Superman estando al lado de la Kriptonita.

―¡Soyo-chan, hice arroz con huevo para las dos! ―llamó Kagura desde la cocina, a lo que la pelinegra se levantó inmediatamente de su lugar y se dirigió a aquel sitio.

* * *

Pasados media hora―luego de que Otae casi comprara todo el almacén―por fin ambas mujeres junto con Seita entraron a la casa, que parecía una tacita de té. Limpia, oliendo bien; en pocas palabras, perfecta.

―Ay, que limpio y bonito se ve todo. ―alabó Tae, dejando las tres docenas de bolsas que ella cargaba, más las otras tres docenas que cargaba Tsukuyo. ―Shin-chan, me enorgullece saber que ahora aseas mucho mejor que antes.

―Gracias, hermana. ―le respondió Shinpachi, saliendo de la nada.

Sacando un megáfono―que Tsukuyo pensaba que sería inservible, pero ahora lo veía muy útil―Tae lo encendió y por medio de este llamó al resto de gente residente en el hogar.

―¡Vengan todos a la sala! ¡Hemos traído regalos! ―Soyo fue la única que hizo acto de presencia desde la cocina, porque ella sí tenía buenos modales. ―¡Y también comida! ―el resto apareció como por arte de magia, incluso Kamui, que cojeaba por el dolor, pero comida era comida.

―¿Y a este que le pasó? ―preguntó Tsukuyo, mirando el pelirrojo mal herido.

―Larga historia. ―le respondió Gintoki, dándole un sorbo a su muy nutritiva leche de fresa.

Sacando la comida comprada en restaurante, Tae la llevó a la cocina y se dispuso a servirla mientras Tsukuyo se encargaba de entregar los presentes a cada persona, explicándoles que como no habían tenido nada para navidad, aquello podría ser tomado como el regalo de Santa si querían. Kagura se emocionó mucho al ver sus nuevos adornos para el cabello y sonrió agradecida; Shinpachi agradeció el par de lentes nuevos―que no necesitaba, pero el gesto fue bonito―y Sougo también por el antifaz para dormir que le habían entregado. El que era suyo se había quedado en su antigua casa. Seita por su parte ya sabía que le darían y para qué era que tenía que usar esos audífonos en forma de casco. Kamui agarró su saco de boxeo―que últimamente si le estaba haciendo falta―y Soyo se puso los guantes rojos que cubrían la totalidad de sus antebrazos, escuchando la explicación de la rubia de como aquello impediría que ella electrocutase sin querer a las personas.

―¿Y de dónde han sacado el dinero para comprar tanta cosa? ―Gintoki se acercó a Tae, sonriendo porque ya sabía la respuesta.

―De la muy generosa cuenta bancaria de Hijikata-san.

―¡Eran los ahorros de toda mi vida! ―gritó el pelinegro, más fue ignorado olímpicamente.

―¿Y qué importa, Hijikata-san? ―le dijo Sougo. ―Si de todas formas no vas a vivir lo suficiente como para disfrutarlos.

―Maldito mocoso.

Una vez la cena terminó y de que Shinpachi lavara los trastes, los adultos por fin empezaron a hablar de las cosas importantes. Hijikata fue el primero en tomar la palabra, platicándoles acerca de lo que había ido a hacer con Kagura y Soyo aquella tarde y diciéndoles entonces que si querían resolver al menos la mitad de sus incógnitas, tenían que encontrar al tipo que recibía por nombre Sakamoto Tatsuma.

―¿Y qué tipo de persona es? ―preguntó Tsukuyo. Ella no estaba dispuesta a confiar en alguien así de buenas a primeras.

―Un imbécil. ―le respondió el peliplata. ―Realmente no entiendo que es lo que tiene que ver con todo esto y por qué demonios me inmiscuyó a mí, pero si él nos puede ayudar, intentaré contactarlo.

―Gracias. ―mencionó Hijikata. ―La otra cosa es los niños chinos.

―¿Ah?

―Venga, que ellos vienen directamente del lugar a donde se quieren llevar a los otros chicos. ―intentó el pelinegro hacer entender al lento y tostado cerebro de Gintoki. ―Podríamos preguntarles si saben algo.

―No saben nada. ―el peliplata se sacó el dedo que tenía escarbando su nariz. ―Es obvio. Kagura es sólo una niña que no sabe que es lo que está haciendo y Kamui está más perdido que ella. Lo único que tienen claro es que deben saber acerca de su mamá.

―Pero, ayudarlos a ellos nos ayudaría a nosotros, ¿no? ―intervino Tae. ―Si encontramos a la madre de ellos, podremos tener muchas más respuestas.

―De todas formas, preguntarles no hará daño. ―dijo Tsukuyo, sabiendo que en la lista que Soyo tenía desde el día en que se encontraron, la encabezaban los nombres de ellos dos.

―Bien, entonces está decidido. ―Gintoki se estiró en la silla y previamente se levantó. ―Mañana buscaré a Sakamoto, mientras ustedes se hacen cargo de cuidar a los demonios.

―Pero Tsukuyo-san tiene trabajo. ―esa declaración descolocó un poco al par de hombres.

―¿Cómo?

―De gurda. Por lo menos es algo que no se aleja del todo de mi oficio original. ―declaró la rubia.

―Ella mañana irá al trabajo y yo la acompañaré. ―terminó la menor de los Shimura, sonriendo.

Vaya cosas.

―Entonces, ustedes van a lo que sea que vayan a ir, yo busco a Sakamoto y el poli se hace cargo de los mocosos. Todos contentos. ―finalizó en peliplata. ―Ahora, a dormir.

A Hijikata no le gustaba ese giro de los acontecimientos, pero ya era demasiado tarde para quejarse.

* * *

El único sonido que se podía apreciar era el de los grillos en medio de la noche, y uno que otro auto que pasaba por ahí. Tanteándose una vez más el costado de su abdomen, Kamui se dio cuenta de que finalmente estaba completamente sano. Se sentó en la cama con cuidado y, una vez verificó que Okita estuviese en los brazos de Morfeo, el pelirrojo se paró y tomó una chaqueta―no sabía si era del castaño o suya―y se encaminó a la puerta del cuarto para poder salir de él.

Ese policía mal nacido que le había disparado se las pagaría. Esperaba que estuviese haciendo sus últimas plegarias, porque de esa noche no pasaba.

Estirándose un poco para estar completamente seguro de que no había rastro del dolor agobiante que hace pocas horas lo invadía, sonrió, pensando que en serio su habilidad era bastante útil. Bajó las escaleras sin hacer ruido y mientras pensaba la mejor forma de cómo llegar a esa comisaría―porque él no sabía manejar auto―se topó de lleno con la cara de Soyo, quien venía subiendo las escaleras.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntaron al unísono.

Kamui le sonrió, pareciendo lo más normal del mundo. ―Voy a salir por ahí.

―¿A esta hora? ―ella le miró sorprendida. ―No creo que sea buena idea.

―Sí, bueno, ¿y? ―él se encogió de hombros.

―Podrías ponerte en peligro y….

―¿Preocupada? ―la televisión encendiéndose y apagándose por arte de magia le hizo gracia, pues sabía que la había puesto nerviosa. ―Calma, Chispitas, que no me va a pasar nada antes de tener el gusto de poner mis manos sobre tu cuello para ahorcarte.

―Está mal que salgas. ―ella ignoró sus palabras. ―Es tarde, y Shinpachi-kun dijo que la señora de enfrente siempre está pendiente de todo lo que nosotros hacemos. Si queremos pasar desapercibidos tenemos que…. ―restándole importancia a lo que ella decía, Kamui ya había bajado lo que le quedaba de las escaleras. ―¡Hey!

―Cuando quiera tu opinión, te la pido. ―y sin dejarla hablar nuevamente, abrió la puerta y salió.

Ahora, concentrándose en lo que para él era lo verdaderamente importante, intentó evocar en sus recuerdos el camino exacto que había seguido Gintoki hacia la comisaría. Creyendo que el camino correcto era por la izquierda, se encaminó a paso firme a su objetivo. La sangre le hervía de solo pensar que dentro de menos de media hora sus manos estarían perforando de un golpe el abdomen de ese hombre y enseñarle lentamente órgano por órgano mientras él moría lenta y tortuosamente. Tan sumiso en sus ganas de matar estaba, que no se dio cuenta de la pequeña figura que lo seguía de cerca. Al llegar a la comisaría, Soyo sólo tuvo que sumar uno más uno para comprender lo que el pelirrojo quería hacer ahí.

―¿Pero es que tú estás loco? ―le preguntó apenas salió del escondite, plantándosele en todo el frente. En su cabeza aquella acción se veía más impresionante que en la realidad, pues parecía una oveja haciéndole frente a un león.

La niña esa ya comenzaba a fastidiarlo y eso era un problema porque él no podía tocarla sin salir herido. Y además, ¿a ella qué le importaba lo que él hacía o dejase de hacer? repitiendo la acción que hizo en la casa, la pasó de largo restándole importancia, pero ella parecía un molesto mosquito, pues volvió a obstruirle el paso.

―Quítate.

―No. Le harás daño a alguien inocente.

Ah, que temeraria.

―¿Inocente?

―Él posiblemente tenga una familia, esposa, hijos, ―si ella pretendía hacerlo sentir misericordia, pues que mal estaba. ―Una madre…

Aquello le llegó más que cualquier cosa. Carajo, la Chispitas era como un grano en el culo.

―¿Quién está ahí? ―sonó una voz desde dentro de la comisaría, alertando a ambos muchachos.

Kamui sonrió, porque después de todo, si haría lo que se supone que fue a hacer.

* * *

 **Notas de autor: bien, aquí está el siguiente capítulo que espero que disfruten. Poco a poco se va desarrollando más la trama y la única razón por la que aun no me centro mucho en el OkiKagu es porque más adelante habrá cantitadades hasta para botar de ellos :3 además, por lo pronto solo se están conociendo y eso. Agradezco los comentarios y el apoyo y nos vemos nuevamente en el transcurso de esta semana.**

 **Lira-Lira19: off**


	9. En la boca del lobo

**En la boca del lobo.**

* * *

Últimamente dormir para Kagura durante la noche le era complicado. Y tampoco le ayudaba el hecho de que hacía un frío que entumecía sus extremidades, y no podía elevar más de lo permitido su temperatura corporal porque probablemente se le saldría de control―a pesar que el fuego era el elemento que mejor controlaba de los cuatro―y terminaría quemando la cobija, las cortinas, la casa e inauguraría el nuevo Holocausto. Si ella aún estuviese en la Central, bastaría con sólo ir a buscar a Mutsu para hablar con ella.

El bombillo de las ideas se le prendió. No tenía a Mutsu, pero si a Soyo. Y para hablar con la pelinegra sólo tendría que voltearse y llamarla―cruzando los dedos porque estuviese despierta―y asunto solucionado.

―Oye, Soyo-chan. ―llamó a la chica una vez se volteó en la cama para verla. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, pensó que la pelinegra dormía. ―¿Soyo-chan? ―para confirmar su sospecha, prendió la lámpara que había en el buró, encontrándose con la cama de Soyo vacía, sin chica en los brazos de Morfeo.

Aquello no le dio buena espina, porque primero no había escuchado a la chica salir―¿entonces si se había quedado dormida? ―y además, parecía que ni siquiera había tocado la cama aquella noche, por lo lisas y pulcras que se veían las sábanas. Destapándose la cobija, se sentó en la cama y apoyó los pies en el suelo, corroborando que efectivamente, Soyo no había ido a dormir aún. Y ahora que lo recordaba, la última vez que la había visto―antes de subir a la habitación―había sido en la sala viendo televisión, asegurándose que no apareciese su cara en las noticias por la situación de estar supuestamente desaparecida.

Kagura se paró entonces de la cama y salió al pasillo, dónde todo lucía lúgubre. Acercándose poco a poco a las escaleras, pensó que desde esa distancia debía escucharse el televisor encendido si era que Soyo continuara en la sala. Trató de no ser paranoica―eran chicos buscados, así que no podía pedir mucho de todas formas―y bajó las escaleras con dirección a la sala.

No había ni un alma en ese lugar.

―¿Soyo-chan? ―intentó una vez más, por si ella le contestaba. Y de nuevo, no hubo respuesta.

La buscó en la cocina, en el jardín interior y a lo largo de todo el pasillo inferior de la casa, pero no hubo ni rastro de la sombra de la chica.

Kagura se preocupó, así que fue a avisarle de la ausencia de la niña al único ser al cuál, por ahora, le tenía más confianza que al resto; su hermano mayor. Además, si los tipos malos estaban cerca, pues que Kamui se hiciese cargo. Subió a toda prisa las escaleras y sin pensárselo dos veces abrió la habitación contigua a la suya, prendiendo la luz.

―¡Kamui, Soyo-chan no está! ―dijo lo suficientemente duro como para despertar a su hermano.

El problema era, que aquel susodicho tampoco estaba, y había despertado a quien si estaba.

―Por un demonio, ¿Qué quieres? ―Sougo se levantó el antifaz de la cara y la vio con ojos entre indignados y adormilados. ―Ah, un simio que habla.

―¿Dónde está mi hermano? ―le lanzó la pregunta con desprecio, tratando de aguantar las ganas de molerlo a golpes por haberle dicho simio a una chica tan bonita con ella.

―Durmiendo en...- ―lo que Okita iba a decir fue cortado de inmediato cuando también notó la ausencia del muchacho que se supone, hacía rato debía estar descansando. ―¿Dónde demonios está tu hermano?

Kagura rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. ―Sádico inútil.

―China, son la una y media de la mañana. Se supone que a esta hora la gente normal duerme. Que tu hermano sea un inadaptado social y haga cosas clandestinas a estas horas no es mi culpa. ―Sougo volvió a ponerse la máscara de dormir, y se recostó nuevamente en la cama. ―Por lo tanto, déjame en paz. Cuando salgas apagas la luz. Gracias.

Un minuto y medio de conversación y Kagura ya quería matarlo. Sin dar tiempo a que el castaño verdaderamente se quedara dormido, la pelirroja se lanzó encima de él y, agarrándolo del cuello de la camiseta que tenía puesta, lo atrajo para que quedasen de frente.

―Mira imbécil con caca en el cerebro, Soyo-chan no está y Kamui tampoco, y ese idiota no es especial fan de ella desde que lo lastimó con sus cortocircuitos. Y, mi hermano no es precisamente un pan de Dios.

Quitándose la máscara completamente, Sougo por fin parecía prestarle atención a sus palabras. ―¿Y qué se supone que hagamos? Si estás segura de que están juntos, ve y dile al Jefe o a Hijikata-san para que los busquen. Yo no pinto nada en ese cuadro.

Ella apretó los dientes y también el agarre que tenía en la camiseta. ―No los voy a despertar por algo que nosotros podemos solucionar, Sádico idiota.

―¿Nosotros? estás delirando, china est…- ―un cabezazo dado en su frente, cortesía de Kagura, frenó su discurso. ―Maldita… ―masculló, agarrándola del cabello y tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás.

―¡Ay! ―la pelirroja se quejó. ―¡Juro que te voy a matar, bastardo!

Y algo dentro de la cabeza Okita hizo clic, y un recuerdo de aquella oración dicha por el hermano de la chica que tenía encima se le vino a la cabeza. Kamui no parecía ser del tipo razonable y que se detenía a pensar sus acciones antes de cometerlas, y la ausencia del muchacho sólo le daba a Sougo la certeza de lo que muy probablemente el pelirrojo había podido ir a hacer. Ahora, que estuviera con Soyo…. era 50% probable, pero si era el caso, aquella pelinegra estaba metida en la boca del lobo.

Ojalá y aquel policía que había jurado Kamui asesinar aún estuviese con vida.

―¿Por qué tienes esa cara de idiota? ―Kagura no comprendía porque el agarre a su cabello había disminuido y Okita parecía estar experimentando una alucinación por drogas, y más importante aún, por qué el castaño no había replicado a su insulto.

―Tu hermano la va a liar grande si no lo encontramos.

―¿Ah? ¿Eso qué significa?

―Que vamos a ir por él y patearle el trasero si es necesario para traerlo aquí.

Kagura sonrió. ―Me gusta patear traseros.

Y entonces transcurrió un minuto completo con ellos en silencio. Después de eso Sougo le sonrió a la chica con arrogancia.

―Puedo imaginar que estás en medio de la gloria al estar sentada encima de mí, pero si no te bajas me temo que tu hermano será llevado a prisión. ―un golpe perfectamente bien colocado en su estómago le notificó que a Kagura no le gustó ese comentario.

Ella se había bajado en un santiamén y mirándolo orgullosa, le respondió. ―Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que había estado sentada encima de un hombre. ―se rio burlona. ―Probablemente lo tienes muy chiquito.

Sougo, contrario a lo que Kagura había esperado―como un insulto o algo―, la miró con total inocencia. ―Uhm…. pero eso no es lo que me han dicho las demás chicas. ―puso su dedo índice en su barbilla y entonces la mirada inocente se transformó por una llena de maldad. ―Lo que pasa es que no tienes experiencia con hombres, china. Pero yo podría ayudarte con eso, mira que soy un ser humano muy bueno.

La sonrisa en la cara del castaño se hizo presente cuando vio a la pelirroja sonrojarse, y soltándole un montón de blasfemias, le tiró la radio que había puesta encima del escritorio. Él por poco y la esquivó.

―Mueve tu culo y vamos a buscar a Kamui, imbécil.

Kagura lo odiaba y lo haría picadillo, lo juraba por su hermosa cabellera roja.

Marcador: China = 0. Sádico = 1.

* * *

Ella tenía instinto de auto-conservación, lo sabía. Al pertenecer a una clase social tan alta, por años la habían mantenido alejada de cualquier peligro, pero cuando sabía que estaba metida en un lío que podría perjudicarla, se iba. Porque _tenía_ ese instinto.

 _Siempre ten cuidado, Soyo_ , recuerda que alguna vez su madre le había dicho eso, a pesar de que la memoria era muy vaga pues cuando eso, ella apenas y tenía cinco años. Entonces, ¿por qué aún no había salido corriendo para resguardar su vida? ¿Por qué se había quedado paralizada ante la evidente intención asesina que emanaba el cuerpo del pelirrojo? ¿Por qué seguía estado ahí? era evidente que a Kamui nada lo iba a detener de asesinar al oficial de policía que se acercaba a ellos lentamente, y también era evidente que se la cargaría a ella sin problemas si lo volvía a intentar detener. Aquel chico no era racional, y ella o era una suicida para intentar hacerlo razonar.

―Si no quieres salir lastimada, será mejor que no me estorbes. ―la intención de aquellas palabras, lejos de ser dichas por preocupación para con ella, eran una advertencia clara de que si hacía un movimiento en falso, él no dudaría en hacerle daño.

Punto a favor para ella, él no podría hacerle daño si no estuviese dispuesto a recibirlo también. Pero pese a esa ventaja, Soyo no pudo evitar temblar como pollo recién nacido.

―¿Quién está ahí? ―escuchó de nuevo la pregunta y segundos después, Kamui se estaba movilizando para que lo viesen.

Contra todo pronóstico―y asegurando una muerta inminente―Soyo lo agarró del antebrazo, y podría jurar que lo escuchó rechinar los dientes.

―Piensa un poco. Si haces esto, nos podrías perjudicar a todos.

―Creí haberte dicho que no me estorbaras, mocosa. ―las palabras le enviaron escalofríos a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

Una llamada que venía directo desde el interior de la estación hizo que el policía abandonara la indagación de saber quién estaba por ahí y se dirigiera de nuevo hacia adentro de la estación a atender la llamada. Soyo suspiró, porque por lo menos los Altos Mandos del cielo estaban de su lado. Pero parecía que se había sentido aliviada demasiado pronto, porque Kamui inmediatamente la empujó―con fuerza―, haciéndola estrellarse contra un contenedor de basura―afortunadamente vacío―, y sufriese un dolor agonizante por el golpe recién recibido. Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para quejarse, cuando lo vio movilizándose directo hacia la estación.

 _"―A mi hermano hay que combatirlo fuerza con fuerza, porque de lo contrario, no entiende. Es un pelmazo. ―",_ le había dicho Kagura cuando Soyo le había preguntado como hacía para que el pelirrojo dejase de mirarla como si la odiara.

Soyo se miró las manos enguantadas. Él haría daño a una persona y se llevaría al carajo todo lo que Hijikata, Gintoki, Tsukuyo y Otae habían montado para protegerlos. Ella no podía permitir que eso sucediese. Ignorando el dolor punzante en su espalda, se levantó rápidamente, se quitó el guante de su mano derecha y en milisegundos―se sorprendió por ello―estuvo de nuevo frente a frente con el pelirrojo, quien abandonó la sonrisa inocente que traía y la sustituyó por una mueca. Lo vio levantando la mano―seguramente para volverla a apartar bruscamente―, pero antes de eso, ella también levantó la suya.

Y lo tocó.

Y carajo, se sintió poderosa cuando lo vio soltar ese grito desgarrador lleno de dolor; cuando esa cantidad de electricidad abandonó su cuerpo; cuando a sus fosas nasales llegó el olor a carne chamuscada. Más en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, se replanteó esos hechos. Infligir dolor no era algo que le gustaba―hasta dónde tenía conocimiento―.

 _"Nunca hay que lastimar a nadie, por muy mala que sea esa persona, Soyo",_ le había dicho su querido hermano mayor.

Soyo lo soltó, pero ciertamente podía dar fe a que le había dejado el brazo inservible. Estaba realmente muy agradecida de que Kamui tuviese esa habilidad de curarse―y si lo pensaba un poco, aquello fue razón de peso para ella hacer lo que hizo―, y también estaba agradecida de que la llamada del policía durara tanto y sobre todo, que nadie hubiese escuchado los gritos de dolor―ella tampoco los escuchó, de hecho―que el pelirrojo emitía.

Luego de unos segundos eternos, la risa que soltó el muchacho llegó a sus oídos. ¿Qué tan raro podría ser él?

―De verdad yo no quería matarte, Chispitas. ―la voz detonando frialdad le puso la piel chinita. ―Pero te lo has ganado a pulso.

* * *

―¿No es ilegal que manejes? ―Sougo escuchó a Kagura, quien estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Hacerse con el auto había resultado de lo más sencillo, pues al parecer en esa casa todos los que se habían quedado tenían un suyo bastante pesado. ―Digo, todavía eres menor de edad.

―Chantajear a Hijikata-san de vez en cuando me trae beneficios. ―explicó. ―Que me enseñase a manejar es uno de ellos.

―Yo nunca he manejado. ―dijo Kagura. ―Oe, Sádico. Déjame manejar.

―¿Estás loca? ―se sintió tonto al preguntarlo, porque por supuesto, ella estaba loca. ―No, no puedes. Manejar es algo que un simio como tú no logaría hacer.

―¡¿A quién le dices simio, idiota?! ―que usara el mismo inulto contra ella debió cabrearla, porque ella comenzó a patearlo sin contemplación, importándole poco o nada que él fuese al volante.

―¡China estúpida! ¡Deja de hacer eso que nos estrellamos!

―¡Estrellas te voy hacer ver yo a ti cuando te noquee!

Mantener el control del volante, la mirada fija al frente y aguantar los jalones de cabello que Kagura le estaba proporcionando no era tarea fácil. Él era un hombre y como tal, sólo podía tener su atención en una cosa a la vez. Y estaba más que claro cuál era su prioridad en ese momento.

―¡¿Qué tan imbécil eres?! ¡Me refiero a chocar, estrellarse es sinónimo de chocar! ―y soltando una mano del volante, empezó a empujar el rostro de Kagura hacia atrás con la esperanza de que ella retrocediera.

―¡Ya lo sé! ―ciertamente, Sougo sabía que ella no tenía ni idea. Su pequeño cerebro de maní apenas y entendía el habla de alguien tan refinado como él. ―¡¿Crees que soy retrasada como tú, adefesio mal hecho?!

Esa pelea estaba saliéndose del sentido original. Es más, nunca tuvo un sentido para empezar.

―De hecho, eres más retrasada que Hijikata-san, y eso ya es decir mucho.

La pelirroja estaba que echaba chispas―tanta junta con Soyo le ha pegado algo―y, sin pararse a pensar muy bien las cosas―como todo lo que hacía la China―desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y se pasó al asiento del conductor con una agilidad diga de alabanzas.

―¡Buajajajajaja! ―hizo una patética imitación de risa de villano. ―¡Nadie le dirá a la gran Gura-sama que no puede manejar una de estas cosas!

El castaño, en un vago intento por tomar las riendas de la situación, posó sus manos sobre las manos de Kagura e intentó guiarlas para que girase a la izquierda y no seguir derecho y chocar con el poste. Pero, en sus cálculos no estaba que la pelirroja fuese especialmente reacia a ese tipo de contactos, o lo que sea que a ella le haya sucedido, pero el caso fue que, Kagura en el momento en que sintió las manos masculinas sobre las suyas, entró en pánico y como acto de reflejo echó su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando a Sougo en toda su preciada nariz―él juró escuchar su huso roto―y, por el golpe, el castaño piso de más el acelerador, lo que terminó con el auto siendo estrellado en el poste de luz, el cual en un principio querían evitar.

Cuando Okita se dio cuenta de que no había sido recibido por San Pedro en el cielo, abrió la puerta del auto y, cargando a Kagura para poder sacarla también, salió.

Decir que el coche estaba hecho trizas era poco. El punto positivo es que era el que Hijikata manejaba―a pesar de que era Gintoki quien los había tomado prestados en primer lugar, por lo que el dueño original se desconocía―, y Sougo se sintió bien al haber dejado al pelinegro sin transporte. También, como punto positivo contaba que no había ningún escape de gasolina, por lo que debía seguir sirviendo, por lo menos para llevarlos a casa.

Puso a Kagura en el suelo sin mucho cuidado y después empezó a debatir sobre lo que tenían que hacer. Se limpió la sangre que salió de su nariz―por poco rota―y, agachándose, empezó a abofetear a la pelirroja, quien tenía un hilo de sangre escurriéndole desde su cabeza hasta la barbilla.

―China, despierta. ―seguía abofeteándola. ―Tierra llamando a la china. ―de repente, la temperatura del cuerpo de la niña comenzó a aumentar, haciendo que Sougo dejase su accionar porque de un momento a otro se había quemado.

―¿Qué carajo haces? ―preguntó Kagura cuando abrió sus ojos azules. ―Ah, un mono que habla.

Okita rodó los ojos, porque eso no tenía gracia si no lo decía él. ―Yo eso ya lo dije. Sé original e inventa tus propios chistes.

―Me importa una mierda. ―la chica se sentó y después de limpiar la sangre que salió de su cabeza, se levantó. ―¿Estamos muy lejos de dónde se supone está mi hermano?

―Afortunadamente, no. ―él empezó a caminar. ―Es sólo media...- ―lo que parecía ser un grito de dolor interrumpió su discurso y los hizo mirarse sorprendidos.

―Kamui…. ―y Kagura se echó a correr tras hallar la fuente del sonido.

―Ay, pero qué problemático. ―Sougo fue tras ella.

* * *

Kamui fácilmente reconoció el miedo en la expresión de Soyo, de ese tipo de miedo que él causaba cuando sus manos estaban sosteniendo un corazón palpitante. Y ciertamente causar ese tipo de reacciones le agradaba en demasía. En la siguiente fracción de segundo, él tomó el guante que estaba tirado en el suelo y, con una agilidad impresionante, cubrió su palma de la mano―del brazo que aún tenía bueno―mientras su brazo encontró el camino para apretar a gusto el cuello de la pelinegra. Él nunca había matado a una mujer, así que a ella la recordaría por ser la primera. El cuello de Soyo estaba caliente; podía sentirlo a pesar de la tela entrepuesta, como también podía sentir la electricidad que emanaba a través de este pero sin llegar a lastimarlo a él, y el pulso de ella acelerado…

Eso lo emocionó. Hubiese sido mejor si el contacto hubiera sido piel contra piel, pero se conformaba con eso.

No supo en qué momento fue que Soyo estaba tendida en el suelo y él por encima de ella, aún con la mano alrededor de su cuello, asfixiándola. Debió haberse olvidado de controlar su fuerza un poco, porque el suelo sobre el cual golpeó el cuerpo de la chica se rompió un poco, agrietándose mientras el color abandonaba la piel de la joven. Hasta el momento, Soyo había intentado zafarse de aquel agarre mortal, pero conforme pasaban los segundos, Kamui sentía que ella perdía fuerza y empezaba a quedarse quieta. Aun así, las farolas continuaban encendiéndose y apagándose, cosa que comenzó desde que él la había tirado al suelo.

―Chispitas, no hagas eso. Tú eres la que menos quiere que nos descubran. ―comenzó diciendo él. ―Además, parece que estuviésemos en una película de terror en medio del callejón oscuro mientras el villano mata a la princesa. Ah, espera, sí está pasando. Pero no te preocupes, que yo….Hey, Chispitas, ¿todavía estás ahí? ―le preguntó cuándo vio sin movimiento los delicados brazos que hacía segundos peleaban inútilmente para quitar su mano del cuello.

Ella no estaba en posición de responderle verbalmente mientras luchaba por su vida, pero le hizo saber que si iba a matarla, tendría un pequeño recuerdo de su parte.

Al principio, Kamui pensó que la sangre que veía era de ella, porque la había estrellado demasiado duro contra el suelo, pero luego se replanteó ese hecho cuando sintió ardor en el brazo que por el momento le era inútil. A pesar de llevar guante, Soyo se las había arreglado para clavar sus uñas en la carne sensible y expuesta del brazo del pelirrojo. Eso era estúpido, pensaba Kamui, por qué, de todas las personas fuertes, ¿se le concedía a esa debilucha el poder infligirle daño a él? Sólo a aquellos que consideraba como iguales les permitía que le causaran dolor físico, y ella definitivamente no figuraba en esa lista. Entonces… ¿por qué carajo era tan vulnerable a la electricidad que emanaba su cuerpo? era cierto que todos lo eran, pero a él le causaba más daño que a los demás.

Eso comenzaba a molestarlo.

En el momento en que la vio escupir saliva, vio como las farolas dejaban de titilar y sus ojos avellana se cerraban para decirle adiós al mundo, sonrió, porque pese a que le molestaba la chica, él despedía a quienes les arrancaba la vida siempre con una sonrisa y ella no sería la excepción. Además, también porque ya se había librado del problema de la vulnerabilidad a la niña eléctrica.

―Bueno, adiosito, Chispi..- ―no pudo terminar su frase, porque la gravedad lo derribó. De forma rápida, fue lanzado por el aire y voló unos cuantos metros hacia atrás antes de que su espalda tuviese contacto con el pavimento. Odiaba cuando Kagura controlaba el elemento aire y lo mandaba a volar como si él fuese una simple pluma.

―¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, hermano idiota?!

―Todavía está viva. ―notificó Sougo, que se había acercado a tomar el pulso de Soyo en la mano que tenía enguantada. Él no era idiota y tampoco quería electrocutarse. ―Se salvó por poco.

―¡¿Por qué le hiciste eso, Kamui?! ―los gritos de Kagura aumentaban en frecuencia, lo que hizo que el oficial de policía saliese a averiguar qué pasaba.

Okita chasqueó la lengua y, tomando a Soyo como si fuese un costal de papas―no tenía tiempo para ser delicado―agarró de la mano a Kagura y se dirigió hacia el mal herido Kamui―y que mal agradecido, apenas y se había recuperado y ya estaba vuelto trizas otra vez―y, ordenándole a la pelirroja que lo tocase―quien lo hizo a regañadientes―los hizo invisibles a todos. Una vez el policía volvió dentro, dejó de usar su habilidad.

―Responde. ―Kagura miró a su hermano mayor. ―¿Qué te hizo ella para que tú quisieses matarla?

―Sabes que no me gusta que se metan en mis cosas, pequeña hermanita. ―cerró los ojos y le sonrió. ―Y no fue hoy, pero tal vez será luego.

―Tienes rotundamente prohibido volverte a acerca a Soyo-chan o te juro que en cuento lleguemos a casa, quemo los papeles que nos dieron de nuestra madre.

Eso no le gustó ni un poco. Sougo quería preguntar que eran esos papeles, pero se quedó callado.

Después de varios minutos, Kamui habló: ―Está bien. No le tocaré ni un pelo de su negra cabecita a la Chispitas. ¿Contenta? Ahora, si no es mucho pedir, ¿podrías por favor ayudarme a parar?

Kagura resopló, pero pasó el brazo bueno de su hermano por sobre su hombro y lo ayudó a caminar correctamente, mientras Sougo los seguía con Soyo inconsciente pero viva en sus brazos.

Como pudieron, se las apañaron para subirse al auto estrellado―a Kamui le hizo gracia la historia tras la chocada―y, después de media hora intentando encender el coche, por fin se dirigieron a lo que llamaban como hogar. Llegaron allí pasadas las 2:30 de la mañana, sucios, heridos y en general hechos un asco, pero tenían tanto sueño que no les importó siquiera cambiarse.

Okita depositó a Soyo en su respectiva cama y le aseguró a Kagura que lo que necesitaba era descansar.

―Tampoco puedes entrar a esta habitación si ella está presente. ―le había dicho la pelirroja a Kamui, que no pudo protestar mucho, porque necesitaba ese folio que Mutsu les había entregado.

De todas formas, no es como si él quisiese acercarse a Soyo en todo caso.

* * *

―¿Qué quieres decir con que han robado la carpeta? ―un larga risa fue la respuesta. ―Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? ―Mutsu se pegó una palmada en la frente. ―En poco tiempo estaré contigo. Nos han dado la oportunidad perfecta para salir de la Central y entonces yo me haré cargo de todo. ―y con eso, la llamada terminó.

―¿Problemas en el paraíso? ―Abuto era especialmente irritante cuando se lo proponía, Mutsu podía decirlo.

―Nunca hubo un paraíso para empezar. ―ella trató de calmarse, tomándose un sorbo de té. ¿Cuándo fue que ella confió que el idiota de su Jefe podría tener esos papeles a salvo y hacerlos llegar al destino que se necesitaba? si ella no hacía el trabajo, inevitablemente quedaba mal hecho. ―Es muy problemático si esos documentos llegaron a manos equivocadas.

―No creo que los tenga la gente de aquí. Ellos de todas formas saben la información que allí estaba.

―Sí, pero no saben qué tipo de alcance tenía ese niño y lo importante que es.

―Ya no es un niño. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde eso. ―Abuto le recordó. ―Aunque la verdad, yo no recuerdo su cara.

―Yo tampoco. Por eso era importante tener esa información.

―Pero, como te digo, sería inútil si no sabemos cómo luce. Han pasado, ¿qué? ¿Unos 15 años desde que desapareció? ―Abuto se paró de la silla y se estiró. ―No vale la pena lamentarse. Tenemos que hallar esos papeles y al tipo ese, si es que aún está vivo.

Mutsu silenciosamente le dio la razón al hombre. Luego de eso, su teléfono celular vibró, anunciando que tenía un mensaje. Sonrió al leerlo. ―Abuto, ¿extrañas ser niñera?

―La verdad, no. Me siento cómodo con mi situación actual y….tu sonrisa no me gusta. ―el hombre comenzó a sudar frío. ―¿Qué clase de tortura tendré que vivir?

* * *

 **Notas de autor: realmente no sentí que el capítulo fuese tan gracioso :v tal vez porque no apareció Gintoki e Hijikata y sus pendejadas (?) empiezo a pensar que son ellos los que le dan sabor al fic xD en todo caso, nuevas cosas se revelarán y también les surgirá más preguntas :D Espero que hayan disfrutado de el capítulo y agradezco los comentarios. Feliz fin de semana.**

 **Lira-Lira19: off.**


	10. Siempre hay que estar preparado para hui

**Notas de autor: buenas, yo sólo vengo aquí a hacerlos crear más preguntas y darles muy pocas respuestas xD disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Siempre hay que estar preparado para huir.**

* * *

 _―¿Qué ves? ¿Por qué haces eso? ―le cuestionó la mujer, riendo por la forma en la que el niño pasaba su mano por encima de su cabeza._

 _―Es que veo número por encima de tu cabeza._

 _―¿Números?_

 _―Sí. Como si fueran horas, y resta cada segundo._

Al abrir los ojos poco y nada le quedó de la cara de la mujer ni del niño que hablaban. A los dos minutos olvidó por completo el sueño, como solía sucederle siempre. Pero, aunque él no recordase los rostros tanto del niño como el de la mujer, cada vez lograba diferenciar los alrededores y ya se le había vuelto costumbre dibujarlos cuando tenía ese tipo de extraños sueños―que, ahora que se ponía a pensar qué demonios había soñado, no lo recordaba―. Gintoki entonces se dispuso a estirarse un poco en la cama y tratar de quitar el brazo que tenía por encima de su cuerpo…

Un momento, ¿un brazo?

Se giró violentamente y al notar la cara del policía cerca a la suya y que el brazo le pertenecía a él, lo tiró de la cama sin contemplaciones. No, él definitivamente no bateaba para ese lado.

―¡¿Qué demonio?! ―gritó Hijikata en cuanto su espalda tuvo contacto con el suelo frío.

―¡Aléjate de mí, policía pervertido! ―le gritó. ―¡Puede que Gin-san ya no sea virgen, pero lo es del de atrás y así pretende mantenerse!

Hijikata intentó comprender la situación. Primero había pensado que se encontraba en su cómoda cama al lado de su linda, delicada y frágil esposa, pero con lo que se encontró fue con un hombre que tenía los rizos más despeinados que de costumbre. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que él había confundido el precioso cuerpo de Mitsuba con el de ese vago, se paró sombrío y caminó como zombi.

―¿Qué haces? ―preguntó Gintoki sin comprender nada.

―Voy a la cocina por un cuchillo. No merezco vivir.

―En eso estamos de acuerdo, poli, pero si te vas a matar, hazlo fuera.

El pelinegro simplemente lo miró mal, sobándose la cabeza después por el dolor de cabeza recién adquirido, y tan temprano en la mañana. Una vez se quedó solo, agarró lápiz y papel de por ahí y comenzó a trazar líneas al azar―no era un dibujante después de todo―; lo que lograba recordar de aquellas borrosas escenas en su cabeza. Unos quince minutos después, decidió que ya era suficiente, pues ya no podía exprimir más a su cerebro para sacar más imágenes. Miró el papel y frunció el ceño, porque no entendía muy bien sus propios garabatos, pero algo debía significar. Encogiéndose de hombros, guardó el papel en la mesa que había en la habitación y en cuanto escuchó movimiento de ollas proveniente de la cocina, supo que ya era un buen momento para bajar a tomar su desayuno―rezando para que hubiese sido la rubia de pechos grandes la que hubiera cocinado y no Otae. En realidad cualquiera, menos Otae―.

―¡Buenos días, Gin-san! ―le dijo el pequeño niño apenas bajó las escaleras. Tan temprano y Seita ya tenía tantas energías. ―Es que dormí muy bien anoche, por eso ando enérgico.

―¡Deja de leerme la mente! ―le reprendió para después darle una pequeña palmada en la cabeza.

Luego fue él quien sintió el "pequeño" golpe en la cabeza. ―No le golpees. ―había dicho Tsukuyo.

Que mala su suerte, pensó. Estaba rodeado de mujeres gorilas. Intentó pensar en otra cosa en el instante en que vio que Seita lo miraba―el niñito tenía la manía de decir todo lo que escuchaba de las mentes ajenas―, porque no quería ganarse otro golpe por parte de la mujer.

―Ya, ya, si sólo fue un golpecito. No le dolió.

―Gin-san, me sorprende que estés despierto tan temprano. ―la voz de Shinpachi se escuchó en cuanto el peliplata atravesó las puertas de la cocina. Se sintió aliviado al ver que era el joven quien preparaba el desayuno.

―Gin-san, Otose-san ha venido a visitarnos. ―comunicó Otae, quien se encontraba en el comedor con la mujer en cuestión.

―¿Qué haces aquí, vieja?

―Vine por mi explicación.

¿Y ahora qué le decía? ¿Qué tenía una partida de fenómenos en sus manos potencialmente destructivos? Ah, y no olvidar que los buscaban por todas partes y que probablemente sean fugitivos de la ley por falsificación de identidad además de tener supuestamente retenida a la hermana de Tokugawa Shigeshige.

―Gin-san, que nosotros no somos fenómenos. ―le dijo Seita.

―¡Pero por todos los cielos, ¿en qué idioma es que te hablo yo a ti?! ―el niño lo miró inocentemente. ―¡¿Te tengo que decir las cosas en chino para que entiendas?! ¡No le leas la mente a Gin-san!

―¿Él lee la mente? ―Otose miró sorprendida al niño. Gintoki cerró la boca inmediatamente. Necesitaba una salvación; la que fuera que le hiciese ganar tiempo para inventar una mentira o algo.

―Tal vez la China pueda ayudarte con eso del idioma. ―¡ahí estaba su salvación!

―Sádico idiota. ¿De dónde sacas semejante estupidez?

―Es que cuando no se duerme bien, no se consigue razonar hermanita.

Aquel trío se sentó en el comedor bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, restándoles importancias a todos.

―¿Qué hay para desayunar? ―preguntaron al unísono.

Silencio.

―¡¿Qué carajo les ha pasado?! ―gritaron Hijikata y Gintoki al unísono.

A simple vista parecían un saco de basura. Estaban sucios y por si fuera poco, heridos. Kagura tenía sangre seca que iniciaba desde algún punto de su cabeza y se había detenido en su barbilla. Sougo tenía un hematoma de un tamaño considerable en la nariz―que Gintoki podía afirmar, le debía doler como el infierno―, y el labio inferior rajado. Por último, Kamui era el más lamentable. Su brazo derecho estaba envuelto en una sábana―qué ocurrente―como si se lo hubiese fracturado y parecía estar aun sangrando, además también parecía haber tenido rastros de cortes en sus mejillas que se habían seguramente curado gracias a su habilidad.

Ellos se miraron entre sí y cuando corroboraron su aspecto de desechables, parecieron sufrir una conexión cósmica para mentir al mismo tiempo.

―Tuvimos un pequeño accidente.

Tsukuyo y Otae se miraron entre sí y luego de asentir, la rubia fue a por el botiquín que se había improvisado―ya sabían ellas que lo necesitarían con esos chicos―. Una vez llegó, Otae llamó a los tres muchachos para que saliesen a la sala y ellas poderle dar el tratamiento que parecían necesitar. Gintoki observó todo esto con pánico, porque evidentemente lo estaban dejando a él sólo para responder ante Otose. Miró a Shinpachi en busca de algún tipo de ayuda o salvación pero este, al igual que los otros, había desaparecido del interior de la cocina. Hijikata hacía rato se encontraba fumando afuera en el jardín para calmar sus nervios por lo que tratar de pedirle ayuda estaba fuera de cuestión.

―¿Y bien? ―la mujer lo miró, exigiendo una explicación que el peliplata no podía darle.

―Venga, que yo ya te lo había dicho. ―le manifestó en cuanto tomó asiento en el comedor. ―Estos chicos son algo especiales y ahora los tengo bajo mi cuidado.

Tras unos minutos de completo silencio, ella habló. ―¿Pretendes que me quede sólo con eso? me inmiscuyes en tus mentiras y yo te ayudo con eso, por lo que creo merecer al menos la verdad.

Otose tenía un punto, Gintoki debía admitir. La situación no erradicaba tanto en el tema de la confianza porque, si a alguien en el mundo le tenía toda la confianza, era precisamente aquella mujer. El problema era que él no quería inmiscuir a más personas en aquel asunto; mucho menos personas que a él le importaban. Más, mirando directamente a los ojos de la vieja, se dio cuenta que ella estaba decidida a sacarle la verdad fuese como fuere.

Suspiró, derrotado. ―Lo que te dije es verdad. Son chicos especiales, porque hacen cosas que un ser humano normal no haría.

―¿Cómo qué? ―preguntó.

―Tienen algo así como súper habilidades. Seita lee la mente, Shinpachi mueve objetos que están lejos de él, el cuñis del poli se hace invisible, Soyo es una planta de energía andante, Kagura dice poder controlar fuego, tierra, agua y aire y Kamui es híper-mega fuerte y con rápida curación.

La mujer lo miró como un bicho raro en primera instancia, pero después de acomodar los hechos en su cabeza y darle un poco de sentido a la situación, terminó por creerle. Sabía que Gintoki le gustaba la cerveza, pero hasta dónde tenía conocimiento el hombre no consumía drogas para inventarse tal disparate.

―Por lo tanto, los están siguiendo y por eso tuvieron que esconderse aquí.

―Correcto. ―estaba de más decirle que guardase el secreto; él sabía perfectamente que ella lo haría sin que se lo pidiese.

―Y todo esto, ¿qué es lo que tiene que ver contigo? ―le preguntó.

―No mucho, la verdad. Me interesa saber por qué motivo Sakamoto me metió en esto y por qué carajo mi empleado tiene poderes geniales y yo no.

Otose sonrió, porque si bien la razón podría ser verdadera, ella sabía que el peliplata estaba preocupado a su manera por lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Shinpachi y también, podría afirmar, que tampoco dejaría que le ocurriese nada a esos chiquillos. Era un mal hábito que él tenía de inmiscuirse en asuntos que para nada le competían. Pero así era desde que lo conoció cuando era un crío, y no parecía haber cambiado ese aspecto.

* * *

Durante los últimos tres días, para Soyo era extraño despertar aun en aquella habitación. El techo era tan blanco que parecía como si fuese perteneciente a un hospital. Parpadeó muchas veces antes de tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para levantarse de la cama.

―¿Cómo te sientes? ―la pelinegra giró su cabeza en la dirección que venía la voz, pero su boca inmediatamente dejó escapar un gemido de dolor por el tirón que sintió en su cuello, lo que le recordó lo cerca que estuvo de encontrarse con sus padres en el cielo.

―Mucho mejor, gracias, Shinpachi-san. ―le respondió, aunque parecía estar padeciendo disfonía. ―Espera, ¿cómo sabes que me siento mal?

Shinpachi ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender muy bien la pregunta. ―B-bueno, con todo respeto, es que te ves horrible.

Soyo giró todo su cuerpo―porque sólo el cuello no podía―para poder ver su reflejo en el espejo que había frente a su cama y se dio cuenta de que su ropa estaba echa una miseria y además, manchada de sangre suya y de _él._

―Además, abajo están curando a Kagura-chan, Okita-san y Kamui-san porque realmente se veían mal. No hay que ser muy listo para saber que tú también estuviste en ese "accidente" que tuvieron. ―continuó Shinpachi con su discurso.

―En realidad yo..-

―¡Soyo-chan! ―Kagura había entrado a la habitación, teniendo en la cabeza una venda bien ajustada. ―¿Cómo estás? lo siento mucho, Soyo-chan. Debía haberte salvado antes. Realmente debía haber mandado a volar a mi idiota hermano a Neptuno.

―No te preocupes por esas cosas, Kagura-chan. ―le dijo, forzándose de más para poder ser escuchada correctamente. ―No fue tu culpa. Fue mía en todo caso y además, yo a tu hermano casi…

―Casi me deja sin brazo.

El terror la invadió. Nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo por la presencia de una persona en el mismo lugar que ella. Incluso Kagura pudo sentir el horror que ella tenía, porque sus ojos marrones mostraban alarma y se ensancharon aún más cuando Kamui se acercó casualmente a la cama de su hermana menor en busca de quién sabe qué cosa. Shinpachi la vio tiritar, posiblemente de miedo. Él estaba de acuerdo con que el pelirrojo daba razones para temerle, pero para que ella reaccionase así era porque el muchacho debía haberle hecho algo verdaderamente traumante, porque se podía oler el miedo que le tenía.

―¿Qué quieres? ―escupió Kagura en cuanto lo vio coger la mochila que ella traía desde la Central.

―Relájate que no vengo por la princesa. ―sonrió infantilmente y a sus ojos no se escapó la forma en que Soyo apretó las sábanas. ―¿Dónde está lo que nos dieron Abuto y Mutsu?

La pelirroja frunció el ceño. ―¿Crees que soy tan estúpida para darte eso y que así obtengas paso libre para dañar a Soyo-chan?

―¿D-dañarla? ―Shinpachi sabía que Kamui no era muy fan de la chica que conseguía hacerle daño, ¿pero intentar hacerle algo a ella? no podía creérselo.

―La Chispitas no es de mi interés por el momento. Además, no he podido leer ni una mísera palabra de lo que dice ahí y probablemente, conociéndote, tú ya lo hiciste. Me parece justo que me los des.

Soyo observó cómo Kagura se acercaba a su almohada y de ahí sacaba aquellos papeles que había estado leyendo la otra vez; parecía que era algo verdaderamente importante. ―Si te largas de aquí ya mismo, te prometo que los leeremos más tarde.

Aquello podría considerarse como manipulación, pero era lo único que Kagura podía usar contra su hermano si quería que verdaderamente se mantuviese alejado de la chica que yacía aterrada sentada en su cama. Los tres chicos que inicialmente se encontraban en aquella habitación vieron como el pelirrojo salía, acomodándose la sábana que tenía para mantener su brazo cubierto y flexionado.

―Hermanita, recuerda que no es bueno jugar mucho con mi paciencia. ―advirtió. ―Que te mejores, Chispitas.

Cuando ya no hubo rastros del muchacho, Soyo volvió a respirar con tranquilidad.

―¿Me pueden explicar qué fue lo que pasó? ―preguntó luego Shinpachi.

* * *

Que tranquilo estaba todo. Si se ponía a pensar las cosas, era bastante sospechoso. Después de que tuviesen el desayuno, Tsukuyo y Otae fueron a ese supuesto trabajo que tenía la rubia―que no les venía mal en todo caso―mientras que Gintoki, luego de despedir al a mujer que les había ayudado a conseguir la casa, había salido en busca del tipo que tenía por el momento todas las respuestas.

Hijikata suspiró una vez más y se acomodó mejor en el sofá para continuar viendo la televisión. No era especialmente fan de estar echado sin hacer nada, pero por el momento no encontraba más oficio. A esas alturas, muy probablemente ya lo habrían sacado de la policía local por incumplimiento laboral o algo así.

Y volviendo a lo de la tranquilidad y el silencio, no era bueno. En realidad si era bueno, pero en aquella casa no era normal. Más cuando tenía pequeños monstruos que destruían todo lo que había a su paso en la planta de arriba. O eso creía; la verdad era que no sabía muy bien en dónde estaban metidos, pero sabía que ninguno había salido. ¿Debería temer por su vida? quizá. Los niños ya habían intentado matarlo una vez―aunque Soyo y Shinpachi aseguraron que fue sin querer―y, por si fuera poco, tampoco había obtenido ninguna agresión por parte de Sougo, lo que verdaderamente le asustaba.

―Hijikata-san. ―y hablando del diablo. Había escuchado su voz desde atrás, por lo que se tiró del sofá en reacción. Tantos años de maltrato lo habían llevado hasta ese punto. ―Estamos aburridos.

El pelinegro se levantó del suelo y visualizó a Sougo con su ahora nuevo mejor amigo, el niñito pelirrojo.

―¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo? ―miró al par de adolescentes con cara de inocencia.

―Yo que sé, préndete fuego y sal corriendo. El punto es que nos entretengas. ―el castaño se encogió de hombros.

―¡Oh! también podemos amarrar lazos en sus extremidades y tirar de ellas para ver hasta dónde aguanta. ―secundó Kamui.

―Eso suena bastante divertido.

―¡¿Su forma de diversión es causarle daño a alguien?! ―Hijikata pidió piedad a los altos mandos, porque se habían juntado el hambre con la necesidad y él tendría que pagar las consecuencias.

―Sí. ―respondieron al unísono.

―¡Seas niños normales y diviértanse como los niños normales! ―les gritó. ―Yo que sé, búsquense a alguien más para joder y…

El timbre de la casa sonó. Por un demonio, ¿quién podría estar molestándolos a esas horas? vale, que no estaba tan tarde, pero era muy poco probable que fuese alguien de los que habían salido y vivían ahí, además porque con ellos llevaban llaves hasta dónde él tenía entendido. Hijikata se encaminó a la puerta y la abrió, revelando la cara de Amayu, la vecina de enfrente. ¿Qué esa mujer no tenía nada más que hacer por su vida que ir y molestar la de ellos?

―¡Hola, Hijikata-san! ―le saludó amablemente y sin esperar a que la invitasen a pasar, entró en la casa.

―Hola. ―le respondió mientras la vio saludar a los otros dos chicos.

―¿Y el resto de la familia? ―ella miró por todas parte, en busca de alguien más aparte de ellos tres.

―¿Qué necesitabas, Amayu-san? ―le preguntó, intentando no sonar con ganas de matarla, que vaya que sí las tenía.

―¡Invitarlos a la fiesta! ―dijo en tono alegre. Aquello no le sonó para nada al pelinegro.

―¿F-fiesta?

Entonces la mujer procedió a explicarle que, unos días antes de que fuese la celebración de año nuevo, la vecindad organizaba una fiesta y que, como era lógico, todos los vecinos estaban invitados puesto que todos se conocían. También le dijo que era la oportunidad perfecta de que ellos se relacionasen con los demás residentes y que los niños conocieran más niños. Se iba a negar, por supuesto, pero la mujer era demasiado insistente y además no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Y tampoco ayudó mucho el hecho de que, en cuanto ella mencionó que abría comida hasta para indigestarse, Kamui de inmediato dijese que sí, que ellos irían. Sougo dijo que, al no haber nada mejor que hacer, quería ir. La opinión de los demás les importó un comino, por lo que a Hijikata no le quedó de otra más que aceptar la invitación de Amayu.

―Eso es estupendo. ―dijo ella mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. ―Los estaremos esperando, que la fiesta empezó desde hace una hora.

―Sí, sí. ―y el pelinegro le cerró la puerta en la cara. ―¡¿Pero es que ustedes están locos?! ―les gritó a los chicos cuando se volteó a mirarlos. ―¿Cómo demonios iremos a una de esas fiestas? si no se comportan estando entre ustedes, no lo van a hacer estando con más gente alrededor.

―Hasta el momento, me he relacionado bien con las demás personas, Hijikata-san. A mí no me tires en ese saco.

―Bueno, sí, tienes razón, pero este y su hermana son los que más me alteran.

―Yo solo voy por la comida. No voy a pelear ni matar a nadie. Lo prometo. ―aseguró Kamui.

―Y la China también irá por comida, seguramente. ―continuó Sougo.

Ah, él sabía que eso no era ni por asomo una buena idea, pero no pudo objetar más ante esos chicos. De todas formas, tampoco es como si pudiese prohibirles no ir, que igual no lo escucharían.

* * *

―¡¿O sea que puedo comer y comer sin preocuparme por nada más, Toshi?! ―Kagura miró asombrada al hombre que estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta.

―Sí, y no me llames Toshi, mocosa. ―le reprendió. ―Pero piénsalo bien. Las fiestas no son tan divertidas.

―¡Yo me apunto! ―dijo ella, restándole importancia a lo otro que quisiese decir Hijikata. ―Pero Soyo-chan no puede ir. ―su rostro se puso serio de un momento a otro. ―Así no será muy divertido.

―Kagura-chan, no hay problema. Ve y come mucho que yo me quedaré aquí descansando. De todas formas me duele mucho la espalda.

Si bien la pelirroja amaba la comida, ella quería compartir tiempo con la chica. En sólo cuestión de días se había acostumbrado rápido a ella. Tal vez el hecho erradicaba en que era la primera niña que podía considerar como su amiga. Pero, no podía tampoco obligarla a ir, puesto que a leguas se veía lo mal que debía sentirse ella y lo doloroso que debía ser mover el cuello; la marca de los dedos de su hermano ya había aparecido alrededor del frágil cuello de Soyo y Kagura había sido testigo del gran hematoma que tenía ella en la espalda. Definitivamente, no era una buena opción para ese día que ella se moviese.

―Bueno, pero te traeré mucha comida, Soyo-chan. ―le sonrió y como respuesta también obtuvo una sonrisa. ―¡Vamos a por la comida, Toshi!

―¡Qué no me digas así, niña! ―

Y con eso, Kagura cerró la puerta de su cuarto, dejando a allí a la persona más agradable que había podido conocer, para después toparse con la persona más desagradable que había podido conocer.

―¿El sádico también va? ―preguntó, sintiendo una increíble repulsión por el hecho.

―Que no se te note tanto la felicidad. ―le dijo Okita, sonriendo con burla. Kagura le mostró el dedo medio.

Hijikata se tocó la frente, intentando ganar paciencia. ―No peleen, por favor, es lo único que les pido.

―Pero si ella es la que empieza.

―¡Yo no te he hecho nada!

―Me rompiste la nariz, estúpida. ―Kagura lo vio acercarse, por lo que cerró sus manos en puños por si él quería hacerle algo. No obstante, ella no contó con que él sólo iba a susurrarle algo al oído. ―Y me las cobraré. ―en el momento en que le terminó de decir aquello, Hijikata ya había agarrado del cuello de la camiseta al muchacho para llevárselo.

―¿Qué no puedes vivir sin molestarla? ―fue lo que ella escuchó que le dijo.

El aliento de Okita le había hecho cosquillas en la oreja y de alguna extraña forma ella se había sentido rara. Y se había quedado allí, rememorando la sensación, intentando comprenderla.

―¿Qué haces? ―se sobresaltó al escuchar a su hermano. ―¿Qué tienes en la oreja? ―le preguntó curioso.

Kagura no se había percatado que su mano estaba tocando su oreja desde aquel susurro. ¿Qué nombre se le ponía a aquella sensación? ¿Asco? debía ser.

―Nada. Escuché un molesto mosquito zumbar cerca. ―comenzó a caminar, siendo seguida por Kamui. ―¿También vas?

Él se encogió de hombros. ―Me convenció la comida.

A veces ella se asustaba de lo terriblemente parecidos que podrían llegar a ser ella y su hermano.

* * *

No había imaginado que pondría un pie en aquella casa en tan corto tiempo. Asegurándose de que nadie lo hubiese seguido, sacó la llave de repuesto bajo la alfombra de la entrada y abrió la puerta. La casa se encontraba tal y como la habían dejado ellos esa noche que huyeron. ¿Qué Zura o Sakamoto no volvieron? al parecer, parecía que nadie había estado allí por un buen rato. Incluso la concia había sido ya colonizada por cucaracha y hormigas comiendo los residuos en los platos sucios que él no se había molestado en lavar. Seguramente a Shinpachi le daría un soponcio el ver aquella escena.

Subió a lo que antes había llamado su habitación y buscó el dichoso teléfono celular que Sakamoto le había regalado para contactarse. En realidad, la tecnología le podía, pero necesitaba eso si quería dar con el paradero del cabeza de alcornoque. Lastimosamente, aquel aparato carecía de batería, por lo que no podría comunicarse tan prontamente como le gustaría. Lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dispuso entonces a irse de ese lugar, porque muy seguramente podría estar custodiado o algo. Una vez estuvo fuera de la casa, se encontró de lleno con la cara de un hombre que parecía estar rondando la edad de él, sino un poquito mayor.

Él sabía que debía haber venido con el poli para que lo matasen a él en lugar suyo.

―¿Eres Sakata Gintoki? ―le preguntó aquel hombre de largos castaños cabellos.

―No, ese no soy yo. ―negó rápidamente. ―Estoy seguro que ese tipo no se vería como yo, para nada. Debe ser un hombre apuesto y con muchos billetes, sí señor.

―¿El nombre de Sakamoto Tatsuma le suena? ―el peliplata abrió de par en par los ojos por una fracción de segundo. ―Esa reacción me dice que sí.

Tres segundos le tomó reconectar su cerebro y hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer él: huir por su vida. Le dijo una patada sin previo aviso al hombre y salió corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban en dirección al auto que les quedaba―porque al parecer, el dichoso accidente de los mocosos había sido en el otro auto, que estaba horrendamente destrozado―, pero, cuando ya sólo le faltaban poco para llegar, aquel hombre apareció frente a él de la nada. Se detuvo en seco antes de chocar contra él.

¿Cómo demonios había hecho eso? ¿Aquel hombre era como los mocosos?

―Que problemático… ―se rascó la cabeza. ―No voy a matarte ni nada de eso, hombre.

―Que genial…porque Gin-san no está para morir siendo tan joven. ―tragó saliva. ―Y más importante, ¿cómo es que conseguiste alcanzarme tan rápido?

―Entonces si eres Sakata Gintoki. ―había ignorado la pregunta que le hizo.

Ah, mierda, él si era estúpido. Se había echado la soga al cuello solito. ―Joder sí, soy yo. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

El castaño sacó dos fotos del bolsillo. ―Kamui y Kagura, ¿dónde están?

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** **No hay mucho que decir hoy, sólo que por cuestiones universitarias, la actualización de este fanfic se hará ya sea los días sábados o, si no se puede, en su defecto los días domingos. Gracias por los comentarios :3 ¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!**


	11. Apuestas y malos entendidos

**Apuestas y malos entendidos.**

* * *

Podría estar haciendo mejores cosas que estar allí sentada, pero igual, para eso era que le pagaban de todas formas. Incluso casi deseó que alguien se robase algo para ella poder tener algo de acción, pero nada pasó. Su única fuente de diversión era aquel crucigrama en el periódico, el cual ya había completado. Su amatista mirada se dirigió entonces a Otae, que parecía de lo más feliz hablando con las clientes; aconsejándoles sobre qué cosas llevar y toda esa sarta de acciones que se supone, los empleados del lugar harían. Al parecer, eso no molestaba al dueño, porque sorpresivamente, clienta que hablara con la mujer, era clienta que compraba productos.

―Si continúas así, probablemente te darán trabajo aquí. ―le dijo Tsukuyo en cuanto la vio acercarse a su lado.

―Bueno, un trabajo extra no haría daño. Vivir de los ahorros de Hijikata-san no es exactamente la idea. ―ella dijo. ―Por cierto, Tsukuyo-san, ¿qué anillo prefieres? ―en las manos de la mujer se encontraban varios modelos de anillos matrimoniales.

La rubia la miró sin comprender a qué se refería. ―¿Anillo?

―Se supone que estamos casadas. Un anillo es lo más normal que debemos llevar.

Era una lógica tan cierta, pero Tsukuyo creyó que de eso no había necesidad. Y, pensándolo bien en ese momento, supo que sí tendrían que hacerlo porque la mujer que les había tocado por vecina le gustaba mucho meter las narices en dónde no la llamaban. Ahora, eso sería un problema para ella, porque su supuesto marido falso en realidad si estaba casado, pero con otra. Y ella pensaba que era mucho pedir que él se quitara el anillo que profesaba la unión matrimonial de él y la hermana de Sougo. Y, en cuanto a Tae, muy seguramente su marido falso empeñaría el anillo que ellas le dieran para seguir con la mentira―no lo conocía bien hasta el momento, pero por lo que Seita le había contado de sus pensamientos, muy probablemente él haría algo como eso―.

Suspiró, porque se viera por donde se viese, el tema de los anillos sería blanco de la observación de Amayu y no era precisamente la idea ser descubiertos por una mujer que no tenía nada que ver con ellos. Por esa razón decidió secundar la idea de Otae.

―¿Y bien?

Elegir cualquiera estaría bien; de todas formas, no es como si no se fuese a quitar cuando todo eso acabase. Otae entonces se fue a pagar las baratas sortijas a la caja y desapareció de la línea de visión de la rubia de un momento a otro.

―Hey, Tsukki, ¿cómo te trata la vida? ―ella giró su cabeza inmediatamente para encontrarse cara a cara con Gintoki, que a saber por qué estaba ahí.

Miró para todas partes y se dio cuenta que efectivamente, él venía sólo. No había rastros de los chicos.

―Gintoki, ¿qué haces aquí? ―preguntó. ―¿No se supone que deberías estar buscando a tu amigo?

―En eso estaba, pero surgió un pequeño percance. ―le dijo, rascándose la cabeza. ―Alguien me encontró. Sabe quién soy y de la existencia de Kagura y Kamui. Ahora, no tengo ni idea de qué lado está.

Eso no era un pequeño percance. Eso era un verdadero problema. ¿Cómo era que lo habían encontrado? ¿Lo habían seguido? o peor aún, ¿ya sabían en dónde estaban escondidos? ellos tenían que moverse ya mismo. Se paró inmediatamente y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del local de su trabajo. Gintoki la siguió segundos después, agarrándola de la muñeca.

―¿A dónde vas?

―Tenemos que ir por los niños.

―El tipo está conmigo. ―ante esas palabras, ella dejó de forcejear para que la soltase y se dedicó a escuchar. ―No parece mal tipo, pero mira que las apariencias engañan. Además, parece que conoce a Sakamoto y no me quiso decir ni una palabra de absolutamente nada. Exige ver a ese par de hermanos y yo no puedo tomar decisiones solo.

Bueno, si nadie arriesga no se gana. Además, le parecía un buen gesto que el peliplata hubiese recurrido a la opinión de alguien más.

―Supongo que podríamos dejar que hable con Kagura y Kamui.

―Correcto. Entonces lo llevaré a la casa. ―él le soltó la muñeca. ―Si las cosas salen mal, por lo menos no será sólo mi culpa. ―sonrió y entonces se fue.

Tsukuyo rodó los ojos. Lo que él hacía con la mano lo borraba con el codo.

―Tu novio es guapo. ―ella se giró a ver a una de las chicas que trabajaban en el almacén.

¿Novio? ¿Había escuchado esa palabra? se sonrojó ante la idea; aquello sonaba completamente absurdo. ¿De dónde sacaba ella eso?

―N-n-no es mi novio. ―negó rotundamente. ―Es el marido de mi hermana.

―Ah. Lo siento.

Que cosas tan raras se imaginaba la gente.

* * *

Todo eso de la fiesta por año nuevo se lo había imaginado como algo divertido; algo verdaderamente increíble. Pero lo único que encontró divertido fue la ingesta masiva de alimentos y después de eso nada más. Se reía de vez en cuando de Shinpachi y sus reacciones exageradas―molestarlo era como un hobbie―y también se divertía con Seita, quien leía los pensamientos de las personas. A decir verdad, no había sido tan malo asistir, pero si había esperado algo más que sólo eso.

Kagura se sentó de nueva cuenta en el comedor al aire libre y se dispuso a comer el nuevo platillo que había llevado. Pensaba que hubiese sido más divertido haber venido con Soyo, pero ella en ese momento se encontraba convaleciente.

―Kagura-chan, en serio, ¿qué no te cansas de comer? ―le preguntó Shinpachi que había recién llegado a su lado.

―No hay nada más para hacer, y la comida es lo único que me impide morir de aburrimiento. ―respondió con la boca llena.

―Bueno, hay muchos juegos que podríamos probar y ganar el premio. Mira que yo también ando aburrido.

―¿Juegos? ¿Qué clase de juegos? ¿Dan premios por ganarlos?

―Pues sí, por ejemplo está el de las vencidas, pero a menos que creas que eres más fuerte que Kamui-san, no creo que sea conveniente ir a ese. Desde que empezó a participar nadie ha podido con él.

Kagura rodó los ojos. ―Estúpido hermano. ―luego de tragar el contenido de su boca, prosiguió. ―¿Qué más hay?

Entonces el de lentes le comentó acerca de todos los juegos que allí se estaban desarrollando, llamando la atención de la pelirroja al punto de que ella paró de comer. Le dijo que el juego más difícil era el del tiro al blanco, puesto que nadie podía atinarle a golpear la bolita roja del centro y eso a Kagura le interesó, porque a ella le gustaba lograr hacer cosas que los demás consideraban difíciles.

―¡Vamos a jugar ese, Shinpachi! ―se paró motivada de la mesa, siendo seguida por el chico igual de motivado.

Pero entonces, por la periferia de sus ojos azules pudo visualizar una mata de cabello castaño en la esquina del parque, al lado de la parrilla. Se paró en seco haciendo que el pelinegro que la seguía también lo hiciese. En aquel lugar se encontraba Okita rodeado por una multitud de jóvenes y frente a él había otro chico. Ambos sostenían cartas en sus manos. Sougo traía esa sonrisa de superioridad que a Kagura le gustaría borrar de una patada.

―¿Qué es lo que hacen? ―le preguntó a Shinpachi.

―Póker. ―respondió Shinpachi. ―Okita-san es muy bueno. Nadie ha podido ganarle. Todos han perdido lo que han apostado mientras él sigue invicto.

El nombre de ese mal nacido acomodado en una misma oración con el "nadie ha podido ganarle", a Kagura le daba ganas de vomitar. Ya verían si seguía con su racha de victorias en cuanto ella llegara y lo retara.

―Ehhh, Kagura-chan, ¿a dónde vas? ¿Y el tiro al blanco? ―el muchacho la llamó en cuanto la vio movilizándose hacia ese lugar.

―Cambié de opinión, Shinpachi. Voy a jugar póker y ganarle a ese sádico.

Shinpachi, por más que intentaba, no comprendía lo que sucedía. De un momento a otro Kagura cambió de estar emocionada por ir a jugar tiro al blanco para estar en ese momento movida por los deseos de superar al muchacho de cabellos castaños.

―¿Si quiera sabes cómo jugarlo?

―No, así que tú me dirás cómo.

En lo que parecían instrucciones mal organizadas―porque el conocimiento de Shinpachi sobre ese juego se limitaba meramente a lo que le había visto jugar a Gintoki con Katsura―él le explicó lo más básico que debía saber. Kagura prestó toda la atención posible, como si su vida dependiera de ello. No comprendió mucho, pero supuso que aprendería mejor si lo ponía en práctica. Entonces se pusieron en marcha nuevamente, llegando a dónde estaba la parda de adolescentes asombrados por las habilidades del joven de ojos rubíes.

―Lástima, pero yo gano, otra vez. ―fue lo que le escuchó decir en cuanto ella y Shinpachi estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca. Un celular de alta gama fue lo le había ganado al otro chico, quien lo entregó con bastante pesar. ―¿Alguien más quiere probar suerte?

―Hey, sádico. ―lo llamó. Todos se giraron a mirarla inmediatamente, incluido él.

―China, gafas parlantes. ―les dijo en reconocimiento. Shinpachi le gritó por lo que le dijo.

―Juguemos. ―él se rio en cuanto ella le dijo aquello. ―¿Qué te hace gracia, idiota?

―Hablo en serio. ―la ignoró. ―¿Alguien más quiere jugar?

De una patada la pelirroja quitó al chico que aún permanecía en el asiento frente a Sougo y se dispuso a sentarse ella. ―Te he dicho que yo jugaré.

Okita la miró por unos segundos y después sonrió. ―Bien, china. Juguemos. Siempre es bueno humillarte. ―se encogió de hombros. ―¿Qué vamos a apostar?

Ella sinceramente no había pensado en la parte de la apuesta. Sólo en la parte en dónde hacía pedazos al sádico en el juego. Pero entonces lo vio sonreír de esa retorcida forma que le daban ganas de vomitar y supo que estaba pensando en algo verdaderamente malo.

―Qué te parece esto. ―empezó diciendo. ―Si yo gano, tú serás mi esclava por un mes.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño. ―¿Estás loco?

―Y yo que pensé que estabas muy segura de ganar.

―¿Qué hay si yo gano?

―Lo mismo.

―¿Serás mi esclavo por un mes? ―no sonaba para nada mal. Lo único que tenía que hacer era bueno, ganarle.

―¿Qué dices?

Shinpachi deseó que Kagura desertara, porque eso no le daba para nada ninguna buena espina.

―Hecho.

Y el juego dio inicio. A cada carta que Kagura cogía se sentía más perdida. ¿Qué era lo que le había dicho Shinpachi? maldita sea, no lo recordaba bien. Y una vez más, caía en cuenta de su error. Actuar antes de pensar. Evidentemente y ahora con la cabeza fría, no había sido una buena idea ir y retar al sádico en algo que él era bueno. Pero le pudo más lo deseos de venganza por….por muchas cosas. El joven de lentes, que estaba tras ella, le dijo que no tenía una mala partida entre las manos. Kagura no entendió que significaba, pero debía ser algo bueno, supuso.

―Es un juego de suerte. ―le susurró el muchacho. ―Muestra lo que tienes y confía en que él no tenga nada mejor que tú.

Ella no era muy suertuda, pero rezó para que la Diosa de la fortuna estuviese de parte de ella y no de Sougo.

Mostró sus cartas en el momento en el que lo pidieron. Y fue primero ella porque según el castaño: "los simios van primero".

Tenía eso que Shinpachi había catalogado como escalera de color. Cinco cartas consecutivas del mismo palo, fuera lo fuere que eso significara. Sólo quería ganar y ya.

―Nada mal, china. Eres suertuda. ―le dijo Okita. ¿Eso quería decir que admitía la derrota y ella se había ganado un esclavo? ―Pero…

El joven expuso sus cartas y, a juzgar por la cara que puso Shinpachi, ese bastardo era mucho más suertudo que ella.

―Escalera real. ―expresó Shinpachi. ―Él ganó, Kagura-chan. Una escalera real es invencible.

Que podrida era la vida. ¿Era ese su karma?

Tragó saliva, porque no le gustaba la sonrisa que Okita tenía.

* * *

En un minuto todos esos mocosos desaparecieron de su línea de visión. Él estaba tranquilo fumando al siguiente segundo se esfumaron como si nunca hubiesen estado allí en primer lugar. ¿Qué les era tan difícil entender que no podían alejarse sin permiso? ¡Se supone que los estaban protegiendo! El único que se había quedado con él había sido Seita, que se encontraba haciendo garabatos―dibujos, había dicho el niño―y del resto no habían rastros.

―Niño, ¿viste a dónde se fueron los demás? ―Hijikata le preguntó al pequeño.

―No. Pero puedo buscar sus pensamientos si quieres.

¿Qué él podía hacer qué cosa? cada día se sorprendía más y más con las habilidades de esos chicos. El pelinegro le dijo que sí, que lo hiciese porque no pensaba cagar con la conciencia cargada en caso de que a los demás les pasase algo. Después de un minuto Seita le informó que Kagura estaba con Sougo y Shinpachi cerca a la parrilla y que Kamui estaba ya dentro de la casa de ellos. Le agradeció al niño y este se dispuso a continuar con su dibujo.

―¡Toshi! ―aquella voz le era extremadamente familiar. Se giró inmediatamente para encontrar con el Comandante de la policía a la que había sido asignado recién empezando a ejercer. Habían sido buenos amigos, pero al hombre lo trasladaron a otro sitio y entonces pocas veces después de eso se habían visto.

―¡Kondo-san! ―le respondió sorprendido. Seguramente a Sougo le gustaría verlo, pues desde pequeño le había tomado cariño a aquel hombre. ―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Soy parte de la policía local desde hace cinco años. ―así que era a ese lugar a dónde lo habían trasladado. ―¿Y tú, qué haces aquí?

―¿Quién es? ―preguntó Seita. Hijikata inmediatamente le subió los cascos a las orejas y activó el reproductor de música para así evitar que el niño hiciese uso de su habilidad.

―¿Y ese niño? ―preguntó Kondo curioso, para después sonreír. ―Así que por fin Mitsuba-chan y tú tuvieron…

―¡No! definitivamente aún no hay niños. ―al pelinegro por el momento con Sougo le bastaba.

―¿Y entonces que…? ―el sonido del teléfono celular de su ex-superior sonó, cortando su pregunta. Hijikata suspiró en cuanto lo vio alejarse para contestar, pidiéndole excusas.

La verdad no quería liar con él por el momento, porque a diferencia de Gintoki, a él las mentiras no se le daban con tanta facilidad. Tendría que pensar en una buena excusa lo suficientemente convincente para no tener que involucrarlo a él en todo ese embrollo.

―Hijikata-san, ¿ya puedo quitarme los cascos? ―preguntó Seita.

―Sí, ya puedes.

* * *

Lo había decidido. El más mínimo movimiento extraño que detectara por parte del otro hombre, Gintoki se tiraría de ese auto. Se volvería pupa, sí, pero con ayuda de quien fuera seguiría con vida y además a salvo de ese hombre extraño. Estaba demasiado silencioso y eso al peliplata no le gustaba, porque parecía como si estuviese esperando el momento exacto para saltar sobre él y asesinarlo y definitivamente dejaría de leer tanta Jump―eso era mentira, pero todo fuera por continuar con vida―.

―Entonces, ¿me recuerdas tu nombre? ―intentó hacer un conversación, pero no hubo respuesta. Echó un vistazo al tipo y se dio cuenta que efectivamente, se había quedado dormido.

Bueno, por lo menos ya no tendría que saltar del auto para salvar su vida de ser el caso, porque la amenaza estaba entre los brazos de Morfeo. Y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de pensar más o menos tranquilamente, a simple vista el sujeto parecía malandro, pero no se sentía el aura malvada ni nada parecido. Hasta parecía un tipo agradable de saberlo tratar. Tsukuyo había dicho que podían permitir que él hablara con Kamui y Kagura, pero Gintoki todavía tenía sus dudas al respecto. ¿Y si era una trampa para poder llevarse a ese par de hermanos de vuelta de dónde salieron? hasta dónde él tenía entendido, ambos chicos parecían importantes para hacer quien sabe qué cosa.

Luego de media hora más de viaje, se encontró con las calles del barrio en el que vivió de adolescente y unos minutos más tarde, estaban en frente de la casa. Codeó con bastante fuerza al hombre dormido.

―Hey, que ya hemos llegado, hombre sin nombre. ―un sonido vago fue su respuesta. ―¡Despierta, carajo!

―Ya te oí. ―le dijo. ―No me pagan lo suficiente para esto.

Se bajaron del auto, y al abrir la puerta el peliplata se encontró con completa oscuridad. ¿Dónde demonios estaban todos?

―Qué bonito lugar. ―comentó el castaño.

Gintoki prendió la luz y corroboró que efectivamente, no había ni un alma en aquel lugar. ―Bueno, pues no están. Así que ponte cómodo y espera a que lleguen, y si intentas algo sospechoso…-

―¿Y la planta de arriba?

Bueno, él lo intentó. Ni modo. ―Sí, vamos a revisarla. Tal vez estén allá.

* * *

―Me aburrí. ―declaró Kamui en su victoria número 100. ―Ninguno de ustedes son dignos rivales y no valen mi tiempo. ―se paró del asiento y buscó entre todas las personas a su molesta hermana menor. Ya era hora que le mostrara los papeles que Mutsu y Abuto les habían entregado.

La encontró sentada frente a Sougo en lo que parecía ser un juego de cartas. Bien, el sinceramente tenía la intención de verlos con ella, pero ya había esperado demasiado tiempo y no estaba dispuesto a esperar más. Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, se encaminó hacia la casa. Una vez allí, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de Kagura. Se sorprendió un poco al intentar abrir la puerta y encontrarla bloqueada con seguro. Su hermana había desarrollado una percepción para con él increíble, pues había predicho que tal vez él podría hacer lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Si tumbaba la puerta quedarían rastros de su delito―y no es que le importase, pero esta vez no quería que Kagura se enterara de nada―así que no tenía opciones, a no ser que entrara por la ventana y….

Y si, entraría por la ventana.

Abrió su cuarto y se dispuso a salir de este por la ventana y encaminarse cuidadosamente para no caer hacia la ventana del cuarto contiguo. Afortunadamente la otra ventana estaba abierta, por lo que sólo tuvo que hacer uso de su agilidad física y lograr meterse.

―Bueno, eso fue bastante fácil. ―dijo para sí mismo, volteándose para quedar frente a la chica que lo miraba asustada, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho despreocupadamente. ―Ah, hola chispitas.

Soyo se había sentado poco a poco en la cama, mirando alarmada al muchacho que empezaba a registrar las cosas de Kagura.

―¿Qué…? ―no podía, las palabras no le salían.

―Relájate. ―declaró Kamui mientras requisaba la almohada de dónde Kagura había sacado los papeles la última vez. Chasqueó la lengua al no encontrar nada. Lo que si encontró fue una barra de caramelo que se empezó a comer mientras seguía con lo demás. Total, todo lo de su hermana era suyo. ―Cómo dije, no eres de mi interés por el momento. ―hizo una pausa para lamer sus dedos con restos de caramelo. ―A menos que te interpongas en mi camino de nuevo.

El pelirrojo pudo observar como la chica intentaba, en vano, de no parecer un chihuahua asustado en su presencia.

―¿Qué…qué es lo que quieres? ―le salió en un susurro la pregunta.

Kamui la miró. Tal vez ella había visto en dónde demonios era que Kagura había guardado los condenados papeles. ―El folio que mi hermana tiene. ¿Dónde está?

La vio vacilar un instante, apretando las sábanas de su cama. ―No sé. ―le estaba mintiendo y eso a él no le agradaba.

―Ah, bien. ―dijo el muchacho mientras se tocaba la barbilla, pareciendo chico inocente, acercándose de a poco a la cama de la azabache. ―Eso es problemático.

Y antes de que Soyo pudiera replicar a lo que él dijo, sintió que sus huesos se congelaban porque sintió el mismo miedo que la noche anterior. Ese mismo terror que sólo la encarnación de un demonio genuino podía causar. Kamui sonrió mientras miraba directamente a los ojos marrones de Soyo. Él había acortado la distancia entre ellos y se había sentado en la cama de ella. Un chasquido de su dedo era todo lo que necesitaba para acabarla ahí y ahora. Bueno, eso y una pequeña electrocutada, pero ya le había probado que podía aguantar si por el hecho de lastimarla se trataba.

―No me gusta que me mientan, así que voy a preguntar una vez más. ―oídos de conejo o no, casi podía oír los latidos acelerados del corazón de la pelinegra. ―¿Dónde escondió mi hermana los papeles?

Soyo lo sabía, pero no era quien para decirle el paradero de aquel folio, porque en primer lugar se había enterado sin querer y estaba segura que Kagura quería mantenerlos en su poder y no dárselos a su hermano mayor.

Tragó saliva. No le gustaba lo cerca que se encontraba él de ella. Muy jodidamente cerca. ―No sé. ―Soyo lo miró fijamente.

Un par de ojos marrones aterrados. Un par de ojos azules que no prometían nada bueno.

La pelinegra lo vio cerrar los ojos, sonreír y entonces ella ya sabía lo que venía…

―¡Kagura! ¿Estás ahí? ―los golpes en la puerta la salvaron. Kamui se retiró al instante y haciéndola a un lado se ocultó dentro de las cobijas de su cama.

Soyo lo miró como si estuviera loco―que en parte, pues si, si lo estaba―.

―Ve y abre, chispitas. Trata de quitar esa cara de pánico y parecer normal.

Como pudo, ella se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, revelando la cara de Gintoki y un hombre de cabellos castaños.

―Kagura no está, Gin-san. ―le dijo al hombre, que parecía estarla examinando. ¿Tal mal se veía?

―¿Y tú por qué estás sola? ―le preguntó. ―Y más importante que eso, ¿qué demonios fue lo que te pasó en el cuello?

―Pues… ―no sabía a ciencia cierta qué tipo de mentira les habían dicho Kagura y Sougo, por lo que se mostró dudosa.

―Parece como si un león hambriento la hubiese atacado. ―comentó el hombre que acompañaba al peliplata.

La antena de Kamui se crispó, porque esa voz la reconocería en donde fuera. Salió de entre las cobijas con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. ―¡Abuto! ¡Qué sorpresa que aún estés vivo!

Abuto y Gintoki entonces miraron a Soyo, porque esa era su cama en primer lugar, en segundo lugar estaban solos en esa casa, ella era una chica y el un chico y para acabar de completar estaban encerrados en la habitación.

¡¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo ese par de adolescentes?!

* * *

 **¡El nuevo capítulo! me siento bien al traerselos el día que dije que lo haría :3 no hay mucho que agregar. Sólo agradecer por lo comentarios tan agradables que me han hecho y los que han añadido la historia a sus alertas y favoritos también gracias.**

 **Espero y disfruten de esto.**

 **Lira-Lira19: off.**


	12. Asegurate de saber nadar antes de tirar

**Notas de autor: Perdón por no haber publicado antes, pero la semana pasada tuve que entregar un sin fín de trabajos y apenas hoy me desocupé :c espero que disfruten del capítulo y nos vemos la próxima semana. :3 No hay notas finales, así que sayonara~**

 **Lira-Lira19: off**

* * *

 **Asegúrate de saber nadar antes de tirarte al agua.**

* * *

―¿Por qué estamos aquí? ―preguntó Kagura mirando el pequeño lago que ahora se mostraba frente a ella.

El verla tan impaciente le hacía gracia a Okita, que le sonrió con inocencia antes de sentenciar su condena de muerte. ―Vas a saltar al lago como primera penitencia por ser mi esclava.

Tres segundos pasaron antes de que la pelirroja estallara en ira. ―¡¿Eres imbécil?! ¡Hace demasiado frío!

Sougo se encogió de hombros. ―Fuiste tú la que quiso apostar conmigo y perdiste. Ahora, si no tienes palabra, pues entonces te puedes ir, pero ten en mente que no eres más que basura por no cumplir con las apuestas que haces.

El castaño había notado un patrón en la chica que yacía de pie frente a él. Si él quería que ella pagase por lo de su nariz rota―y en general, que hiciese cualquier cosa―tenía que picarla justo en dónde le dolía: el orgullo. Llevaban poco tiempo de conocerse, pero aun así él podía dar fe de que ella respondería con que sí lo haría. La había analizado bien, porque cuando una persona era de su interés él era muy observador, y la chica había despertado su interés. Era como si él fuese científico y ella un experimento.

La vio apretar los puños―probablemente de la frustración―, con el ceño fruncido al máximo y la boca encorvada en una mueca. Le divertía la imagen. Kagura tenía que entender de una vez por todos que con él no se jugaba a la ligera y que las cosas que ella le haga, él se las devolvería el doble.

―Eres un bastardo. ―le dijo con tono amenazante. Ya estaba listo en todo caso para hacerse invisible por si a ella se le ocurría actuar como mechita y prenderse en llamas de un momento a otro.

―Dime algo que no sepa. ―la pelirroja resopló, dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con el lago. ―Ah, y por cierto, China. Tiene que ser sin ropa. ―no hubo cambios en su expresión cuando Kagura volteó a mirarlo con furia contenida.

―¡¿Estás demente?! ―gritó, totalmente sonrojada ante la idea. ―No voy a hacer esto.

―Qué mala perdedora, China. ―negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

La chica tragó saliva. ―¿P-pero por qué sin ropa? ―por más que le diera vueltas, no le encontraba sentido.

―Porque quiero verte desnuda. ―el sonrojo de ella se hizo más notorio. Sougo rio ante la reacción de la chica. ―¿En serio? por supuesto que no es por eso. Es sólo para que te congeles más rápido.

―¡Sádico hijo de puta!

―No, China. De ahora y en lo que queda del mes me dirás amo o en su defecto, Okita-sama como la buena esclava que serás.

―Que te viole un simio. ―le dijo, para luego volverse a dar la vuelta y quedar frente al lago. Como le gustaría partirle la nariz una y mil veces si fuese necesario para recuperar un poco de su orgullo.

―¿Y bien? no tenemos toda la noche, China.

―Tengo una condición.

―No estás en posición para poner condiciones.

Ella ignoró eso. ―Haré lo que quieres, pero te volteas.

Sougo no le vio mucho problema. El punto de todo eso era que ella se enfriara hasta los huesos y con suerte, que agarrara un resfriado. Además de hacerla morir de vergüenza―cosa que ya había logrado en primera instancia―.

―Bien. ―fue todo lo que dijo antes de darse media vuelta. Escuchó entonces como ella comenzó a desvestirse y jodida mierda las hormonas adolescentes. Él era un hombre y como tal, tenía el instinto de voltearse para mirar lo que se supone no debía.

Hacerlas de pervertido con Kagura no había pasado por su mente, pero la idea le pareció atractiva cuando se imaginó como sería la chica sin la ropa tan grande que se ponía.

Y a la mierda.

Giró su cabeza pero en cuento lo hizo, Kagura ya había saltado al lago. Lo único que pudo ver fueron las burbujas ocasionadas por el chapuzón y la ropa de la pelirroja esparcida por el suelo. Treinta segundos transcurrieron en los que no hubo ni el rastro de Kagura saliendo a la superficie. Sougo se acercó a la orilla pensando que ella estaría escondida por debajo del puente de madera que había para evitar ser vista.

―China, ya sal. Tengo sueño. ―pero no hubo respuesta. Que la jodieran; él no estaba para juegos. ―Oe, China.

Y entonces un pensamiento abarcó su mente fugazmente.

¿Kagura sabía nadar?

Al siguiente segundo en el que tuvo conciencia de sus actos, ya había saltado al agua. El lago era algo hondo y por la oscuridad no lograba ver mucho, pero gracias al brillo de la luna llena pudo divisar el pequeño cuerpo de la pelirroja que hacía apenas unos segundos se había rendido en el intento de volver a la superficie. Cuando estuvo cerca de ella, la agarró por la cintura y nadó en dirección hacia arriba con ella pegada a su cuerpo. Que jodidamente fría estaba el agua.

Kagura empezó a toser encima suyo una vez sus pulmones habían recobrado el aire faltante. Aspiraba bocanadas de aire intentando regular su respiración.

―Te odio. ―le comunicó en cuanto logró calmarse.

―¿Eso es lo que tienes por decirle a tu salvador? ―ella le jaló un mechón de cabello en respuesta. ―Pues entonces húndete. ―y la soltó momentáneamente, sólo para asustarla.

―¡NO! ―Kagura rodeó el cuello del castaño con sus brazos inmediatamente y se aferró con las piernas a la cadera del muchacho. Miró hacia otra parte, totalmente avergonzada por la situación. ―G-gracias. ―murmuró. ―¡Pero esto fue tu culpa! ¡Si no me hubieses puesto a hacer esa estupidez no estaríamos en esto!

Bueno, no podía discutir contra eso, pero prefería pensar que todo era culpa de ella y que si la había salvado era porque su hermana mayor le había enseñado a ayudar a las damiselas en peligro, a pesar de que la china de damisela en apuros no tuviera nada.

―Salgamos de este puto frío. ―el cuerpo que tenía colgado cual garrapata no se le despegó.

―¿No vas a ver nada? ―Kagura preguntó en un murmullo. Se sentía tan humillada en ese momento.

―¿Nada de qué? ―Okita abrió los ojos de par en par por una fracción de segundo. Se le había olvidado el detalle de que ella no tenía puesto absolutamente nada cubriendo su cuerpo. ―No.

―¿Puedo confiar en la palabra de un sádico?

―No voy a ver nada, China.

Y lo cumplió. Ella se puso de nuevo sus prendas de gran tamaño―que se humedecieron al instante―y ambos se dispusieron a ir a la casa para por fin poder descansar.

―Ah, y por cierto, China. ―ella le volteó a ver. ―La bragas con estampados de animales es totalmente infantil.

El rostro se le tiñó nuevamente de rojo. ―¡Muérete, bastardo!

Kagura = 0. Sougo = 2.

* * *

―Esto es increíble ―comenzó Abuto. ―Te dejo sólo por unos días y te encuentro entonces en la cama de una chica.

―¿Y cuál es el problema? ―Kamui lo miró, deteniendo la acción de cortar el pollo que se estaba comiendo en ese momento.

―¿En serio? ―se golpeó en la frente. ―No estoy en contra de que experimentes ese tipo de cosas, pero hay que tener precauciones y además, ¿qué clase de sesión sadomasoquista fue la que tuvieron?

―¿De qué hablas, Abuto? ―ahora sí, el castaño tenía toda la atención del muchacho.

O el pelirrojo era muy estúpido, o era inocente o de plano se estaba haciendo el desentendido. ―De lo que estabas haciendo con la niña en su cuarto.

Parecía que estaba meditando la respuesta, como intentando memorar algo. ―¡Ah! ―exclamó de forma cantarina. ―Le estaba preguntando sobre los papeles que nos dieron tú y Mutsu. Ella vio dónde los guardó la llorona de Kagura y no me quería decir, así que le iba a dar una lección para que aprendiera a no decir mentiras.

Aquella premisa sonaba mucho más lógica que toda la chorrada de cosas para mayores de edad que Abuto se había montado en la cabeza sobre lo que posiblemente estaba haciendo el pelirrojo en la habitación de aquella chica de cabellos azabaches.

―Correcto. ―finalizó el asunto, no queriendo preguntar nada más. ―Entonces no has leído los papeles.

―No. ―bebió un poco de jugo, y volvió su azulado mirar al hombre sentado frente a él. ―Tu nos los diste. Sería lógico suponer que sabes que dice ahí.

Sí, era totalmente lógica la suposición, y Kamui no se equivocaba al pensar que él sabía que decía allí. Tampoco era algo que ayudara mucho al par de hermanos en la búsqueda de su madre, pero sin duda era una información que ellos debían conocer, puesto que hablaba sobre el origen de la mujer y la razón por la que ella dio origen a los poderes. Quizá no toda la razón, porque en la Central la información manejada era tratada confidencialmente y ellos tenían poco acceso, pero lo que estaba escrito en aquellos papeles era gran parte, por no decir todo, de lo que ellos pudieron conseguir.

―Sí, lo sé. ―dijo. ―Pero te lo diré cuando tu hermana llegue de esa tal reunión en la que estaban. Kamui no dijo nada. Simplemente asintió. ―¿En dónde conocieron a ese hombre? ―Abuto señaló a Gintoki, quien estaba en el sofá hablando con Soyo.

―El auto en el que venía se estrelló conmigo, y después de eso se decidió que nos ayudaríamos mutuamente. ―contestó sinceramente. ―¿Por qué?

―No, por nada. Sólo se me hace algo conocido, pero no recuerdo en dónde lo había visto antes.

Y no mentía. Desde el momento en el que vio aquella cara de todo y nada le abarcó una sensación extraña; y mientras hablaba con él, se sentía tan familiarizado con el hombre a pesar de que estaba seguro de que era la primera vez en su vida que interactuaba con Sakata Gintoki. Aun así, la sensación de que ya lo había conocido de antes no lo abandonaba, pero más que intentaba que su cerebro recordara de dónde demonios provenía ese sentimiento, no conseguía absolutamente nada. Incluso cuando Mutsu y Sakamoto le hablaron de él, había sentido como que ya lo conocía.

―¿Por qué estás aquí, Abuto? ―preguntó Kamui, sacando al hombre de sus propios pensamientos.

―Seguridad.

―¿Ah?

―En cualquier momento la jefa se hubiera dado cuanta que fuimos Mutsu y yo quienes los sacamos. El idiota de la risa dijo que por lo pronto sería buena idea que yo estuviese con ustedes, y Mutsu se fue a arreglar otro problema.

El muchacho parecía no comprender del todo lo que Abuto había dicho, pero mientras supiese que él estaría allí para de alguna forma cuidarlos, con eso era suficiente. No se tenía que preocupar por hallar al bendito niñito ese que Mutsu y Sakamoto buscaban―que aun Abuto no sabía por qué demonios era importante―y por lo pronto, tampoco se tenía que preocupar porque los de la Central los encontrasen. De todas formas, sabía que el único objetivo de Kamui y Kagura era saber el paradero de su madre. Búsqueda que, hasta el momento, no había dado frutos. Incluso el padre de los dos pelirrojos no había tenido resultados, aunque si algo de información que para Abuto por el momento le era desconocida.

Suspiró, no queriendo pensar en nada más que tocar una almohada de una cama bien cómoda y dormir. Miró a Kamui que ya estaba terminando de ingerir sus alimentos, y entonces se percató de la sábana que hacía función de cabestrillo con el fin de sostenerle el brazo que tenía lesionado para que no se moviese de arriba hacia abajo. Se quedó observando el brazo herido por lo que parecieron minutos, sin entender muy bien por qué parecía que llevaba así desde hace bastante rato. Aunque ya podía apreciar algo de piel recién regenerada de la quemadura que se lograba ver en el dorso de la mano.

¿Qué demonios lo había logrado lastimar de esa forma? en todo lo que llevaba conociendo al chico―desde que prácticamente usaba pañales―nunca le tomaba tanto tiempo curarse y tampoco había nada que le hiciese demasiado daño; que por algo tenía un cuerpo resistente. Quería saber que era el causante de dañar físicamente al muchacho de hierro.

―¿Qué te pasó en el brazo?

―La chispitas me electrocutó. ―respondió. ¿Lo electrocutaron? ¿La electricidad era su punto débil? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué lo hacía vulnerable? ―Supongo que para mañana ya estaré bien.

―¿Quién es esa tal chispitas? ―el pelirrojo, con su brazo bueno, señaló a la niña sentada en el sofá junto a Gintoki. Abuto se paró del asiento.

―¿A dónde vas?

―A que esa niña me dé su autógrafo.

―Te voy a matar, Abuto.

―Con ese brazo así, no lo creo.

Era tremendamente gracioso saber que Kamui vivía bajo el mismo techo que su talón de Aquiles. Las ironías de la vida.

* * *

―¿De dónde ha salido? ―preguntó Otae a Gintoki, señalando al hombre de cabello castaño que en ese momento ocupaba la cocina.

En cuanto Tsukuyo y Otae entraron al hogar, vieron con total asombro―y algo de desconfianza―al hombre que platicaba cómodamente con Kamui. Otae pensó que no era malo porque parecía conocer de antaño al chico y este no se mostraba agresivo ni reacio hacia la presencia del hombre y además, Gintoki parecía de lo más normal viendo la televisión en compañía de Soyo. Aun y con todo eso, si quería saber de dónde venía el tipo aquel, quien era y lo más importante de todo, qué quería de ellos y por qué estaba ahí.

―No tengo ni idea. ―respondió el aludido. ―Apareció frente a mí cuando fui en busca del tonto de Sakamoto a mi casa y…. ¡el celular! ―el peliplata se revolvió los bolsillos y de uno de ellos sacó el aparato de comunicación junto con un cargador. Lo conectó a la energía y volvió a recostarse en el sofá.

―¿Él era el que quería ver a Kagura y Kamui? ―le preguntó Tsukuyo. El hombre asintió.

Aquello tranquilizó a Otae. Saber que la rubia tenía un poco de idea de lo que pasaba allí logró bajarle la guardia.

―Supongo que viene del mismo lugar que ellos. Y también tiene poderes.

―Tendría sentido que quisiera verlos. ―obvió Tsukuyo. ―¿Dónde está Seita?

―¿Y Shin-chan? ―secundó Otae.

―Fueron a una fiesta a la que Amayu-san nos invitó por la celebración de año nuevo. ―contestó Soyo.

―¿Y tú por qué no fuiste? ―preguntó Otae. Sí, se la pelinegra se veía muy lastimada a causa de ese accidente que tuvieron los muchachos, pero podría haber ido para disiparse aunque sea un poco al igual que los otros.

―Porque prefirió quedarse haciendo cositas con… ―Soyo le tiró un cojín del sofá al peliplata.

―Porque no me sentía muy bien. ―respondió la chica de inmediato. ―Hijikata-san está con ellos, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

En ese momento, la puerta principal a la entrada al hogar volvió a ser abierta, esta vez revelando al pelinegro en cuestión junto con Seita y Shinpachi. El niño corrió a saludar a Tsukuyo y contarle todo lo que había hecho y Shinpachi procedió a acercarse a su hermana. Hijikata entonces miró a la cocina, y se extrañó al ver al hombre que hablaba con el niño demonio mayor―había destronado a Sougo por mucho―.

―Antes de que preguntes poli, no sé quién es, pero me da tranquilidad saber que si Kamui no lo ha degollado es porque no está del bando de los malos. ―dijo Gintoki. ―Además, al parecer conoce a Sakamoto.

―Entonces tiene respuestas. ―mencionó Otae.

―Tal vez.

―¿En dónde están Okita-kun y Kagura-chan? ―preguntó entonces Soyo al no ver rastro del castaño y la pelirroja.

―Pensamos que estaban aquí. ―dijo Shinpachi. ―No volví a ver a Kagura-chan después del juego de cartas.

―Pues no. ―contestó Kamui. Todos se giraron a verlo. A su lado permanecía Abuto. ―¿Dónde está mi hermana?

* * *

En situaciones como esa era que agradecía el poder controlar el elemento fuego, porque carajo, si no fuese capaz de hacerlo, en ese momento estaría congelándose poco a poco como el idiota del sádico que caminaba a su lado, muriendo lentamente de frío. No se había percatado que aquel lago quedaba algo apartado de la casa, pero ya estaban cerca de llegar para su buen fortunio. Miró una vez más al castaño y sonrió con burla al ver como él castañeaba los dientes. Al final, el enfermo sería ese tonto y no ella, porque por lo menos, gracias a las temperaturas que su cuerpo manejaba, su ropa estaba más o menos seca, pero la de él seguía escurriendo agua sin parar.

―Te salió el tiro por la culata, sádico. ―no se aguantó las ganas de molestarle.

―Cállate, que si tú estás bien es porque eres una jodida antorcha.

Kagura frunció el ceño. ―Te haré barbacoa algún día.

―Suerte con eso. ―incluso parecía que hablar se le dificultaba a causa del frío.

La pelirroja resopló, porque muy, pero muy, muy en el fondo de su ser ella creía que el muchacho no se merecía estar muriendo de frío. Si, todo había sido su culpa desde el principio, pero sea como sea, había saltado al lago con el fin de sacarla de ahí y la había salvado, por más que aquella idea le sonara totalmente asquerosa y repulsiva, había sido así. Odiaba cuando se ponía blanda como flan y no dejaba sufrir a la gente más de la cuenta.

Kagura extendió su brazo derecho hacia él, sin decir una palabra.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Sougo.

Él era estúpido, ¿verdad? ¿Tenía que decirle que era lo que pretendía para que entendiera o qué? porque definitivamente, ella no le iba a decir que le tomara del brazo para que su calor corporal fuese pasado al cuerpo de él y no muriera congelado.

―Eres un imbécil. ―el insulto estaba de más, pero es que ella no podía contenerse con él. Su mano entonces tocó directamente el antebrazo de Okita y entonces él por fin entendió lo que ella pretendía hacer. Que lento era, en serio.

―¿Temes que tu amo muera de frío y por eso me compartes tu calor? ―dijo, con burla.

A la mierda, que se pudra.

―No, sólo quería incinerarte para horrarme varios problemas, pero no vale la pena. ―retiró su mano al instante y Sougo volvió a temblar de frío. Aceleró entonces sus pasos pero fue llevada hacia atrás, cortesía del castaño.

―Tomaré la oferta de calor, si no te importa. ―y al finalizar sus palabras, la mano de Okita tomó la de Kagura y su piel congelada por fin entró en una temperatura más o menos normal.

En las novelas que Kagura veía con Mutsu decían que cuando un chico tomaba de la mano a una chica era porque tenían ese tipo de relación y la palabra que los denominaba comenzaba con la letra n. Kagura no entendía muy bien el por qué eso era tan importante y en general, no entendía nada referente al romance y no quería entender tampoco, por eso no se explicaba por qué a su corazón de repente le dio por acelerar el ritmo. Retiró la mano casi al instante.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?

―¿Calentándome? dame la mano y no molestes. Eres mi esclava y haces lo que yo diga. ―él volvió a tomarla de la mano, pero esta vez no hubo ningún cambio en su ritmo cardiaco. Estaba enojada por haber escuchado la palabra esclava de nuevo.

Le hubiese quemado la mano con toda la intención del mundo si no hubiesen llegado ya a la casa. Sougo abrió la puerta y entonces entraron al hogar, siendo recibidos por muchas miradas curiosas.

―¡Abuto! ―exclamó Kagura, mirando al hombre mencionado. ―¡Que sorpresa que aún estés vivo!

―¡¿Por qué les sorprende?! ―dijo el hombre. ―De tal hermano mayor, tal hermana menor.

―¿Dónde demonios estaban? ―comenzó Hijikata. ―¿Y por qué estás mojado, Sougo?

―Estaba probando cuan hondo es el lago. Creo que podrías ahogarte ahí, Hijikata-san. Ten cuidado. No queremos que ningún accidente pase. ―respondió el castaño.

―¿Por qué me suena como a una amenaza?

―Porque es una amenaza. ―dijo Shinpachi.

―¿Qué hay con las manos entrelazadas? ―preguntó Kamui. Todos inmediatamente bajaron la mirada y se percataron de que sí, efectivamente ambos muchachos tenían las manos entrelazadas.

Silencio.

―Ella me está calentando. ―dijo Sougo como si nada. Kagura aumentó más su temperatura, logrando así que el castaño quitara su mano de la de ella a causa de la alta temperatura.

―Sólo le di un poco de mi calor para que no se muriera de frío. ―aclaró la pelirroja.

―Uhm… ―Kamui sonrió. ―Que buena persona es mi hermanita.

―Él quiere matarte. ―dijo Seita a Sougo. ―¿Qué es el empalamiento?

―Seita, ven, vamos a dormir. ―interrumpió Tsukuyo. El niño asintió y se fue con la rubia.

―y ustedes dos, suban, quítense eso y séquense. ―les dijo Otae.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de ejecutar la acción, Amayu apareció por la puerta. Kagura se asombraba por el descaro de aquella mujer, pues se supone que no debía utilizar las llaves que ella tenía para irrumpir en la casa como si nada.

―Vecinos, les traje pastel que sobró de la… ―se quedó callada, mirando a todos y todo alrededor. La pelirroja pensó que preguntaría el porqué de ellos estar mojados, pero de su boca salió algo totalmente diferente. ―¿Y este quién es? ―señaló a Abuto.

―Él es el tío Abuto, que ha venido a pasar sus vacaciones con la familia. ―respondió Gintoki rápidamente.

* * *

―Entiendes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad?

―Sí. ―respondió la chica. Había terminado de ver las fotos de los chicos a los que tenía que hallar, además también había visto las de los adultos que los mantenían escondidos. ―Los encuentro, me gano su confianza para que no duden de mí y entonces los destruyo y traigo a los chicos conmigo.

―Suponemos que están todos juntos. ―continuó la mujer. ―Quiero los chicos intactos. Si haces esto bien y ellos vienen a mí, prometo que tú y él serán libres.

―Está bien.

―Buena suerte, Nobume.


	13. Primer día de clases

**Notas de autor: ¡Heyyy! lo siento por tardar tanto, jeje. Tuve problemas de inspiración, pero ya, aquí puede desarrollar este capítulo y me quedó más o menos decente xD espero que sigan leyendo la historia a pesar de haber tardado en actualizar :v sin más, los dejo leer.**

* * *

 **Primer día de clases.**

* * *

Bajó del autobús, mirando hacia todas direcciones, intentando ubicarse. No había estado fuera desde hacía bastante tiempo, por lo que no lograba a acostumbrarse del todo.

―¿Sabe a dónde debe ir, señorita? ―le preguntó el conductor, antes de cerrar las puertas.

―Sí. ―contestó, aun sabiendo que no tenía idea de a dónde debía ir. Sólo tenía unas cuantas fotos en las manos y la dirección de un lugar.

Empezó a movilizarse por la zona, pensando en su nueva estrategia. Se lo habían dicho claramente; debía encontrarlos, ganarse su confianza y después devolver a Central las dos matrices, y también llevar consigo a los demás chicos. Si lograba hacerlo, entonces ella podría volver a ver a Isaburo, su padre adoptivo, y ser libres de todo. Comenzó entonces por ubicar un taxi que la llevara a aquella dirección. Una vez allí, descansaría y después se las ingeniaría para hacer el resto.

Una vez Nobume estuvo frente a la casa, lo primero que hizo fue buscar algo de comer en cuanto entró. Búsqueda que resultó infructuosa, pues parecía que allí no había vivido nadie en semanas, incluso meses. Observó el mural de fotos que había en la sala y en cuanto encontró la de ella, la arrancó. No necesitaba ser encontrada por nadie. Lo único que quería era ser libre y lo conseguiría por sus propios medios.

Se acostó en el sofá, cerró los ojos e intentó hallar una posición cómoda para descansar, pero un tipo de artefacto debajo de los muebles se lo impedía. Inspeccionó el sofá entonces, encontrándose con lo que parecía ser un celular. Verificó que estaba apagado y lo prendió, dándose cuenta que contaba con toda la batería.

¿De quién era?

¿Del tipo que buscaba Central?

¿Quizá aquellos traidores que cuidaban de los hermanos tenían algo que ver?

Ella no los había vuelto a ver, por lo que pensó que deberían estar con ambos pelirrojos y entonces sería verdaderamente difícil para ella proceder, puesto que Mutsu conocía su cara y su habilidad. No se lo pondría tan fácil.

Pero, siempre podría cambiar de forma si fuese el caso.

Olvidándose de todo por el momento, decidió recostarse nuevamente y finalmente dormir.

* * *

―¿Entonces mami es la niña con la que experimentaron? ―Kagura preguntó, después de haber leído por completo el folio, pasándoselo a Kamui para que también lo hiciese.

Los demás estaban también presentes, escuchando las explicaciones correspondientes a la mujer que había dado origen a los poderes.

―Sí, pero fue un accidente el que ella desarrollara habilidades especiales. ―comenzó Abuto.

La madre de Kamui y Kagura había nacido con una extraña enfermedad que por el momento no tenía cura, y los doctores tratantes hacían todo tipo de experimentaciones con su sangre intentando hallar la forma de combatir la enfermedad. Siempre habían estimado que ella no viviría mucho. Cuando llegó a los 9 años su enfermedad se agravó, impidiéndole realizar movimientos, limitándola a permanecer en cama. Entonces llegó el día en que hubo un accidente en el laboratorio y ella había inhalado gran parte de un medicamento en proceso antes de que la ayudaran a salir del establecimiento.

Después de todo aquello, ella empezó a mejorar a grandes pasos e incluso no parecía haber padecido nada previamente. Su cuerpo se volvió resistente a todo, tenía una capacidad de curación increíble y parecía poder controlar los elementos más básicos.

―¿Nuestros poderes son herencia? ―Kamui preguntó, refiriéndose a él y a su hermana menor.

―Eso parece. ―contestó Abuto.

Más tarde, y con una gran cantidad de análisis a sus exámenes, descubrieron que la sangre de aquella niña era bastante especial. En sus células había una especia de mutación, a lo que le había atribuido el repentino mejoramiento. Por aquella razón entonces, y para evitar que alguien más la conociese, la mantuvieron en cautiverio, haciendo más y más experimentos con ella cada vez.

Uno de los descubrimientos que hubo fue que su sangre tenía la propiedad de curar a otros, así como se curaba a ella misma. Lo habían experimentado con animales heridos, pero nunca se atrevieron a hacerlo con seres humanos, puesto que en los animales quedaban secuelas, o morían después de meses.

―¿Y entonces cómo fue que dio origen a los poderes? ―preguntó Hijikata. ―¿Finalmente decidieron experimentar con humanos?

―No. Ellos nunca tomaron ese riesgo. Fue ella misma la que decidió hacerlo. ―contestó Abuto. ―Hubo un tipo que trabajaba en ese laboratorio y la sacó de ese lugar.

―El calvo. ―dijo Kamui. ―Cuando era niño siempre me decían eso.

―Si. ―afirmó el castaño, para después reanudar el relato. ―Se encontraron un niño en medio de un incendio, al borde de la muerte, y ella le dio de su sangre. Lo salvó.

―El primer niño con poderes. ―dijo Tsukuyo. ―Esas son las secuelas que quedan en los humanos. Crean poderes.

―¿Y dónde está ahora este niño? ―preguntó Otae.

―Pues….de estar vivo, ya no es un niño y lastimosamente no lo sabemos, pero encontrándolo a él, encontramos a su madre. ―les dijo al par de pelirrojos. ―Al parecer, y esto fue lo que nos dijo su padre, él fue el último que la vio.

―¿Y entonces cómo es que hay más niños con poderes, si es la madre de ellos quien los genera con su sangre? ―preguntó Shinpachi.

En lugar de responder verbalmente, Abuto miró a Kamui y Kagura.

―¿Qué? ―Kagura frunció el ceño. ―¿Nosotros?

―Por esa razón es que Central los quiere de regreso. ―dijo. ―Su sangre crea nuevos poderes.

―Eso quiere decir que nosotros, al tener poderes, ¿tuvimos contacto con la sangre de ellos? ―preguntó Soyo.

―Sí. Central funcionaba antes como un hospital para niños enfermos de gravedad. Lo que tienen en común, o bueno, lo que tenemos en común todos nosotros es que hemos estado enfermos de gravedad o a punto de morir antes de entrar en contacto con su sangre.

―Pues que yo recuerde, nunca he estado enfermo. ―dijo Sougo.

―Ese era el punto. ―interrumpió Kamui, teniendo vagos recuerdos que concordaban con lo que Abuto decía. ―Que no recordases nada.

El chico pelirrojo volvió a abrir el folio, pasado de nuevo hoja por hoja de aquella libreta, encontrando un dibujo de lo que parecían muchas líneas y estas formaban lo que parecía ser una raíz de una planta.

―¿Y esto que es? ―mostró la hoja arrugada con el dibujo plasmado.

―No sé. Nadie lo sabe.

Y entonces llegó Gintoki, bebiendo un poco de leche de fresa y con claros signos de haberse acabado de levantar. Al parecer se había perdido de una reunión con una explicación bastante importante aquella mañana, pero le valió. Luego le preguntaría a Shinpachi que fue lo que hablaron. Miró el dibujo que tenía Kamui en las manos y después de darle otro sorbo a la bebida, percatándose de que nadie respondía la pregunta apropiadamente, habló.

―Es un árbol. ―dijo. ―Voltéalo.

Y en cuanto el muchacho lo hizo, aquella raíz ahora eran las ramas de un árbol. Todo el mundo había quedado atónito; más que todo Abuto, que había visto ese dibujo mil veces años atrás y nunca se le había ocurrido algo tan simple como voltearlo.

Entonces la pregunta era… ¿por qué él lo sabía?

* * *

Desde la fatídica charla de la mañana, Otae no había podido concentrarse en nada más. Se preguntaba una y otra vez―como todos, suponía―¿por qué Gin había sabido en un momento como ese lo que el otro sujeto de cabello castaño no? y aunque él dijo que eso era de simple lógica, puesto que desde su posición la hoja aparecía al revés, aun así seguía siendo sospechoso.

―Los chicos ya están listos para salir. ―le avisó Tsukuyo.

―Ah, bien.

Ese era el primer día de clases que ellos tendrían. Las cosas debían ir bien a como dé lugar. Los vio entonces a todos parados en la entrada, con diferentes expresiones en el rostro. A algunos―por no decir a la mayoría―les molestaba el uniforme escolar, pero era lo que había, y tampoco parecían tener intenciones de quejarse abiertamente. De todas formas tampoco es que llevasen el uniforme como debía ser―Kagura llevaba un par de pantalones debajo de su falda, además de un par de lentes que se veía a leguas que no los necesitaba―.

―Vale chicos, a empezar el día con mucha energía. ―les dijo con una sonrisa. ―Intenten que todo parezca lo más normal posible. Aquí, tomen esto; les hice el almuerzo. ―a cada uno le pasó un recipiente con el contenido que se hacía pasar por comida.

―¿Y no nos quieres dar dinero? ―preguntó Sougo, sabiendo que la mayor de los Shimura no era especialmente buena para preparar comida.

―No. Con esto estarán bien. ―contestó. ―A ustedes dos les serví doble ración. ―les dijo a Kagura y Kamui. ―Con eso de que tienen un gran apetito.

―¿Gracias? ―la pelirroja no estaba muy segura de sí sentirse feliz o timada.

―Bueno, váyanse ya o llegarán tarde. ―los vio movilizarse con pereza. ―¡Buena suerte!

―¿Crees que lo harán bien? ―preguntó la rubia una vez no hubo rastro de ningún chico dentro de la casa. ―Ya sabes, puede ser algo peligroso si alguien los descubre.

―Todo irá bien. Confiemos en eso. ―contestó. ―Confiemos en ellos. Ahora, tú también debes ir al trabajo.

―Si.

* * *

Si Seita era sincero consigo mismo, estaba aterrado. Al principio le había parecido buena cosa eso de ir a estudiar, pero se lo replanteó cuando estuvo frente a los portones de la escuela. Él era al primero a quien dejarían por ir aún en primaria. Los otros debían caminar dos calles más. El instituto tenía el mismo nombre porque era del mismo dueño, pero los mayores estaban separados de los menores.

―Venga, que vas a estar bien, Seita-kun. ―le aseguró Shinpachi. ―Nos veremos cuando salgamos. Ahora entra.

Asintió para sí mismo, absteniéndose de escuchar los pensamientos de los demás porque eso estaba mal según su madre y él empezarían a hacer lo que ella le decía. Una vez estuvo dentro, vio como los otros emprendieron de nuevo la marcha, alejándose del lugar.

Tragó saliva y se dirigió entonces a dónde se supone, debía estar su salón de clase. Fue recibido afuera de este por la maestra, que le mostró una gran sonrisa que logró reconfortarlo un poco.

―Bienvenido, Seita-kun. ―le dijo. ―Ven, vamos a presentarte con tus compañeros.

Si algo le ponía nervioso, era el hecho de hablar en público y poder escuchar lo que la gente pensaba de él mientras hablaba. No le gustaba mucho eso. Sin embargo, y pese a eso, hizo su mejor esfuerzo en concentrarse únicamente en sus propios pensamientos y en cuanto acabó de decir su nombre―casi olvidó que tenía que utilizar el apellido "Hijikata" para seguir con la farsa―se dirigió al asiento trasero, sentándose en él.

―Bienvenido a la escuela. ―le dijo la niña que se sentaba a su lado, sonriéndole.

Él la miró, y le correspondió la sonrisa en cuanto había leído lo que ella pensaba. ―Gracias. Claro que quiero que seamos amigos.

Tal vez no era tan malo después de todo. Quizá si se podría acostumbrar a eso si se lo proponía.

* * *

No le apetecía seguir escuchando a aquella anciana hablando frente a la pizarra cosas que a ella poco o nada le importaban. Kagura tenía mejores cosas en las cuales pensar.

Desde que habían ingresado a aquel instituto, todos los alumnos los miraban como si ellos fuesen bichos raros o algo así. Ella aceptaba que no se veían exactamente comunes, pero tampoco creía que fuese para tanto. Al principio pensó que la gente había reconocido a Soyo, pero no pareció ser el caso, puesto que nadie sabía ni como se llamaba. Eso era sin duda algo bueno. Pero descartando eso, llegó a la conclusión de que si los consideraban bichos raros.

Después de que se separaron, no volvió a saber nada de ningún otro, a excepción de Soyo, que estaba en primer año de preparatoria igual que ella, y habían quedado juntas en el mismo salón de clases. Shinpachi había ido al piso de segundo año y su hermano junto con el sádico al de tercer año.

Desconectándose de la clase―que no sabía de qué iba de todas formas―por el momento, empezó a pensar en todas las conversaciones que tuvieron lugar en la mañana. Ella no recordaba para nada haber dado de su sangre a otro niño, mucho menos haber estado involucrada en algún tipo de hospital.

O quizá…

 _―¿Y si te doy mi muñeca, vas a dejar de llorar?_

 _―¡Yo no estoy llorando!_

 _Ella tomó la mano del niño y le sonrió. ―¿Te doy mi muñeca? sé que esta cosa duele, así que puedes apretarla._

 _El niño apretó su mano. ―No me gustan las muñecas, pero supongo que ayudará en algo._

―¡Señorita Sakata! ―el codazo que Soyo le dio, más que el grito de la maestra, fue la que la trajo de vuelta al mundo.

Se levantó del asiento, y adoptó una posición recta, como si de un soldado se tratase. ―¡Si!

―¿Puede continuar con la lectura?

La pelirroja miró disimuladamente a Soyo. ―Página 33, párrafo 5. ―le susurró la chica.

En cuanto encontró la página, observó un sinfín de letras que conformaban palabras y oraciones que ella no entendía.

―¡Esto está en inglés! ―dijo, como si hubiese sido un gran descubrimiento, haciendo reír al resto de sus compañeros. Si no podía leer bien en japonés, no iba a hacerlo mejor en inglés.

―La estamos esperando.

Ni modo. Tomó aire a su máxima capacidad, y después comenzó a leer, aunque realmente aquello parecía un rito para invocar a algún tipo de demonio. En cuanto terminó de hacerlo, sus compañeros soltaron varias carcajadas. No le incomodaba aquello; de hecho, ella misma también rio. La maestra le ordenó que tomara asiento segundos después.

―Kagura-chan, debes mejorar en esto. ―le dijo Soyo.

―Me preocuparé cuando sea el momento.

Giró entonces su cabeza para mirar por la ventana, rememorando lo que había acabado de recordar.

¿Quién era ese niño de su recuerdo?

* * *

Definitivamente no le gustaba ese instituto. Habían pasado apenas cuatro horas desde su ingreso, y ya los demás alumnos se estaban metiendo con él. Shinpachi no era de los que prestaban atención a ese tipo de cosas, y pensó que quizá se detendrían para el almuerzo. Hasta incluso pensó que era algo normal, pues él era el nuevo y se hacía a la idea de que tal vez los demás también estaba pasando por algo similar a él―aunque le era algo imposible imaginar que alguien molestara a Kamui, Kagura u Okita sin salir lastimado en el intento―.

La bendita hora del almuerzo había llegado, pero las bromas contra él no disminuyeron. Había optado por ignorar todo, puesto que cuando en clase le metieron el pie para que callera, había movido el escritorio a causa del enojo. No quería dejarse al descubierto por nada del mundo, y mucho menos quería lastimar a alguien, así que decidió controlar mejor sus emociones, a pesar de que era tremendamente difícil.

Cuando le empujaron al salir del salón, no supo si debía agradecer el hecho de que la "supuesta" comida que su hermana mayor había preparado ahora estuviese arruinada a causa de ese hecho, o enojarse porque ya no tenía nada que comer, y ahora su uniforme estaba empapado de materia oscura.

―Hey, nuevo. ―empezó a hablar uno de los bravucones. ―Deberías conseguir un par de gafas mejores. Te estás tropezando con todo.

Shinpachi los enfrentó. ―El problema no es mío, y agradecería que dejaras de empujarme. Ya no es gracioso.

―Vaya, el nuevo tiene agallas. ―dijo el que parecía ser el líder, mientras los demás reían.

¿Por qué él tenía que aguantar ese tipo de cosas? uno de ellos entonces le arrebató las gafas, tirándolas al suelo y destruyéndolas.

―¡Oye! ―le gritó, enojado por lo que habían acabado de hacer.

Fue rodeado entonces por los cinco chicos. ¿Dónde estaban los profesores?

―Aquí el que decide cuando parar, soy yo, no tú.

La puerta cerrada de golpe, cortesía de Shinpachi, logró machucarle la mano al joven. Él se rio internamente por ello. Pero la cosa no terminó allí. De la nada, otro muchacho decidió que sería divertido golpearlo, por lo que le propinó una patada en el abdomen que le sacó todo el aire. En cuanto iban a volver a golpearlo, cerró los ojos, más el golpe nunca llegó.

Cuando los abrió, vio al chico que segundos antes le había golpeado, estampado con fuerza contra la pared, puesto que la figura de su cuerpo parecía haber quedado dibujada contra el concreto. Todos los estudiantes que estaban allí presentes se acercaron a mirar lo que sucedía.

―Hey, gafas, cuando se meten contigo, se las devuelves. Así es como funciona la vida. ―le escuchó decir a Sougo, quien le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. ―Chino, le pegaste muy duro.

―No es cierto. ―respondió Kamui. ―Y no me digas así.

―¡¿Qué crees que haces, estúpido?! ―los otros tres chicos restante se le plantaron en frente al pelirrojo. ―¿Quieres pelea?

―No le deberían preguntar eso. ―comentó Okita. ―Es como preguntarle si tiene hambre.

―Sí, de hecho sí. ―respondió el pelirrojo, con su sonrisa habitual. ―¿Por qué? ¿Vamos a pelear?

―Okita-san, esto no va bien. ―dijo Shinpachi, mirando el montón de estudiantes que se habían agrupado para ver el pleito.

―¿Por qué? para mí todo parece ir sobre ruedas.

―¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Disfrutas de este tipo de cosas?!

―¿Pero este quien se ha creído que es? ―uno de los chicos decidió hacerle frente al pelirrojo, lanzándole un puño, el cual esquivó fácilmente.

―El que les va a reventar la cara a todos ustedes. ―dijo Sougo. ―Apuesto a que los manda a todos al hospital. ¿Tú, gafas?

Era moralmente incorrecto apostar con esas cosas, pero de tanta junta con Gintoki, algo de sus mañas se le habían pegado, y dinero era dinero.

―Apuesto a que deja inconsciente a la mitad antes de que algún maestro llegue.

* * *

―En serio, ¿qué tipo de persona puede pensar que el inglés es algo interesante?

―Quizá no lo sea, pero sí que es importante aprenderlo. ―Soyo contestó a la pregunta de Kagura.

Ambas se encontraban en el patio trasero del instituto, comiendo lo que Soyo había comprado para ambas en la cafetería, puesto que lo que Otae había preparado era incomestible. Se le agradecía el bonito gesto, pero en serio alguien debía decirle que la culinaria no era su fuerte.

―¿Shinpachi-kun no venía? ―la pelinegra interrogó, recordando lo que el chico de gafas había dicho antes de ir a su aula de clase.

―Quizá ya hizo amigos. ―respondió la pelirroja, con la boca llena de arroz. ―Ya vez, él es hasta simpático.

Soyo la miró fijamente por unos instantes, para después preguntarle lo que quería desde la mañana. ―Kagura-chan, ¿por qué los lentes? tus ojos son muy bonitos como para que los opaques con esas gafas.

Ella se encogió de hombros. ―Gin-chan me los dio. Dijo que así podría parecer un poco más inteligente y no me preguntarían nada en clases, pero veo que no funcionó.

La lógica de Gintoki era extraña, Soyo podría afirmar eso sin lugar a dudas.

―Además. ―continuó. ―No se me ven mal.

Bueno, eso era medio cierto, medio no.

―Sí, pero- ―el sonido de una ventana rota desde el segundo piso del edificio la interrumpió.

Ambas chicas miraron hacia arriba, siendo testigos de cómo Kamui quedaba colgando de la ventana, y volvía a ingresar al edificio con total agilidad.

El silencio se hizo por unos segundos.

―Ese no era…

―Sí, sí que lo era.

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta llegar al lugar de los hechos, observando entonces como una multitud de adolescentes descerebrados celebraban la pelea del hermano mayor de Kagura y Okita, contra unos bravucones. Soyo se dio cuenta de que Kagura se había interpuesto en la pelea, golpeando al castaño y al pelirrojo en el acto.

―¡¿Pero es que ustedes son imbéciles?!

―China, no interrumpas así de la nada.

―Hermanita, agradecería si te quitas de en medio.

La pelinegra se acercó después al lugar en dónde estaba Shinpachi.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó.

―No sé, de un momento a otro esto se convirtió en un circo. Se supone que Okita-san no iba a interferir, pero terminó peleando también.

Una maestra se acercó luego al lugar, preguntando por los culpables de todo aquello. Los muchachos, que lucían bastante mal heridos, no perdieron tiempo en señalarlos a ellos, Kagura, Soyo y Shinpachi incluidos.

Ella estaba segura de que los castigarían. Y eso que era el primer día en el que asistían a clases. No quería imaginarse como serían los siguientes.

* * *

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó Hijikata, impaciente. ―¿Respondió?

―No. A este paso, vamos a estallar ese maldito teléfono. ―respondió Gintoki.

―Pues estállalo.

Llevaban cerca de una hora llamando al celular de Sakamoto, pero no obtenían respuesta. Se suponía que sería algo fácil contactarlo, pero se les estaba volviendo algo difícil de llevar con el pasar de los minutos. Incluso Abuto les había dicho que sería difícil hacerlo, porque para empezar, él ya era un hombre buscado por otras personas. No solo por ellos.

Gintoki volvió a marcar el número―ya se lo había aprendido―mientras Hijikata terminaba su cigarrillo y Abuto las palomitas de caramelo.

―Esto es inu... ―el teléfono fue respondido después del segundo timbre. ―¿Hola?

Tanto el castaño como el pelinegro dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para mirar fijamente al hombre de la permanente.

― _¿Hola?_ ―se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

―Mira, Sakamoto, antes de cualquier cosa, ten presente que eres un idiota y me debes bastante por todo este embrollo en el que me metiste.

― _Ehhh, si, lo siento por eso._

―Lo segundo es, ¿dónde demonios estás metido? y… espera, ¿lo sientes? ―sonaba extraño. Y ahora que lo pensaba, el idiota no le había dicho "Kintoki" y tampoco se estaba riendo compulsivamente. ―¿Estás bien?

― _Si._ ―respondió. No sonaba para nada como Sakamoto. ― _Tenemos que vernos._

Se lo pensó un poco. Era la voz del castaño tonto, pero no parecía ser él en lo absoluto. Pero, lo dejó pasar, porque quizá estaban en medio de una situación que ameritaba seriedad, o eso prefirió pensar, a pesar de que tenía un mal presentimiento.

―Claro. ¿Dónde?

* * *

 **Notas de autor: Y bueno, eso ha sido todo :3 de nuevo, lamento al tardanza y espero que ya con este capítulo una que otra duda se haya logrado disipar xD aunque en capítulos posteriores iré ondando más en el tema de la mamá de Kamui y Kagura.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Lira-Lira19: off.**


	14. ¡Es una trampa!

**¡Es una trampa!**

* * *

El hecho de que estuviesen allí por tanto tiempo era una muy mala señal. Después de que la maestra hubiese dicho que tendrían que ir con el director para resolver el problema, ellos sabían que no la iban a liar bien. Y, ¿qué es lo que dirían? ¿Qué en lugar de hablar como personas civilizadas decidieron resolver las cosas a golpes? por fortuna tenían la excusa de decir que estaba agrediendo física y verbalmente a uno de sus "familiares" por el hecho de ser nuevo en la escuela, pero seguía estando el problema de que habían sido ellos―Kamui, realmente―los que habían iniciado con la verdadera agresión física.

Adentro de la oficina del director se encontraba la parda de muchachos que habían agredido a Shinpachi, dando su versión de los hechos. Kagura, Sougo, Kamui, Shinpachi y Soyo esperaban sentando en los asientos de afuera de la oficina su turno de entrar. No les convenía para nada salir mal librados de la situación, mucho menos tener que adquirir un castigo.

Además, ¿qué tenían que ver Kagura y Soyo? ellas simplemente habían llegado para detener―o intentar―la pelea. ¡No tenían por qué estar allí en primer lugar!

Shinpachi y Soyo nunca se habían metido en ningún problema antes―cuando estaban en sus viejas escuelas―y por esa razón era por lo que se notaban más nerviosos que los tres muchachos restantes. Incluso al chico de lentes ya le había empezado a dar urticaria. Él no quería que los tacharan como conflictivos en el primer día de clase. Por su parte, Okita estaba acostumbrado a tener una que otra amonestación por parte de directivos en su antigua escuela, pero como se destacaba por ser inteligente, la cosa nunca llegaba a mayores. El problema aquí era que no lo conocían. Y en cuento a Kagura y Kamui, lo único parecido a lo que podrían asociar la palabra castigo eran los aislamientos que les hacían en Central―privándolos de comer―por mal comportamiento, pero Shinpachi se había encargado de explicarles que eso no se los harían porque prácticamente sería un delito.

―¿Qué es lo que les toma tanto tiempo? ―preguntó Shinpachi más para sí mismo que para los demás que lo acompañaban.

―¿Y cuál es el problema? ―dijo Kagura. ―Nosotros sabemos cómo fueron realmente las cosas.

―Sí, pero como aquí no nos conocen, puede que no nos crean mucho. ―le explicó Soyo. ―Y un castigo en el primer día no ayudaría para pasar desapercibidos.

―Ya, ¿pero para eso no están las cámaras de seguridad? ―expresó Sougo. ―Una escuela siempre tiene de esas cosas, ¿no? además, aquí al único que deberían castigar es al chino busca pleitos.

―Te la estás jugando, cara de bebé ―amenazó Kamui.

Kagura miró a Okita con ganas de matarlo. ―Tú también estabas peleando, así que también es tu culpa. ―le sacó el dedo medio. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por el hecho de que era la primera vez que escuchaban a Kagura defender a su hermano. ―Kamui no es la única manzana podrida.

Sinceramente el pelirrojo se preguntaba, ¿por qué les gustaba tanto jugar con la delgada línea de su paciencia? ¿Es que les gustaba ver el mundo arder en llamas? el muchacho tomó de la cabeza a Kagura y la apretó con fuerza―no demasiada, sin embargo―, haciéndola quejarse de dolor.

―¡¿Por qué no te aprietas lo que te cuelga, eh?!

―¡Kagura-chan, no digas esas cosas! ―le reprendió Shinpachi su mal hablado.

―¿A tu hermano si quiera le cuelga? ―preguntó Sougo burlón. Un golpe con gran rapidez fue a parar en las costillas de Okita. ―Fue un chiste.

―No me gusta tu sentido del humor. ―respondió, mostrando la sonrisa bonita que no prometía nada bueno, mientras seguía apretando el cráneo de Kagura.

La pelirroja decidió rendirse en la lucha contra la mano infractora de su familiar, y en su lugar decidió elevar su temperatura y hacer lo que siempre hacía para sacarse a Kamui de encima: quemarlo. El problema fue que no calculó bien y, como su mano libre que no peleaba contra el agarre de su hermano estaba sujeta a la falda de Soyo para apoyarse, terminó prendiéndola en fuego.

―¡Ahhhh! ―gritó la pelinegra mientras intentaba, sin éxito apagar la falda.

―¡China estúpida!

―¡Decirme eso no ayuda, sádico imbécil! ¡Soyo-chan, lo siento!

―Ahora tendremos princesa al carbón.

―¿Por qué te divierte eso, Kamui-san?

Si dejaran de decir tontadas y la ayudaran, ¿Soyo no se quemaría, verdad? en un intento desesperado, y tras los infructuosos intentos de Okita y Shinpachi por apagar el fuego ya que Kagura no podía tocarla por su alta temperatura―y también debido a eso no podía manejar el agua―, ella se quitó la falda y lo siguiente que Okita hizo fue echarle el agua de un florero que había por ahí.

La prenda azul perdió por completo el color, quedando negra y desprendido un aroma a quemado.

Más allá de la vergüenza que sintió por quedar en ropa interior en medio de un pasillo de la escuela, Soyo se sentía verdaderamente aliviada―estar tantas veces al borde la muerte como que ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre―. Y entonces Kagura, intentado salvaguardar la dignidad de la pelinegra, se paró en frente de los tres muchachos, de espaldas a la chica.

―Si la vieron les arrancaré los ojos.

Era obvio que la habían visto―por lo menos su ropa interior no estaba rota; a Dios gracias―, pero no pudieron argumentar nada contra la amenaza de la pelirroja ya que el grupo de delincuentes que había atacado a Shinpachi salía de su larga charla con el director.

Okita se acercó a Soyo y, tomándola de la mano―después de asegurarse que estuviese enguantada. No quería electrocutarse ni nada―, se hizo invisible junto con ella.

Los muchachos miraron mal a Shinpachi y a Kagura, pero no se atrevieron a hacerlo con Kamui.

Entonces el director por fin hizo acto de presencia. ―Está bien, ya pueden entrar. ―anunció, más a la falta de los otros dos muchachos, arrugó el entrecejo. ―¿Dónde están los hermanos Hijikata?

Sonaba tremendamente asqueroso, pero Sougo no pudo quejarse. Se suponía que no estaba ahí, mientras que a Soyo todavía le costaba un poco adaptarse a su "nuevo" apellido.

―Baño. ―mintió Kagura rápidamente. ―El sádi… digo, mi primo castaño cara de niña se orinó porque tiene problemas de incon…incon…

―¿Incontinencia? ―le ayudó entonces Shinpachi.

Soyo supo que el comentario de Kagura le había causado una profunda ira a Okita cuando este apretó un poquito más fuerte la mano que sostenía la suya, por lo que, para evitar perder una preciada parte de su anatomía, con su mano libre le dio un pequeño pellizco en el antebrazo, lo que logró que la presión se desvaneciera.

―Eso. ―la pelirroja asintió. ―Y como Soyo-chan es tan buena hermana menor, se ofreció a acompañarlo.

―Aguantó todo lo que pudo, pero al final su vejiga explotó. ―secundó Kamui.

El castaño se encargaría de hacer pagar con sangre a ese par de hermanos glotones por haber dicho semejante barbaridad sobre su persona.

El director los miró indeciso, pero no decidió hondar más en el tema. No cuando se trataba de aquellos chicos, que mirándose por donde se les mirase, parecían una parda de niños subnormales.

―Está bien. ―carraspeó ante la respuesta. ―entonces entren ustedes, que a su primo y su problema de continencia le esperaremos. ―y miró a Kagura, dándose cuenta del pantalón que no debía estar ahí. ―Señorita Sakata, el pantalón rojo no hace parte del uniforme, así que quíteselo por favor.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos, pero entonces se bajó el pantalón ahí mismo.

―¡Vaya al baño! ―le reprendió el director. ―Y ustedes dos, entren. ―se refirió a Shinpachi y Kamui, que hicieron lo que él les pidió.

Una vez no hubo moros en la costa, Sougo por fin se hizo visible―ya se estaba cansando, por lo que fue casi un milagro que aguantara tanto―.

―China, me las vas a pagar. ―amenazó.

La chica frunció el entrecejo. ―¿Por qué? tú me dijiste una vez que sufrías de esa cosa. ―dijo, para luego sonreír con burla. ―¿O era mentira y lo que en realidad querías era verme tomar una ducha? sádico pervertido.

Los ojos rubíes la recorrieron de arriba hacia abajo, inexpresivos. ―Ni quien te tome en cuenta.

El comentario de Sougo le había picado un poco, e incluso molestado más de lo normal.

―Además, no olvides que eres mi esclava, y esa no es la forma de hablar de tu amo.

―Amo de la mierda, quizá.

Soyo, que había oído subir el tono de voz de cada uno, sabía que se avecinaba una discusión que sería muy molesta de parar. ―Me apena el tener que interrumpir su extraña forma de flirteo, pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer con mi falda?

El silencio tomó el lugar después de aquellas palabras. Incluso Kagura y Sougo se habían abstenido de replicar el hecho de que ellos no estaban coqueteando.

―¡Ah, mi pantalón! ―exclamó la pelirroja, para acto seguido quitárselo y dárselo a Soyo. ―Quizá te quede un poco ajustado, pero es lo mejor que hay.

―Gracias, Kagura-chan.

Bueno, para empezar, era culpa de ella el que la pelinegra no tuviese una vestimenta digna y decente. Una vez Soyo se puso el pantalón, notó como Sougo miraba las piernas blancas y de apariencia suave de Kagura, pero parecía que realmente no sabía que las estaba contemplando.

Sonrió macabramente al darse cuenta de una forma de venganza por el apretón injusto de su mano. ―Tienes bonitas piernas, Kagura-chan. ―felicitó. ―¿Verdad, Okita-kun?

Al verse descubierto admirando las delgadas y pálidas extremidades inferiores de la pelirroja, Sougo desvió la mirada y carraspeó un poco. ¿Por qué demonios se le hacía algo tan entretenido de ver de un momento a otro?

―No, claro que no. ―Kagura lo miró indignada, a lo que él sonrió sádicamente. ―Tiene piernas de gorila.

―¡Ja! ¡Pues prefiero tener piernas de gorila a un par de piernas de espagueti como las tuyas, sádico de mierda! ―ella le dio una patada en la tibia y entonces se dirigió hacia la puerta de la oficina del director.

―China estúpida. ―murmuró Okita, siguiendo hacia la misma dirección, echando una sarta de maldiciones más.

Por otro lado, Soyo no sabía cómo interpretar la respuesta negativa del castaño cuando era obvio que si pensaba lo que ella dijo, como tampoco supo cómo interpretar el brillo en los ojos azules de Kagura cuando ella le preguntó una confirmación a Okita.

―Que interesante. ―canturreó, para después irse hacía la dichosa oficina.

* * *

Al principio pensó que adaptarse le sería fácil, pero cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó, quiso replantearse por completo ese hecho.

Seita miraba como los niños jugaban en el patio mientras él se quedaba allí, sentando en el columpio. No era como si no hubiese intentado ya integrarse a los demás niños y sus juegos. Simplemente era que, le decían que si, sólo por cortesía, más no porque realmente desearan jugar con él, o si quiera inmiscuirse con él. Lo sabía porque ya había escuchado ese pensamiento más de una vez aquella mañana en su salón de clase.

 _"Parece un niño raro."_

 _"¿Por qué llevará siempre esos cascos?"_

 _"Quizá sea antisocial."_

La única persona allí que no había pensado cosas como esas de él, había sido la niña que le había hablado durante las clases, pero cuando la campana avisando el recreo sonó, la niña había desaparecido. Más tarde supo―a través de los pensamientos de los demás―que a aquella niña―de la cual, ahora que lo pensaba, no se había molestado en preguntarle el nombre―también la consideraban como un bicho raro.

Se puso los cascos en los oídos entonces y colocó la música clásica que Tsukuyo había grabado en el pequeño reproductor de música a todo lo que más le pudo el volumen. Dejó de escuchar las voces y por fin pudo estar un poco más tranquilo.

Cuando se giró por inercia a su lado derecho, vio como una persona parecía estar hablándole. La mujer de cabello verde detuvo su habla cuando supo que Seita no la estaba escuchando.

De inmediato él apagó la música.

―Lo siento. ―dijo. ―¿Qué pasa, maestra?

Si estaba en aquel plantel era porque era maestra, ¿cierto?

―¿Por qué no estás jugando con los demás niños?

El castaño niño se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta. ―Hoy soy nuevo. Quizá ya la próxima semana quieran jugar conmigo. ―aquello le pasaba seguido, sólo que la verdad era que nunca querían jugar con él.

La mujer le esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, de esas que le dedicaba Tsukuyo o hasta su misma madre, Hinowa. ―Entonces, yo también soy nueva trabajando aquí. ―le dijo. ―Así que ambos tendremos que adaptarnos.

―Supongo.

―¿Ya almorzaste?

Él iba a decirle que sí, pero su estómago lo traicionó y rugió con poder demostrando su hambre. Aquello le dio un poco de vergüenza. Agradecía el gesto que tuvo Otae de hacerle un poco de comida para llevarla a la escuela, pero su materia gris era prácticamente incomestible y él no quería sufrir de indigestión. Por lo tanto, agachando avergonzado la mirada, negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Una barra de cereal fue extendida segundos después hacia él. ―Es lo único que tengo por hoy, pero es nutritivo, o eso es lo que dice Catherine-sama.

―Gracias. ―respondió mientras la tomaba.

La peliverde sonrió, sacando una barra de cereal para comerla ella.

Bueno, por lo menos los maestros no parecían ser malas personas. Eso era un punto a favor para la escuela.

Entonces Seita no pudo evitar hacer lo que siempre hacía. Se concentró en la frente de la mujer, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que realmente ella no pensaba en nada. Parecía una hoja en blanco.

Y eso era extraño.

* * *

―¿Quieres repetir el plan? ―pidió Hijikata mirando a Gintoki, no sintiéndose muy cómodo con la situación.

A lo largo de su vida, nunca antes se había puesto una cita con un tipo que no conocía. O bueno, en realidad, ni siquiera era él a quien querían ver. Había sido el del cabello plateado quien había hablado y cuadrado una reunión con su amigo, Sakamoto Tatsuma. La cosa fue que, según Gintoki, él tipo en cuestión no sonaba para nada como él. Abuto había dicho que era un tipo buscado por muchos, así que podría reaccionar de esa forma, pero aun así el de la permanente no quiso ir solo porque: "si nos morimos, nos morimos todos". ¿Qué ese tipo no era amigo suyo para empezar?

―No hay un plan. ―respondió el hombre. ―El plan es improvisar.

―Nada mejor que hacer eso. ―mencionó Abuto con sarcasmo. ―De todas formas, ¿por qué tener un plan? se supone que él está de nuestro lado.

―La mujer que dices que está con él, ¿la pudiste contactar? ―esta vez, el pelinegro se dirigió al castaño que iba en los asientos traseros.

―No. ―respondió. ―Pero, ella sabía que yo estaría con ustedes, así que se me hace extraño que Sakamoto llamara y ella no me hubiese avisado.

―¿Estamos ante una posible trampa?

―Poli, no te asustes, que para eso te trajimos.

Quería replicarle e insultarlo, pero su nerviosismo estaba a flor de piel. ¿Qué y si pasaba lo impensable y terminaban en una emboscada por parte del enemigo? Pero, siendo objetivos, Gintoki había confirmado que si se trataba de la voz de Sakamoto, ¿entonces?

Hijikata sacó otro cigarrillo―el último de la cajita―y lo encendió, con la esperanza de tomar un poco de calma. Para proteger a Sougo, tenía que estar al lado de él y así poder cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Mitsuba, pero no haría nada si de verdad los secuestraban o, en el peor de los casos, los asesinaban.

Justo cuando encendió la nicotina con el mechero, el sonido proveniente del celular de Abuto sonó.

―Ah, es Mutsu. ―el hombre contestó y procedió a hablar con la mujer llamada Mutsu. ―Hey, llevo un siglo intentando contactarte.

―Bien, hemos llegado. ―avisó Gintoki, estacionando el auto. ―Poli, ha llegado tu turno. Si ves a un tipo de gafas y cabello castaño, ese es.

―¡No me voy a bajar sólo! ¿Qué si de verdad es una trampa?

―¡No seas cobarde! No has ayudado en mucho, ¡ve!

―¡Y lo dice el que no quería venir solo!

―Bueno, la unión hace la fuerza. Entre nosotros tres…

―¡Bien, ya voy! ―dijo que si sólo para quitarse de encima a semejante idiota. Hijikata abrió la puerta y la azotó con todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitieron. La puerta aparentemente había quedado descolgada, pero no le importó.

Cuando retomara su cargo de policía metería en el calabozo al ricitos por una larga noche para vengarse de tantas que le ha hecho. Caminó entonces hacia el parque olvidado, y algo le decía que no debía estar tan despreocupado. No le daba buena espina aquel ambiente.

Mientras tanto, Gintoki miraba fijamente al pelinegro, teniendo preparado su pie en el acelerador por si tenían que huir―el hecho de que el tipo con quien habló sonara como Sakamoto, no quitaba el hecho de que fuese una trampa―.

―Oye. ―Abuto llamó la atención. ―Mutsu dice que ella y Sakamoto están lejos de este lugar. Y que él nunca te llamó, porque por hacerlo ahora sería contraproducente.

El peliplata pasó saliva. ―¡Hey, poli, vuelve!

La persecución al estilo película de acción se avecinaba. Hijikata lo supo en cuanto vio a un par de tipos armados hasta los dientes―y él ni una triste pistola tenía―movilizándose hacía él, disparando en cuanto se puso en movimiento. El peliplata ni siquiera esperó a que Hijikata estuviese bien sentado en el auto, cuando lo arrancó.

Abuto se dio contra el asiento del copiloto en toda la nariz y probablemente había perdido un diente a causa de semejante golpe. ―¡Oye, bastardo!

―¡Hijo de puta! ―le gritó el pelinegro, con mitad de su cuerpo por fuera del vehículo, que ni bien cerraba la puerta.

―¡Estoy tratando de salvarnos el culo aquí! ¡Un poco más de respeto, gracias!

―¡Lo que estás intentando es matarme! ―gritaron el castaño y el policía a la vez. El primero con su diente faltante en la mano y mucha sangre saliendo de su boca y nariz, y el segundo aferrándose con todo lo que tenía a la puerta―que él mismo había dañado―y al costado izquierdo del asiento para evitar caer del coche.

El de la permanente ni atención a eso le puso. Su atención estaba en la moto que les seguía, en el acelerador que pisaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, y en perder de vista a los tipos esos. Ya había hecho muchas persecuciones en su vida. Una más no afectaba mucho. Entonces giró el volante bruscamente―ganándose de nuevo una maldición por parte de los dos hombres restantes―y en seguida estuvo en la calle que lo llevaba a la casa esa en dónde había conocido al policía y el niño sádico por primera vez.

Di un nuevo giro al volante cuando parecía haber perdido la moto que los seguía, y entonces el mueco―conocido como Abuto―le gritó:

―¡Cuidado con la chica!

Pisó el freno sacando la fuerza sobrehumana que no poseía y, aunque el auto no arrolló a la chica, Hijikata, por el repentino frenazo, había salido volando a través del parabrisas y terminó por caer encima de la jovencita.

―¡Oye! ―le gritó Gintoki. ―¡Era el único auto que no tenía ningún daño!

―¡¿Y eso es lo único que te importa?! ―le gritó en respuesta el pelinegro.

Hijikata entonces miró a la chica con quien había impactado. No parecía mayor a los 18 años, quizá de la edad de Sougo. Tenía el cabello azul y parecía haber quedado inconsciente a causa del impacto.

―¿La mataste? ―preguntó Gintoki, que se había acercado junto con Abuto. Una vena sobresaliente en la cien del policía decía lo mucho que este estaba cabreado.

―Eres un policía, por culpa de esto puedes meterte en líos feos. ―comentó Abuto.

―¿Quieren callarse? ―miró entonces a la chica. ―Hey, niña. ―no recibió respuesta. De la cabeza, parecía haber una herida grande, puesto que por su frente corría un hilo de sangre. ―Mierda, ¿y ahora qué?

―Nos largamos antes de que llamen a la policía. ―respondió Gintoki.

―¿Y ella? ―el castaño apuntó a la chica.

―Nos la llevamos.

Podría parecer como secuestro, pero tampoco podían dejarla allí tirada y herida de todas formas.

* * *

―Entenderán, jóvenes, que no puedo pasar por alto lo que han hecho. ―dijo el director, viendo a los cinco muchachos que lo miraban con expresiones entre nerviosas, desinteresadas y aburridas.

―Ya le dijimos que no fue culpa de estos brutos. ―dijo Kagura, refiriéndose a su hermano y a Sougo. El director la reprendió por el lenguaje. ―Si se meten con uno de nosotros, se meten con todos.

―Comprendo, pero aun así, la violencia no es la solución.

―Hágaselo entender a Kamui-san. ―murmuró Soyo, pero afortunadamente para ella, nadie la escuchó. ―Director, tiene razón, pero mi hermano y mi primo no fueron lo que empezaron a golpear a los demás.

―Es cierto. ―intervino Shinpachi. ―Ya llevaban molestándome toda la mañana. Ellos solo me ayudaron.

El hombre suspiró, y entonces miró a Kamui y a Sougo. ―¿Algo que agregar? ¿Entienden que estuvo mal lo que hicieron?

La pelirroja codeó a su hermano mayor para que este asintiera. ―Si. ―respondió finalmente. ―Pero no me disculparé.

―Nadie se mete con la chacha de la familia. ―dijo Sougo.

―¡¿Eso es lo que soy para ustedes?! ―gritó Shinpachi, indignado.

―Bueno. ―volvió a tomar la palabra el director. ―Es cierto que la razón es más que justificable, pero debo sancionarlos por el implemento de la violencia. También castigué a los otros chicos, así que no hay ningún tipo de injusticia.

A la vista de no poder hacer nada para evitar el castigo, se rindieron.

―¿Y cuál será? ―preguntó Soyo.

―Limpiarán los salones correspondientes a su piso cada día después de clase, por una semana.

Bueno, eso no sería tan malo, ¿cierto?

* * *

 **Notas de autor: Bueno, quiero avisar que la próxima semana no se si habrá actualización. Todo depende de mi trabajo y mi estudio, jeje. De igual forma, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo :3**

 **Lira-Lira19: Off.**


	15. La familia se vuelve más grande

**Notas de autor: A la final, pude sacar un par de horas para sentarme a escribir cada día (gracias a la organización que tengo) y pude sacar este capítulo adelante :3 hay una cosa que quiero aclarar y que no dije en el capítulo anterior: El periodo de estudio en Japón, sin mal no recuerdo, inicia entre abril y mayo, por lo que esas son más o menos las fechas en la que estamos actualmente en el fanfic. También que, como Sougo, Soyo y Shinpachi ya habían estudiado antes pero no alcanzaron a completar su curso, pues están repitiendo un año (primero, segundo y tercero respectivamente).**

 **Otra cosa a aclarar son las parejas, porque al principio dije que habría romance pero no dije específicamente entre quienes :v Puede que algunas parejas no les gusten, y lo siento por eso pero no hay cambio, porque ya la historia la tengo** **fríamente** **calculada.**

 **Parejas: OkiKagu, KamuSoyo, GinTae, HijiMitsu y SakaMutsu. Así, en ese orden de importancia. Ahora bien, el desarrollo del romance entre ellos varía, por el tipo de personalidades, y creo que el último romance que se va a ver será el KamuSoyo :v no puedes amar a alguien que odias así de la nada xD ¡se lo tiene que ganar! y el OkiKagu dará muchas vueltas por malos entendidos y porque ambos son muy orgullosos y no aceptan lo que sienten.**

 **Se que a muchos no les gusta el GinTae e incluso consideré poner a Gintoki con Tsukki (a veces con Hijikata pero eso implicaría una traición a Mitsuba así que no U.U) o de plano no emparejarlo, pero es que se me hace más fácil escribir una relación entre ellos :_D Sorry. Aún así, espero que sigan leyendo la historia :v**

 **Luego de este comunicado tan largo, y agradecer infinitamente los reviews, los dejo con el fic. No hay notas finales, así que me despido.**

 **Lira-Lira19: off.**

* * *

 **La familia se vuelve más grande.**

* * *

Un vaso de agua yendo a parar en su cabeza logró despertarla. Sus ojos miraron en todas direcciones, sin llegar a recordar del todo como fue que terminó en aquel lugar. Más con el paso de los segundos y de la adaptación de sus sentidos, rememoró su plan, su objetivo y la forma por la cual había terminado inconsciente.

―Bueno, el punto positivo es que no está muerta. ―habló un hombre, al cual de inmediato Nobume volteó a ver. Lo reconoció al instante, tanto por la foto, como por el hecho de que a veces lo veía pasar por las instalaciones de Central, pero nunca tuvo contacto con él porque eran de pabellones distintos. Si mal no recordaba, su nombre era Abuto.

Así pues, y por el hecho de que él estaba ahí, eso quería decir que su plan había funcionado a la perfección.

―Niña, ¿cómo te sientes? ―preguntó esta vez un hombre de cabello negro. ―¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió?

―¿O la cabeza del poli fue tan pesada que te hizo olvidarte hasta de tu nombre? ―le siguió un tipo de cabello plateado, el cual se puso a pelear con el otro hombre que había hablado anteriormente.

―No… ―empezó a decir Nobume, llamando la atención de los tres hombres. La fase uno había sido un éxito; era momento de implementar la fase dos. ―No recuerdo nada.

Aquello que dijo pareció poner nerviosos a los hombres, dado que los vio cambiar su expresión y el color del piel de todos se tornó pálida, casi azulada.

―¿Nada, nadita, nada? ―probó el de ojos rojizos, como los de ella. ―¿Ni siquiera cómo te llamas?

La peliazul fingió pensar su nombre por unos segundos, e incluso fingió tener un poco de dolor de cabeza producto del supuesto esfuerzo que hacía para recodar, y pasados unos minutos de completa agonía para los hombres, habló de nuevo.

―Nobume. ―dijo. ―Creo que es Nobume.

―Bueno, Nobume, nosotros iremos a hablar por allá, tu descansa y ya nos vemos. ―aseguró el pelinegro, llevándose consigo al peliplata y al castaño.

Al parecer, no tendría que forzar las cosas y tampoco había nada de lo cual preocuparse. La fase uno había sido la más difícil, porque tuvo que transformarse en Sakamoto Tatsuma para después contestar el celular que había encontrado, contando con la suerte de que se trataba de uno de los hombres que tenía a los chicos que ella debía encontrar. Lo siguiente que hizo entonces fue establecer una cita y pidió un poco de ayuda a los hombres de Central, dándoles la ubicación en la que estarían los tipos, confiando en que ellos lograrían escapar.

Cuando vio que el auto que se aproximaba parecía traer mucha prisa, lo siguiente que hizo fue pasarse la calle tranquilamente, arriesgándose a ser arrollada, pero de nuevo, confiando en que no serían lo suficientemente malvados como para dejarla allí tirada y huir sin ella.

Todo había sucedido exactamente como ella lo había premeditado. Además, parecía que no hubo muchos daños en ella; sólo estaba la pequeña herida que tenía en la cabeza pero que ahora estaba vendada, y uno que otro raspón en sus brazos. De allí en más, todo parecía en su lugar.

Ahora, le restaba sólo hacerse ver como la víctima de las circunstancias y lograr que aquellos hombres la llevasen con ellos y por ende, al lugar en dónde residían los chicos. Una vez allí, tendría que tener cuidado con dos cosas:

1\. Por ningún motivo dejar que se enterasen que ella poseía poderes.

2\. Evitar a toda costa que el chico que leía la mente, leyera la suya. Debía estar concentrada para no pensar en algo fuera de lo común que pudiese alertarlos a ellos.

Y, el objetivo más grande de todo aquello, era ganarse la confianza de los chicos y una vez hecho, los entregaba a Central y ella sería por fin libre, al igual que Isaburo.

Por el momento, todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas.

* * *

Estaba bastante cansada luego de que llegó del trabajo y, en cuanto tocó la reja de la casa, Amayu la saludó desde la casa de ella. Tsukuyo devolvió el gesto amablemente, preguntándose si esa mujer no hacía nada más por la vida. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y cerró con seguro―así como había instruido Hijikata para evitar que aquella mujer entrase cuando le diera la gana―y fue recibida por Otae, quien se había ido primero que ella del trabajo―a pesar de que allí no trabajaba―para ir y cocinar algo para lo chicos, que estaban próximos a llegar. Además de eso, Gintoki le había dicho que estuviese en la casa, por si cualquier cosa se presentaba.

―¿Cómo te ha ido? ―preguntó con una sonrisa, ofreciéndole café a la rubia, que gustosa lo aceptó.

―Aburrido. No pasa nada, y aun así es agotador.

―Bueno, estar aquí también es agotador. ―Tae le pasó la taza. ―Amayu-san está al pendiente de cada movimiento que aquí se hace. Debemos hacer algo rápido con eso.

El hecho de que aún no tuviesen cortinas era porque habían gastado más que suficiente el dinero del único de todos ellos que lo poseía: Hijikata. Y, como tenían algo de sentido de la vergüenza, ni Tsukuyo ni Otae quisieron pedirle más al hombre, pero deberían verse en la penosa necesidad, porque literalmente les estaban invadiendo la privacidad.

―Además, ―continuó la castaña. ―Esta tarde que llegué le he pedido el contrato de alquiler y se ha hecho la loca con el tema.

―Quizá se le olvidó.

―¿A ella? ―Otae miró por la ventana, dándose cuenta de que allí estaba la mujer, que parecía movilizarse hacia las escaleras. Aquello no le daba buena espina. ―A esa mujer no se le olvida nada.

―Bueno, se lo pedimos cuando… ―el timbre de la casa sonando hizo que el discurso de la rubia se detuviese. ―Ay, no.

―Ay, sí. ―Otae se paró, yendo a recibir al visitante, pero con nula emoción, porque ya sabía de quien se trataba.

―¡Hola! ―saludó la mujer, con una tarta en la mano. ―Les he preparado una tarta, mi especialidad. ―sonrió. ―¿Puedo pasar?

―Sí, claro. ―respondió Otae. ―Y gracias, pero no tenías por qué haberte molestado.

―Ah, pero si no es molestia.

Para ella no, pero para los que vivían en esa casa, sí.

La dueña de la casa saludó a la rubia, sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala cómodamente. Allí, comenzó a charlar de todo lo que se le ocurría, preguntando cómo era posible que ambas tuviesen tres hijos y aun así estuviesen guapas, y cosas así por el estilo. Tsukuyo entonces no perdió la oportunidad de pedirle el bendito contrato de alquiler y, tal como había dicho Otae, Amayu se fue por las ramas hasta que el tema de conversación fue olvidado y reemplazado por otro.

Como táctica para hacer que la mujer abandonase la casa de una vez por todas, la castaña le había dicho que los chicos estaban a punto de llegar del colegio y aún no tenía nada preparado para la cena.

―Ah, cierto. Como me divierto cuando hablo con ustedes se me pasa el tiempo. ―se paró por fin, con destino a la puerta.

Entonces, en aquel momento menos oportuno, A Hijikata, Gintoki y Abuto les dio por aparecer, topándose de lleno con la anciana mujer. Quizá aquello no hubiese sido un problema si no trajesen con ellos a una chica de cabello azul.

Para Tsukuyo, aquello acarreaba sin duda alguna más problemas que soluciones.

―¿Y esta quién es? ―fue lo primero que preguntó Amayu.

Todos miraron entonces al maestro de la mentira, para que los sacase de esa.

―Nobume. ―respondió la chica de voz monótona.

―Nobume. Es Nobume. ―empezó entonces Gintoki para evitar que la chica dijese algo que no debía. ―L-la hija de mi hermano, que está aquí presente. ―señaló a Abuto, que miró con ganas de matarlo por meterlo más en aquel embrollo. ―Es que él se ha divorciado, su exmujer lo detesta y pues le tocó venirse a pasar una temporada aquí con nosotros y como la niña no puede estar sin su padre, pues aquí está.

―Sí, eso mismito. ―confirmó Abuto tal disparate.

Tsukuyo a veces se preguntaba, ¿cómo era posible que el peliplata sacase una mentira tras otra sin sentirse nervioso?

―Ah, ya. ―contestó entonces Amayu, mirando de arriba hacia abajo a Nobume. ―Bueno, yo me voy. ―casi se sintieron aliviados, de no ser porque a ella le dio por devolverse. ―Ah, y por cierto, ¿qué les parece una cena mañana en mi casa para nos conozcamos mejor? y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Todos sonrieron―a excepción de Nobume―, porque era lo único que tenían por hacer.

Una vez la anciana mujer se fue del lugar, por fin pudieron hacer las preguntas adecuadas.

―¿Quién es esta chica y de dónde la han sacado? ―preguntó, Tae, esperando una muy buena explicación.

* * *

A veces, Shinpachi se desesperaba. Bueno, no a veces, quizá si la mayoría del tiempo se desesperaba, pero no era su culpa, no. Era culpa indudablemente de las personas que lo rodeaban. Antes, cuando su vida era más o menos normal, sólo tenía que aguantar las estupideces de su jefe, a veces de Katsura y en muy contadas ocasiones las de Sakamoto. Ahora, la lista se había ampliado.

No es que al pelinegro le molestase sus "familiares". Había aprendido, en todo ese tiempo que han convivido juntos, a saber llevarlos, porque todos eran tan malditamente distintos que abrumaban. Pero siempre había punto de quiebre y lo curioso era que siempre eran Kagura y Sougo quienes lograban propasarlo, haciendo que el de lentes estallara.

Venga, que él se aguantaba una pelea, quizá dos, hasta cinco, pero es que 15 peleas en menos de diez minutos ya era demasiado, incluso para alguien tan paciente como él. Además, eran peleas por cosas sin algún sentido. Se peleaban hasta porque sus miradas se cruzaban. Shinpachi creía que, como él, Soyo podría también estar desesperada, pero ella se reía cada que los veía empezar a discutir. Incluso Seita llegó a decir que las cosas que ellos pensaban eran de lo más curiosas y de cierta forma graciosas.

En el que nunca esperó encontrar un aliado a la desesperación fue con el chico del grupo con quien menos hablaba: Kamui. Todos sabían que la paciencia del muchacho equivalía a nada, así que para Shinpachi realmente no fue sorpresa cuando él, en medio de la pelea número 16 que Sougo y Kagura estaban protagonizando en su ida a casa, se plantó en medio de los dos y los mandó a volar como si ninguno le pesase realmente algo.

Ese chico era endemoniadamente fuerte.

―Cállense, me desesperan. ―dijo, tomando la mochila que había soltado para ejercer la acción.

―Esta me la pagas, chino. ―amenazó entonces Okita, levantándose del suelo. Estaba ligeramente lastimado por la pelea en la escuela, y que el pelirrojo viniese a lastimarlo también le enojaba.

―¡Estúpido hermano mayor! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! ―Kagura, ni corta ni perezosa se lanzó con una patada, la cual el muchacho esquivó fácilmente.

―Venga, Kagura-chan, no pelees más. ―había intervenido por fin Soyo.

―China, no deberías lanzar patadas cuando usas falda. ―mencionó Sougo, ganándose una fulminante mirada de parte de la pelirroja.

―¿Y tú que haces viendo a mi hermana?

―No es mi culpa que ella se exhiba.

Corrección. Shinpachi no podía encontrar un aliado en alguien que amaba pelear.

―¿Podemos olvidar esto y llegar a casa? ―intentó Shinpachi, tratando de disminuir el aura asesina que emanaban el cuerpo de Sougo y de Kamui.

―Patsuan, no te metas. Déjalos que se maten. ―dijo Kagura, recibiendo luego un reproche de Soyo. ―Además, ellos no…. ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Todos miraron en dirección hacia donde la pelirroja había apuntado.

―¡Un perro! ―y entonces Kagura, Soyo y Seita corrieron animados hacia el lugar en dónde estaba el can.

Era bastante grande y de color blanco, con unos ojos grises que conmovieron de inmediato a las dos chicas y al niño que se le habían acercado. Kagura desde siempre había amado a los animales, y siempre había querido tener una mascota, más nunca pudo porque en Central no se lo permitían. Seita había tenido un gato, pero el muy canijo huyó después de que se le dio alimento y Soyo tuvo una vez una tortuga, pero desde su muerte no quiso tener más animales.

A Shinpachi no le agradaba el rumbo que estaban teniendo las cosas, y confirmó su sospecha en cuanto el perro empezó a recibir de buena gana los mimos que le hacía Kagura y las caricias que le proporcionaban Soyo y Seita. La estocada final llegó en cuanto la pelirroja se giró a mirar a los tres muchachos que permanecían unos metros más atrás, con un par de ojos azules suplicantes.

―¿Puedo quedármelo? ¿Puedo quedármelo?

La súplica no era muy destinada del todo hacia Sougo o Shinpachi, era más bien destinada a Kamui, porque―así fuese inconscientemente―él era el mayor entre ellos dos y por tanto Kagura le veía algo de figura autoritaria.

―No creo que-

―Prometo que yo lo baño, le limpio la caca, lo saco a pasear, le saco las pulgas si es que tiene pulgas, lo alimento y le hago todo pero por favor, ¡déjame quedármelo!

El pelirrojo se pasó una mano por el cabello. A veces Kagura sabía cómo manipularlo, y poner ojos de cachorro desamparado era una de esas cosas que lo convencían.

―Kagura-chan, realmente no es él quien tiene que decidir. ―dijo entonces Shinpachi, librando al pelirrojo de todo el peso.

―Es cierto, china. ¿Tú de dónde sacarías dinero para comprarle comida?

―Primero debemos consultarlo con Gin-san, Hijikata-san, Tsukuyo-san y Otae-san. ―siguió Soyo.

―Pero yo creo que ellos dirán que sí. Es un perrito muy bonito. ―apoyó Seita, a lo que Kagura sonrió complacida.

―Entonces nos lo llevamos para que lo vean y se enamoren de él, ¿verdad, Sadaharu?

―No sabemos si nos lo vamos a quedar y ya le estás poniendo nombre. ―la pelirroja ignoró el comentario venenoso del castaño.

―Sadaharu, tú quieres quedarte con nosotros, ¿verdad?

El can ladró en respuesta ante la pregunta de la chica de ojos azules, lo que ella dedujo que debía ser un si en idioma canino. Shinpachi, sin embargo, tenía sus dudas, más cuando, en cuanto el perro fue sacado de la caja, este empezó a morder a Sougo. Seguramente los adultos pondrían resistencia, pero había que tener fe, ¿no?

* * *

Evidentemente, no iban a dejar a su merced a la chica que habían casi atropellado y que por culpa de Hijikata ahora esta misma chica estaba sin algún recuerdo aparente. Durante su charla, antes de llegar a la casa, Hijikata, Gin y Abuto habían decidido llevarla con ellos porque no podían dejarla a su suerte. Aunque sea, y esto lo dijo el pelinegro, había que ayudarla hasta que recuperase su memoria.

Esa misma explicación fue la que le dieron a Tsukuyo y Otae que, pese a que se sabía que aquello acarreaba más gastos y por ende menos espacio para ellos y muchos, muchos más problemas, también estaban de acuerdo con que la chica que atendía al nombre de Nobume debía quedarse con ellos para ayudarla con el problema que ellos mismos habían causado.

Bueno, con ese problema Hijikata podía lidiar, pero definitivamente aceptar a alguien más con ellos era contraproducente, y el hecho de que los mocosos hubiesen llegado en compañía de un perro era el aviso a próximas desgracias.

―No salimos de una sorpresa para meternos en otra. ―dijo Tsukuyo al ver a la bola de pelos blanca.

―¿Puedo quedármelo? ―soltó entonces Kagura, armándose con la mejor cara de ruego que tenía.

―No. ―dijo Hijikata inmediatamente. ―¿Cómo es que permites que esto ocurra, Sougo?

―¿Qué? no soy su niñero.

―¡Gin-chan! ―se acercó entonces la pelirroja al hombre de la permanente. ―¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!

―No, Kagura, tendríamos que dejar de comer nosotros para dárselo al perro.

―¡Pero es un perrito muy bonito! Prometo que yo lo baño, le limpio la caca, lo saco a pasear, le saco las pulgas si es que tiene pulgas, lo alimento y le hago todo pero por favor, ¡déjame quedármelo!

―Kagura-chan. ―la niña miró a Otae. ―No sería algo bueno, además, tenemos espacio reducido.

―¡Tsukki, por favor! ―comenzó a apoyar entonces Seita. Él también quería quedarse con el can. ―Yo sé que a ti también te parece bonito.

―No me leas la mente, Seita.

―El que sea lindo o no aquí no es el punto. ―dijo el policía.

―El punto aquí es que eres amargado, Toshi.

―No me digas Toshi, niña.

―Kagura, no. Lo siento. ―le dijo Gintoki. ―Además, tu sola no vas a poder cuidar del perro y-

―Yo la ayudo. ―todos miraron con sorpresa a Sougo. ―Alguien que acaba de mearse encima de Hijikata-san se merece que yo lo cuide.

El pelinegro miró su pierna para verificar lo que Okita había dicho, dándose cuenta de que era verdad. El condenado perro se había orinado encima de él.

―¡Condenado!

―Yo también puedo ayudar. ―dijo Soyo. ―Y puede dormir con nosotras para ahorrar espacio.

Tras una larga observación al perro, Otae terminó por aceptar. Tsukuyo dijo que estaba bien con lo que fuera que pasara―aunque ya todo el mundo sabía, gracias a Seita, que si quería quedarse con el perro―. Gintoki no lo quería mucho porque el perro lo mordía, pero desde que vio la cara de felicidad de Kagura, no pudo negarse. Hijikata, por otra parte, era el más reacio a quedarse con el can, pero dado que eran muchos contra él, no tuvo más opción que aceptar, a pesar de su evidente desacuerdo con la situación.

―¡Sí! ―gritó entonces la pelirroja emocionada. ―¡Sadaharu, bienvenido a la familia! somos una mierda de familia, pero vas a estar bien. El perro mordió a Gintoki en respuesta. ―Le ensañaré algunas cosas.

―Más te vale.

Después de eso, se pasó entonces a explicar la situación a los chicos que se percataron de la presencia de la chica que nunca antes habían visto. Hijikata explicó que, como ellos habían sido la causa de que Nobume estuviese con una pérdida parcial de su memoria―porque se acordaba de su nombre, entonces no podía ser completa―ella se establecería con ellos por un tiempo, hasta que recuperase la memoria.

Sin embargo, había algo de lo que nadie se había percatado y tampoco se habían puesto a pensar, y dado que Nobume había ido a la plata de arriba con Kagura y Soyo para enseñarle la habitación―¿cómo se iban a acomodar? era un misterio―, Kamui entonces fue quien les hizo caer en cuenta.

―¿Ella sabe que nosotros tenemos poderes?

Era un factor grande a tener en cuenta, pero como la mayoría de veces que alguien perdía la memoria y la volvía a recuperar perdía todo recuerdo que hubiese vivido durante el lapso de tiempo que no tuvo memoria, entonces Hijikata―porque para él, era más su culpa el haber dejado a aquella chiquilla en ese estado―dijo que no habría problema si se lo comentaban. De todas formas, la peliazul no lucía como alguien muy sociable para que dijese el secreto a los cuatro vientos.

* * *

Luego de que ella y Soyo le hubiesen mostrado la habitación a Nobume, y que Kagura dijese que mientras consiguieran algún tipo de cama podía dormir junto a ella―porque junto con la pelinegra se electrocutaría―, la peliazul cayó rendida en la cama. Soyo entonces comenzó a hacer tarea, la cual Kagura copiaría una vez la chica hubiese terminado. Así pues, y para matar un poco el tiempo, Kagura se fue a la planta baja del hogar para ver la televisión, encontrándose allí con su hermano mayor y Abuto.

―Kagura, por favor, dile a tu hermano que se largue a su cuarto y deje el mío en paz. ―le pidió el castaño.

―Ya. ¿Tu cuarto es el sofá?

―Es lo que hay.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos e hizo a un lado las piernas de Kamui para que las enderezase y no estuviese esparramado por todo el sofá y ella poder sentarse a ver televisión.

―Pues lo siento por ti, Abuto, pero ver televisión es lo único bueno que hay para hacer aquí. ―expresó el pelirrojo, cambiando de canal.

Así pues, y como a Kagura no le gustaba lo que su hermano estaba viendo, decidió que era buena idea intentar quitarle el control y ganar el poder de decidir que ver. Una batalla campal se formó en cuestión de minutos, y Abuto tuvo que abandonar su propio lecho de dormir―entre otras cosas, para evitar perder otro diente―y esperar a que aquel par de monstruos destructivos dejasen de golpearse por el bendito mando del televisor.

Al verse ante la derrota, Kagura le ordenó a Sadaharu morder a Kamui, pero el perro lo único que hizo fue acercarse a lamerle la cara al muchacho. Se fue a la cocina por un bocadillo para ella y Soyo, que de seguro también se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Sacó un par de cosas del refrigerador, con la intención de hacer tres sándwiches―dos para ella y uno para Soyo―.

―Ya que estás en eso china, hazme uno.

El cuchillo por poco y se rompe en la mano de Kagura. ―Deja de ser un maldito holgazán y prepáratelo tú, idiota.

La pelirroja continuó rebanando el pan, más casi se tuvo que despedir de su dedo índice una vez sintió la voz de Sougo directamente en su oído.

―¿Te tengo que recordar que esa no es la forma de dirigirte a tu amo?

Aún de espaldas a él, ella le plantó un codazo en el abdomen. ―Ya te lo hago, pero no te me arrimes tanto.

La sonrisa que le mostró el castaño era de esas engreídas. De esas que a Kagura le daban ganas de volarle todos los dientes.

―¿Por qué? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

―No. tu mal olor hace que no pueda respirar correctamente. ―pese a lo que ella dijo, Sougo se le volvió a acercar, arrinconándola contra el mesón. ¿Qué el idiota no se daba cuenta que ella tenía un cuchillo y podría perfectamente usarlo contra él? ―¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

―Comprobando que si te pongo nerviosa.

La chica, contrario a lo que verdaderamente quería expresar en su rostro, sentía que este poco a poco se calentaba. Además, estaba esa sensación extraña en su estómago, pero lo asoció rápidamente con sus ganas de comer algo.

―Ya te dije que no es eso y que te quites de encima, pedazo de estiércol. ¿Qué? ¿Te gusto?

El castaño se alejó de ella por fin, y después empezó a reír, cosa que hizo enfadar más a Kagura.

―China que buen chiste. No, no es que no me gustes, ni siquiera me caes bien.

Ella no entendió del todo la sensación de hundimiento que se produjo en su estómago, por lo que de nuevo supuso que era hambre y sabía que debía dejar de perder el tiempo con ese idiota cara de niña o si no, moriría por inanición.

―Pues si no te caigo bien, no me pidas que haga tu comida.

―Para mala suerte tuya, tienes que hacerla, porque perdiste la apuesta. ―Sougo se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina. ―Espero mi sándwich, china.

Oh, ella se lo prepararía, pero se aseguraría de echarle de su saliva para su propio goce.

Al salir de la cocina, Sougo se topó con Seita, que traía un par de platos para ser lavados. ―¿Por qué dices mentiras?

―¿Ah?

―Dices que Kagura-chan no te gusta, pero lo que piensas es todo lo contrario. ―y el niño entró entonces a la cocina.

―Sí que es jodido el niñito. ―se dijo a sí mismo, subiendo las escaleras.


	16. Un pedazo de papel demasiado importante

**Notas de autor: Soy feliz :3 mi jefa el día de ayer me dijo que ya podría tomar mis vacaciones si así lo quería, por lo que durante julio tendré mis vacaciones tanto de la universidad, como del trabajo. Y eso quiere decir que podré tener mucho tiempo para escribir, por lo que adelantaré mucho el fic y les traeré capítulos más seguido :3**

 **Los dejo con el cap :D**

* * *

 **Un pedazo de papel demasiado importante.**

* * *

―Me duele la espalda. ―se quejó Abuto nada más entrar en la cocina.

Tan temprano en la mañana y ya tenía que levantarse porque sus huesos lo estaban matando―ese sofá no era precisamente muy cómodo―y además, el ruido proveniente de la cocina no lo dejaba dormir bien. Añadido a eso, durante toda la noche tuvo que escuchar a las malditas lagartijas hacer sus ruidos extraños. Le perturbaba de sobremanera.

Como resultado a todo eso, su cara reflejaba la molestia que sentía por todo y en general, por la vida. Además, temía estar padeciendo lumbalgia de seguir durmiendo en ese sofá.

Descubrió que el ruido lo generaba la mujer castaña que movía ollas aquí y allá con ayuda de su hermano menor. Al parecer, ambos se estaban encargando del desayuno.

―Buenos días, Abuto-san. ―le saludó el chico de las gafas amigablemente. Él respondió con un asentimiento, porque no estaba seguro de que si, de responder el saludo, le saldría bien o si saldría algún tipo de gruñido.

A la mesa entonces llegó el niño que leía la mente y junto con él, la rubia que hasta ahora, era la única que trabajaba para dar el sustento de esa casa. Todo el mundo se saludó animadamente y Abuto deseó que se callaran. Después, por fin llegaron personas con igual o peor estado de ánimo que él, por no poder dormir adecuadamente.

Kamui y su nuevo amigo sádico se sentaron en la mesa.

―¿Mala noche?

―Pésima. ―respondieron ambos al unísono.

Según ellos, el perro de Kagura no los había dejado dormir tranquilos porque―quien sabe cómo―el can se la pasaba yendo del cuarto de las chicas, al cuarto de los chicos. Como Kagura tenía un sueño tan pesado, aquello no le molestaba. Nobume tampoco pareció darse cuenta, pero para Sougo, Soyo y Kamui fue un verdadero martirio, pues hasta el aleteo de una mariposa conseguía despertarlos.

―Lástima que tengan que ir al colegio. ―el comentario de Abuto no logró aminorar el estado de ánimo de los muchachos.

Así pues, y con ayuda de la telequinesia de Shinpachi―quien había estado practicando un poco cada día―, los desayunos hechos por él estaban perfectamente bien colocados en la mesa sin necesidad de si quiera él tener que moverse. Kagura entonces llegó a la mesa ya lista con el uniforme y, un par de palabras cruzadas con Okita y ambos ya estaban peleando. Luego de que Otae los rociara con agua, se calmaron y consumieron sus alimentos tranquilamente. Minutos después, la niña refinada―de cual Abuto no se había aprendido el nombre todavía―, llegó a la mesa también.

―¿Qué le ha pasado a tu falda? ―le preguntó Tsukuyo de inmediato.

―La china y su estupidez se la quemaron.

―¡Sádico hijo de puta! ¡Así no fueron las cosas!

Kagura casi se para a golpear a Sougo, de no ser por el traqueteo del cuello de Kamui, lo cual él hacía para lograr manejar sus ganas de matar gente. La pelirroja se sentó y comió en silencio, y no porque le tuviese miedo a su hermano, que va, sino porque no debía empezar a pelear tan temprano. Además sabía que el pelirrojo no había dormido bien, y por ende su mal humor se hacía más notorio.

Abuto entonces, al observar el periódico por debajo del tazón―enorme―de cereal de Kamui, se lo pidió para poder leerlo, como una forma de distracción para no escuchar las estupideces de aquellos chiquillos―que de vez en cuando, tenía que admitir, le daban un poco de gracia―. El muchacho se lo entregó pero en cuanto el castaño lo abrió, él dejó de comer y sus ojos azules se abrieron por una fracción de segundo ante la foto que se mostraba.

―Chispas.

Soyo se congeló, porque para ella, el hecho de que él siquiera se percatara de su existencia, era un grave problema. Todos dejaron de comer, mirando a la pelinegra―y Kagura miraba con reproche a Kamui, porque él tenía prohibido si quiera mirar a Soyo―.

―¿S-si?

―¿Esa de ahí no eres tú? ―el pelirrojo señaló el periódico.

Abuto volteó el periódico y allí, pudo observar una fotografía de la chica, en primera plana. ―Tokugawa Soyo, desaparecida. ―leyó Abuto.

Mierda y mil veces mierda.

* * *

―Me voy a traer la tele para el cuarto. ―afirmó Gintoki, acostado boca abajo, ocupando casi la totalidad de toda la cama. Observó cómo Hijikata se ponía los zapatos, e incluso parecía que se había esmerado en arreglarse. ―Hey, poli, ¿a dónde vas?

―En la fiesta de esa vez por el año nuevo me encontré con un viejo amigo. ―comenzó a explicar el hombre. ―Voy a reunirme con él hoy, porque espero poder conseguir algún cargo en la estación. Si me quedo quieto me voy a morir de estrés.

―¿Y me dejas a mí con los chicos?

―Bueno, tú no haces mucho, así que sí. Además, el que más ha sufrido por sus abusos soy yo.

―Ay, que quejumbroso. Han sido pequeños accidentes.

La paciencia de Hijikata se desbordó. ―¡Bueno, pues es momento de que tú te quedes con ellos sólo a ver cómo te va!

―¡No señor, yo no soy el único padre aquí!

―¡Ni siquiera somos sus padres!

Pese a la discusión absurda que parecía matrimonial, Gin se preguntaba seriamente como le había hecho ese policía para conseguir esposa. No la conocía, pero ha de ser una mujer con un pésimo gusto. Ahora entendía de cierta forma a Sougo. Su hermana estaba ciega. Mas cuando iba a decir sus pensamientos abiertamente, el fallo de las luces que empezó repentinamente les avisó a ambos hombres que algo fuera de lugar estaba pasando y que involucraba a la niña Tokugawa.

―Eso es… ―comenzó Gin.

―Malo. ―terminó Hijikata.

Ambos entonces se apresuraron en salir de la habitación―quedando atascados en la puerta por salir a la misma vez―y en el camino a las escaleras se encontraron con Nobume―que acababa de despertar.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Eso vamos a averiguar. ―respondió el peliplata, bajando las escaleras rápidamente. ―Soyo, ¿qué te he dicho de las lu…? ¿Qué le pasa?

Tuvo que reestructurar su pregunta cuando vio que la pelinegra se encontraba siendo ventilada por Otae, quien le instruía que respirase hondo y tratara de calmarse porque de lo contrario el cableado eléctrico de la casa se iría al carajo. Hijikata entonces llamó su atención para que mirara el periódico, y allí fue cuando Gintoki lo entendió. Aquello no era un simple problema. ¡Estaban metidos hasta el cuello en la desgracia!

―¡Oh, mierda! ―exclamó el peliplata, imaginándose ya una vida tras las rejas de ser encontrados y acusados de secuestro. Él no sabía que aquella chiquilla fuese tan importante. O tal vez si, sólo que lo ignoraba.

―Esto es el fin. ―dijo Soyo.

―No, no, Soyo-chan, seguro tiene solución. ―intentó persuadir Kagura.

Pero, aunque fuesen lo más positivos en el asunto, Soyo tenía razón, a manera de ver de Gintoki, era el fin. ¿Qué podrían hacer ellos contra los medios de comunicación? la niña era buscada por toda la maldita ciudad. Podrían interceptar y huir de los tipos malos, ¿pero esto? ni con la luz que descendió encima de Buda lograban librarse.

―Bueno, si ella no vuelve a salir de aquí, no pasa nada. ―dijo Abuto.

―No, su rostro ya lo ha visto mucha gente. ―comentó Tsukuyo.

―Vamos a ver, hay que arreglar esto. ―Hijikata tomó el periódico de las manos de Gintoki, que ni una triste idea se le ocurría, pero al parecer al policía sí. Ya era hora que él pensase en el bien común. Todos le prestaron atención. ―Esto lo ha traído un repartidor, ¿no? bueno pues la mayoría de la gente todavía está durmiendo y hay uno en cada puerta. Pues vamos y los recogemos todos antes de que los vean. Por lo menos en todo este sector.

―¿Todos? ¿Ahora?

―Pues sí, vago. Todos ahora. ¿Tienes alguna mejor idea?

El sector no era relativamente grande. No podían hacer nada con toda la ciudad, pero si podían erradicar la evidencia del sector en dónde ahora ellos residían. Con un poco de suerte y confiando en lo que Hijikata había dicho, podrían lograrlo.

―¡Pues venga, que no los veo moverse! ¡Vamos! ¡Si un periódico es leído, este es nuestro fin! ―exclamó Gintoki.

―Tsukki y yo podemos recoger todos los periódicos del centro comercial. ―dijo Otae, a lo que la rubia asintió.

―Los demás nos repartimos en todo el barrio. ―concretó Hijikata. ―Seita, Shinpachi, váyanse al colegio y hagan como si no pasara nada. Si de camino encuentran algún periódico, lo agarran, ¿bien? ―ambos chicos asintieron. ―Soyo, te quedas aquí con Nobume.

Bueno, algo que tenía que resaltar Gintoki del policía era que, si su cerebro se apagaba para hacer planes, siempre estaba el de él. Hasta podría decir que hacían un buen equipo.

* * *

―Esto es mi culpa. ―dijo Soyo, sintiéndose verdaderamente mal.

Y no sólo por el hecho de que había hecho a todos preocuparse en esa casa, sino también por el hecho de que su hermano la estaba buscando hasta por debajo de las piedras y ella no podía hacer nada más que quedarse allí, cruzada de brazos, porque no se podían arriesgar a que ella saliera y que alguien la viera.

Además, si ella era realmente objetiva, sabía que aquello ocurriría eventualmente. Jamás se comunicó―por temor a poner a su hermano en peligro―ni dio señas de estar bien, por lo que era totalmente natural que la buscasen con la ayuda de los medios de comunicación.

―¿Por qué no simplemente regresas a tu casa? ―le había preguntado Nobume. ―Son tu familia. Ellos deberían entender.

―No es por eso. ―respondió la pelinegra. ―Yo sé que mi hermano no me trataría diferente por el hecho de ser distinta, pero no quiero lastimarlo. No se cómo controlar mis poderes y si llegase a hacerle daño a él, jamás me lo perdonaría. Además, no quiero ser un experimento para esos tipos que nos buscan.

―¿Experimento? ―aquello logró captar la atención completa de la peliazul.

―Kagura-chan me contó que cuando atrapaban niños, generalmente les ponían a ejecutar todo tipo de pruebas, exponiéndolos a peligros inimaginables. Incluso los ponían a pelear entre sí. ―explicó la chica. ―No me importa mucho las pruebas, pero sé que si me ponen a pelear con alguien, así yo no sepa cómo hacerlo, terminaré lastimando a los demás, y no quiero.

Realmente Nobume nunca había escuchado sobre eso, quizá porque en su pabellón se implementaba más el uso de experimentación genética que la exploración de las habilidades, pero de todas formas, si era brutalmente sincera, no era justo para aquellos niños que atrapaban y los privaban de su libertad. Además, el miedo de la pelinegra estaba bien fundado. Poseía un poder altamente destructivo.

De esos que en Central atesoraban, porque eran pocos. Conocía el de Kamui, el de Mutsu y ahora, el de Soyo.

―Bueno, seguro que encuentran todos los periódicos. ―Nobume no sabía de dónde había salido aquellas palabras reconfortantes, porque para empezar no debía importarle si lo lograban o no, pero de todas formas las había dicho.

También se asombró cuando notificó el reconocimiento de uno de los benditos periódicos en el buzón de la casa de la vecina. A falta de alguien quien las ayudase, tuvieron que ir ellas a por el periódico. Pero, para su mala suerte, la mujer dueña de la casa en dónde vivían salió y ellas tuvieron que esconderse, perdiendo la oportunidad fácil de tomar el periódico. Amayu tomó entonces el objeto y lo llevó adentro.

―¿Y ahora qué? ―Soyo sabía que estaba frita si aquella mujer veía el periódico.

―Bueno, habrá que entrar por él.

―¿Y cómo?

―Tocamos la puerta y… no sé. Algo nos inventamos.

―Vale.

Soyo abrió la reja y, en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta, respiró hondo―como le había instruido Otae hacía una hora―para calmar sus nervios e impedir que la conducción eléctrica de su cuerpo aumentara en intensidad. Tocó el timbre luego y, segundos después, estuvo la señora Amayu abriendo la puerta.

―Bueno, ¿y esta sorpresa?

―B-buenos días, Amayu-san. ―saludó, maquinando en su cabeza algo ingenioso. ―Lo que pasa es que hoy mi madre y mi tía no han tenido tiempo de hacernos el desayuno, así que aprovechando que mi prima está de visita, quisimos venir a probar de su exquisita comida.

Era una muy tonta excusa mirase por dónde se mirase, pero era lo mejor que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Cruzó los dedos para que la anciana se comiera el cuento y las invitase a pasar.

―Bueno, diciéndolo de esa forma, pues sí. Pasen, las invito a desayunar. ―Soyo dejó escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo, aliviada. ―Es que tu madre y tu tía sí que cocinan mal, que yo lo he visto.

No podía argumentar nada contra eso, ni defender a Otae y Tsukuyo porque, si, era cierto.

En cuanto se sentaron en la mesa, Nobume vio el dichoso periódico siendo leído por un hombre mayor. Si mal no recordaba, la foto de Soyo estaba en primera plana, por lo que tuvo que ser que el anciano había empezado a leer el periódico de atrás hacia adelante, cosa buena para ellas. Posteriormente, Amayu se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a preguntarle a Nobume un montón de cosas sobre la relación de su supuesto padre―¿es que ella se parecía a Abuto en algo?―y su madre―a la cual, no tenía ni idea de cómo imaginar―. Respondió cosas al azar, sin darle mucha importancia a sus respuestas.

―Bueno, Soyo-chan. ―la nombrada miró de reojo a la mujer, pero sin quitar del todo la mirada del periódico, porque el esposo de Amayu estaba a punto de llegar a la página principal y ella aún no sabía qué hacer. ―¿Tienes novio? mira que estás en esa edad en que las niñas comienzan a fijarse en los chicos de su alrededor.

Sinceramente, ella no podía tomar mucho de los chicos de su alrededor. Seita era un niño, a Shinpachi lo veía como un buen amigo, Sougo estaba fuera de discusión―y en su código de amiga, era intocable―y Kamui no le agradaba, así que no, en el romance no estaba interesada por el momento.

―No. ―respondió sencillamente.

―Bueno, tienes cara de ser santa.

No sabía si era un cumplido, pero no le importó mucho, porque la página del periódico fue cambiada por el señor y, como si Nobume estuviese conectada telepáticamente con ella, la peliazul hizo que la taza de su chocolate se ladeara y cayera la mayoría del líquido encima del periódico, y un poco más encima de la pierna del esposo de Amayu.

―¡Ay, niña, pero fíjate! ―exclamó entonces el hombre, levantándose del comedor.

―Lo siento. ―dijo Nobume, detonando tranquilidad.

Amayu se paró a por un trapo y ayudó al hombre mayor a limpiarse, mientras Soyo tomó la primera página del periódico en dónde aparecía ella y la arrancó.

Por ahora, tenían todo controlado.

* * *

Ya llevaban como 20 casas recogiendo periódicos que, afortunadamente, todos estaban en los benditos buzones. Afortunadamente, también, nadie estaba en las calles a esas horas como para fijarse en ellos y en la gran cantidad de periódicos que Kamui tenía en la mochila.

―¡Arg, esta mierda es eterna! ―se quejó Abuto, metiendo un par de periódicos más en la maleta del pelirrojo. ―¿Qué tan importante es esa niña?

―No sé, pero mientras no la encuentren, todo estará bien.

―Ya, ¿y por qué te preocupa?

―No me preocupa ella, pero si la encuentran caemos todos, así que salvarle el trasero es un bien común.

Kamui pensando en el bien común era extraño. No se veía todos los días, pero amén por eso.

―Pues bien, entonces muévete, porque nos hacen falta bastantes casas.

Recorrieron unas 20 casas más, antes de que la mochila de Kamui estuviese a reventar de tanto contenido. La velocidad que poseía Abuto les había ayudado bastante para la recolección rápida, pero mientras no tuviesen en dónde meter los malditos periódicos, estaban jodidos.

―A este paso nos llevó el carajo. No vamos a conseguir nada.

Abuto a veces lo desesperaba―bueno, en realidad, todos desesperaban a Kamui. Por él, que se fueran muy a la mierda―y quería tumbarle otro diente por sus comentarios que en nada ayudaban, pero cuando sus ojos vieron la camioneta que repartía el periódico, decidió guardarse sus intentos violentos por callar al castaño para otro día y en su lugar, hacer algo que realmente les ayudara.

―Pues sí que vamos a lograr algo. ―señaló el auto. ―Cortamos el suministro y está todo arreglado.

El hombre mayor observó lo que el menor señalaba y decidió que hoy era el día de suerte. Haciendo lo que decía el pelirrojo, todos los problemas estaban solucionados. La cuestión era que a ninguno de los dos se le ocurría algo como para proceder. Se miraron y la sonrisa que Kamui le dio al castaño era claramente un "ve tú" escondido entre líneas. Abuto negó rápidamente y con la mirada le dijo que fuese él. Una comunicación sin necesidad de palabras era algo que habían perfeccionado con los años.

―Hagamos esto. ―habló el castaño. ―Tú lo distraes, yo me encargo del periódico.

―Trato.

Se acercó entonces el muchacho hacia el conductor que se había bajado a dejar un par de periódicos en las casas faltantes en aquella calle. Le saludó con una sonrisa, esperando a que Abuto hiciese lo que fuera que fuera a hacer.

―¿No deberías estar en la escuela, chico?

―No. Bueno, sí. Iba en camino pero como siempre me ha apasionado el mundo de la entrega, pues me paré y quise venir a preguntarle un par de cosas. ¿Gana mucho? Lo digo porque quiero trabajar en ello y si está bien remunerado y es divertido, pues mucho mejor, ¿no?

Era lo más estúpido que Kamui hubiese dicho en su corta vida, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, y él no era de pensar mucho las cosas. Él definitivamente no servía para distraer gente. Lo bueno fue que el tipo ese se le comió el cuento y comenzó a contarle todo lo que se necesitaba para ser un buen repartidor. Kamui quería seriamente repartir un par de golpes a Abuto para liberar su ira contenida. Mientras tanto, el castaño ya se encontraba sacando los periódicos y llevándolos a un callejón que encontró por ahí con ayuda de su velocidad. Lo malo fue―porque no se podía hacer nada perfecto―que a Abuto se le cayeron los últimos periódicos que tenía y el hombre que le contaba fascinado sus experiencias a Kamui, volteó a verlo.

―¿Qué significa esto? ―preguntó el tipo, mirando al castaño.

―Ehhh, ¿un robo de periódicos? ―ofreció. El hombre se giró a ver a Kamui pero entonces fue recibido por un golpe que lo dejó inconsciente en el acto. ―¿En serio era necesario?

―Una vida tras las rejas por un robo de periódicos no es realmente lo que quiero que pase conmigo.

―¿Pero si quieres ser repartidor? ―se burló el castaño.

―El próximo golpe que daré será para ti, y no será nada suave.

Kamui no aguantaba nada. Sólo era un chistecito.

* * *

―Si ven la foto de Soyo-chan, ¿nos tendremos que ir? ―Seita le preguntó a Shinpachi.

Camino a la escuela, habían recolectado como 10 periódicos―incluidos unos cuantos que Otose les había entregado―.

―Puede. ―contestó el de lentes.

―¿Pero todos juntos, o separados?

Realmente Shinpachi no sabía cómo responderle, y supo que el niño sabía lo que pensaba porque su rostro reflejaba algo de tristeza. ―Mira, Seita-kun, eso no pasará. Nadie va a ver ninguna foto, ¿vale?

―Vale.

―Ahora, si ves algún periódico, lo agarras. ―ante la afirmativa, Shinpachi entonces se dirigió a la escuela.

Una vez llegó, supo que estaba en problemas, y no porque lo estuviesen molestando ni nada, sino que había visto al director ingresar a su oficina con un periódico en la mano que parecía, gracias al cielo, no haber sido leído. Tenía que ingeniarse algo, y lo tenía que hacer ya mismo si quería cumplir lo que le había dicho a Seita. Además, todos estaban haciendo su parte, él también tenía que contribuir en algo.

Supo entonces que la única forma de ir a la oficina del director era si causaba algún tipo de desastre, por lo que, en la hora de química―en dónde los llevaron al laboratorio―, aprovechando que verían como generar combustión, Shinpachi lo único que hizo fue agregar de más de lo necesario y en segundos tuvo una explosión―que, gracias al cielo, no le causó daños a nadie―.

Inmediatamente fue reportado a la oficina del director.

―Estoy empezando a pensar que a ustedes les gusta generar problemas. ―le dijo el director.

Generarlos, pero intentar repararlos. Ese era el lema de la pseudo familia que tenían.

Para hacer que el director se concentrase en otra cosa, usó su habilidad para mover un par de libros que había en la cima del estante trasero y los hizo caer, logrando así que la atención del hombre mayor se centrara en eso. En seguida tomó la primera página de la prensa y se la metió entre los pantalones.

―Bueno, cómo iba diciendo… ―el director continuó.

Recibir la reprimenda y el castigo era lo último que tenía por hacer.

* * *

Apilaron todo el periódico que recogieron y lo siguiente que se hizo, fue dejar que Kagura lo quemara.

―No pensé que en realidad esto funcionaría. ―dijo Sougo, viendo la gran cantidad de papel que se estaba quemando.

―Bueno, lo logramos. ―comentó Gintoki. ―Una vez más, nos salvamos el trasero.

Había sido una buena cosa que en el centro comercial no hubiesen repartido la prensa aún, y gracias a que Kamui y Abuto habían interceptado al carro repartidor con éxito―pero sin dar detalle a como lo habían logrado―aquello les había facilitado en gran medida las cosas. Quemar la evidencia era lo último que les quedaba por hacer, por lo que ahora, Tokugawa Soyo, por lo menos en el sector en dónde ellos se encontraban, no era nadie, no existía.

―Bueno, esta vez hay que agradecerle al cerebro de Toshi. ―felicitó Kagura.

―No me digas así, niña.

―Es cierto poli, bien hecho.

―Hijikata-san, cuando un perro se porta bien, hay que darle un hueso. Dejaré de botar tu mayonesa por el retrete durante un día.

―¡¿Eras tú, bastardo?!

―Y yo dejaré de decirte Toshi por un día, Toshi.

―Y yo te compartiré un poco de leche de fresa.

A él no le interesaba, en lo absoluto, nada de eso.

* * *

Después de lo que le dijo Abuto sobre la recopilación de todos los periódicos, Soyo pudo respirar tranquila nuevamente. Una vez todos estuviesen en casa, ella les agradecería sinceramente. Pero, para empezar a agradecer el gesto, le ofreció un poco de jugo al castaño, e incluso a Kamui, que se habían sentado frente al televisor para ver que había de nuevo por ahí.

Aun así, había cantado victoria demasiado pronto, porque en cuanto Abuto cambió de canal, en seguida vio el rostro de su hermano hablando frente a las cámaras―cosa que él rara vez hacía. Se veía destrozado, y aparentaba no haber dormido durante un buen tiempo.

Ella había sido egoísta con su hermano. Sólo había pensado en ella realmente.

―A partir de las doce se emitirá un reportaje completo sobre la desaparición de… ―la televisión se apagó por obra de Soyo.

Y sí, era el final.

* * *

 **Notas de autor: realmente cuando empecé escribiendo este capítulo, no sabía muy bien que de todo lo que tenía en mente para poner debía poner, así que empecé con el problema de Soyo, que será el primer conflicto que realmente pondrá en jaque a nuestros protas xD porque *Spoiler time* ya viene el primer movimiento de Nobume. ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Saldrá la pseudo familia de esta? esto y mucho más, en los próximos capítulos.**


	17. Apagón

**Notas de autor: ¡Nuevo cap! :3 retomaré las andanzas de actualizar los fines de semana xD y si me inspiro demasiado, puede que también en algunos días de la semana :D los dejo leyendo ~**

* * *

 **Apagón**.

* * *

Tomar todos los periódicos de todo el centro comercial había sido sin duda alguna una tarea bastante agotadora. No era que hubiesen muchos―porque hasta dónde tenía entendido, Kamui y Abuto habían cortado el suministro―pero todavía era una cantidad considerable. Afortunadamente, nadie se había acercado a tomar la prensa de la canasta que la ofrecía completamente gratis, por lo que para Otae fue más fácil hacerse con los periódicos. También algo tenía que ver el hecho de haber llegado tan temprano al centro comercial. Una vez escondió todo en el bolso que traía Tsukuyo para ese fin, llamó a Gintoki y le notificó sobre el éxito que habían tenido por la parte de ellas.

Él le había dicho que Kagura había quemado―con su poder―todo lo que ellos habían encontrado y que ahora él, Sougo, Kagura y Hijikata se disponían a dar un última ronda para asegurarse completamente de que ya no había de lo cual preocuparse.

―Bien, también haré lo mismo, entonces. ―le dijo Otae.

―Sí, tenemos que asegurarnos…

Y mientras el peliplata hablaba, por cosas del destino, Otae se giró a mirar la televisión que estaba con un volumen bastante considerable. Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerla en cuanto reconoció el nombre de la niña a la que media nación estaba buscando, saliendo en nada más y nada menos que en las noticias. Decía la reportera que a medio día se daría un cubrimiento especial del caso de Tokugawa Soyo, y que Tokugawa Shigeshige estaba dispuesto a hablar por él mismo y, de ser el caso un secuestro, estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que fuese.

En cuanto la presentadora anunció que pondrían una foto de Soyo, Tsukuyo apagó el televisor. En seguida la clientela del lugar renegó, exigiendo que lo prendiesen de nuevo, a lo que, rogando porque ya la hubiesen quitado, la rubia respondió, encendiendo de nuevo el aparato.

El rostro de Soyo ya no estaba, afortunadamente.

―¡Otae! ―el medio grito de Gintoki, que seguía al teléfono, la hizo dejar de pensar una y otra vez en lo que acaba de ver. ―¿Me estás escuchando?

―No.

―Eso es insensible, maldita mujer gorila.

―Tenemos problemas.

―Bueno, hemos tenido problemas desde siempre, pero dime. ¿Qué pasó ahora? sorpréndeme.

―Soyo-chan. A medio día van a dar un cubrimiento sobre la desaparición de Soyo-chan.

―Mierda...

* * *

Hijikata se había dejado el móvil, el número de Gintoki no lo tenía y Tsukuyo y Otae no tenían celular. ¡¿A quién se supone que debía acudir entonces?! Pronto iba a colapsar del estrés que tenía. Nobume le había sugerido ir a donde su hermano y contarle las cosas como eran realmente. Soyo, al no tener muchas opciones, apostaba más por ese plan. El problema era que tenían tiempo limitado y dudaba poder alcanzar a llegar antes de la entrevista que le harían a su hermano mayor y así poder evitar cualquier cosa contraproducente.

Todo le estaba jugando en contra.

Añadido a eso, no se le ocurría nada. Incluso Abuto estaba pensando en una posible salida del lio, pero tampoco pasaba algo por su cabeza. De todas formas, Soyo dudaba que hubiera algo que realmente los librara bien de aquel calvario. Tampoco podía pedirle mucho a Nobume porque ella apenas y se había enterado de lo que ellos podían hacer―la cosa buena fue que no se asustó y decidió apoyarlos―.

Intentando calmarse, tomó un poco de la taza de té que Nobume le había servido, pero no le ayudó en lo absoluto, puesto que pudo observar como las luces y cualquier fuente eléctrica de la casa empezaba a fallar a causa de sus emociones descontroladas.

―Hey, tienes que intentar calmarte si no quieres provocar un apagón. ―mencionó Abuto, con la intención de que la pelinegra tomara compostura.

Kamui, que hasta hace nada estaba acostado en la cama de Abuto―dígase el sofá―se levantó como resorte, y asustando a los tres presentes en el hogar, gritó: ―¡Eso es!

―¿Ah? ―el hombre mayor ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender muy bien.

―Eso es, ¿qué? ―preguntó Nobume.

El muchacho se acercó al comedor. ―Un apagón. Podemos ir a la estación eléctrica.

―¿Y hacer qué? ―Soyo miró al pelirrojo, porque al igual que Abuto, no comprendía a lo que el muchacho quería llegar. Por otro lado, Nobume se hacía una idea a lo que el chico quería decir.

El joven rodó los ojos. ―Vender dulces. ―a la pelinegra no le dio ni un poco de gracia el sarcasmo del chico. ―¿Pues qué va a ser, chispas? pues lo que tú haces.

Nobume, Abuto y Soyo por fin comprendieron a lo que quería llegar Kamui.

―No es una mala idea. ―apoyó Abuto.

―P-pero es que yo puedo hacer estallar bombillas, pero no puedo apagar la luz de una ciudad. ―objetó Soyo.

Porque para empezar, ella no tenía control de su habilidad. Quizá la idea no fuese mala, pero al no saber cómo manejar su poder, podría resultar contraproducente y lastimarse, o peor aún, lastimar a otros que no tenían nada que ver; que eran inocentes.

―Está bien. ―Kamui se encogió de hombros. ―¿Se te ocurre alguna idea mejor para solucionar esto?

La comunicación, por supuesto, era una buena idea. Lo que Nobume le había dicho era que podría ir con su hermano y hacerle entender la situación, pero siempre podría llamar e intentarlo.

―Puedo tratar de convencer a mi hermano para que no de la entrevista.

―¿Cómo? ―Abuto preguntó, comprendiendo que le estaba pidiendo el teléfono prestado. ―Ah, ya. ―le extendió el celular y ella lo tomó, excusándose para ir a su habitación.

En cuanto la chica se fue hacia su cuarto, el pelirrojo pateó una silla.

Abuto suspiró. ―¿Y eso por qué ha sido? ¿Qué culpa tenía la silla?

―Es estúpido que haga lo que está haciendo. ―dijo Kamui. ―Puede explicar lo de ella pero ¿y el resto qué? ¿Nos vamos a la mierda?

Si eran objetivos, no era una buena idea que Soyo hiciese lo que estaba haciendo, porque la razón por la cual ella huyó en primer lugar era porque aquellos tipos que los buscaban eran conocidos de su hermano, así que no debieron haber perdido tiempo y, por medio de él, dar con el paradero de la chica. A esas alturas del partido, Central ya debían saber que estaban todos juntos. En dónde era que estaban era lo que les faltaba por averiguar, y Soyo les estaba dando la información en bandeja de plata. ¿Qué creía ella? ¿Qué no rastreaban llamadas?

―Correcto. Pero no puedes obligarla a hacer lo que tú quieres.

El chico sonrió. ―¿Ah, no? ―finalizada la oración, el pelirrojo corrió escaleras arriba.

―¡Kamui, no…! ―un golpe directo a su cabeza le hizo perder al castaño el hilo de sus pensamientos y por ende, el conocimiento.

Cayó al suelo desmayado, mientras Nobume dejaba el sartén que había usado para golpearle, en su lugar. A ella le convenía más que a nadie que aquellos chicos saliesen hacía esa estación eléctrica. Le había sugerido a la pelinegra sobre ir con su hermano, porque por supuesto sabía que la organización tenía contacto directo con él. Sería fácil capturarla entonces. Sin embargo, la idea de Kamui sonaba mucho mejor y más fácil, además de que mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Llamaría a Central, diría que allí se encontraba la primera matriz y la chica de las descargas eléctricas y la mitad de su trabajo estaría completo. Nadie se enteraría de lo ocurrido.

Sería un desafortunado hecho para los que residían en ese hogar.

Sólo tenía que esperar a que Kamui convenciese a Soyo. Por las buenas o por las malas, igual ella sabía que ellos terminarían yendo a la estación.

No obstante, en el momento en el que fue a hacer la llamada, un sentimiento extraño abordó su pecho.

Culpa.

¿Por qué debía ella tener culpa? estaba haciendo su trabajo y la oportunidad de proceder para completarlo se le estaba dando y sin embargo, allí estaba, dudando sobre si llamar o no. Todo hubiese sido más fácil si esas personas no fuesen tan buenas con ella. Apenas había llegado y ya habían confiado en ella―bueno, ellos creían que ella no tenía memoria y que había sido su culpa que no la tuviera―, en especial Kagura y Soyo.

Además, también estaba dudando gracias a las cosas que Soyo le había dicho. Nobume sabía que Central no era precisamente un spa y que experimentaba con los niños, ¿pero ponerlos a matarse entre sí? ¿Qué clase de personas harían algo como eso?

Recordó su objetivo una vez más: Isaburo. Él era mucho más importante que cualquier tonto deseo de ayudar a esas personas. Y lo único que la llevaría a él, era entregándolos a ellos.

Nobume Llamó.

Arriba, en su cuarto, Soyo había marcado el número unas cinco veces ya, pero no recibía ningún tipo de respuesta. A la sexta vez, por fin la llamada fue atendida.

―¿Hola? ―el escuchar la voz de Jiiya―aquel anciano que la había cuidado desde muy niña―no pudo evitar el nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

No pudo tampoco emitir sonido alguno, porque supo que había extraño tanto escuchar esa voz, que sentía como se le hacía un hueco en el corazón y las lágrimas amenazaban con caer desde sus ojos.

―Si esto es un tipo de broma, le diré que haga algo más productivo con su vida. ―inclusive sonaba igual de regañón.

En el momento en el que abrió la boca para poder por fin hablar, el celular fue arrebatado de su mano bruscamente y lo siguiente que supo fue que este había sido estrellado con fuerza contra la pared, destruyéndose entonces en mil pedazos. La pelinegra miró en seguida a quien había hecho eso, y la sensación de terror la invadió. No la sentía cuando estaban alrededor de más personas, porque de alguna forma, Kamui ni la determinaba y ella estaba bien con eso.

Cuando estaban solos, era una historia completamente diferente. Quiso salir del cuarto e ir hacia la sala en donde estaban Abuto y Nobume, pero el brazo que se cruzó en toda lo ancho de la puerta la detuvo.

―¿Qué deseas? ―se sorprendió a sí misma por el hecho de no sonar asustada.

―Chispas, entiende que lo que yo digo es la única forma. Es lo que beneficia a todos.

¿Y desde cuando él pensaba en el beneficio de todos? si la última vez que ella había dicho eso para que él no matara a ese policía, él casi la mata.

Además, si, tal vez era el bien de todos hacer lo que él decía, pero sólo por ese momento las cosas se calmarían. No había una certeza verdadera de que no volviesen a intentar buscarla por medio de cualquier cosa. Gústele o no, ella era una persona importante y no descansarían hasta dar con su paradero.

―¿Y qué crees? ―lo miró, tragándose todo el miedo que pudiese tenerle. ―¿Qué porque hagamos un apagón no van a dejar de buscarme? si no es hoy será otro día. No hago ningún bien quedándome aquí.

Al no tener paso libre para salir―porque el brazo de Kamui aún estaba a lo ancho de la puerta―retrocedió y se sentó en su cama. El pelirrojo se recostó contra la pared y cruzó los brazos, mirándola fijamente todo el tiempo. Que estuviese ahí no la ayudaba en nada, realmente. Estaba furiosa, frustrada y definitivamente no quería seguirlo a él.

―A mí no me importa realmente lo que quieras hacer. ―dijo. Bueno, eso era de esperarse. ―Pero estás tan metida en esto como nosotros y si tú te vas y te atrapan, caemos todos. Así que, antes de que pase algo que no quieras que pase, hagamos lo que digo y ya.

La pelinegra se mordió el labio inferior porque, objetivamente, no tenían tiempo suficiente, ya no había teléfono y sólo quedaba aquella locura propuesta por Kamui.

―¿Por qué te importaría lo que pase con nosotros? ―le preguntó.

―¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta eso?

―Porque precisamente buena persona no eres. ―se tapó la boca en cuanto dijo eso. Mal momento para tener un ataque de sinceridad.

La sonrisa que él le mostró le dio escalofríos. Cuando él sonreía así significaba peligro. ―No puedo objetar contra algo en lo que tienes razón, pero no soy tan bastardo como para no intentar ayudar a las personas que de alguna forme me han ayudado a mí.

Bueno, tal vez podría creerle eso; más cuando habían pasado ya cinco minutos enteros hablando sin que él se le haya echado encima para ahorcarla. No sonaba como un mentira tampoco.

―Pero es que yo no puedo hacerlo. No sé cómo controlar esto. ―le mostró sus manos. ―¿Y si termino haciéndole daño a alguien?

―Ni modo. Tendrás que vivir con eso. ―No era realmente la respuesta que a pelinegra esperaba. Kamui se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado. Soyo se movió un poco a la derecha y apretó la sábana, porque él seguía sonriendo, porque sabía que de no decirle que si ya, él le haría daño. Estaba totalmente jodida con él alrededor. ―Créeme, chispas, ninguno nació controlando su habilidad. Pero si no lo intentas, no lo vas a lograr nunca. Tienes que dejar de tenerle miedo a lo que haces. Tienes que dejar de tenerte miedo.

Era raro que fuese él quien le estuviese animando―de alguna forma, así se sentía―. Era para conseguir que ella accediera a hacer lo del apagón, pero había que darle crédito al pelirrojo. Utilizó el conducto de la conversación―y un poco de amenaza―y no el de la violencia. Pero, ella no podía parar de pensar que él no estaba hablando de ella, sino de sí mismo.

Soyo suspiró, se paró de la cama―para poner distancia más que nada, nunca se sabía con él―y miró entonces al chico. ―De todas formas no hay tiempo para hacer otra cosa. ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Todo lo que podía haber sido amenazante en Kamui desapareció al instante. ―Ir a la estación eléctrica.

Afortunadamente, no quedaba tan retirada.

* * *

 _"Chispitas y yo nos fuimos a la estación eléctrica para que ella ocasione un apagón. Arreglaremos el problema de momento." –Kamui._

Kagura arrugó la nota que estaba encima del comedor, imaginando que era el cuerpo de Kamui y que ella podría hacerle eso a él. Sougo se acercó a ella para leer lo que ahí decía y dio un corto silbido, asombrado por lo que allí decía.

―¡¿Por qué demonios Soyo-chan aceptó ir con ese idiota?!

―No, niña china, quizá sea una buena idea. ―dijo Hijikata. ―Si ella de verdad lo consigue, nos daría tiempo para pensar en un mejor plan.

―El mejor plan que podemos seguir ahora es irnos a vivir a las Vegas. ―comentó Gintoki. ―Allí tendríamos un mejor futuro.

―¡Lo único que podríamos hacer allá es trabajar en un cabaret! ―gritó el pelinegro.

―Nadie pagaría por ver a Hijikata-san bailar en un tubo. ―se rio Sougo.

―¿Se puede bailar en un tubo? ―Kagura preguntó curiosa.

―Sí, china, si quieres yo te instruyo a cómo hacerlo. ―tras finalizar el comentario, el castaño recibió un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de Gin.

Sougo se quejó, diciendo que sólo había sido una broma y Kagura no podía aguantar la risa de verlo con semejante chichón, aunque no entendía la razón del golpe del peliplata para el chico.

―Podríamos abrir nuestro propio cabaret con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas. ―Gintoki asintió para sí mismo.

―¡¿En serio estamos considerando esa opción?!

―Yo podría hacer el control de calidad. ―Sougo levantó la mano. ―Hijikata-san puede ser la mascota.

―¡De ninguna forma!

―¡Y yo puedo ser la jefa! ―la pelirroja asintió para sí misma, imaginando un mundo con muchos esclavos haciendo sus demandas. Lo curioso es que en su imaginación, los esclavos tenían todos caras de niña y cabello castaño.

―¡¿Me están escuchando?! ―era totalmente irritante para Hijikata el tener que tratar con semejantes idiotas.

―Pero ya tenemos a Sadaharu de mascota. ―Gintoki se puso una mano en el mentón, pensativo. ―Él puede ser nuestro bufón y hacernos reír con sus desgracias.

―¡Basta! ―todos miraron a Hijikata. ―Por lo menos tu hermano―señaló a Kagura. ―Y la otra niña están intentando hacer algo con este embrollo. ¿Y nosotros qué? nada.

Gintoki se pasó una mano por el cabello, exasperado. El policía tenía razón. También debían intentar contribuir con el problema. Ahora mismo Soyo y Kamui estaban siendo los más útiles y ellos, como mínimo, debían hacer algo al respecto también.

―Bien, escuchen. ―llamó la atención el peliplata. ―La persona más inmediata que debemos evitar que vea la cara de Soyo en las noticias es la dueña de esta casa.

―¿Y cómo? ―preguntó Kagura. ―Esa señora nunca hace nada. Siempre está echada en el sofá viendo la televisión.

―Eso, mi pequeña Kagura, lo arreglará Gin-chan. ―aseguró. ―Ustedes dos. ―señaló a la pelirroja y a Sougo. ―Se quedan aquí. Yo me voy con la vecina y el poli se va a la tienda de la vieja para decirle lo ocurrido y que apague el televisor.

Debían tener un plan B por si lo que Kamui y Soyo estaban por hacer salía mal, y evitar que las personas en la tienda y la vecina miraran las noticias era lo más inmediato que podían hacer. Así pues, Hijikata y Gintoki salieron y cada uno tomó su propio camino, mentalizándose en hacer las cosas bien.

Gintoki no sabía que era lo que iba a decirle a la vieja para sacarla de ahí, pero ya se le ocurriría. Las cosas le salían mejor cuando improvisaba. Abrió la reja, se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre. En cuanto Amayu abrió, le sonrió.

―Pues hoy están de sorpresas ustedes. ―le dijo. El peliplata alzó una ceja. ―Tu sobrina, la flaquita de cabello negro y la otra chica esta mañana estuvieron aquí y tomaron el desayuno con nosotros.

―¿A sí? no sabía.

―Sí, pero bueno, ¿Qué ocurre, Sakata-san?

―Ehhh… ―miró a la mujer de arriba abajo y en cuanto identificó el delantal, algo se le ocurrió. ―Es que hoy es el aniversario de mi matrimonio con Otae.

―Qué bonito. ―exclamó la mujer, enternecida.

―Sí, claro. ―sonaba extraño el solo imaginar lo que estaba diciendo. ―En todo caso es que quiero regalarle algo, y si no es mucha molestia, quería que me ayudase a elegir un regalo.

Amayu lo miró, sorprendida. ―Bueno, esto es inesperado. ―si esa no le salía a Gintoki, no tenía ninguna otra idea. ―Pero supongo que puedo hacerlo. No es que esté haciendo nada importante ahora mismo. ¿Me esperas y salgo en cinco minutos?

―Si.

La mujer entró de nuevo a la casa. La parte buena, era que la había convencido. La parte mala, era que no tenía un peso para comprarle el supuesto regalo a Otae.

Por su parte, a Hijikata le había ido bastante bien hablando con Otose. Según lo que la mujer le había dicho, apagaría el televisor en cuanto fuese medio día, y eso sería todo.

―Esto cada vez les está quedando más grande. ―comentó Otose, entregándole la cajetilla de cigarrillos que Hijikata había solicitado.

―Sí, pero supongo que mientras haya alguna cosa por hacer, no nos rendiremos.

―¿Y qué hay de sus antiguas vidas?

Si alguien quisiese volver a su antigua vida más que nadie, sin duda alguna sería él. No obstante, había hecho una promesa con Mitsuba de mantener a salvo a Sougo y hasta ahora era lo que estaba intentando cumplir. Cuando todo acabase y Sougo no estuviese más en peligro, entonces ellos volverían al lado de la mujer que habían dejado y ella los estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos. Pero primero debían resolver todo de raíz, y mantenerse allí era un paso para lograrlo.

―Volveremos a ellas cuando todo haya terminado.

En ese momento, una mujer llegó y acaparó toda la atención de la mujer mayor. ―Tama, hoy llegas temprano. ―Hijikata se giró a mirar a la recién llegada.

―Otose-sama, por ahora el trabajo es sólo en la mañana.

―Tama trabaja en la escuela de tu…hijo menor. ―le dijo Otose a Hijikata, que tuvo que hacer el rol del padre de tres niños.

―Ah, claro. ―se giró a ver a la peliverde, más cuando la reparó bien, no pudo evitar sentir algo raro de ella. ―Gracias por cuidar de él. ―dijo de todas formas.

―No hay problema. Otose-sama, me cambiaré y vendré a ayudar.

―Bien.

―No sabía que tenía una hija.

La mujer mayor miró al pelinegro antes de soltar el humo de su boca. ―No es mi hija. Ella, al igual que con Gintoki, los encontré cuando Gintoki tenía 12 años y ella 9; les ayudé. Es todo. Lo que sí es raro que es ninguno de los dos recordaba nada de su pasado cuando los encontré.

Así que el vago de la permanente no recordaba nada de su niñez antes de los 12 años. Eso sí que era extraño.

* * *

Ya había pasado todos los canales que su televisor sintonizaba y no había ni rastro de Soyo, por ahora. Dejando entonces el canal de las noticias, Sougo se llevó otra papa picante a la boca y se acomodó mejor en el sofá. Escuchó que Kagura bajó las escaleras, en su búsqueda.

―Hey, sádico.

―¿Hum?

―Nobume-chan y Abuto no están.

Okita se encogió de hombros, desinteresado. ―Habrán ido con Soyo y tu hermano. No es secreto para nadie que Hulk no puede estar cerca de la princesa porque terminan lastimándose.

La pelirroja seguía preocupada, pero no dijo nada más y se sentó a su lado. ―¿Crees que lo logremos?

―¿Qué cosa? ¿Evitar lo inevitable?

―No seas pesimista.

―Me estás pidiendo mi opinión.

―Tu opinión es una mierda.

Sougo suspiró y dejó de ver la televisión para mirar a Kagura. ―China, no lo sé. Todo depende de Soyo.

―¿Y si no funciona? ―Kagura también le miró. ―¿Qué va a pasar si no funciona?

Bueno, era evidente lo que iba a pasar si no lograban nada. Tendría que irse y separarse para no dar pista alguna.

―Pues…tendremos que irnos. Cada quien por su lado.

Kagura frunció el ceño, signo claro de que lo que acababa de decir él no le agradaba ni un poco. ―Eso no es justo.

―No, pero es lo que hay. Yo me iría con Hijikata de ser el caso. ―el castaño volvió su mirada al televisor, mirando de reojo después a la chica que parecía aburrida por lo que él había dicho.

Estuvo a punto de decirle algo más para subirle el ánimo, porque él sabía, no necesitaba ser un genio, que esa mierda de familia que se habían inventado en una mañana era lo más cercano a una familia real que tanto Kagura como Kamui hubiesen podido tener. Por esa razón, él creía, más allá de evitar que todo se fuera al carajo, ambos hermanos estaban tratando de salvar lo poco que habían construido ahí. Estaban intentado salvar lo único a lo que le podían llamar hogar. Sin embargo, no pudo decir nada porque fue Kagura la que tomó la palabra.

―¿Y nosotros?

Esa pregunta le hizo sentir algo no muy agradable―al menos no para él―en el pecho. La miró inmediatamente y ella seguía mirándolo, con esos ojos azules que parecían ocultar tanto tras de sí como el mismísimo océano.

―Nosotros… ¿qué?

La fija mirada de Okita la hizo sentir de nuevo aquel tirón en el estómago, pero estaba segura que por ahora no tenía hambre. Kagura sabía lo que había preguntado. Había preguntado por ella y él, a saber por qué. Pero es que la idea de separarse de todos ellos no la podía tomar, y cuando pensó que también cabía la posibilidad de separarse de él, algo se hundió en su vientre y supo que la idea no le gustaba.

Quería quedarse. Quería quedarse junto con todos. Junto con él.

Sin embargo, no le dijo nada de eso. ―P-pues Seita, Shinpachi, Gin-chan, Soyo-chan, Tsukki, la jefa, mi hermano… ¿qué pasa? ¿Te dan igual?

La verdad era que no. ―No china, ellos no me dan igual, pero es sólo un caso hipotético. ―ella, entre otras cosas, tampoco le daba igual.

―Pero puede pasar.

―Bueno, sí, pero de todas formas, no creo que me eches tanto de menos.

Ella frunció el ceño. ―¿Yo? claro que no.

―Entonces deja de preguntar tanta tontería y confía en que Soyo va….mierda. ―dijo en cuanto vio al esposo de Amayu entrar en la casa de enfrente.

―¿Qué pasó? ―Kagura giró hacia la ventana, entendiendo a lo que se refería Sougo. ―¿Qué ese señor no trabaja hasta tarde?

―China, nuestro momento ha llegado.

―¿Eh?

―Seguro va a prender el televisor y verá el noticiero. ―sonrió. ―Sería una pena que se le dañase, ¿verdad?

Kagura también sonrió y después ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, rumbo a la casa de en frente.

* * *

 **Notas de autor: Se me fue muy largo el cap xD y pues a la final lo corté y dejé lo otro que escribí para el capítulo siguiente. Lo bueno es que con eso ya lo tengo adelantado :v gracias por los comentarios, me despido y nos leemos luego :3**

 **Lira-Lira19: off.**


	18. Plan exitoso

**Notas de autor: Jajajaja, hola. Ya hasta me da vergüenza pasarme por aquí xD pero tengo excusas bien fundadas :v me pusieron un yeso porque fui torpe y me caí por las escaleras, incapacitandome de hacer cualquier cosa. He dejado reviews a mis historias favoritas, pero realmente muy cortos :v porque escribía desde el celular y con una sola mano. Ahora que ya estoy bien (más o menos) pude ponerme a escribir tranquila esto. De verdad me disculpa por desaparecer un mes y espero que el cap de hoy les guste~**

 **Como no habrá notas finales, me despido.**

 **Lira-Lira19: off.**

* * *

 **Plan exitoso.**

* * *

No había un alma en la casa en cuanto Shinpachi y Seita llegaron. Lo único que encontraron fueron las grandes cantidades de excremento de Sadaharu, así como también sus orines por toda la sala, haciendo que dicho lugar oliera a todo, menos a algo agradable.

―¿Dónde crees que están? ―preguntó Seita.

―No Lo sé. ―contestó Shinpachi. ―Se supone que deberían estar aquí.

Ya se habían deshecho de todos los periódicos, que esa era la razón por la que todos habían salido esa mañana, por lo que el pelinegro de lentes no entendía que ocurría. Llamaría a Gintoki si tan sólo él tuviese un celular―los canijos sí que eran necesarios―. Si la gente llegase a ver, por ejemplo, a Sougo o Kagura en la calle, entonces le tacharían de mentiroso a él, porque había dicho en la escuela, cuando preguntaron por sus familiares, que todos en su casa estaban enfermos de diarrea por la comida de su "madre"―que en realidad era su hermana―y que él y Seita habían sido los únicos afortunados de no sufrir ese mal.

Quitándose ese sentimiento de mal augurio, se fue a la cocina y, en vista de que no vio nada preparado, decidió hacerlo él.

―Seita, ¿quieres curry? ―le preguntó al niño.

―¿Dónde queda la estación eléctrica? ―Seita lo miró, confundido.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque alguien está pensando sobre eso. ―contestó, logrando que Shinpachi se asustara. ―Creo que es Abuto-san, pero no sé en dónde está específicamente.

―Espera. ―Shinpachi cerró la nevera. ―¿Puedes buscar a las personas por sus pensamientos?

―Si están relativamente cerca de mí, sí. ―el castaño afirmó. ―Hace rato estoy escuchando a Abuto-san pensar algo de una estación eléctrica y de que Nobume no es lo que dice ser.

Shinpachi miró a Seita totalmente sorprendido. ―¿Y de dónde proviene?

―No sé. Sé que está cerca, pero no consigo ubicarlo.

De inmediato empezaron a registrar la casa por todos los lugares, y en donde Seita creía escuchar los pensamientos del hombre mayor con más claridad, se detenían. Terminaron en el cuarto de aseo, con Seita asegurando que allí era dónde se encontraba Abuto. Un sonido minimizado se omitió y entonces Shinpachi abrió el viejo armario, encontrándose con una puerta tras este.

¿Qué clase de casa tenía algo como eso para empezar? asustado―había visto muchas películas de terror dónde ese tipo de puertas existían―la abrió y allí encontró Abuto atado y amordazado.

―Esto te va a doler. ―le advirtió, antes de quitarle la cinta que impedía que emitiera algún tipo de sonido.

―¡AH! ―fue lo primero que emitió el hombre mayor, sobándose la boca luego a causa del ardor. ―Gracias.

―Seita-kun te escuchó pensando. ―dijo Shinpachi.

―¿En serio? ―Abuto miró al niño, el cual asintió. ―No me gusta que me leas la mente, pero gracias por eso.

―De nada.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―Shinpachi quiso saber.

―La chica, Nobume, me pegó con un sartén y luego me dejó aquí.

―¿Estás seguro de eso? ―el de lentes no podía dar crédito de ello, pues la peliazul parecía ser una buena persona.

―Si. Aquí sólo estábamos Kamui, la niña eléctrica ella y yo. No pudo haber sido nadie más.

Bueno, eso explicaría el por qué Nobume no se encontraba en la casa, pero también pudo haber sido algún tipo de trampa de alguien más y tal vez se la llevaron porque pensaban que ella era como todos los demás chicos de allí.

―Escuchen. ―Shinpachi le prestó atención de nuevo a Abuto. ―No sé qué es lo que trama ella, pero estoy seguro que tiene algo que ver con Kamui y…

―Soyo-chan. ―completó Seita.

Entonces Abuto les contó lo que había sucedido tras ellos quemar los periódicos, pues tomarlos todo no había sido suficiente para mantener a la chica Tokugawa bajo el anonimato, dado que, en menos de veinte minutos, su hermano mayor estaría al aire en un programa dando declaraciones para que dieran con su paradero.

―Tenemos que buscar a Nobume. ―dijo Shinpachi. ―No sabemos que quiere, pero no ha de ser bueno.

―Quizá fue tras Kamui-san y Soyo-chan.

―Sí, es posible.

Shinpachi se moría de hambre, pero al parecer, el curry tenía que esperar. ―Bien, vamos a la estación eléctrica.

* * *

Experiencia en regalarles cosas a las mujeres, no tenía. A la única mujer que alguna vez le regaló algo, fue a la vieja Otose, y eso fue debido a que estaba de cumpleaños y él tenía unos míseros 12 años, por lo que todavía era un crío de buen corazón. Además, el dinero se lo había dado la misma vieja, así que no hubo problema alguno.

Ahora mismo, sin embargo, no tenía sólo que sacar el dinero inexistente de su bolsillo, sino que tenía que ingeniárselas para seguir con la tonta idea que se le ocurrió y conseguirle un regalo a Otae, porque de lo contrario, la anciana Amayu se daría cuenta que la manipuló a su antojo para sacarla de la casa y eso no convenía.

Gintoki había llegado con la anciana dueña de la casa al centro comercial en donde él sabía, se encontraban Tsukuyo y Otae. Por si cualquier cosa, estuvo atento a algún televisor, o si a las dos mujeres se les hubiese pasado recoger algún periódico, entonces él lo haría.

―¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que quieres regalarle a Otae-san? ―le pregunto Amayu, para empezar con la tarea asignada; la razón por la que estaban ahí.

Un bozal, así no le gritaba tanto. Pero, por supuesto, aquello no se lo podía decir a esa señora―¿qué marido le querría regalar un bozal a su mujer?―además de que sabía, el objeto costaba bastante dinero. La broma con Otae sería épica, pero debía guardarla para otro momento.

A pesar de que conocía desde hacía cinco años a la castaña, él no sabía que cosas le gustaban o le disgustaban a ella. O bueno, a ella le gustaba golpear gente―a él más que a cualquiera―y cocinar porquerías extrañas. El objetivo principal era entretener a Amayu y para ello, Gintoki tenía que actuar como el hombre enamorado en busca de un regalo para la madre de sus tres hijos.

―Yo apostaría por joyas. ―de nuevo Amayu habló, y Gintoki decidió que entonces perderían el tiempo en una joyería en la cual ni loco pagaría por un producto.

Entonces, mientras Amayu observa anillos, brazaletes y todas esas chucherías, Gintoki seguía pendiente de los televisores, asintiendo cada tanto cuando la mujer le preguntaba cosas como si Otae era alérgica al oro o la plata―como si él realmente fuese a comprar algo tan costoso―. Cuando la mujer estaba poniendo el artículo número 20 en el mostrador, el peliplata tuvo que salir de emergencia cuando vio un periódico en la basura. Si bien estando en ese lugar era imposible que alguien lo recogiera, tenía que asegurarse de borrar toda existencia.

―Tendré que ir al baño. ―le dijo a Amayu. ―Continua en eso que yo ya vuelvo.

Cuando sus manos tuvieron el periódico, otro par de manos hicieron acto de presencia. Él levantó la vista ante el intruso no deseado.

―¿Gintoki?

―Ah, Tsukuyo. ―soltó el periódico y lo dejó en manos de ella.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

―Cálmate, es sólo una cuartada para que la anciana no vea los noticieros.

―¿Y sobre eso que vamos a hacer? ―la rubia no parecía completamente convencida de que todo estaba bajo control, porque bueno, no lo estaba.

Ahora mismo dependían de una chica eléctrica de 15 años y un monstruo psicópata de 17 años.

―Digamos que lo tenemos controlado.

―¿Por qué lo que estás diciendo no me convence?

No lo convencía ni a él, pero tal vez, de tanto creer que sí, las cosas saldrían bien, ¿no? ¡Que los malos no eran ellos!

―En cualquier caso, tengo que volver con la vieja bruja y tú al trabajo. ―dijo Gintoki.

Tsukuyo no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo ese hombre, pero supuso que él podría manejarlo.

En cuanto volvió, Amayu estaba esperando para que él por fin escogiera qué demonios le iba a comprar a Otae, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ninguna cuartada para salir de esa puesto que tuvo que empezar a rezar a los altos mandos cuando el televisor de la tienda fue encendido y el rostro del hermano mayor de Soyo apareció en escena.

―Es una chica que tiene 15 años. ―decía la presentadora. ―Y abandonó su hogar en circunstancias extrañas. Se presume de un posible secuestro. Esta es la chica.

A Gintoki jamás en la vida el corazón le latió tan rápido como en ese instante. Le sudaban las manos y sentía la garganta seca. Ya no había nada más que hacer. En cuanto Amayu viera esa foto, conociéndola, ni siquiera les preguntaría que estaban ellos haciendo con la niña. Él se hizo estratégicamente cerca a la puerta por si tenía que huir.

En cuanto pusieron la foto de Soyo, al segundo, la luz fue cortada.

El centro comercial en seguido se llenó de gente preguntando qué era lo que había pasado, pues no había iluminación eléctrica en ningún sitio.

Gintoki soltó un gran suspiro en cuanto supo que Soyo y Kamui lo habían conseguido.

* * *

La cocina de los vecinos sin duda alguna tenía mejor comida―y de mucha más calidad―que la cocina de su propia casa. Kagura se asombró de lo delicioso que sabía ese pastel de chocolate que seguramente era para el nieto de la pareja de ancianos, pero que ella no tuvo ningún repara en empezar a comer. Tenía que disgustar algo que le estaba diciendo abiertamente: "cómeme".

―China, deja de tragar y concéntrate en lo importante. ―por otro lado, el idiota sádico a su lado estaba diciendo abiertamente: "mátame".

Kagura y Sougo se habían escabullido dentro de la casa del anciano después de que hicieron que Sadaharu tocara el timbre para distraer al hombre que estaba sentado en el sofá y ellos poder entrar por la puerta de atrás. El can aprendía rápido las cosas que ellos les enseñaban y se sorprendieron cuando vieron que el perro, ni corto ni perezoso, después de que el anciano salió a ver qué pasaba, entró en la casa y lo primero que hizo fue cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Aún no estaban seguros si realmente fue Sadaharu o el viento quien se cerró la puerta, pero que el hombre hubiese quedado por fuera de la vivienda les caía como anillo al dedo.

―Tendré que ir a la estación por la copia de la llave. ―escucharon al hombre decir una vez que este intentó entrar por la puerta trasera pero la encontró bloqueada, pues ellos, al ingresar, la habían cerrado con seguro cuando vieron que la puerta principal se cerró.

―Tenemos tiempo, sádico. ―ella le respondió, frunciéndole el ceño y limpiándose los restos de chocolate que tenía en la boca.

―La estación está a cinco minutos de aquí en auto. Eso nos deja 10 minutos para dañar todos los televisores que haya aquí y salir y mientras tú continúes tragando, no haremos mucho.

¿Qué culpa tenía ella de que la torta estuviese deliciosa?

―Bien. ―Kagura se alejó del delicioso aperitivo.

―Yo reviso aquí abajo. Tú ve a la planta de arriba.

―¿Quién te puso de líder?

―Tienes que hacer lo que yo diga, esclava.

―Hijo de puta. ―y con eso, Kagura subió las escaleras.

Se encontró con que esa casa tenía la misma forma de construcción que en la cual ellos vivían. Ahora entendía mejor por qué Amayu se sentía como perro por su casa―que en realidad si era su casa―cuando iba a "visitarlos". Entró en la primera alcoba que encontró y sin pensarlo mucho, le dio una patada al televisor que allí se encontraba. Caminó hacia la habitación contigua e hizo lo mismo con el televisor que allí encontró.

Lo mismo hizo con las dos habitaciones restantes, las cuales también tenían uno de esos aparatos. ¿Qué estos viejos eran adictos al tv? ellos, si mucho, contaban con el televisor que se encontraba en el cuarto de Abuto.

―China. ―ella emitió un grito ante el susto que Sougo le había causado.

―¡¿Eres idiota?!

―Ya terminé abajo. ¿Tú? ―el castaño la ignoró por completo.

―También.

―Entonces larguémonos de aquí antes de que…

El sonido de unas llaves abriendo el cerrojo de la puerta cortó la oración de Sougo.

Ni siquiera habían pasado diez minutos, ¿Cómo era posible que el anciano ya estuviese de vuelta?

Kagura miró en pánico a Sougo, porque cuando se trataba de pensar en planes rápidos, ella no era muy buena y escuchar los pasos del hombre subiendo por las escaleras tampoco ayudaba en mucho. Sougo en seguida la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta en armario de ropa.

Ese armario era condenadamente apretado. Su cara prácticamente había quedado pegada al pecho del muchacho. Aquella cercanía no le gustaba ni un poco porque volvía a sentir esas extrañas sensaciones en su estómago, por lo cual soltó la mano del castaño en el acto. Sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de su lado, pues el esposo de Amayu decidió que en ese momento necesitaba algo que curiosamente estaba guardado en el condenado armario.

Kagura cerró los ojos en cuanto la puerta se abrió, a expensas del interrogatorio que seguía, pero este nunca llegó. El hombre continuó buscando lo que necesitaba mientras ellos estaban ahí, pero al mismo tiempo no.

Recordó entonces la habilidad del sádico, y cantó un aleluya interno por el ingenio del chico, porque la utilizó oportunamente esta vez. Sougo la había vuelto a tomar de la mano y era por eso que ella ahora también era invisible.

Cuando la puerta del armario fue cerrada nuevamente, Kagura medio pudo despegarse del cuerpo del castaño. Para los dos era tremendamente incomoda la situación, más por aquellas sensaciones que estaban experimentando, y la pelirroja pensaba que seriamente al muchacho podría darle un paro cardiaco o algo, porque podía escuchar su corazón latir a gran velocidad.

Kagura levantó la cabeza para mirarle. ―O-oye, sádico, tu… ―y se dio cuenta de que eso había sido un mal movimiento, porque en el momento en el que ella hizo eso, Sougo la agachó un poco y sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Y fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, con ellos ahí, haciendo nada más que solo mirarse. Cosa que a la pelirroja la puso tremendamente nerviosa, al punto de elevar más de lo debido su temperatura corporal. De seguir así, ella se prendería en llamas.

Por otro lado, Sougo se encontró pensando en que lo único que necesitaba hacer era inclinarse un poco más hacia abajo y entonces…

Entonces el grito del anciano al descubrir lo que había pasado con el televisor logró sacarlos del estupor, y si eso no fuese más que suficiente, el bajón de energía que se dio en el barrio hizo que Kagura saliera despavorida de ese armario, intentando apagar las pocas llamas que habían logrado escaparse de su control.

Salieron lo más sigilosamente que pudieron―de nuevo, utilizando la habilidad de invisibilidad de Sougo―por el mismo lugar por el que entraron y se dirigieron a la casa, en dónde los recibió un Sadaharu mordiendo a Hijikata, que había acabado de llegar igualmente.

De inmediato, y sin prestar atención a las súplicas de Hijikata para que le sacaran el can de encima, Sougo prendió el interruptor de la luz, pero nada se iluminó.

―¡Soyo-chan lo consiguió! ―exclamó feliz Kagura.

Y, de alguna manera, Sougo también se sintió aliviado ante la posibilidad de no tener que abandonar aquella casa, ni aquella "familia".

* * *

Tener que ir caminando en medio del sol no había sido tan buena idea. Si no se resguardaba lo más pronto posible, podría estar sufriendo de insolación prontamente. A lo largo de su vida, Kamui casi nunca tuvo contacto con el sol directamente, razón por la cual había desarrollado cierta irresistencia. Él y Kagura se habían criado dentro de las instalaciones de Central, a diferencia de los otros niños que llegaban nuevos y que ya habían tenido un contacto previo con el mundo exterior.

Para él, todo era como nuevo, y eso incluía el endemoniado sol.

―Aquí es. ―la voz de Abuto diciendo esas palabras fueron como el oasis en el desierto. ―Vayan ustedes, yo me quedaré aquí para vigilar.

―¿Estás seguro? ―preguntó Soyo. ―Esto está muy retirado y no creo que haya alguien que si quiera me reconozca o quiera…

―Está bien, de todas formas lo haré. ―aseguró el hombre.

―Ay, como sea, sólo vamos. ―Kamui tomó a la chica y la arrastró dentro de aquellas instalaciones.

El problema fue que él creía que esas plantas de energía tendrían, a lo menos, un techo. Pero se encontró con que aún seguía expuesto de más al sol, se estaba enojando y una especie de sarpullido había comenzado a aparecerle alrededor del cuello.

―Chispas, has lo tuyo, que me quiero largar ya. ―ordenó, viendo que la chica no hacía nada al parecer.

Soyo se paró entonces en la mitad del terreno, sin tener una sólo idea de qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Si, sabía que debía causar que la planta de energía se sobrecargara, pero no sabía muy bien cómo hacer eso. Intentó entonces encontrar tranquilidad mental y no pensar en nada más que sólo generar electricidad; quería dejar su mente en blanco. Inhaló y exhaló lentamente y elevó los brazos con la esperanza de que así funcionase su poder.

Pero nada pasó.

―¿Es en serio? ―la voz irritante de cierto pelirrojo la encontró molesta en ese momento. No es como si ella no estuviese intentándolo, gracias. ―Intentas crear electricidad, no hacer un truco de magia.

Ella sabía lo que estaba en juego e intentaba, realmente intentaba hacerlo, pero no le salía. ¿Qué más quería entonces?

―Si tan sólo hicieras silencio podría concentrarme. ―ni siquiera supo de dónde salió el coraje para responderle a él, que a leguas se veía que estaba totalmente irritado.

Kamui deshizo la trenza y se ató el cabello en una coleta alta, pensando seriamente en cortarse el cabello allí mismo si eso le permitía tener un poco de frescura. ―No se trata de que te concentres, niña, se trata de que lo hagas. ¿Cómo demonios consigues hacerlo siempre?

Bueno, cuando ella lograba que su habilidad emergiera a la luz, era porque sus emociones se salían de control, y desde que se dio cuenta de que ese era su factor detonante, había tratado de mantenerlo a raya para no excederse y lastimar a alguien; porque ese era su mayor miedo. Pero ahora, ahora que si necesitaba un poco de descontrol, no podía. Estaba tan empeñada en crear electricidad que había causado un efecto completamente contrario a lo que ella deseaba.

―¡No puedo! ―gritó exasperada.

No le gustó para nada cuando Kamui se paró de donde estaba sentado y se acercó a ella. ―Te dije que dejaras de temerle a lo que haces. ¿Por qué no me escuchas?

―¿Por qué debería escucharte? no eres muy racional.

―Y te pareceré menos racional cuando rompa tus brazos si no haces que esto funcione.

La amenaza logró ponerle los nervios a flor de piel, y una pequeña descarga se escapó de su cuerpo. ―¡Pero no es como si no lo estuviese intentando!

―¡Es que no lo intentes! ―el corazón de Soyo comenzó a latir rápidamente. Estaba asustada por lo que sea que pudiese venir después de ese grito. ―¡Déjalo que fluya! ¡Es tu poder, hace parte de ti, deja de renegar sobre él y acéptalo de una vez!

―¡Pero no quiero lastimar a nadie!

―¡Es lo que hacen los poderes destructivos, lastiman!

Soyo no se había dado cuenta que había estado retrocediendo mientras él se acercaba, hasta que el golpe que resonó en uno de los generadores que estaba a su espalda le hizo caer en cuenta de ese detalle. El generador se dañó ante el puño limpio de Kamui. La mano de él se había quedado en el lugar que había golpeado, justo al lado de la cara de Soyo.

La pelinegra sintió una profunda ira y la electricidad comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo a una velocidad increíble, tanto así que el molesto sol―que Kamui había deseado destruir desde hacía un buen rato―se había opacado por la gran cantidad de nubes que avisaban que pronto habría una tormenta.

La pelinegra quería darle un golpe en la cara porque para él seguro era fácil decirlo. A él le gustaba lastimar personas con su fuerza sobrehumana y no se preocupaba por lastimarse porque sabía que se curaría, pero ella lo odiaba. Odiaba no poder tocar a nadie, odiaba tener que reprimirse siempre, odiaba parecer…

―No eres un monstruo sólo por hacer lo que haces.

Y lo siguiente que ella supo fue que, sorprendentemente, había ocasionado un apagón, pero aquello no le importó demasiado, porque ella supo que no fue la ira contra el pelirrojo la que finalmente la empujó a hacerlo, sino esas últimas palabras que le había dicho el mismo chico, con un tono lejos de ser irritante, despreocupado y molesto. Sonó extrañamente amable y… triste.

Inevitablemente Soyo se encontró preguntándose, ¿qué clase de cosas le habían hecho a él?


	19. Todo vuelve casi a la normalidad

**Yo no tengo excusa xD lo siento por no actualizar seguido, pero tuve una crisis existencial :v pero bueno, aquí les dejo el nuevo cap :3**

* * *

 **Todo vuelve casi a la normalidad.**

* * *

Estaba totalmente sorprendido, pero a la vez no; desde que Sakamoto conoció a Gintoki, algo le decía que él no era muy común—teniendo muy aparte su rara personalidad, pero él no era nadie para juzgar de todos modos—y por eso, cuando Abuto llamó a Mutsu para informarle que ya sabía que era el "garabato" que estaba en el folio de la madre de Kamui y Kagura, se asombró al darse cuenta de que fue Gintoki quien lo descifró de buenas a primeras, pero como que ya se lo esperaba en cualquier caso.

—Quién hubiera dicho que esto es un árbol. —manifestó Mutsu, mirando su teléfono celular con la foto que Abuto le había enviado con el dibujo al revés. —¿Cómo es que él lo supo?

La verdadera cuestión no era cómo, sino por qué, y Sakamoto ya tenía varias teorías, pero como jamás tuvo el folio que le encargó al mismo peliplata llevarle, en sus manos, no podía confirmar sus conjeturas. El haber perdido ese paquete fue un golpe certero que Central logró en contra de ellos, pues ahora tenían en su poder—o eso suponía Sakamoto—aquellos papeles importantes.

—Mutsu, no importa como realmente, lo que tenemos que averiguar es, ¿qué es ese árbol? ¿Qué significa realmente?

La mujer asintió, dándole la razón. —¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que se pueda tratar?

El de cabellos cafés resopló. —No, pero lo averiguaremos. Bueno, yo me concentraré en eso, y tú sigue buscándole la pista al primer niño con poderes, jajajaja.

—Claro. —dijo la mujer, sin encontrarle gracia alguna a lo que acababa de decir ese hombre. Ella, una vez estuvo frente al ordenador, observó el registro de niños que habían salvado e inmediatamente pensó en los hermanos pelirrojos. —¿No crees que deberíamos decirles que su padre está vivo y está bien?

—¿Ah? ¿A quiénes? —la mirada estoica de la mujer le hizo saber que no era momento de hacerse el bobo. —No sé, él mismo quiso que no se les dijera nada, y francamente a ellos no se ve que les importe.

—Creen que fueron abandonados a su suerte y están solos en este mundo cuando no es así.

No era realmente algo que él pudiera manejar. Esa familia había sufrido bastante; los habían separado desde hacía mucho tiempo y, por si fuera poco, aquel hombre había dicho que hasta que no encontrara a la madre de Kamui y Kagura, no tendría el valor de ver a sus hijos a la cara.

Bueno, Sakamoto había prometido no decirle nada a los dos hermanos de su padre, pero no había prometido nada de decirle a ese hombre el estado de sus dos hijos.

—Tendremos que comentarle a Umibozou cómo y dónde están sus hijos. Quiero decir, si yo fuera padre, me gustaría saber qué hacen mis pequeños retoños, jajajaja.

Mutsu rodó los ojos. —Serías un pésimo padre.

—Jajajaja, no me preocuparía tanto, mientras tú seas una buena madre.

Un cuaderno se estrelló contra su cara.

Mutsu no aguantaba nada.

* * *

Sea lo que sea que hubiese hecho a Soyo provocar el apagón, había funcionado de maravilla.

—Chispas, lo hiciste. —Kamui no sabía si lo había logrado hacer a tiempo, pero tenía una buena corazonada acerca de la situación. —Por un momento creí que ibas a ser totalmente inútil.

La bonita sonrisa—¿y de cuando acá pensaba que esa molestia tenía una bonita sonrisa? —que la pelinegra había hecho, se borró al instante, y fue reemplazada por un ceño fruncido que más que cualquier otro sentimiento, a Kamui se le hizo muy gracioso de ver.

Sin embargo, aquella graciosa expresión no duró mucho, pues cambió a una totalmente serena. Aquello al pelirrojo no le daba buena espina, porque la vio morderse el labio, indecisa, lo que claramente era signo de que ella iba a decir o preguntarle alguna estupidez que lo haría enojar. La chispas a veces era tan predecible.

—¿Estás bien? —soltó, sin más ni menos.

Corrección; esa niña era totalmente impredecible. ¿A qué venía la pregunta? Aparte de eso, se supone que ella lo odiaba—y él estaba bien con eso, en realidad—así que no comprendía muy bien el propósito de la pregunta, o quizá sólo quería ser cortés con él, pero Kamui lo veía innecesario; él mismo ni se esforzaba por llevar las cosas en paz con ella.

Pero, pese a eso, se encontró respondiéndole. —Tranquila, tus chispas no me electrocutaron esta vez.

—No me refería a eso. —Soyo expresó inmediatamente. Kamui ladeó la cabeza, confundido. Si no era eso, ¿entonces qué? Pero antes de que hacer la pregunta en voz alta, ella se expresó mejor. —Estabas triste. Cuando me dijiste que yo…bueno, que no soy un monstruo por hacer lo que hago, te estabas refiriendo a ti, ¿verdad? Y estabas triste.

Esa niña era bastante increíble, y muy estúpida, porque parecía que rogaba porque él acabara con su patética vida. Lo siguiente que ella pudo registrar fue cuando estuvo recostada totalmente contra el generador que tenía posterior a ella, y que Kamui la estaba asfixiando—otra vez—. Lo sorprendente del caso fue que él contacto fue directo: piel contra piel y, sin embargo, el pelirrojo no recibió daño alguno.

Quizá ella había sufrido una sobrecarga y le pasó lo mismo que a la planta de energía: como si fuera un bombillo, se fundió, o lo que sea. Lo cierto era que eso poco o nada le importaba a él—aunque sentir la aceleración del pulso de sus arterias sí que le gustó—.

—¿Triste? ¿Yo? ¿Qué tan tonta puedes llegar a ser, chispas? Esa clase de emociones no existen para mí, ¿entiendes? Yo puedo dejarte muerta aquí y ahora y no me va a importar.

—Kamui, déjala.

Esa voz la había escuchado unas cuantas veces, cuando lo aislaban por mal comportamiento, ese hombre era quien le llevaba la comida única del día, porque a Abuto le prohibían tener contacto con él. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ese tipo ahí? El pelirrojo soltó a Soyo, quien en el acto se desplomó y comenzó a toser, en busca de entrar el aire faltante en sus pulmones. Así pues, el chico se giró y se encontró con una pistola apuntándole a la cabeza, y otros 2 hombres alrededor de ellos.

—¿Qué mierda quieres?

—Que nos acompañen. La jefa los quiere ver.

El muchacho sonrió. —Yo no recibo órdenes de nadie.

Y acto seguido, tomó el brazo del hombre—el cual tenía el arma en la mano—y lo torció hasta el punto de fracturarlo. Se percató entonces que no de los otros hombres dispararía, por lo que usó al mismo hombre como escudo para detener la bala que se aproximaba hacia su persona y, aprovechando el momento, con una patada certera y bastante fuerza tiró al tipo en contra del otro hombre que le había disparado. Fueran dos, faltaba uno.

No obstante, con lo que no contó, fue con Soyo.

—Si te mueves un centímetro más, le vuelo la cabeza. —amenazó el hombre faltante, quien tenía a la pelinegra apresada con su brazo y apuntándole el arma en la cabeza.

—No puedes. La necesitas viva.

—La jefa entenderá que siempre hay bajas. Con que te llevemos a ti por el momento es más que suficiente.

Sabía que era una mentira. Si algo conocía Kamui de esa mujer, era que no mataba a sus preciados niños con poderes, así que la chispas no iba a ser una excepción, pero siempre estaba la posibilidad de que ese hombre no le importara y la matara.

Kamui no era de los que se dejara manipular en ese tipo de situaciones, le importaba poco siempre y cuando se divirtiera y saliera victorioso, pero si a ella le pasaba algo… Se notaba en sus ojos color avellana el terror que sentía en ese momento.

—Por más que me molesta que ella respire, el único que podrá quitarle la vida en su momento, soy yo, así que…

En realidad, no tuvo que hacer nada, porque un palo de metal procedente de quien sabe dónde golpeó al hombre en la cabeza y al instante cayó inconsciente. Ni Soyo ni Kamui entendieron muy bien lo que había pasado.

—Bueno, eso de la telequinesia si que funciona. —se escuchó la voz de Abuto.

—He estado practicando. —dijo Shinpachi.

—¡Eso fue genial! —felicitó Seita.

Soyo, quien hasta el momento estaba carburando los acontecimientos, emprendió un pequeño recorrido hasta llegar donde Shinpachi para abrazarlo. —¡Shinpachi-kun, muchas gracias!

El de lentes quedó paralizado por un momento, pero después le acarició la cabeza. —No hay de qué, Soyo-chan.

—Soyo-chan, ¡conseguiste hacer lo del apagón! Ya nadie tendrá que separarse. —dijo emocionado Seita.

Abuto entonces se acercó al pelirrojo, que estaba mirando fijamente a Shinpachi. —Vas hacerle un agujero en la cabeza al pobre chico. —comentó burlón.

—¿Por qué demonios te quedaste tanto tiempo en venir y ayudar si viste que nos demorábamos más de lo esperado? —Kamui ignoró deliberadamente el estúpido comentario anterior.

—¿De qué hablas? Si yo apenas llegué.

—Abuto, no juegues conmigo. Tú viniste con nosotros.

—Oh, mierda… —el castaño se pasó una mano por el cabello. —Nobume me golpeó y me dejó inconsciente.

—Es cierto, así lo encontramos nosotros. —aseguró Seita.

—Nobume-chan no haría algo como eso. —expresó Soyo, incrédula. —Ella nos ayudó mucho.

—Pero lo hizo.

—¿Y cómo demonios fue que una versión tuya vino con nosotros? —cuestionó Kamui.

—Al parecer, ella nos ha engañado todo este tiempo. —dijo Abuto. —Tenemos otra chica con poderes y no está de nuestro lado precisamente.

Eso explicaría lo que había acabado de pasar bastante bien.

* * *

Que cerca había estado de cumplir su objetivo. Quizá había sido muy apresurado, o tal vez no era el momento preciso, pero ya no le servía de nada lamentarse, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Lo que le preocupaba, sin embargo, era el hecho de que había perdido el privilegio de hospedarse en esa casa y estar cerca a los chicos, porque a esas alturas, ya deberían saber que todo fue obra de ella, claro, si eran lo suficientemente inteligentes.

El teléfono celular que le habían dado en Central no hacía más que vibrar, anunciando que tenía llamadas entrantes, pero no fue sino hasta la tercera vez que se decidió a contestar.

—Nobume, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? —esa mujer no tenía un mejor momento para llamar.

Tomó aire lentamente antes de contestar. —No ha sido posible completar la captura que había premeditado.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea se hizo perpetuo, más sólo fueron unos pocos segundos. —Entiendo, supongo que necesitas un poco más de motivación para hacer las cosas bien.

¿A qué se refería con eso? Nobume frunció el ceño ligeramente, intentando comprender las palabras dichas por esa mujer. En realidad, ella no quería hacerle ningún tipo de daño a esa pseudo familia; sólo estaba siguiendo órdenes, y estaba a punto de renunciar a ese trabajo, pero al momento que escuchó cierta voz en el otro lado de la línea, sus razones sólo se hicieron mucho más fuertes.

—Nobume, ¿te encuentras bien?

Hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba la voz de Isaburo, que algo por dentro de ella se removió. Los recuerdos de cuando ella era pequeña y él estaba a cargo de su pabellón llegaron a inundar su cabeza. El como aquel hombre la trató como a una hija y lo mucho que ella sufrió en el momento en el que los separaron. Isaburo era de las pocas personas en las que ella podía confiar plenamente; le había enseñado tanto—como, por ejemplo, aceptarse tal y como era, con sus poderes incluidos—y siempre iba a estar agradecida con él por eso. Él era, indirectamente, como la figura paterna que Nobume nunca tuvo.

Quería volver a verlo. Estar cerca de él y ser de nuevo como una pequeña familia.

—Isaburo… —le salió más en un susurro que cualquier otra cosa, como si no creyese que, después de tanto tiempo, estaba hablando con él. —Estoy bien. Prometo que voy a sacarte de esa unidad de experimentación.

—No hagas algo de lo que puedas-

—Ya lo escuchaste. —enseguida habló la mujer, sin dejar terminar a Isaburo su oración. —Él está bien, por ahora. Esperemos que esto sea motivación más que suficiente para que me traigas a esos chicos, ¿no, Nobume?

—Si señora. —y la llamada terminó.

No, definitivamente ella no quería hacerle daño a ningún miembro de esa falsa familia, pero entre ellos e Isaburo, ella prefería entregar sus cabezas a dejar en manos de esos monstruos el bienestar de la persona que ella más quería en este mundo.

Sin embargo, tendría que planear algo más. Algo que la tuviera cerca, pero a la vez lejos de ellos. No podía arriesgarse a que la vieran porque seguro ya sabían que ella tenía poderes, y que precisamente no estaba de lado de ellos—aunque así lo quisiese—por lo que pensaría en otro plan para proceder. Y, añadido a eso, debía ganar de nuevo un poco de la confianza de la jefa, por lo que se le ocurrió algo para hacer eso.

Llevaría de regreso a Central el folio con la información de la mujer que dio origen a los poderes; la madre de Kagura y Kamui.

Ahora tendría que pensar en la forma de infiltrarse en la casa y tomar el folio, sin levantar sospecha alguna. En momentos como ese era que agradecía el tener el tipo de habilidad que tenía.

* * *

El que nadie se hubiera enterado de la identidad verdadera de Soyo gracias al apagón había sido una gran bendición. Tsukuyo no era católica, pero sin duda alguna empezaría a ir a la iglesia más seguido. Habían salido de tantos problemas que había perdido la cuenta ya.

Sin embargo, estaba preocupada, puesto que Seita no aparecía por ningún lado. Tampoco estaban Shinpachi ni Abuto, al igual que Kamui y Soyo, y por supuesto se preocupaba por ellos, pero con Seita la cosa era diferente, pues él más que nadie estaba a su cuidado; encomendado así por Hinowa, y Tsukuyo no pensaba en defraudarla para nada. Pero ahí estaba, sin saber dónde demonios estaba ese pequeño niño.

Otae parecía estar cursando la misma preocupación que ella, pero con Shinpachi. Y es que no era para menos, llevaban ya dos horas de haber llegado del centro comercial con Gintoki—que, a propósito, hasta ese momento ni ella ni Tae sabía que demonios hacía el peliplata allá—y en la casa sólo encontraron a Hijikata siendo masacrado por Sadaharu mientras Sougo le hacía un vídeo y Kagura rodaba por el suelo muerta de la risa.

—¿Qué les toma tanto tiempo? —repitió el mismo cuestionamiento al aire. Estaba impaciente.

—Sólo espero que estén bien. —mencionó Otae.

—Ya, en cualquier momento cruzarán esa puerta y todos nos reiremos de lo que ha pasado hoy. —dijo Gintoki, intentando leer la Jump con la poca luz que le proporcionaban las velas.

—Claro; nos reiremos de que no tenemos como cocinar porque no hay energía. —dijo Kagura, con un aura deprimente a su alrededor. —¡Tengo hambre!

—Cállate, china glotona.

—¡Tú no me dices que hacer, sádico bastardo! —la pelirroja reafirmó su oración dándole un golpe a la mesa. —Sadaharu, deja de morder a Toshi y ven y mata al sádico.

El can la miró, pero prefirió seguir babeando encima del cadáver de quien alguna vez se llamó Hijikata Toshiro. Sougo se rio en la cara de Kagura, pues el perro no obedeció, y la pelirroja le sacó el dedo medio, lista para tirársele encima y golpearlo, más cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, la puerta de la entrada a la casa fue abierta, revelando por fin a los miembros que estaban por fuera.

—Hasta que por fin. —expresó Tsukuyo, yendo enseguida a verificar el estado de Seita. Otae también fue a hacer lo mismo, pero con Shinpachi. Ambos se veían íntegros y parecían con todos sus huesos en su lugar. —¿Dónde estaban?

—Si te contáramos. —dijo Abuto, con matices de cansancio en su tono.

—¡Soyo-chan! ¿Estás bien? —expresó Kagura, dejando a un lado su pelea de hace un momento. —Este bruto no te hizo nada, ¿cierto? —dijo, mirando a su hermano.

—Que bonito es verte, hermanita. —dijo Kamui.

—Tranquila, Kagura-chan. Todo ha ido bien. —aseguró, aunque con una sonrisa un poco forzada para gusto de Kagura. —Pero hubo algunas complicaciones.

—¿Complicaciones de qué? —preguntó Gintoki.

Abuto entonces comenzó a hablar, contando todo lo que había pasado desde el momento en el que fue noqueado por Nobume—a lo cual, Gin se rio, alegando que era absurdo que se haya dejado noquear de una niña—hasta el momento en el que llegaron a la conclusión de que Nobume era, en efecto, una de los tantos chicos con poderes, y que tenía como misión entregarlos a Central.

—Eso explica la razón de que Mutsu me dijo que Sakamoto jamás llamó. —terminó Abuto.

—¿Quieres decir que ella puede cambiar de forma? —preguntó Sougo. —Eso es muy raro.

—Lo dice el que se hace invisible. —Kagura recibió un golpe en el ojo con una servilleta. —¡Hey!

—Pero entonces esto es una situación catastrófica. —intervino Hijikata, que logró sacarse a Sadaharu de encima. —Esa niña sabe dónde demonios estamos, y no me sorprendería para nada que diga nuestra ubicación.

—Ya lo hubiera hecho si esa fuese su intención. —dijo Tsukuyo. —Quizá no esté del todo del lado de ellos.

—Si, pero tampoco vamos a arriesgarnos. —expresó Gin. —No sabemos realmente que es lo quiere, y personalmente no pienso quedarme a esperar a que haga un movimiento.

—¿Y? ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces, Gin-san? —preguntó Shinpachi.

—Irnos de aquí cuando hemos logrado tanto, no creo que sea una buena idea. —y quizá Otae tenía razón, pero si no se iban, ¿entonces qué harían?

—Bueno, por lo pronto, atender a la anciana de la vecina que viene para acá. —Kamui señaló la ventana, en dónde claramente se veía a Amayu pasando la calle para dirigirse hacia la casa de ellos.

No podría llegar en un momento peor, pero así era esa señora, y lo peor de todo, pensó Tsukuyo, fue que Gintoki y Otae la mandaron a ella y a Hijikata a entenderla, según Gin porque _"ustedes son mucho más civilizados que la gorila esta, y yo ya tuve suficiente de la anciana por hoy"._ Por supuesto, quedó noqueado después de decir aquello, cortesía de Tae.

—Amayu-san, ¿qué la trae por aquí, de nuevo? —preguntó la rubia muy cortésmente.

—Ah bueno, con eso de qué se fue la luz, he venido a traerles algo de comida que me ha sobrado, yo estoy segura de que les hace falta, ya que todos estuvieron todo el día por fuera, no creo que tuvieran tiempo de hacer algo.

—No tenía que molestarse. —la sonrisa de Hijikata no podía ser más plástica. A pesar de que era comida y era real lo que la señora decía, le incomodaba tenerla casi siempre metida en la casa. —Gracias.

—Ah, no; no importa. ¿Para qué estamos, vecinos? —la mujer sonrió. —Lo otro es que quería recordarles sobre la cena de mañana. Que no se les olvide, ¿eh? Ya tengo todo el menú preparado.

Eso no estaba para nada en sus planes. —Creo que eso no va a poder ser.

—¿Cómo no? —parecía que no le había gustado para nada.

—Es que mañana operan a mi cuñado, Gintoki. Él tiene, ehhhh, una hernia, y justo mañana es la cirugía. —Tsukuyo se sentía mal al tener que mentir de esa manera, más cuando sintió la mirada acusatoria del peliplata desde atrás de ella, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

La sonrisa de la mujer fue muy forzada. —Ah bueno, pues que se mejore. Buena noche.

Una vez cerraron la puerta, el resto de la "familia" salió desde detrás de la cama de Abuto—conocida como el mueble—.

—¡¿Y por qué yo tengo que ser el que sea operado?! —gritó Gintoki, indignado.

—¡Lo siento, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió!

—¿Las ranas crían pelo? —intervino Seita.

Gintoki lo miró como el niño raro que es. —¿Y ahora tú por qué sales con eso?

—Es que Amayu-san piensa que nos hará el contrato de alquiler el día que las ranas críen pelo.

Un minuto de silencio se hizo.

—¡Poli, hay que decirle a esa vieja que la esperamos a cenar mañana!

* * *

Había sido bastante penoso tener que ir a la casa de Amayu a decirle que la cirugía de Gintoki no importaba, que era más importante la cena de ellos y conocerse mejor, pero lo bueno fue que la anciana había aceptado—a regañadientes—.

Sentado tomando una taza de café en la cocina, Hijikata pensó de nuevo en lo que había platicado en la tarde con la mujer del bar, Otose. Lo que le había dicho del ricitos bueno para nada le había quedado sonando y es que, viéndose por dónde se viese, era demasiado sospechoso. Y no tanto por el hecho de no recordar nada de su niñez, sino que también le había parecido extraño que él supiese lo que significaba el dibujo ese, el cual Abuto no supo por años aun teniéndolo en su poder y, añadido a eso, el hecho de que le hubiesen encargado precisamente a él llevarle ese supuesto paquete a Sakamoto Tatsuma sin duda alguna era demasiado sospechoso.

O por lo menos, eran demasiadas cosas para ser sólo una mera coincidencia.

—Hijikata-san, ¿no irás a dormir? —preguntó Otae, quién había bajado por un vaso de agua.

—Si. Ya voy. —se paró del asiento, intentando dejar el asunto en el olvido y creer que en la coincidencia. Sin embargo, detuvo su andar y se giró para enfrentar a Otae. —¿Hace cuanto conoces al ricitos?

Ella lo miró, un poco sorprendida por la pregunta repentina. —¿A Gin-san? Hace bastante. Mi padre, antes de fallecer, lo contrató para que arreglara varias cosas en mi casa. Él decía que hacía cualquier cosa por dinero. Al final, Shin-chan se encariñó con él; siempre lo vio como un hermano mayor. Un pésimo ejemplo de hermano mayor, pero bueno. —sonrió ante el recuerdo. —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No, no es nada. Buenas noches. —parecía que ella confiaba plenamente en él, y el pelinegro se atrevería a decir que la mayor de los Shimura no parecía alguien fácil de engañar en cuanto a confianza.

Otae no supo realmente a que se debió la pregunta, y le pareció de lo más extraña, pero bueno, ninguna persona—aparte de ella y Shinpachi—en esa casa, era realmente normal. O medianamente, aunque sea.

—Hey. —mucho menos él.

—Gin-san, ya está tarde. ¿Lo niveles de azúcar en sangre no te dejan dormir?

—Todo lo contario. Necesito azúcar para dormir. —dicho esto, sacó un poco de leche de fresa de la nevera. —¿Y a ti qué? ¿Los gorilas no duermen temprano, o qué? —escupió la leche de fresa y un poco le salió por la nariz, gracias a un golpe.

—Gin-san.

—¿Uhm?

—¿Qué pasa si vienen por nosotros? ¿Qué haremos esta vez?

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos. —Eso no va a pasar. —la miró directamente a los ojos, y ella supo que no le mentía. —Te lo prometo.

Ella sonrió. —Bien, entonces me iré a descansar.

—Si. —botó el envase de la bebida láctea. —Ah, por cierto. —Otae se giró para mirarlo, esperando a ver que era lo que tenía por decir, pero preparada para darle un buen golpe por si se le ocurría ser chistoso. —Hoy la anciana me hizo comprarte un regalo de aniversario, y la verdad no sé que hacer con esto, así que toma.

Aniversario, ¿de qué o qué? El peliplata le entregó un paquete envuelto en un papel azul.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que tuvo para decir.

—Feliz aniversario, o lo que sea. Ahora sí, buena noche.

Aun cuando él se fue, Otae se quedó parada allí, estática, porque lo que había acabado de pasar era muy extraño, pero lo más extraño es que se sintió feliz al saber que él le había comprado un regalo—cosa que jamás había hecho, en realidad—, más cuando abrió el paquete, todo rastro de felicidad desapareció al darse cuenta de lo que era su regalo.

Juró que lo mataría a la mañana siguiente dándole cianuro. Con ese pensamiento, dejó el regalo encima de la mesa y se fue a dormir.

* * *

Ella podría perfectamente acusarlos con Central y dar su ubicación exacta, pero no quería. Sentía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, y que ellos no merecían nada de eso. Habían demostrado ser buenas personas, pero de nuevo, tenía que dar prioridad a la seguridad de Isaburo ante cualquier cosa.

Así pues, y con las llaves que había sacado antes de salir esa mañana de casa, abrió sigilosamente la puerta y se dirigió hacia la planta de arriba rápidamente. Una vez estuvo segura de que no había nadie despierto, caminó hacia lo que había sido su habitación por un corto tiempo y entró, de igual forma, con sigilo. Soyo y Nobume estaban profundas, y el can llamado Sadaharu no pareció percatarse de su presencia, por lo que intuyó que también estaba dormido. Buscó el folio con todo el cuidado que pudo reunir y, cuando no lo encontró, intentó no entrar en desespero.

¿Dónde estaba ese condenado folio?

Recordó que una vez vio a Kagura sacar aquel folio desde su almohada.

Y si estaba allí, iba a ser especialmente complicado. Agradecía el hecho de que tanto Soyo como Kagura tuvieran un sueño pesado.

Así, se dispuso a quitarle la almohada a la pelirroja, siendo excepcionalmente cuidadosa de no despertarla.

—Yo voy a matarte, bastardo. Juro que… —los balbuceos la asustaron por un momento, pero una vez verificó que seguía en la tierra de los sueños, continuó retirando la almohada.

Cuando por fin la tuvo fuera de la cabeza de Kagura, sacó el folio y, no teniendo tiempo para ponerla en su sitio, la dejó al lado del cuerpo de la chica, saliendo de la habitación.

Había logrado hacerlo sin mayor complicación. Así pues, Nobume entonces se dirigió hacia la entrada, vigilando que Abuto también estuviese dormido, pero no contó con que alguien estuviese a esa hora en la cocina.

—¿Quién demonios está ahí? —no tuvo tiempo de esconderse, cuando Sougo apareció en su línea de visión. Sólo se le ocurrió una cosa. —¿China? ¿Qué demonios haces despierta?

—Sa… sádico. —eso iba a ser especialmente difícil. Kagura era demasiado expresiva. Todo lo contrario, a ella. —Este…vine a tomar algo, bastardo.

El ceño fruncido del castaño le decía que no lo estaba haciendo muy bien. —¿Estás bien? No me importa, pero, estás rara china. —le dio una mejor mirada. —¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí?

Fue un mal movimiento de parte suya esconder el folio tras de ella, pues Okita se acercó de inmediato, intentando arrebatárselo. —¿Qué, china, es una carta de amor?

Ridícula, pero era una buena coartada. —Si. —consiguió que el castaño dejara de intentar arrebatarle lo que tenía detrás.

—¿Para quién?

—¿Por qué demonios hacen tanto ruido? —expresó Abuto desde su lugar, levantándose.

Todo se había complicado bastante, pero Nobume no tenía tiempo que perder, por lo que agarró a Sougo desde el cuello de su camiseta y lo estampó contra la pared, y con el fin de que no hiciera ruido, lo besó. Su aspecto lucía como el de Kagura, no habría problema alguno.

Cuando se percató de que Abuto se había devuelto a su "habitación", le dio un golpe a Sougo—que había quedado totalmente consternado—en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente.

Finalmente, después de todo su trabajo, pudo salir de allí sin ninguna complicación mayor.

* * *

 **¡Chan, chan, chan!**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del cap y que no se hayan olvidado de la historia xD nos vemos en la próxima :3**

 **Lira-Lira19: off.**


	20. Si nos conocemos mejor, hacemos la menti

**Si nos conocemos mejor, hacemos la mentira mejor.**

* * *

La quietud de la noche no era más que perfecta para dormir. Solo se escuchaban unos que otros grillos aquí y allá, pero nada de lo cual preocuparse. Sin embargo, Soyo había conciliado el sueño unas cuantas horas, y ahora tenía los ojos abiertos como dos grandes pepas que nunca han podido cerrarse. Su cerebro aún estaba maquinando todo lo que había ocurrido en un lapso tan corto de tiempo, y realmente no estaba ayudando para nada el hecho de ver constantemente y fijamente el techo blanco de su habitación. Además, para aumentar más a su ya desgraciado despertar, sentía la estática que ella misma estaba provocando, alrededor de toda su cama. Había estado tan feliz de que la electricidad que normalmente la rodeaba se había disipado cuando estuvo en esa planta de energía con Kamui, que no pensó en el hecho de que sus poderes podían volver; como si los muy condenados se recargasen como pila.

Levantó las manos y las inspeccionó, observando como pasaban, literalmente, cargas eléctricas. Si había alguna forma de controlar los poderes, tenía que descubrirla pronto, porque de lo contrario, no podría vivir normalmente. Decidiendo entonces que tenía que bajar por sus guantes—que había dejado en la mesa de la cocina—, se sentó en la cama y, asegurándose de que Kagura y Sadaharu continuaran en el séptimo sueño, se paró sin hacer mucho ruido y salió de la habitación.

Le pareció extraño que la habitación de Sougo y Kamui estuviera entreabierta, pero no se dejó vencer por la curiosidad y siguió su rumbo original: la cocina. Una vez bajó las escaleras, descubrió la razón de ser de la puerta entreabierta. Tirado frente a las escaleras, con la cabeza apoyada en un escalón, estaba Okita, en lo que parecía ser un sueño muy profundo o un estado de inconciencia nefasto; Soyo no lo sabía muy bien. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó un poco más, notó que algo de líquido rojo se filtraba desde el escalón hacia el piso en donde estaba el cuerpo del castaño.

Se arrodilló entonces frente a él, y sin mucho tacto—Kagura le había dicho que tenía que dejar de ser delicada si quería despertar a alguien de un sueño profundo—empezó a sacudirlo violentamente, logrando que el chico gruñera y, cuando obtuvo un parpadeo de los ojos rubíes, ella se detuvo. Okita frunció el ceño y parpadeó unas cuentas veces más, como para enfocar a la persona que lo estaba zarandeando de esa forma tan salvaje. Se extrañó al darse cuenta que era Soyo.

—¿Princesita? —reconoció, con voz carrasposa. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La pelinegra pareció desconcertada por la pregunta. —¿A qué te refieres? Esa debería ser mi pregunta. ¿Qué estás haciendo en medio de las escaleras, Okita-kun? Y lo que es peor, pareces herido.

—¿Escaleras? Si estoy en… —y de pronto, como una gran ráfaga, los recuerdos de la razón por la que estaba ahí tirado y lo que china había hecho llegaron a su mente, dejándolo bastante confundido.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó entonces la chica, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. —¿Qué pasó? —continuó cuestionando, no pasando por el alto el moretón que tenía en el cuello, como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado con fuerza. Ella estiró su mano para tocarle, pero cuando él se quejó por el paso de electricidad, recordó la razón por la que había salido de su cuarto en primer lugar.

—Si, estoy bien. —respondió Sougo, sentándose. Era obvio, por la expresión que tenía Soyo, que ella no estaba dispuesta a levantarse e ir a hacer lo que fuera que iba a hacer sin antes primero recibir una explicación de por qué estaba él ahí. —Mira, seguro que tropecé o algo y caí por las escaleras. Lo último que recuerdo es que tenía demasiado sueño y Kamui habla dormido y encima de todo, ronca, por lo que no podía conciliar el sueño allí.

Por supuesto, Soyo no le compró el cuento. Sougo era muy bueno mintiendo, pero ella lo era aún más, y por supuesto, siendo la bueno mentirosa que era, ella reconocía un buen mentiroso cuando lo veía. Pero no dijo nada más ante el asunto, aparte de un pequeño asentimiento, dándole a entender que, si bien no le creía, no iba a presionar más el tema si él no quería decirle la verdadera razón. No era asunto suyo, de todas formas.

—¿Y tú por qué estás despierta? —preguntó entonces él, cambiando exitosamente el tema. —Son las cuatro de la mañana, según marca ese reloj. —continuó, señalando el artefacto nombrado, colgado en una de las paredes.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros. —No he podido dormir bien. Sigo un poco preocupada por todo lo que pasó, y además estaba durmiendo en un mar de estática, por lo que vine por mis guantes.

El castaño asintió. —Si, me di cuenta de que volvieron las chispas. —casi se rio cuando la vio fruncir el ceño, pues estaba seguro que al escuchar la palabra "chispas" se imaginó al engendro del demonio con cabello rojo.

—Parece como si se recargara. —dijo ella después de un momento, suspirando derrotada. Después, empezó a ponerse de pie. Le hubiera ofrecido la mano a Okita, pero estaba más que claro que el muchacho no quería ser electrocutado en un largo plazo, por lo que por sus medios se puso de pie. —Ven, vamos a curar esa herida que tienes en la cabeza.

—No hace falta que-

—Okita-kun, no seas necio y ven. —cortó Soyo, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

El castaño la siguió a la cocina y se sentó en el comedor y, mientras ella buscaba el botiquín que Otae había guardado para casos de emergencia—aunque los suministros parecían estar agotándose por su uso frecuente—, Sougo rememoró el fatídico encuentro que tuvo con Kagura hace más o menos 4 horas. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando ella? ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Era una especie de truco para vengarse de él por hacerla saltar a un lago desnuda? No sabía por qué aquel pensamiento le hizo doler el estómago. ¿Qué tal si a ella no le importó tanto como le importó a él?

Bueno, no. A él no le importó realmente, no importaba lo que su subconsciente intentara decirle y que suerte que Seita seguía dormido, porque con este diluvio de pensamiento que estaba teniendo, muy probablemente el niño los diría a los cuatro vientos. Sin embargo, si tenía algo muy en claro: iba a interrogar a china y sacarle la verdad. Si era la opción de la venganza, pues bueno, él se la devolvería peor, pero si era por otra cosa… ya vería que hacía. De lo que si estaba seguro es que la haría pagar por el golpe que le dio después de casi violarlo.

Soyo, por su parte, observó al muchacho distraído, por lo que decidió dejar caer el botiquín en la mesa a propósito para despertarlo de su sueño despierto. Él la miró, dejándola acercase a su cabeza con el alcohol y algodón en mano.

—Afortunadamente, no es tan grave. —observó ella, con alivio.

—Uhm. —fue el sonido que salió de su boca, y tal vez no le agradó mucho a Soyo, pues ella hizo presión un poco más fuerte en la zona afectada, haciéndolo soltar un jadeo. La sonrisa que ella tuvo por un breve momento no pasó desapercibida por él.

Soyo era una maldita sádica de closet.

—Tienes que dejar de juntarte con china. —aconsejó el castaño, atribuyéndole el comportamiento de la niña con la mala influencia de la pelirroja.

—¿Por qué? Kagura-chan es una gran persona. Si te dieras la oportunidad de hablar con ella en lugar de pelear cada vez, te darías cuenta de eso.

—Quizá. —murmuró bajito, cosa que pasó desapercibida por la chica.

—Además, si seguimos viviendo todos juntos, debemos llevarnos bien. —ella le sonrió por un momento. —Espero que haya funcionado lo que hice. No quiero separarme de ninguno. —en este punto, ella ya estaba poniéndole una curita.

—Claro, especialmente de Kamui… ¡Auch!

—Ups, lo siento, Okita-kun. —definitivamente la fuerza que empleó no había sido accidente.

Lo dicho; sádica de closet.

* * *

Cuando los rayos solares le estaban dando de lleno en la cara, Otae decidió que ya era buen momento de levantarse y comenzar su día. Al abrir los ojos y sentarse en la cama, lo primero que hizo fue tirar la estúpida revista de la Jump que Gintoki le regaló por su supuesto aniversario al suelo y encender la radio, para darle la vuelta a los canales sintonizados e investigar si seguían buscando a Soyo y si todo lo que habían hecho el día anterior había dado sus frutos. Al no escuchar ni una sola pisca en las noticias, dejó escapar un suspiro, aliviada de que toda esa pesadilla había terminado.

Cuando ya se dispuso a levantarse, se dio cuenta de que Tsukuyo no estaba ocupando su respectivo lado de la cama, por lo que supuso que debía estar en la cocina preparando el desayuno—aunque sus habilidades culinarias no fueran tan buenas como las suyas—, así que se preparó y se encaminó a la cocina. Una vez llegó al lugar, vio a la rubia con quien compartía habitación ya lista para salir a su trabajo, tomándose un café, y a Shinpachi vestido con su uniforme, sirviendo el desayuno que él mismo había preparado. Agradecía mucho que su hermano se preocupara por preparar los alimentos en caso de que ella no pudiese.

—Buenos días. —saludó, tomando un lugar al lado de Tsukuyo. —¿Has dormido bien?

—Si. Después de todo el desastre de ayer, caí como una piedra.

—En la radio no han dicho nada acerca de Soyo. Esperemos que cuando vuelvan a intentar buscarla, tengamos más pistas de quienes son los que quieren capturar a los chicos.

—Si, esperemos que así sea. —comentó Hijikata, tomando su abrigo para salir.

—¿A dónde vas? —cuestionó la rubia, dándole la vuelta al periódico, verificando que la cara de Soyo no estuviese en ninguna página.

—Un amigo mío me ha dicho que me pase hoy por la estación de policía, a ver si me pueden dar un puesto. Así habrá mucho más dinero para mantener esta gran familia.

—Pues me parece perfecto. —asintió Tae. —El vago de Gin-san también debería tener esa iniciativa. Ni siquiera se ha preocupado por levantarse temprano.

—Gin-san salió muy temprano, hoy, hermana. —interrumpió Shinpachi, poniendo un plato con huevos fritos para que Hijikata comiera. —No dijo a donde iba, sólo que era importante.

A Otae esto le pareció extraño, pues Gintoki no era muy conocido por ser un tipo madrugador. Incluso imaginárselo levantándose temprano en la mañana daba hasta gracia. Pero si era un asunto importante…estaba de más decir que la castaña tuvo una gran curiosidad por saber de que se trataba y a donde iría el peliplata, y secretamente deseó que estuviese bien y a salvo, porque eran blancos de cacería últimamente.

—Esperemos que no haga ninguna estupidez. —concluyó el policía el asunto.

—Más de la que tú ya hiciste, diciéndole a la chismosa vecina que si cenarían con ella. —comentó Abuto, entrando en la cocina. Una de las desventajas de tener la sala como habitación era que escucharía las conversaciones de la cocina y, por ende, no podría dormir más.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciéramos? Esa mujer es astuta. —dijo Tsukki, pues ella también le había dicho que sí a Amayu. —Te lleva la conversación por donde a ella mejor le parece y al final, acabas invitándola a cenar.

—Y, además, todo esto viene porque Seita la escuchó pensar que no nos iba a firmar el contrato de alquiler hasta que las ranas criasen pelo. —dijo Hijikata. —Y yo ya tengo bastante con ir por ahí falsificando documentos y cuidar de este circo. No podemos permitirnos perder esta casa.

—Bueno, es solo una cena. Tampoco es para tanto. —comentó Shinpachi.

—Pues bien, para tanto o no, no cuenten conmigo para eso. Me echo a la perdición cuando llegue la hora de cenar. —finalizó Abuto, tomando un pan de la canasta. —Y por favor, déjenme dormir.

A manera de ver de Otae, su hermano tenía razón. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser cenar con esa familia? Mientras todos se comportasen, no había razón de falla, ¿verdad?

Oh, claro que algo tendría que salir mal.

Sólo tenía que esperar a ver qué.

* * *

Gin observó por enésima vez la televisión cuando dieron avances en los noticieros, y cada vez se sintió más aliviado al darse cuenta de que el nombre de Soyo Tokugawa no era mencionado por ningún lado. Ni siquiera en los canales de chisme, y eso ya era una gran ganancia.

—Te has salvado de esta por poco, Gintoki. —comentó Otose, saliendo del mostrador para abrir su negocio. —Pero créeme, muchacho, no será la última vez que busquen a esa niña.

—Ya sé. Y realmente espero que la próxima vez que intenten dar con su paradero, toda esta gran bola de caca haya acabado y ella pueda volver feliz con su familia, y yo estaré tranquilo, porque no seré procesado por secuestro.

La mujer mayor encorvó los labios en una pequeña sonrisa, porque, aunque el panorama de las situaciones fuera totalmente oscuras, Gintoki siempre lograba verles un lado gracioso y menos gris a las cosas. Siempre había sido así; desde niño.

Una vez el lugar fue abierto, lo primero que Gintoki vio—y no muy agradable, por cierto–fue la mujer dueña de la casa en donde vivía, y automáticamente recordó toda la miseria y desgracia que se avecinaba. Esa cena solo prometía caos, y realmente no tenían forma de cómo salir de ese compromiso sin arriesgarse a perder el único escondite seguro que habían encontrado hasta ahora. Si a esa señora no le había importado que él fuese operado por una hernia—aunque fuera mentira—para ese día, no había ninguna excusa que pudiese comprar.

—Maldita vieja bruja. —maldijo entre dientes.

—Espero que no sea para mí el insulto —mencionó Otose.

—No. —aunque lo de vieja bruja si le quedaría, pero no se lo dijo. —Es para la anciana de Amayu. Se le ocurrió la genial idea de que debemos cenar esta noche su familia y nuestra "familia".

—¿En serio? —el asombro que mostró Otose no mejoró el estado de ánimo de Gintoki. —¿Qué es lo que le han hecho?

No le gustó para nada como sonó eso. —¿Por qué?

—Porque las cenas que organiza Amayu-san son históricas. Siempre que siente curiosidad por alguien, o cree que alguien guarda algún secreto, invita a cenar a esas personas.

Oh, bueno. Ellos eran personas con muchos secretos. —¿Y qué pasa en la cena?

—Una vez allí, empieza el interrogatorio. Escuché que una vez desmanteló a una familia que se dedicaba a la extorción. —eso sólo hizo que Gintoki sudara más. —Tienen que tener mucho cuidado de lo que hablan con ella alrededor y cómo actúan, porque si no, los acabará descubriendo.

El peliplata se golpeó la cara contra la barra. Si el fuera el protagonista de algún manga de la Jump, nada de eso estuviese pasando. Estaría en medio de algún tipo de guerra o pelea por su vida, pero no estaría a punto de enfrentarse a una señora que le gustaba inmiscuirse en la vida ajena.

Sólo su suerte, de verdad.

* * *

Al parecer, por las cosas buenas que estaba pensando Otae al momento de lavar los platos, no tendrían que irse de esa casa y, por ende, no tendrían que separarse. Con eso, Seita estaba más que gustoso de poder ir al colegio. Aunque parecía que los demás chicos estaban contentos con la noticia, cada uno se veía totalmente distraído. Shinpachi pensaba en qué cocinaría para la cena de la esa noche, Soyo quería averiguar como controlar sus poderes, Kamui pensaba en qué cosa almorzaría, Kagura cantaba canciones mientras le servía croquetas a Sadaharu y Okita pensaba…era como si tratara de no pensar, lo que era muy raro.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó entonces Sougo, dándose cuenta de la mirada fija que Seita tenía en él.

El niño se encogió de hombros. —Nada.

—Estabas tratando de leerme la mente, ¿no es cierto?

—Ehhh…no.

—Los niños no dicen mentiras, Seita.

—¡Deja de molestarlo, sádico inútil! —Kagura le propinó una palmada en la cabeza, lo que hizo que todos dejaran de pensar en sus propias cosas y prestaran atención a los dos jóvenes peleando.

Sin embargo, lo que sucedió después no fue la pelea esperada, si no algo totalmente nuevo. Sougo simplemente observó a Kagura, sin devolverle el insulto.

—¿Qué mierda me miras? —espetó la pelirroja con enojo.

El castaño rodó los ojos. —No quiero perder mi tiempo peleando contigo hoy. —y dicho esto, Sougo se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la planta de arriba, dejando a Kagura extrañada por su actitud.

El último pensamiento que Seita escuchó de la mente del castaño fue: _"¿Por qué ella hizo eso?"_

¿Qué significaba? No tenía idea.

—¿Y a este qué le pasa hoy? —preguntó Kagura.

—Anoche, aparentemente cayó de las escaleras y se golpeó en la cabeza. —dijo Soyo.

—Quedó más estúpido de lo que ya es. —dijo Kamui, en tono burlón.

—No digas eso, Kamui-san. —regañó Shinpachi. —Tal vez sólo le duele mucho la cabeza como para ponerse a pelear hoy.

Kagura, por su parte, no dijo nada más acerca del asunto, creyendo que, verdaderamente, el sádico se había vuelto más imbécil de lo que ya era, tal y como lo había dicho su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos contaban una historia diferente, pues Seita supo que ella se estaba sintiendo culpable por algo que, hasta el momento no tenía idea, pero que le había hecho a Okita. Y no le gustaba la actitud que había tomado hacia ella.

—¿Qué le hiciste, Kagura-chan? —preguntó entonces Seita.

—¿Ah?

—Cuando él se fue estaba pensando-

—¡Pseudo familia, tenemos un problema! —la voz de Gintoki de repente retumbó en toda la casa, haciendo que todos prestaran atención. —¿Dónde están el poli y Tsukki?

—Se han ido. Uno a trabajar, y el otro a buscar trabajo. —dijo Otae, parando su actividad en la cocina. —¿Qué ha pasado?

—No me digas que están buscando otra vez a chispas. —Soyo rodó los ojos tras el comentario y Kagura golpeó a Kamui tras decir aquello, lo que le valió un golpe por parte de él.

—Oh, Dios, ¡no! Son problemas, pero no tan serios. —luego, Gin se replanteó la situación. —Bueno, son serios si es posible que perdamos la casa. ¿Saben qué? Creo que es mejor que sigamos con nuestro plan de irnos a Las Vegas.

—¡Gin-san, concéntrate! —pidió Shinpachi.

—La anciana de en frente es una verdadera chismosa y quiere averiguar toda nuestra vida y milagros. —anunció Seita.

—¡Que no me leas la mente, niño! —Gin le palmeó la cabeza. —Pero si, es eso. La cena de esta noche es como una especie de interrogatorio donde averiguará hasta nuestro pasado judicial.

—Querrá saber nuestro pasado familiar, básicamente. —Soyo veía realmente el gran problema en esta situación.

Gin asintió. —Si, cosas como fechas de cumpleaños, comidas favoritas, cuando me casé con este monstruo. —como respuesta al final de la oración, Otae lo estrelló contra la pared.

—Si, ¿Y qué? —preguntó Kamui.

—¿Cómo que y qué? —Soyo miró al pelirrojo, asombrada porque le no estuviese pensando en lo malo que podría ser todo aquello. —Nosotros no somos una familia, y Gin-san no está casado con Otae-san, Tsukki no tiene marido ¡y Hijikata-san ya está casado con otra mujer! ¡No tenemos un pasado familiar y yo no tengo ni idea de cual es tu comida favorita!

—Bien, pero no me electrifiques, chispas.

—¡Ay, esto no es un chiste!

—¡Soyo-chan, calma! —Kagura la tomó de la mano enguantada, esperando que nada eléctrico de la casa fuese dañado. —Y tú, idiota, deja de molestarla. —Kamui se encogió de hombros, con su sonrisa burlona pegada a su rostro.

—Hay que cancelar esa cena. —concluyó Gintoki, sacando una maleta del sofá. —Con suerte podemos dormir bajo un puente esta noche.

—Gin-san, no vamos a desistir cuando hemos llegado tan lejos. —expresó Otae. —Si esa señora quiere un pasado familiar, tendrá un pasado familiar.

El silencio que siguió tras esas palabras fue repentinamente roto por Abuto, gritándole a Sadaharu para que no cagara su almohada—un cojín del sofá—.

—Suena muy bonito y alentador, pero, ¿qué mierda diremos? —preguntó Gin. —¿Qué tu y yo lo hicimos como conejos promiscuos y por eso tenemos tres hijos grandes siendo tan jóvenes?

Gintoki quedó incapacitado—inconsciente—tras decir esas palabras. Los demás lo miraron muerto en el suelo.

—¿Qué haremos, hermana? —Shinpachi fue el primero en olvidar la muerte de su jefe.

—Yo no quiero irme de aquí —dijo Seita.

—Y no nos iremos. —aseguró la mayor de los Shimura.

—¿Y cómo lo vamos a lograr? —preguntó Kagura.

—Estudiando. —Tae sonrió.

—¿Ah? —los chicos dijeron al unísono, observando como la castaña sacaba un montón de hojas en blanco de uno de los cajones de la cocina.

—Cada uno hará una ficha con información propia, ¿vale? —comenzó a explicar. —Gustos, aficiones, talla, si los han operado de algo, día de cumpleaños, bueno, todo. Nos pasamos las fichas entre nosotros y las aprendemos de memoria. Ahora, largo de aquí. Vayan al colegio.

—Esto no puede ser peor. —se quejó Shinpachi.

—Tal vez sí. Puede ser peor si no nos creen. —aseguró Seita, y tenía toda la razón.


End file.
